What Was Meant To Be
by RyneC
Summary: Asami never knocked down Mako with her moped and never met Team Avatar. While Korra must face Kuvira in a threating war, Asami is working to restore Future Industries to its former glory.
1. What the Storm Brought Together

**I don't own The Legend of Korra**

* * *

 **What the Storm Brought Together**

* * *

The only way to describe the Avatar's state was with exhaustion. After three years of straying, she finally found a cure for her inabilities in the form of Toph Beifong. But even now, when all the mercury poison was out of her body, she still lost Zoafu to Kuvira. Shame and guilt crippled her body all over again. But even in her dire state she couldn't help smiling when they approached Air Temple Island.

'Naga!' She waved and yelled at her polar dog bear. She hadn't seen her oldest friend in three years. Opal landed Juicy softly on the ground and Korra scrapped up her last energy to jump off and give Naga a bear hug, who responded by licking her face. After that she greeted Bumi and the spirit he befriended. Then Pema and Tenzin came out and the greetings were complete.

'I have to ask what happened at Zaofu.' Tenzin said after he hugged Korra hello.

'Way to ruin the mood.' Bumi mumbled his complaint.

'I wasn't able to stop Kuvira. I'm so sorry.' Korra stared down at her feet, knowing she wasn't the Avatar she used to be. She heard Opal explain how Kuvira captured her family and how they barely escaped her. Tenzin said they should meet with Raiko and Lin as soon as possible. Kuvira was a threat to everyone and needed to be stopped. After that they walked inside for dinner. Korra excused herself and went to her own room on Air Temple Island. With heavy limbs she let herself fall down on the bed. She was happy to see her friends and loved ones, but she hated the fact that she wasn't able to keep them safe.

'Way to go Korra. You're not even back a day and you let everybody down already.' She said to herself. _Better wait for the meeting, then we will figure something out._

* * *

He moved a piece on the board, causing a serious breach in his opponent's defence. He was never the kind to let anyone win easy, not even his own daughter. Not that she needed that sort of charity, since she was a full-grown strategist. Losing from her filled him with pride and winning from her was really an accomplishment. So playing Pai Sho on their weekly visits was always a treat, whatever the today his daughter looked miles away, not paying attention to the game as she used to. With her head resting on her hand, she stared blankly at the board.

'Everything okay, 'Sami?' he asked. He was always worried about his daughter, even if she didn't allow him to. She lived in the forest outside the city. There she had a humble house with a garage for work. He had never seen it since he was stuck in jail. One of his biggest regrets. He couldn't look out for her, so he couldn't help but worry and feel guilty. He destroyed the family fortune and left his daughter alone struggling with the harsh world outside these prison walls.

'It's nothing, just…' her voice trailed off when she reached for a piece and made an excellent move. Not only did she reinforce her defence, she simultaneously attacked one of his more important pieces. He let out a happy chuckle. Even lost in thought she didn't let him down in this game.

'Earth Kingdom soldiers came around yesterday.' She continued her thought before her move.

'Earth Kingdom soldiers?'

'They wanted somewhere to rest and inspected the perimeters. Kuvira is closer to Republic City then most people think.'

'What did you do?' He knew Kuvira was planning on taking over Republic City, it was all over the papers. After she took the throne form prince Wu, she became a serious threat. He just didn't knew that there were already troops on the outskirts of the city.

'I let them stay for a couple of hours. I got nothing to hide. I'm just worried for the city.' Hiroshi nodded.

'Good, don't aggravate them. It's not your fight.' He told his daughter. She glared at him.

'Of course it's my fight. They are threating my hometown. Besides, every company is changing in their Satomobiles for Cabbage Corps automobiles, because of Kuvira. They feel safer with Earth Kingdom products than with products from Republic City. Those company automobiles were my main income. Future Industries is depending on that and now I'm losing that too. So I would say that it's very much my fight.' She sounded stern and left no room for arguments. _So much like her mom._ Hiroshi thought, remembering how the kind nature of his late wife would change when someone questioned something close to her heart.

'I know, but you are all alone. I would feel better if there was someone to protect you.' A woman of twenty-two shouldn't be all alone in the woods. Definitely not with all those hostile soldiers around.

'I can handle myself.' She mumbled and looked at the clock behind Hiroshi. 'Oh, jeez. That late already, I'm sorry Dad, but I have to go. I promised the Lee family to take a look at their boiler. Must keep my small clientele happy.' She stood up, as did Hiroshi. They gave each other their usual goodbye hug.

'I love you, keep yourself safe.' He said to his daughter.

'I love you too Dad. And behave in there!' she joked as she walked away. Hiroshi let himself fall down on his chair and let out a sigh. Seeing his daughter leave and not knowing when she will return was always heart-breaking. It was not that he regretted the ideals for which he ended up in prison. He regretted to let his daughter down and destroying the life she was meant to have. With his downfall as an Equalist, Asami was arrested too. When she got out Future Industries was almost bankrupt. He knew his daughter tried to safe what she could, but with so many debts she had no choice to sell almost everything she owned, including the Sato estate. She kept the name Future Industries and bought herself the garage in the woods. There she tried to launch new Satomobiles and other products, but people didn't want to be associated with the Equalists and she couldn't find a market for her inventions. The Satomobiles almost disappeared from the city, only rich families and companies kept them. They were more fancy then other automobiles. Asami kept her head above water with maintaining those left over Satomobiles. She was the only one who could really keep those things working on high quality. And now she was losing that business as well due to the war with knew that Asami did other technical work as well, she repaired almost anything and some households, restaurants and companies used her services. But he doubted that it was enough to keep Future Industries running.

'I'm sorry Yasuko.' He whispered to himself.

* * *

Korra raised her hand and a stump of earth came out of the ground. Naga was running towards it, panting happily. When she reached the stump, Korra levelled the ground again and raised another stump a few feet away. This game would always make the Avatar smile, but today it was different. She was stuck on Air Temple Island, while Tenzin, Lin, Raiko and Prince Wu, of all people, had a meeting about the threat of Kuvira. It was pretty clear that the Republic Nations were the next target of Kuvira's army and now they were discussing plans of action. Korra wanted to come, but Tenzin said it was better if she rested. He would inform her as soon as he was back. Even though his words were meant kind, Korra knew she wasn't invited to the meeting because they thought she wasn't ready to do her duties. And to be completely honest, Korra thought the same.

Healing from her fight with Zaheer was the most lonely time in her life. Her friends and family did everything to help her, but she felt she couldn't talk to anyone about the pain in her body and the nightmares she had at night. Mako and Bolin had been her confidants, but she couldn't bring herself to push these problems upon the brothers. Even when she had been so close to Mako. Maybe she couldn't talk to him because he had been her boyfriend. Their relationship was great, until Korra was under pressure due to a new villain in the form of her uncle. As soon as she was trying to share her worries and tactics with Mako, he would push through with what he thought was best, instead of trying to understand Korra's point of view. Not that Korra wanted to change him or blamed him to take his own route. His independence was one of his attractive features. It was just that she felt let down by the firebender.

After their breakup they became close friends again and Korra couldn't have wished for a better team Avatar. Still, when she was up against Zaheer she had to do it all alone. And she knew that when another insane person would claim world domination, she would be all alone again. She simply couldn't ask of her friends to put their lifes on hold to help her.

Korra raised another stump. Naga jumped on it with all her energy. Lost in thought, Korra forgot to pull the stump back and Naga kept lying on the stone stump.

'Korra!' The Avatar looked up. Before she could answer she was pulled into a bear hug by her friend Bolin.

'Bolin! You're back!' She said, gleefully returning the hug. Bolin released her.

'No, you're back! Well, I guess practically speaking I'm back as well…We're back!' Tenzin, Mako and Varrick joined the two long lost friends.

'Weren't you guys with Kuvira?' Korra asked. Mako and Opal told her that Bolin worked for Kuvira now, information that broke her heart. It was hard to believe that Bolin could ever do something to hurt someone else, and Korra was more worried for the earth bender than angry.

'Turns out, Kuvira is cray cray. Sorry I haven't noticed that before.' Bolin said sadly, feeling really bad about everything.

'Don't be sorry. I'm sure she did hide her crazy side.' Korra answered, patting her friend on the shoulder.

'Even though this is a very nice reunion, I'm afraid that Varrick and Bolin have bad news.' Tenzin interrupted the conversation. _Bumi is right, he really is a buzz kill._ Korra thought, turning her expression from happiness to seriousness.

'Yes, I'm afraid I may have made a supersonic killing machine! Well, I almost definitely have, but it was actually meant for generating Varrick's. And that was totally above board!' Varrick began to explain, all though his phrasing didn't really explain anything.

'Kuvira may have a weapon that uses energy from the spirit vines. Varrick and Bolin had blown up most of the materials, but Kuvira and Bataar Jr. still have the blueprints.' Mako translated Varrick.

'And I tell you, that Bataar Jr. is a real dolphin piranha, if you know exactly what I mean.'Varrick chimed in.

'So we don't know if Kuvira has a new weapon, but we do know she has a lot of man power.' Korra summed up her knowledge of the issue.

'And she is definitely going for Republic City.' Bolin added to her story.

'We need to secure the city, but we also need to keep you safe.' Tenzin continued.

'Don't worry about that. I'm still fit.' Korra answered. The city had priority, not her safety.

'If Kuvira captures you, the future of the world becomes unsure. And you still need time to…'

'Become the Avatar I once was.' Korra finished Tenzin's sentence with a frown. He coughed in his hand.

'I wouldn't put it that way, but you do need to rest up. We cannot put you in danger and we thought it best if you hide until we have more information on Kuvira. We have a meeting with Raiko in a couple of hours to decide about your hiding place.' Korra felt frustration rising in her body, but she didn't protest. She had already lost once to Kuvira and even if she wished that Tenzin was wrong, he was actually right. She had failed and was in no position to oppose Tenzin's plans. With her mind still full of fear, she was no use to anyone. She would only be in the way.

'I don't like hiding, so don't count on me staying in one place for too long.' Korra warned. She would go along with everything Raiko would suggest, but she wouldn't like it.

* * *

The meeting with Raiko was designed by Vaatu himself. It was a torturous hour and Korra sat through it, nodding and sinking deeper away in her seat. Lin suggested that the rural areas, a couple of hours away from the city, were the safest place to keep Korra. She could find a family that could be trusted and would take the Avatar in. The whole thing was embarrassing and Korra wished she was back on the street, but that was just wishful thinking and her faith was decided in that meeting.

After that she needed some time alone and decided to go on an hike. A little bit of freedom before she was locked away for her own good. The skies were getting dark, as if to sympathize with the way she felt. Korra was walking through the city with a small backpack. She had brought some food and something to drink.

'Korra! Korra! Wait up!' With a swift movement she turned around and saw Mako running up to her. When he reached her he bended forward, resting his hands on his knees well catching his breath. 'I thought it was you. Where are you going?' He asked, recomposing himself.

'I am going on an hike.' She said, trying to smile but still feeling the pile of rocks in her stomach.

'Okay, the weather is about to turn though.' He mumbled, looking her up and down. Korra knew that look. He used that when he was trying to figure out if Korra was alright and sane by mind to make decisions. It was meant good, but when they were still together that look would drive her crazy. As if she didn't knew what was best for herself. Now she recognized it as genuine concern.

'I'll be fine…' She said, smiling softly.

'Shall I go with you? Just to be sure you're going to be okay.' He said, scratching the back of his neck. He didn't want Korra to get the wrong idea. Sure, they've been together for quite a long time, but in the end they were both relieved to call each other just friends again. Somehow her stubbornness and his rational nature weren't working together.

'No, thank you. This might sound ironic for someone who had just disappeared for three years, but I need some time alone. Before… you know, they are going to put me away.' Korra said, slightly pained over the whole ordeal. Mako nodded, understanding what she meant.

'I know you don't like the solution. But if it makes you feel better, I think it's good that you can get some rest somewhere before facing Kuvira again.'

'Maybe, I just feel so useless. I wish I could do more…' Korra felt frustration rise in her again.

'I know. But you're not useless. See your time off as a period of training or preparation for battle. You know we need you back eventually.' Mako tried again to take away the shame Korra must be feeling from hiding away for Kuvira. Korra flashed him a sad smile and gave him a hug, which he immediately returned.

'Thanks. You guys are the best things that ever happened to me, so I will definitely come back for you.' Korra spoke softly releasing the firebender.

'Good, we will make everything ready for your return. And I will personally escort you to your knew training place.' Korra smiled, training place sounded less bad than refuge.

'Cool, but don't you need to keep your eyes on the new king?' Korra asked, remembering the somewhat annoying man who was supposed to lead the Earth Kingdom instead of Kuvira.

'Oh spirits! I promised to pick him up from his spa day. He said he was in dire need for a skin peel after all the stressful events. I don't know how much longer I can stand being his bodyguard.'

'Haha, come on. You fought with the Equalists, Unulaq and the Red Lotus. Wu shouldn't be a problem.' She joked, seeing the frown that decorated her friend's face.

'Ugh, I swear, he is the worst opponent I have ever encountered.' He said in a dark voice.

'Well, then I won't hold you up any longer. Good luck.'

'You too! Watch out for the weather!' Mako yelled while running back into town. Korra waved until he disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

The rain was pounding on the ground. Somehow she liked storms, it broke the silence of her life a little. So like every time bad weather would hit the woods, she would go out for a small walk. Her rain suit and wellies kept her dry and the forces of nature cleared her head. She saw little blue spirits dancing in the air. _I'm not the only one who enjoys rainstorms._

'Hello there, lovely weather right?' She greeted the creatures as old friends. Three spirits flew to her shoulder and jumped up and down. They weren't heavy, but one pulled her hair from under her hood.

'Wow there buddy.' She said, grabbing the blue spirit with her hand. It made a high pitched tone.

'Hmmm, I'm not really good at speaking spirit.' Asami apologized. The two other spirits on her shoulder started to peep as well and the third flew out of her hand, grabbed her hair again and pulled her to the right.

'Ah, stop.' She said, grabbing her own hair to stop the pinching pain. A bit uneasy she followed the spirit who had still a dead grip on her locks.

'You don't have to pull my hair. I get it. I need to follow you.' She said, but the spirit was too preoccupied. They reached a slope with bushes some feet below them. The spirit let go of her and the three flew down, making nervous peeping sounds.

'In there? What's there?' Asami wasn't feeling like getting mud over her boots and pants, but she couldn't just ignore the little guys. They seemed very agitated and in need of help. The blue spirit flew up again, aiming for her hair. Asami turned away quick.

'No need for that again! I will go to the bushes.' She said, tucking her hair back into her hood. With a deep sigh she moved closer to the edge. Carefully she let herself descend, grabbing roots and branches. It wasn't easy and she almost slipped a couple of times, but she got to the ground without falling. Her boots were brown with mud and her pants were smudged. _At least it breaks the daily routine._ She thought staring down her dirty hands. She felt light tapping on her shoulder and the three spirits seemed to push her towards a specific bush.

'Alright, alright.' She said. Without knowing what she should expect she rummaged through the bush with her hands.

'What am I looking for?' She asked, but got no coherent answer. Then her hands patted something soft, like a fur, no longer than fur. She moved her hand further and felt some strange warm and soft material and after that damp fabric. _Oh spirits! It's a person._ With both hands she dove in the shrubbery and pulled an unconscious woman up by her collar. She had a nasty cut on her forehead and although she was tan, she looked pale and limp. Without thinking too much, Asami slung the woman carefully over her shoulder. She couldn't climb the slope with someone on her back, that would be too dangerous. She had to walk around it. With a fast pace, making sure she didn't bump too much up and down, she began her journey home.

* * *

She let the young woman fall from her back onto the couch. Her clothes were drenched. Asami moved her fingers lightly over the cut on her forehead, she also noticed a big one on her arm. In Asami's opinion the clothes of the girl were way to thin for this kind of weather, but her body seemed to emit enough warmth on its own. Which was to be expected from a Southern.

Asami got out of her own rain suit and grabbed some towels and the first aid kit. Slowly she dapped around the wound on the woman's forehead with a piece of cloth. Thankfully it stopped bleeding. With a trained hand she disinfected the cut which caused a groan from the unconscious woman. Asami smiled, at least she was aware of her surroundings, which was only good. She then patched up her head with cotton and some plasters. Then she moved to the arm, cleaning the cut and wrapping it in bandages. With a contented smile she looked at her work. The wounds were tightly covered and some colour seemed to creep back up on the face of the Southern, all though that could just be in her mind.

With a feeling of relieve she decided she deserved a cup of tea and entered the kitchen. She placed the teapot and two cups on a plate. She thought her visitor might want a cup of tea when she came around. With her back she pushed open the door to her living room, carrying the plate with two hands. When she turned around again two blue eyes stared at her in confusion and shock. The woman had her back pushed firmly against the couch, sitting straight up ready to launch an attack or defend herself. Slowly Asami put the plate down on the nearby table and raised her hands in the air, backing down a little.

'Hello, I'm Asami… I found you in the woods. I brought you to my house, you were bleeding.' She said as calm as she could, pointing towards the woman's arm. She decided to leave out her last name, that would only agitate the girl more. Korra traced the bandage on arm and head with her fingers. Calming down a little at the friendly voice Asami had used. _Asami… Sounds familiar…_

Korra shifted her composure a little, so she looked less aggravated.

'Hey, I-I am…'

'I know who you are.' Asami interrupted her and brought the plate to the salon table in front of Korra. She knew she was carrying the Avatar the moment she pulled her out of those bushes.

'Okay, thanks for helping me…' Korra was still uneasy. She could remember the rain. All of a sudden it poured down, blurring her vision. She must have tripped or something. The rest was a blur and now she was here. _Jeez, I really am a terrible Avatar._

'No problem. I don't want to go down in history as the one that let Avatar Korra die.' Asami said, attempting a joke but seeing the frown from the Avatar she knew it wasn't really funny. 'Sorry, that was kind of macabre. Must be the weather.' She apologized, pouring Korra an hot cup of tea.

'That's okay.' Korra was still suspicious. After Zaheer and being left to her own devices for over two years, she had a problem with trusting strangers. She knew most people were kind, but they always wanted things from her.

'Where are we? Besides in your house.' Korra asked. She kept focused on the woman's face. Her green eyes were kind and soft, but there was also a certain coldness in them.

'I life in the woods, just outside Republic City. I can give you a lift back to the city tomorrow if you like. It looks like it's not going to stop raining for a while and the roads are pretty muddy and dangerous. But tomorrow it should be alright. You can stay here tonight, I have some extra blankets.' Asami offered calmly.

'Thanks, that would be nice…' Korra answered, it wasn't like she had a lot of choice. Out of habit she bended the water out of her clothes and concentrated it in a bubble in front of her. Asami stared at it, not having seen anything like that before. She had of course seen waterbending, but not this close-up.

'Hmm…' Korra looked awkwardly at Asami. She snapped out of her thoughts.

'Oh, wait!' She ran off to the kitchen and returned with a bowl. Korra bended the water in it without spilling a drop.

'I could dry you as well.' She offered.

'Oh, no thanks. I need to change anyway.' Asami refused, not wanting to strain the wounded Avatar.

'Spirits!' Korra yelled all of a sudden. 'Can I use a phone? Tenzin… I mean master Tenzin expects me back and I don't want to worry him.' He would send out a search party if she wasn't back before nightfall. Asami frowned as if she was solving a mathematical formula. Her phone was dead for about two weeks now. The phone lines snapped at the last storm and she hadn't had time since to repair them. But she also knew that people would panic if the Avatar disappeared again and with her last name that would only mean bad news if they found her here.

'Okay, hmmm… You can use the phone in half an hour if that's alright.' She decided, the storm was bad, but there was no thunder. So she must be able to climb the poles without being electrocuted. Korra looked puzzled, but an half hour was good.

'O-okay.' Asami nodded and took her coat.

'I'll be back in half an hour then. The kitchen is behind this door and the bathroom is through there.' She pointed. Korra nodded uneasy, not knowing why she had to leave to get her a phone in half an hour. 'Okay, make yourself at home.' Asami walked out of the door, leaving Korra with two steaming cups of tea.

* * *

It didn't take long for Korra to get utterly bored. Her head ached and her arm was itching, but she was too tired to heal herself. Besides, her hostess had taken so much care in binding up her wounds that she felt bad to let that work go to waste.

With big steps she walked around the small living room. She was wondering what Asami was doing. Was she buying a phone for her? That wouldn't make any sense, since she said that she couldn't drive to the city now. Maybe she had a phone hidden in the forest? No, that was just as ridiculous.

After inspecting some items in the living room boredom took over again. There were some paintings, papers on a desk, a radio with its innards spilling out, a bookcase with too many books. Everything was tidy and clean, but there was just too much stuff. Loose screws, tools and gears decorated the small salon table. The living room was a well ordered chaos.

With the same curiosity, Korra inspected the bathroom. Again, very clean and well organized, but this time no clutter. There was a simple sink, shower and toilet. Soaps, shampoos, perfume, toothpaste, something Korra guessed were various make-up items, were stacked in straight lines. Korra decided to return to the living room. After a while her hand was lingering on the doorknob of a door Asami hadn't introduced as something. She knew that it was bad to snoop around someone's place without asking. She liked to think of herself as a full grown Avatar with manners. Not the impulsive hot-head that she was years ago. But her childish curiosity was tucking at her heart. Slowly she pulled open the door.

It was the bedroom. A double bed took most of the space in the room. There was also a closet. _I really shouldn't be doing this._ Korra thought, but her hands had a mind of their own. She couldn't help that that woman was so mysterious. What if she was a villain and something dangerous was lurking in that closet? Of course that was nonsense, Asami hadn't been anything but nice to her. Still, it was a good excuse. Korra took a deep breath, but had lost any sense inhibition. She opened the doors and organized shelves with clothes greeted her. What did she expect? There were shirts, pants and skirts neatly folded. There were also some leather gloves and hangers with coats. Korra's eye fell on a red dress, hanging on the right far end of the closet. Without thinking Korra let her hand slide over the soft fabric. A very fancy dress for someone in the woods.

'You need to be prepared for everything.' A voice said behind her. Korra jumped up and let out a squeak. With terrified big eyes she looked at her hostess. Her hair was wet and there were smudges of dirt on her shirt. She pulled off a leather glove, identical to the ones in the closet, and let the fabric of the dress running through her hand.

'I kept it in case I needed to go somewhere with a dress code. But there aren't a lot of those places in the forest.' She said with a smile, seeing the embarrassed expression on Korra's face.

'I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean to pry.' She stumbled over her words.

'Don't worry about it. I hope you like my place.' She said teasingly, closing the closet and walking back to the living room.

'Yes, i-it's nice.' Korra followed her and could beat herself for being such a creep. Asami sat down at the desk in the living room. There was a phone on the desk now and she slowly dialled a number. _Maybe she had a phone hidden in the forest._ Korra thought, not taking her eyes off Asami.

'Hello Chan. I fixed my phone lines. …. I know, it was about time. … The weather didn't bother me, I'm fine. Anyway, you can call me again and I will be picking up my order tomorrow. … Yes, thank you. Bye.' Asami hung up. She turned to Korra.

'It works, so it's all yours.'

'Did you repair your phone lines? By yourself? In this weather? For me?' Korra blurred, feeling more embarrassed and guilty for rummaging through her stuff. Asami chuckled at the flabbergasted expression of the Avatar.

'Yes I did.'

'You shouldn't have. I mean, it wasn't that necessary, I don't want to cause you any trouble.' Korra mumbled. _Great, besides being a nuance to my friends and loved ones, I start to bother strangers as well._

'No problem.' Asami said with a friendly smile She stood up so Korra could take place. She walked out of the living room into her kitchen to give the Avatar some privacy. Korra slowly dialled Tenzin's phone number.

'Hello, this is Air Temple Island, home of the airbenders, Ikki speaking.' A happy voice boomed through the phone.

'Hello Ikki, it's Korra. Can you get your dad?'

'Of course Korra, DAD!' Korra held the phone away from her ear. That girl really could scream. She heard some stumbling and the muffled voice of Tenzin.

'Hello, Tenzin here.'

'Hi Tenzin, it's Korra.'

'Korra! What a surprise, from where are you calling? I thought you were hiking. Are you sheltering from the storm?' He asked.

'Yes I am. I will be staying for the night. Don't worry, the people are very kind.' Korra thought it best to keep it vague. Explaining to Tenzin that she was with a complete stranger and cut open her head and arm would only make him fly down here to pick her up. And she didn't want to deal with speeches about being careful and not risking her life on stupid hikes.

'Okay, have you found a hotel or something?' Tenzin asked, not recalling a hotel close by the forest.

'Something like that. Anyway I have to go. See you in the morning.'

'Wait, Kor…' Korra hung up so she didn't have to elaborate on her lies. She sighed and sank back against the chair.

'All done?' Asami asked, walking inside the living room again with to plates with sandwiches.

'Yes…' Korra said.

'I made you something to eat. It's not much for supper, but it's something.' Asami half apologized for not coming up with a decent meal. She put the plates down on her table and wiped some papers to the side to make room for her guest. Korra sat down at the table and looked at the simple sandwich. She was famished.

'Thanks, looks great.' With big bites she swallowed half of her sandwich. Asami looked at her in horror, if she kept on eating at this rate one sandwich wasn't going to be enough. In no time Korra started on the last part of her simple meal.

'You can have mine as well, if you're hungry.' Aasmi said, not having touched hers yet.

'Oh, no. That's okay.' But at the same time Korra's stomach made a loud rumbling noise.

'You're stomach seems to like the offer.' Asami said with a smile, pushing her plate towards Korra. Korra's face turned red and coughed uneasy.

'Aren't you hungry then? I don't want to take your bandages and all your food.' She felt that Asami had done already so much for her.

'I'm not a big eater.' She said, waving away Korra's doubts. Korra nodded and started on Asami's sandwiches.

'I will make it up to you.' She said in-between bites.

'Don't worry about that. I owe you.'

'What do you mean?' Korra asked, genuinely confused. Maybe they had met once before.

'You saved Republic City from Unalaq. I saw you in spirit form fighting him in the bay. If it wasn't for you I had no city to call home anymore.' Asami explained. Korra swallowed and felt strangely touched by her comment. Her friends and family had been grateful for her work, but the people of Republic City usually found something to complain about. Whether it were spirit vines or collateral damage from defending the city.

'Thanks…' She said, feeling a blush coming to her face. _Why would I blush!?_ She scraped her throat and concentrated on her sandwich again.

'You're welcome. I will get you some blankets. Are you okay sleeping on the couch tonight?' Korra nodded and Asami left the living room for blankets. Of all the strangers she could have met today, Korra had a feeling that Asami was one of the best.

* * *

After Asami had piled up some cushions and blankets on the couch, she made a new batch of sandwiches. This time Korra only ate her half. Meanwhile they talked about their daily lives. Nothing too heavy. Korra found out that Asami had a garage behind her house and was a technician and engineer. Making and inventing things. She took over the family business when she was nineteen years old and was working hard to make a name for herself.

'So your parents couldn't take care of the company anymore since you were nineteen?' Korra asked in awe. She knew that she and her friends dealt with stuff that people of her age shouldn't deal with, but taking over a whole company was something else. Asami slowly took a sip from her tea. She still hadn't told Korra that her father was Hiroshi Sato and that it was Korra herself that put him behind bars.

'My mom died when I was six and my father wasn't able to keep the company going.' She half lied.

'I'm sorry about your mom.' Korra said sadly.

'It was a long time ago. Anyway, the family business is like a real family for me. I know that sounds weird.' Asami said, moving her hand through her hair. She didn't know why she trusted the Avatar with her personal feelings. Maybe it was too long ago that she opened up to someone like this. Most human interaction in her life was business.

'And your dad? Doesn't he help you with the business?'

'He does. He advises me on things, but he is sort of with retirement. Losing my mom and leading a company got too much for him. I'm just happy that he's healthy. What about you parents? They must be worried sick all the time, with you being the Avatar and all.' Asami decided to change the subject, not wanting to get deeper in her web of lies.

'They're used to it and trust me to do the right thing. I have a lot of support, one of the perks of being the Avatar.'

'I guess that is nice…' Aasmi stared in her teacup. She knew that being the Avatar was hard work and that Korra had been through a lot of heartship. She had read the full story of her fight with the Red Lotus in the papers. There was a picture of Korra in a wheelchair and that image had always stayed with Asami. How the once young and strong Avatar was looking depressed and defeated. It broke her heart. But when she read about Team Avatar, she was ashamed to feel herself slightly jealous. Since the Equalists Asami had no friends and people held her in suspicion. She was used to it now, but in the beginning it broke her up. She was too angry to visit her dad and she had no one left to turn to. Moving to the forest was a defence mechanism, to escape the judging eyes and gossiping mouths. In the end she had no choice but to forgive her father, he was the only thing, besides Future Industries, to connect her to the human world. Korra might have been in a wheelchair, but she was never lonely.

'It's getting late. I should turn in.' Korra said with a yawn.

'That's a good idea.' Asami took there empty plates and cups to bring them to the kitchen. Korra spread a blanket over the couch.

'If you need anything I'll be in my bedroom. Don't hesitate to ask for anything.'Asami said, before leaving the living room.

'Okay, sleep tight.' Korra said.

'Yes, good night.' Aasmi closed her bedroom door behind her. She changed into her nightgown and jumped into bed. Normally she would still be tinkering in her garage around this hour, but she didn't want to make Korra feel like it was too early to sleep. She grabbed a sketchbook from her nightstand and started to draw one of her newest inventions. It was inspired on the humming birds in the forest. It was a small plane for two people, that could take off and land without a landing strip. Drawing calmed her mind and she realised how much she enjoyed the company of Avatar Korra today. She was almost sad at the thought that she would leave tomorrow. Maybe the loneliness was taking its toll. She should go out more, but she didn't have any money and she wasn't interested in the bars and people who hung around bars. Subconsciously she started to sketch something that looked like a portrait of the Avatar. With grunt she laid the sketchbook back on the nightstand. One day she would make Future Industries soar again and with that friends will come along. Avatar Korra was just here for shelter and she was just fulfilling her duties as a citizen of Republic City.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this story. The plot is something I wanted to try out after I had read some wonderful stories here about Asami losing her fortune or Asami and Korra meeting later in their adventures. Anyway, let me know what you think about it! I don't know how fast I will update this, because I'm still writing on my other story (For the Common Good), but this fic is a good way to get rid of writer's block. Anyway, thanks again for reading!**

 **Ryne C.**


	2. Satomobiles and Satos

**Satomobiles and Satos**

* * *

Korra yawned and stretched herself out on the couch that was just big enough to hold her body. The first beams of sunlight were peeking through the curtains and the creatures of the forest had started their morning noises. _Right, I'm still in the forest._ Korra recalled, sitting up. To her surprise she saw Asami standing on the other side of the room, looking out of the window with a cup of tea in her hand. She looked lost in her thoughts.

"Hmm… Good morning." Korra softly spoke, making her presence known. Her new friend still jumped up a little at the sudden voice, before turning around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to startle you." Korra apologized, but she was excused with a bright smile.

"I was a bit lost in the scenery. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, this couch is surprisingly comfy."

"That's good to hear. Do you want some tea?" Asami asked, already making her way to the kitchen. Korra noticed black stains on Asami's hands as she walked by.

"Yeah, sure." When Asami disappeared into the kitchen, Korra took her chance to pull on her pants and shirt. She also flattened out her hair a bit, making herself presentable. Asami returned and placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"I also have some fruit and crackers if you're hungry." Asami offered.

"No, tea is fine for now. Thank you." Asami smiled and sat across from Korra. She watched the Avatar blow the steam from her tea. The scene had something surreal. When she woke up this morning, she almost thought that everything that happened the day before was a weird dream. But the Avatar was really sipping tea in front of her.

"Did you work already?" Korra asked, nodding towards Asami's hands. Asami looked down and saw the motor oil.

"Ah, yes. I couldn't sleep and was behind on work after yesterday and everything. Good news by the way, the rain has cleared up and the roads are safe again. So I can take you to the city, whenever you're ready."

"Great, thanks." Korra said and she gave Asami a friendly smile.

* * *

After a quick shower and a light breakfast, Korra was following Asami to her garage. They approached an object under a red canvas. It had the contours of an automobile, which would make sense since they were going to drive to the city. In one swell motion, Asami removed the canvas.

Korra knew nothing about automobiles or other machinery. She grew up in a society were snowmobiles were the only technical things around. Her dad owned one, but that piece of junk always breaks down. Korra preferred Naga, she was faster, warm and a good companion. Through the years Korra had been in a lot of vehicles: airships, jeeps, automobiles and boats. She was never behind the wheel and the pieces of metal all looked the same to her. She once overheard a conversation between two police officers bragging about their automobiles. How the engine of one automobile was stronger than the one the other owned and something about high polished wheels. She just couldn't understand that someone would get so attached to four wheels and a cabin. Again, a polar bear dog was way better.

Even though Korra's history with machinery was an empty one, she directly saw that what Asami had just revealed to her was of a complete other league. It was a slick, black vehicle. It had no roof and the red interior made out of leather shined in the sun. There were silver tubes on both sides of the front. Everything about the automobile screamed speed and elegance. Every part was polished to the max. Even the wheels could blind eyes.

"Like it?" Asami asked with a smug smile, seeing how Korra took in every detail. She had another Satomobile, an older model with an high roof. She usually used that for errands in the city. However, it wasn't every day that one would drive the Avatar back to the city, so they might as well go in style. Besides, Asami liked the way people reacted to her customized Satomobile. It was one of the few luxuries she allowed herself to have.

"I have never seen anything like that." Korra said, walking around the automobile. Asami smiled and was beaming with pride.

"Wait till you hear the engine. It purrs like a Tigerdillo." Aasmi wasn't someone who would boast about anything. Her father learned her to be polite and modest, but there was something about Korra's genuine awe that made her a little bold.

"Do you want to drive?" She asked, deciding that the Avatar deserved to feel the full power of her Satomobile.

"No thanks, I don't drive." Korra answered innocently. Asami gave her a blank stare.

"What do you mean, you don't drive?" Korra looked up and saw the lost expression on Asami's face.

"Huh, I have never driven an automobile. Naga, my polar bear dog, takes me everywhere. Or I use my glider or air scooter and if that all fails I can walk or find someone to drive me." Korra explained.

"B-but you're the Avatar. Not to be judgemental, but I thought the Avater should be able to drive. There ought to be some kind of law about that." Asami said, with a serious expression. She took place behind the wheel and Korra followed suit, fasting her seatbelt.

"Well, come to think of it. All my masters don't drive. I never saw Tenzin behind a wheel. Maybe automobiles aren't part of the Avatar culture." Asami's listened to Korra's words in shock. She started the engine and revelled in the soft revving sound. Slowly the Satomobile took off and they were on the their way to the city.

"I know something. You said that you wanted to make it up to me."

"Yes, last night." Korra looked surprised at her new companion, who was focussed on the forest road ahead of them.

"Okay, you can make it even by taking driving lessons from me."

"What? Why? That sounds like more work for you, besides I don't really need it."

"No it's perfect. I would feel a lot better knowing that my Avatar can at least drive at a decent level. Besides, it's relaxing." She pulled her hand through her hair at her last statement and smiled at Korra. The gesture made Korra feel awkward and she shifted a little in her seat.

"Yes, it's relaxing because I'm in the passenger's seat." Korra made her comeback. Asami laughed.

"I bet I can teach you how to drive in one day."

"Pffff, you're really overestimating your teaching skills or your underestimating my inability to drive." Korra answered with a cocky grin.

"We will see."

"Okay, the bet is on!" Korra laughed. After that she took in the wonderful scenery of the forest and the city that was spread out beneath them. And then it hit her, this small talk about driving lessons and automobiles was the first time in three years that she felt at ease and was truly enjoying herself. All of the sudden Korra teared up, noticing how sad and stressed out she had been. Turning her head away from the driver, she swallowed the lump in her throat and hoped that her watery eyes would dry in the wind.

"So I take you to the harbour?" Asami asked, not seeing the mood swing Korra was going through. Korra scraped her throat, worrying that her voice may come out wrong if she didn't.

"If you don't mind, could we first go to the police office? I want to tell Chief Beifong that I'm back." She said, happy that her voice didn't break in mid-sentence.

"S-sure…" Asami answered and Korra could have sworn she heard hesitation.

"If you're busy you can just drop me off on some street corner."

"No it's fine. The police station it is."

* * *

Asami smoothly parked her automobile outside the police station. Korra jumped out of the car, ready to walk inside.

"Are you coming too?" She asked over her shoulder.

"I'll wait here, enjoying the morning sun." Asami answered with a smile. Korra nodded and went on her way. It was early and there weren't a lot of officers present. Korra walked directly to Lin's office, hoping she was in. She knocked on the door.

"Yes?" A dull voice answered.

"Good morning Lin." Korra greeted the chief while she walked inside the office. Lin was sitting behind her desk, leaving through folders.

"Tenzin is looking for you." She said without looking up.

"Sorry about that. I called him last night." Korra apologized, scratching the back of her head.

"Next time you might want to leave an existing address when you call him. There aren't any hotels around the forest." Lin looked up, glaring at Korra. Tenzin had called her last night, worried that Korra had disappeared again. The conversation ended with Tenzin imagining how Korra was fighting Kuvira right now and how he failed her as her master. It took hours to convince him that the Avatar would return in the morning and Lin had to promise to send some officers to the hillside. For a man who meditates most of the day, he was quite high strung.

"Well, I wasn't lying completely. I had an address."

"Really? Where?" Lin asked sceptical. The hills and the forest around Republic City weren't inhabited. Wild animals roamed freely and only hikers took their chances there.

"Her name is Asami, she lives on the edge of the forest."

"Asami? Did you stay with her? Did she bring you here?" Lin practically jumped up at hearing that name. How could she forget her!?

"Yes… and yes. Is there a problem Chief?" Korra asked, raising an eyebrow at the weird reaction Lin gave her. With angry strides the Chief walked past Korra, exiting the police office. Korra followed her, not knowing what was going on.

Outside Asami was leaning against the door of her Satomobile, looking at the people passing by. She loved the city and its citizens. All kinds of people decorated the streets. The sound of a door banging open caught her attention.

"Sato!" Lin called, walking up to the young woman. Asami straightened her back so she stood a little taller, trying to match the height of the Chief.

"Beifong…" She said with a dark voice. Korra looked at the two in utter confusion. _Did she just call Asami Sato? In Asami Sato like Hiroshi Sato?_ Korra started to put two and two together.

"What are you doing with the Avatar?" Lin asked or more demanded, her gaze never leaving the green eyes of her opponent.

"I found her unconscious in some bushes. Maybe if your police officers were more attentive, I wouldn't need to save her life." Asami growled back. The kindness in her voice was gone.

"A-are you… Your dad is Hiroshi Sato from Future Industries." Korra muttered, looking at Asami with big eyes. It was just then that Asami noticed Korra in the doorway of the police station. Her heart sunk when she saw the shock practically dripping from Korra's face. _It was nice as long as it lasted…_ Asami thought bitterly.

"Yes, my dad is Hiroshi Sato." Asami's voice was soft like a whisper and Korra could see how she averted her eyes. No wonder that Lin was upset.

"Listen carefully Sato, I don't need more trouble. Definitely not from you, so you better stay away from the Avatar." Lin continued to growl to Asami.

"I think the Avatar is more than capable to decide who she's hanging out with." Asami bit back. Lin ignored her and walked back to her office.

"You, go see Tenzin and stop getting in trouble. I'm getting too old for this." With that she disappeared through the doors. There was an awkward silence after the doors slammed shut. Slowly Asami returned to her seat behind the wheel, starting the engine.

"Wait, where are you going?" Korra asked with her hand on the door of the passenger's seat. Asami looked up in surprise as Korra opened the door and took place next to her.

"I-I thought you didn't want me to stay. With my father being a criminal and all…" She said.

"That's not your fault. I would appreciate it if you could bring me to the harbour, if you still want to of course." Korra reassuringly smiled at her, making Asami's heart beat a little faster.

"Sure… Of course I want to." With a quick step on the gas the Satomobile drove off. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday. About who I was. You looked agitated and I didn't want to scare you." Asami apologized, still not entirely sure how Korra was taking the news.

"Now I understand why you run a company all by yourself. Did you keep the name?"

"Yes, Future Industries is now a small one-woman garage."

"And this is a Satomobile?"

"One of the few left." Korra nodded as if she had all the information she needed.

Korra remembered Hiroshi, Amon and their chi-blockers. They were main characters to many of her nightmares. Her battle against the Equalists was one of the toughest she had to fight. She was inexperienced in that time and the feeling of her bending leaving her body, even for a little while, still haunted her. But she couldn't match up these horrors with the kind woman sitting next to her. She knew Hiroshi had a daughter, but she was released and Korra never gave it another thought. So she had no reason to let it bother her now.

Soon enough they reached the harbour and Korra could see the ferry waiting to take someone across.

"Thanks Asami, for everything." She said, opening the door.

"Anytime. Here, take one of my business cards. I can fix almost everything and I will give you a friendly discount." Korra grinned at her, she sounded like a bad salesman, but she took the card non the less.

"Hey, I do want to make it up to you. How about dinner sometime this week? I'm sort of out of town next week, so… If you're not too busy." Asami was taken aback by the proposal. _Dinner with the Avatar? After everything that went down at the police station?_

"Huh, sure. How could I say no? You can always reach me on that number." She said, smiling and pointing to the business card.

"Okay, cool. I will contact you when my week is more planned out."

"Alright, good luck with your master."

"Thanks!" Korra jumped out and waved while Asami turned her Satomobile around to leave.

* * *

"Where are we going again?" Korra asked. Mako came by Air Temple Island this morning to ask Korra for help. A few days ago someone tried to abduct king Wu, the rightful ruler of the Earth Kingdom. The police force had reason to suspect that some soldiers of Kuvira's army had infiltrated the city and were behind the whole operation. Mako was tracking the soldiers down with no success until now.

"We got a tip that there are strange people around Dragon Flats norough. Most people there are non-benders. The soldiers could use that as a cover." Mako answered while they pushed further through the crowded street.

Korra had never been to this part of the city. She knew it was a non-benders area, which she thought was ridiculous. Benders and non-benders should life together in harmony, definitely after the fall of the Equalists. But people still organized themselves in the city, keeping to their own kind.

The streets in Dragon Flats borough looked worn out and the people looked poor. _Why haven't I noticed this poverty before?_ Korra wondered, making a mental note to discuss the matter with Raiko one day.

"So are you sure Tenzin is okay with you being here?" Mako asked almost casually over his shoulder.

"I am a grown woman Mako. I can make my own decisions. Besides, it's about time that I do something useful again." After her return from the forest she half expected Tenzin to be furious. But he didn't even try to give her a speech about responsibility or something. He only had nodded quietly and then asked her to join him in meditation. He didn't mention the forest once, but Korra could feel the tension whenever she was in the same room with him. Pema tried to explain that Tenzin was under a lot of pressure. People started to get restless with the idea of an upcoming war. Tenzin wasn't angry at Korra for her dangerous stroll through the forest, he was just very worried.

For Korra that was even worse. People looked at her like she was still in a wheelchair. She hated the fact that she couldn't help out. Even though her bending and strength was back to normal, she couldn't meditate or enter the Avatar state. Every time she tried, images of Zaheer rushed back into her mind, punching the air out of her lungs. So she pretended to meditate every morning alongside Jinora and Tenzin, but she just sat there with her eyes closed. She wanted to show everyone that she was okay and ready to take on Kuvira, but she knew she was still hurting from the Red Lotus. She might as well be back in that wheelchair.

"Hey, earth to Korra. You're in there?" Mako waved his hand in front of Korra's face, who snapped back to reality.

"Yes, I'm here!" Korra answered, playfully slapping Mako's hand away. She was thrilled that Mako asked her to look for the hiding soldiers this morning. It sounded like something she could handle and she felt already less useless.

"Okay, so this is the marketplace. Keep a low profile and try to find out if anyone has seen something weird. You take the left side and I take the right side. We'll meet back in the middle in about half an hour." Mako explained his plan while looking at Korra with a concerned frown. She knew that frown. The 'Are-You-Sure-You're-Up-For-This-Frown'.

"I'll be fine. See you in half an hour." Korra answered, walking towards her side of the market with confidence in her stride.

There were so many people, so much noise, so much different stalls with different goods, it made Korra's head spin. She didn't know where to begin. Everything seemed foreign and weird to her. _You have lived in this city for years and you still don't know anything about it._ She mentally scolded herself for being so secluded from the people of Republic City. She was their Avatar and she didn't know one thing about them.

"I got you now Little Sato!" A voice suddenly boomed through the air. _Sato?_ The hairs in Korra's neck stood up at the mention of that name. With quick steps she followed the voice.

"Is that right?" A familiar voice responded. Korra approached a small group of people, encircling something while staring down. When she got closer she could make out the back of her new friend. Her black wavy hair flowing down a red hoodie. Korra's heart skipped a beat, which surprised her. She had thought about the engineer a couple of times since they said goodbye at the harbour. She even considered calling her, but something always popped up that needed to be taken care of first.

"Asami?" Korra spoke when she was close enough. The woman who sat hunched over a Pai Sho board turned around. Her green eyes widened in surprise when she saw the Avatar standing behind her. She had driving goggles on her forehead. _Looks kind of cute._ The random thought made Korra blush a little.

"Wow, hi there. I… I didn't expect you here." Asami stood up, wanting to greet the Avatar. She automatically opened her arms for an hug, realising a little bit too late that that might be too much. She ended up laying her hand on Korra's shoulder, awkwardly smiling at her.

"Are you going to tell us who is interrupting our game?" The broad men on the other side of the board asked. Asami abruptly turned around, as if she just remembered where she was.

"Yes, of course. This is… this is Yasu, my old school friend." She said, nervously locking eyes with Korra.

"Yasu?" Korra couldn't help the confusion showing on her face.

"Haha, her full name is Yasuko. She doesn't like it when I call her by her nickname." Asami explained to the group while trying to tell Korra, without words, to play along.

"Right… I hate nicknames." Korra said hesitantly.

"Well, here on the street we all go by nicknames. That's Steel Lee, Thin Koyi, Trickster and your friend Little Sato." The broad man said, with a look on his face as if nicknames were a serious matter.

"And my opponent Drunk Nick." Asami introduced the man.

"Drunk? You don't seem to be drunk." Korra asked in her daze of confusion.

"Nope! Haven't had a drop of alcohol in my life!" Drunk Nick answered while puffing out his chest. The rest laughed.

"Okay…." Korra remarked.

"Don't worry about it. There's no logic to street names." Asami explained.

"You look familiar. Like that Avatar girl." Thin Kyoi said, a thoughtful frown on his forehead.

"She gets that a lot! She's also from the Southern Water Tribe, but if you were to put them together you would see the difference immediately." Asami accomplished to keep Korra's identity under wraps. "So what brings you to this part of the city anyway?" She asked, focussing on Korra's face again. Korra felt herself shift under her friend's gaze.

"Actually I was looking for someone, but I think I got lost on this market."

"It's a lot to take in when you're here for the first time. Maybe I can help you." Asami offered.

"Hey! Leaving mid-game means giving up, which means you owe me five yuans!" Drunk Nick complained.

"Oh, you don't have to. I can figure it out on my own." Korra said.

"Nah, you need a guide and I'm the best around." Asami said with a playful smile. Then she turned around and slapped a couple of coins on the board. "Don't try to spend it in one go. I plan to win it back the next time I see you." Asami said, giving Drunk Nick a daring glare.

"I wouldn't count on it Little Sato." He responded, returning the glare. After a friendly nod Asami returned to Korra. Taking her by the wrist she led her back out on the market.

"Okay, who are you looking for?" Before Korra could answer Asami took a sharp turn. The next thing Korra knew was that her wrist was released and Asami was bending over someone laying on the street.

"Oh spirits! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." Asami voice sounded all worried and guilty.

"How couldn't you see me!? I was.. I.. uh.." Korra recognized that voice and peeked over Asami's shoulder to find a blushing Mako sitting on the pavement.

"I'm such an idiot. Here, let me he…"

"Hahaha! Mako, you're so light on your feet you should have been an air bender!" Korra's laughter interrupted Asami's apology and Mako's eyes shot up to see Korra hunched over with tears in her eyes.

"Korra! What are you… Who… Stop laughing, it isn't even that funny." With an annoyed expression on his still red face he stood up, dusting off his clothes.

"You two know each other?" Asami asked, happy that Mako didn't hurt himself to bad.

"Y-yes. He's M-Mako, one of Republic City's finest!" Korra managed to introduce him in-between giggles.

"Oh right! I should have known. I saw you a couple of times in the paper alongside Korra and your brother Bolin if I'm not mistaken. I'm Asami by the way. Sorry for knocking you over. The streets are kind of crowded." Asami said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Asami, as in Asami Sato?" Mako asked. Korra directly stopped laughing and looked over at Asami. Her face turned into a blank, but Korra see her body tense up.

"I didn't mean to say anything by that. It's just that I saw you years ago when… Well, when your father got… I'm sorry for bringing that up! I just recognised the name and… Sorry." Mako turned redder by the second.

"It's okay. I can't deny that I'm that Asami Sato." Asami sounded a little sad and distant, which made Mako feel worse. Usually he was better at conversation, but something about the sudden impact, that wavy hair and those green eyes got him off guard. He shook his head. _Don't think about those things! You have a job to do._ Mako recomposed himself mentally.

"So what are you two doing?" He changed the subject quickly.

"I couldn't find anything in this crowd, let alone a undercover soldier. So Asami offered to help us." Korra nonchalantly explained. Mako flinched at the mention of undercover soldiers, not knowing if it was wise to share this information with Asami.

"Undercover soldiers? That sounds serious." Asami said.

"Yes, they're from the Earth Kingdom. We're afraid they're planning to abduct King Wu again or attack the city from the inside." Korra continued revealing the police's secret information. Mako coughed in his hand to let Korra know that she shouldn't spill all the beans, but of course she didn't get it. Asami tapped with her finger on her lower lip, processing the information Korra just gave her.

"It doesn't surprise me if there are soldiers laying low in the city. A couple of days back some of Kuvira's men were walking in the forest. Of course they weren't wearing their uniforms, but it was pretty obvious. But why would they hide in Dragon Flats? It's mostly non-benders here." Asami shared her thoughts.

"That's the point. The police won't expect earth bending soldiers in Dragon Flats borough. It's a good cover." Mako answered, too intrigued by the story of wandering soldiers in the forest to remember that this information was sensitive.

"Alright! I might know just the person who could help you." Asami somehow decided and started walking in high speed through the stream of people. Mako and Korra walked a couple of feet behind her, having trouble with keeping up.

"Where did you meet her?" Mako asked while trying to avoid getting knocked over by someone again.

"When I hiked in the mountains. She's nice." Korra answered, seeing how a faint blush returned to Mako's face.

"Yeah, she kind of is…" He mumbled just audible for Korra. She frowned, but was to occupied with following Asami to pay attention to it. Asami took another sharp turn into a narrow street and it took Mako and Korra a lot of afford to not lose sight of her. _I hope she's knows where she's going._ Korra thought, but deep down inside she already knew that Asami was the kind of person who knew exactly where she was going and it somehow made Korra smile.


	3. Whose Side Are You On?

**Thanks for all the great comments, they make it extra fun to write this!**

* * *

 **Whose Side You're On?**

* * *

They arrived at a tall building. Asami's zigzagging trough alleys and streets had brought them deeper into Dragon Flats borough. There were less people walking around than on the market. Mako didn't recognize this part of the city.

"Where are we?" He asked when he and Korra caught up with Asami.

"It's an hotel." She answered. Korra let her eyes roam the building. It didn't look like an hotel. Most of the windows were broken and the paint was falling off the wooden walls that barely kept the roof up. With every puff of wind its structure creaked from exhaustion. "It's quite cheap…" Asami commented when she picked up the disbelieve of her companions.

"And you think the soldiers are in there?" Korra asked.

"Not necessarily. Although that would make your search easier. This hotel is run by the Hisoka family. Mrs. Hisoka also owns a couple of apartments in the city. She's very aware of what's going on in Dragon Flats. If anyone knows where the soldiers are holding up, it's her." Asami explained.

"Alright! Let's go in." Korra said excitingly, happy that Asami found them a good lead.

"Wait!" Asami pulled on Korra's sleeve before she could walk up to the hotel. "Take my hoodie." Asami started to shrug her hoodie from her shoulders.

"Huh, why? I'm not cold…" Korra flashed Asami a confused look.

"It's not for the cold, it's to disguise yourself. In some parts of the city it's better to keep a low profile…" Asami sounded hesitant.

"Good thinking. If word got out that the Avatar is asking around for Earth Kingdom soldiers, the soldiers might overhear and flee." Mako supported Asami.

"Yes exactly!" Asami agreed fast.

"But your other friends didn't recognize me, so why do I need to disguise myself now?" Korra asked while she reluctantly put the hoodie on over her shirt.

"Those guys don't have two brain cells to rub together. Mrs. Hisoka is different. She will recognize you and I'm not the only one who goes to her for information." Asami said. Korra gave in and pulled the hood over her head. Mako pulled his scarf over the lower part of his face for his disguise. Asami nodded in approval to them. "Okay, we're good to go." Asami decided and led the two into the building.

* * *

"Asami!" A young man behind the counter sprung up. His grey eyes twinkled while Asami walked into the hall.

"Hello Yori, is your grandmother in?" Asami asked with a friendly smile. The young man nodded and turned around.

"Gran!" He yelled through a door in the back. Silence followed.

"Yes dear!?" A voice answered after a couple of seconds.

"Asami's here to see you!"

"I'll be there in a second!" After the heart-warming conversation between grandmother and grandson, Yori returned to the counter. He rested his elbows on the surface and stared Asami in the face. Korra and Mako shared a frown, but Asami was unfazed by the display in front of her.

"So how's business?" Yori asked grinning, completely ignoring the pair standing behind Asami.

"Slow…" Asami answered. She didn't want to have this sort of conversation in front of Mako and Korra, but she also didn't want to lie to Yori.

"Cabbage Corp still stealing you clients?" Yori continued.

"They take a lot of clients, definitely with Kuvira looming over the borders. But I wouldn't call it stea…"

"Cabbage Corp, pfff, bad stuff." Yori interrupted her while he stood up and straightened his back. "I heard they hired all these metalbenders to ensemble the automobiles, as if that guarantees quality. You can bend a piece of metal, big deal! But you should hear them boast. I tell you, those benders are too full of themselves. They got nothing on your expertise and…"

"Yori, take over the kitchen for a second, will you?" An old lady came through the door and interrupted Yori's monologue. Asami sighed with relieve.

"Sure Gran. See you later Asami." Korra could see how Yori winked at Asami and a cold shiver ran down her spine. For some reason she really hated that guy.

"Asami dear! What a surprise and you brought friends." Mrs. Hisoka greeted Asami heartily.

"Yes, this are…" Due to her conversation with Yori, Asami had forgotten to make up names for Korra and Mako.

"I'm Yasuko and this Pabu. Asami's old school friends." Korra stepped in, picking up the story Asami had told her friends earlier.

"Really, Pabu?" Mako groaned softly. Korra elbowed him and gave Mrs. Hisoka a radiant smile to cover the awkwardness.

"Really, old school friends?" Mrs. Hisoka repeated while squinting her eyes at Korra and Mako. Mako felt Mrs. Hisoka take him in. He locked his face in a big innocent smile and he could feel beats of sweat forming on his forehead. Something cold radiated from the old woman's gaze. "How nice to meet you!" Mrs. Hisoka's glare changed into a sweet smile over the duration of a second. Korra and Mako let out the breaths they were holding.

"It's been way to long Asami! Look at you, you're practically skin over bones. You should come around for tea more often. What would you father think if he saw you like this?" Mrs. Hisoka continued, treating Asami as a long lost daughter.

"I'm okay, but thanks for the offer. My friends and I are here to ask you something." Asami felt a bit bad for using Mrs. Hisoka like this, but it was the fastest way to find what they were looking for.

"Sure, you can ask anything."

"We are looking for benders in Dragon Flats borough, probably earthbenders. We heard some complaints about suspicious people walking around and we want to check it out before accidents happen." Asami tried to explain without giving too much information. Mrs. Hisoka's facial expression darkened at the mention of earthbenders.

"Tsk, benders in Dragon Flats. As if they haven't taken over enough parts of the city. That scum should stay out of our business. Thank goodness that there are still young people like yourself, keeping the streets safe, because Raiko isn't doing it for us. And to think that he's a non-bender himself. It really makes me wonder in what kind of world we live nowadays. Give me a minute to get my register." Mrs. Hisoka turned around and left the room. Korra's jaw dropped to the floor by the harsh words of Mrs. Hisako. Maybe she misheard her. Asami turned to face Mako and Korra with an apologetic smile. Before Korra could say something, Mrs. Hisoka returned with a big book.

"Everyone who ever rented a room here is in this book." She explained briefly. Mako and Asami moved closer to the counter, but Korra didn't feel like leaning in.

"Anyone who stood out?" Mako asked, motivated enough to forget the insults from a moment back.

"Well, in this hotel a group of five people asked for a single room. That was strange and they looked foreign. Not from families around here. Oh, and these, they looked like earthbenders, couldn't be more obvious if they shot rocks from the floor. I kept my mouth shut though. There are not a lot of tourists around these days so I have to give everyone a room, but I will put my money on them. Oh and here…" Mrs. Hisoka continued to point out addresses while Mako wrote them down in the notebook he used for detective work. Now and then Mrs. Hisoka would say something borderline insulting about benders. She was discreet but it annoyed Korra. Something wasn't right and she desperately wanted to leave this place.

Asami looked back at the Avatar. She noticed the little insults as well, but she had expected them. Mako was taking it well, but Korra was silent and just stood there with her arms crossed.

"That's all I know." Mrs. Hisoka said, while Mako wrote down the last address.

"Thank you very much. You really helped us." He said politely.

"No problem dear, I'm happy that Asami and her friends are doing something about this. Benders can't be trusted."

"What do you mean by that!? Just because someone is a bender doesn't mean they are bad people!" Korra couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't going to stand here to get insulted, no matter how close Asami was with the Hisoka family or how much information they got from Mrs. Hisoka.

"Yasu…" Asami tried to calm Korra down, but it was too late.

"The police are benders and they work very hard to keep the city safe!" Korra continued.

"Exactly! Safe for other benders, while you never see them patrolling Dragon Flats. Sure, they search for Triads now and then for good publicity, but in these parts they let everyone go ramped." Mrs. Hisoka snapped back.

"I wish that the police could do more, but there are just so many officers!" Korra was really going for it now.

"That's because they only hire metalbenders! But good willed non-benders like my dear grandson Yori get declined, because he would only get in the way. As if not being able to bend is a disability." Mrs. Hisoka started to sound angry and Asami knew it was time to go.

"These are all very complex political issues. I'm sure you both have a point. Thank you again for your help, I will try to come and see you next week."

"Wait! I'm not…" Before Korra could get another word out Mako pushed her towards the exit.

"Yes, thanks again!" He said while pushing a raging Korra out of the door.

"Well, your friend is quiet the hothead." Mrs. Hisoka noted.

"She's very new to the city. Forgive her rudeness. Greetings to the family." Asami nervously spoke while making her way out of the building. Mrs. Hisoka waved while Asami disappeared through the door.

* * *

"What was that all about!?" Korra was still fuming when Asami walked up to them. She grabbed Korra's arm and dragged her further down the street, Mako followed.

"Not here, they can still hear you." Asami said in a small voice.

"They should hear me!" Korra wasn't going to let this go. That woman was rude and wrong. As if her fight with Amon had meant nothing.

"Are you trying to uproar the whole neighbourhood?" Asami was losing her patience. She understood why Korra was upset, but she didn't have to act so childish. Mako was a bender and he wasn't shouting his complaints through the streets. In an alley Asami let go of Korra's arm while she prepared her apologies for Mrs. Hisoka behaviour, but Korra spoke before she could.

"How do you know these people?" Korra's voice was calmer, but still high strung with anger.

"How I know the Hisoka family?" Was Korra really going to interrogate her?

"Yes, you shouldn't hang around with these people. They are wrong. They sound just like…" Korra's voice trailed off. Maybe she shouldn't mention 'them'. This annoyed Asami. She was a grown woman and didn't need to be tip-toed around.

"Like what? Why don't you just say what's on your mind, Avatar Korra." Asami said, hands on her hips.

"Like Equalists!" Korra spat out, pushed by Asami's words.

"Yes, because they do believe in the ideals of the Equalists." Asami raised her voice and Mako could feel the tension rising. He didn't like the way Mrs. Hisoka spoke about benders, but he knew some people still agreed with the Equalist movement, so he was less surprised at the comments of Mrs. Hisoka than Korra was.

"Guys, let's take it easy. Nothing happened." He tried to calm the storm, but it was too late.

"And you happily drink tea with known Equalists?" Korra asked in disbelieve.

"They happen to be more than their political opinions! They were the only ones looking out for me when I was on my lowest point, so yes. I drink tea with the Hisoka family."

"How can you do that!? I thought you were different. Don't you remember how much pain the Equalists have caused?" Korra shouldn't have said that. Asami had tolerated Korra's rants because she could see why Korra was upset. But asking her if she knew how much pain the Equalists have caused? Did Korra even has the faintest idea what Asami had been through in that time? How Dragon Flats borough was affected after Amon's unmasking? The borough was in chaos while Avatar Korra and her friends returned to their safe home on Air Temple Island.

"If I know!?" Asami almost hissed. There were so many things she wanted to say to the Avatar that only those words came out. Asami was livid and trembled slightly under the pressure of her anger.

"I'm so sorry that your perfect little idea about the world doesn't match up with reality. And I apologize for helping you. I won't make that mistake again. Since you seem to be so in touch with the city, I guess you don't need a guide anymore. Have a nice day!" Asami could barely keep her breathing under control. She turned around and walked away in a fast pace, not wanting to look a moment longer at Korra.

"Fine, go!" Korra yelled. She felt like her whole being had been insulted in that crummy hotel and Asami just let it happen. Korra had put her life in danger to bring benders and non-benders together and these people still didn't get it. Their hatred was tearing up the city. How could Asami not see that? Tolerating those ideas was as bad as agreeing with them. Asami might as well be an Equalist herself.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked, laying his hand on Korra's shoulder. She immediately pushed his hand away.

"No, I'm not okay. It feels like everything I fought for was pointless. It just starts all over again. And I trusted Asami…" Korra felt tears form in the corners of her eyes. She didn't exactly know what upset her more, Mrs. Hisoka's discriminating words or Asami's betrayal.

"That's not true. Because of you there aren't any attacks on benders anymore. And for the most part benders and non-benders live together in peace. You can't let one person get to you like this. And I'm sure Asami doesn't agree with Mrs. Hisoka, she was just trying to help us." Mako tried to smooth things over.

"That's typically you! Taking the side of someone you barely know instead of taking mine!" Korra yelled in frustration.

"Really? After all those years you're still into sides?" Mako asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh! I should never have returned." With that Korra started to walk into a random direction.

"Wait! You don't even know where you're going!" Mako yelled while he jogged after her.

* * *

With a sigh Asami plopped down on a stone bench. She overlooked the central park of the city. Her angry stroll had diminished her rage, leaving her exhausted and bitter. She saw a father and daughter sit behind one of the Pai Sho tables in the park. They were laughing and the father was pointing to pieces, while passionately talking to his child. Asami couldn't help but smile at the happy display in front of her. She remembered how her own father once taught her how to play and which strategies to use.

 _Maybe I should visit him._ Asami thought, but she directly pushed that thought away. What was she supposed to say to him? 'Hi dad, I just got into a fight with Avatar Korra because I was stupid enough to take her to Equalist supporters. Pretty insensitive right?'

"I'm such an idiot." Asami grunted while she hung her head in her hands. Korra had spoken some harsh words, but could Asami really blame her? The Avatar must have been around seventeen when she had to stop the Equalist movement. Aasmi couldn't even imagine the fear she must have felt facing Amon. And here Asami was, leading Avatar Korra back to her enemies. Asami raised her head again to take in the peaceful park. Yes, maybe Avatar Korra was oblivious about some sentiments in the city. Maybe she was arrogant to assume that everyone was adjusting well to the new order she had created and maybe she could put more afford in understanding what was going on in the poor parts of Republic City. But in the end Korra had saved the city and the world more times than anyone could claim. Asami could sit in this park because Avatar Korra had put her life on the line for it. And now she was doing it again, facing off Kuvira.

Asami started to feel awful about her fight with the Avatar. _You don't need your family name to mess up your friendships, you can do that all by yourself. And to top it all off, you lost your lunch money to stupid Nick!_ Asami let out another displeased groan. This turned out to be a terrible day.

* * *

"Lin." Chief Beifong raised her head. She was talking with some officers about heightening the security around the borders, when she saw Korra and Mako approaching her.

"Did you know there are Equalists in the city?" Korra directly asked.

"Gentlemen, can you leave us alone for a moment." Lin said. Her officers nodded and left the room. "Equalists you say?" Lin asked sceptical.

"Yes, in Dragon Flats borough." Korra continued.

"We ran into a woman who spoke out against benders." Mako added. Lin let out a deep sigh.

"Don't tell me you went to Dragon Flats borough just to find out that some people don't like benders." Of course Lin knew that there was still support for movements like the Equalists. Definitely in the poorer non-bender communities.

"No, we also have a list with addresses where Kuvira's men could be." Mako said, handing over his notebook. Lin scanned the page and nodded.

"I will send some officers to them. You better go back to Wu. He's been acting out all day."

"You can't leave that guy alone." Mako complained. "I better go then. Thanks for your help Korra, see you later." Mako said his goodbyes.

"So what about the Equalists?" Korra asked, not understanding why Lin wasn't as shocked as she was.

"I would hardly call them Equalists. This city houses a lot of people and even more opinions. I can't force them to think differently. As long as they keep it peaceful I'm happy." Lin answered in an unimpressed voice. _So the Equalists had never really disappeared_. Korra thought bitterly.

"Are you okay kid?" Lin asked, seeing the sadness practically drip off Korra's face.

"It all feels useless. No matter how hard I fight back, new enemies keep popping up. Maybe your mother is right. Why fight crime? There's always someone to destroy the harmony and peace you try to secure." Lin noticed how tired Korra sounded. She wouldn't admit it directly, but it broke her heart.

"You spoke to my mother?" Lin wasn't aware that her mother was still in the business of giving Avatars advice. "Korra, don't listen to her. She's just lazy and old. She would take any excuse to keep on sitting on her butt without ever having to lift a finger." Lin haven't heard from her mother for years, so it annoyed her that Toph would give this kind of lousy advice to Korra. If Toph wanted to disappear from the world, that was her business. But then stay out of other people's affairs. Atop of Kuvira and everything, Lin didn't need a depressed Avatar to deal with.

"Maybe…" Korra sounded miles away.

"Just go home and do whatever it is you do. Stop worrying about those Equalists. They are just discontent people trying to find a scapegoat for their problems." Lin said with a sigh. Korra nodded and headed to the door. Lin watched the Avatar go and shook her head. She wished she could tell Korra that everyone in the city was on the same page, but that was simply impossible.

* * *

While holding her hand on her right shoulder, she lifted her arm and moved it in circles. Asami was sore all over the place. She was happy for the work, but the day had been long and she was relieved to have finished her last job. She could fall asleep on the steps behind Narook's Seaweed Noodlery if it wasn't for a friendly hand on her back to catch her attention.

"Here, some noodles." Noa, who was running the family restaurant with his two sisters now his parents were on vacation, smiled at the young engineer on the steps.

"You shouldn't have." Asami answered, but gratefully took the bowl with noodles. She hadn't eaten since this morning. "These taste very good for left-overs." Asami mumbled. Noa smiled and sat down next to her.

"That's because they aren't left-overs." He answered. "So tough day?" Asami looked tired, more than usually.

"Yeah, kind of emotional as well." Asami sighed, her fight with Avatar Korra was still fresh on her mind. Before Noa could say anything else a loud roar emerged from behind them. Asami jumped up.

"What was that?" She asked, spilling soup over her pants.

"Haha, don't worry. That's Naga." Noa answered while standing up. _Naga, sounds familiar._ Asami thought, but she couldn't quite place the name. "Naga, Avatar Korra's polar bear dog. The Avatar often comes here with her friends for diner. She says that it reminds her of home." Asami froze on the spot. She couldn't face Korra right now and didn't look forward to an unexpected encounter.

"Better bring Naga a bowl of water before she breaks down the walls." Noa joked, disappearing through the door.

* * *

Korra pushed Naga's head back through the window, in return Naga licked her face and panted happily.

"I love you too girl." Korra said with a grin on her face. Naga had been very affectionate with Korra lately. Feeling how her owner wasn't in the best of moods.

"You have to step back though, before you take the whole wall with you." Korra patted the polar dog bear on her head.

"Hello Avatar Korra! Nice to see you." Noa greeted. He was holding a big bowl with water which he placed on the windowsill. Naga started lapping up the water, spilling most of it on the floor.

"Sorry for the mess. She likes to be around me." Korra apologized for her old companion.

"No problem. What is a Southern Water Tribe restaurant without its own polar bear dog?" Noa laughed while Korra sat down at the table.

"Mako, Bolin and Pabu are coming too, but Naga out ran them."

"Not a problem." Noa's eye fell on the hoodie Korra was wearing. It stood out since the Avatar usually wore blue and this hoodie was red. He recognized the half gear sewn into the fabric.

"You know Asami?" He asked. Korra looked up in surprise.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"That hoodie, I recognize the Future Industries logo." Noa pointed out. _Spirits, totally forgot about that!_ Korra thought in slight panic, not knowing how to face Asami after everything that happened in Dragon Flats borough this morning.

"She lent it to me, I forgot to give it back." Korra mumbled.

"Well, as coincidence have it, she's here. I will get her for you." Before Korra could answer, Noa already left for the back of the restaurant. Panic started to rise in the Avatar. She didn't know how to face Asami right now. It took only a moment before Noa returned.

"I'm sorry, she's already gone. She left a note saying that she had to get back home before it got dark." He apologized, but Korra let out a sigh of relieve.

"What was she doing in the back?" She still asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"She repaired the freezer. We had some problems with the kitchen equipment. My parents don't have the money to buy a new kitchen. Asami offered to repair what she could and now everything is working again." Noa explained.

"She said she could repair almost anything for a friendly price." Korra smirked, remembering the fun drive in Asami's Satomobile.

"For a very friendly price, she does it for free. She knows my brother. He works in the prison as a guard. He always bumps into her when she comes to visit her dad. When she heard about our problems with the kitchen she offered to help. So your noodles are sponsored by Future Industries." _Wow, that's super nice of her._ Korra thought, but she couldn't help thinking back at Mrs. Hisoka and how Asami had defended her.

"Y-you are a bender right?" Korra asked softly, feeling bad for even asking. But she had to exclude the idea of Asami being an Equalist for once and for all.

"Huh, yes. My sisters too. Only my brother is a non-bender. Why do you ask? Because of the whole Hiroshi business?" Korra cursed herself for being so obvious.

"Yes…" She admitted in shame.

"That follows Asami around. I understand why she lives in the forest. She lived in Dragon Flats borough for a while, but moved out. People aren't as forgiving as you want them to be and it wasn't even her fault. She likes benders and non-benders all the same, why else would she help us out?" Korra felt bad. She wanted to be angry at Asami, but Mako was probably right. Asami might have defended Mrs. Hisoka, but that didn't mean Asami agreed with the Equalists. _Guess I have to make an apology._

With a bang the door of the restaurant opened and Bolin and Mako stepped inside. With a few squeaks Pabu appeared on Naga's head.

"Noa, my man! I need a big bowl of your finest noodles." Bolin said, while making his way to their table.

"Don't mind him. He's upset because his girlfriend is angry at him." Mako apologized for his little brother's lack of manners.

"I can't help that I'm an emotional eater! She won't talk to me, even after I made her a picnic with Pabu doing tricks for her and everything." Bolin slumped back into his chair.

"That sounds tough. For you guys the usual?" Noa asked and Korra and Mako nodded.

"Opal will forgive you. Just give her time." Korra reassured Bolin. She felt responsible for Opal's bad mood. If Korra had been strong enough to defeat Kuvira, Opal's family wouldn't have been captured.

"Thanks Korra. Nice hoodie by the way." Bolin remarked. Korra felt a light blush on her face.

"Uhm, thanks." She said under her breath, making Mako frown at her odd reply.

"Don't you have to give that back to Asami?" He asked.

"Yes and I will." Korra answered. Giving Asami her hoodie back and apologize to her just moved to the top of Korra's to-do list.


	4. Ask Me Twice

**Ask Me Twice**

* * *

With an huff Korra threw her bags in the back of the automobile.

"You will hear of us soon." Tenzin said, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I will be fine." Korra responded somewhat dully. Today she was leaving for the countryside to lay low. Something that was still hard for Korra to accept.

"Give my regards to the countrymen. I once had a crazy night there with…"

"Yes Bumi, we all heard your countryside stories yesterday at diner." Tenzin interrupted his brother with a frown.

"Alright, I just wanted to say that the countryside isn't so bad." Bumi concluded and pulled Korra in an embrace.

"Thanks, I will remember that." Korra mumbled. Saying goodbye was harder than she had thought. Yesterday she said goodbye to Naga, the airbender kids, Pema and Lin. With every hug she received she felt more like a failure.

"We have to go now if we want to get there on time." Mako said, taking his place behind the wheel. Mako and Bolin decided to bring Korra to her destination. They knew how hard this was on Korra, so Team Avatar was here to support her.

"I'm in the front!" Bolin yelled, jumping in the automobile beside his brother. Pabu made some high pitch noises, while he held on to the shoulder of his owner. Korra slowly stepped inside the automobile as well. They waved at Tenzin and Bumi until they were too far away to see.

"Okay, if we drive without stopping, we will be there around two o'clock." Mako informed.

"I think we have to make one stop, though." Korra said with determination. The farms could wait, she had other plans for now.

* * *

"Phew, nice place." Bolin said, stretching his back with his hands on his hips. Korra was proud of herself for finding Asami's home in the forest. When Asami had driven her back to the city, Korra hadn't paid much attention to the route.

"Do you think she's home?" Mako asked. He was usually very strict about his planning, but Korra's sudden announcement to visit Asami didn't sound unappealing. He kind of hated how they left things in Dragon Flats borough.

"I don't know. I will look inside the house, Mako you can look in the small shed over there and Bolin can take look in the garage." Korra said, pointing to the various buildings on the perimeters.

"Yes Avatar Korra." Bolin saluted, which made his brother and Korra grin. After that he walked to the back, towards the large bunker which, he guessed, was the garage. Bolin tried to peek through the windows, but somehow he could only see his own reflection staring back. Pabu, still perched on his shoulder, tried to claw at his own image. A big roll door on the front of the garage was closed and didn't offer a view as well.

While peeking through every window, without result, Bolin made his way around the garage. Faint sounds of jazz music were coming from the back and Bolin picked up his pace. The closer he got to the back, the louder the music. He found an open door and stepped inside with a feeling of victory.

 _Ting-Ting always finds his man._ He thought when he spotted a woman working on some sort of mechanical bird, assuming that that was the Asami Korra and Mako were talking about. With large steps he approached her.

"Hi there, I'm he…" In a flash the woman grabbed Bolin by his arm, turned him and flung him into a workbench. In the process Pabu scattered off in panic.

"Ouch, that really stings." Bolin complained, rubbing his right shoulder that had hit the bench the hardest. The jazz music was turned off and when he looked up two green eyes were locked on him. The woman pointed a screwdriver at his head, taking an aggressive stance.

"And it will sting a lot more if you don't tell me right now who you are and what you're doing here." she demanded in a scary voice.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm innocent!" Bolin pleaded, feeling that the woman was not fooling around. He held his arms over his face to protect himself.

"Are you going to throw all my friends on the floor before you meet them?" Korra's voice suddenly sounded from the door. In surprise Asami looked up and saw Korra and Mako standing in the door opening with amused expressions on their faces.

"Avatar Korra. Detective Mako." Asami said in surprise.

"Mechanic Asami." Korra greeted back. Gears started to turn in Asami's head when she faced Bolin again, who was still sitting on the floor.

"You are Bolin, from the Nuktuk movers." She said, lowering her screwdriver.

"Yes! You see, I'm the hero not the bad guy!"

"I'm so sorry!" Asami exclaimed, throwing her screwdriver in a nearby toolbox, while she offered her free hand to help Bolin up.

"When you live alone out here you become a bit paranoid." She tried to explain. Bolin took her hand.

"So to what do I own this honour?" Asami asked, just realizing that everyone from team Avatar was standing in front of her, even though she had insulted the Avatar just a day ago.

"I came to give you this." Korra said, walking up to Asami. She handed over the red hoodie Asami had given her in Dragon Flats borough. Asami smiled at Korra and nodded in acceptance. Korra was mentally forming her apology for her behaviour the other day. She was still baffled at how Asami could be friendly with Equalists, but it wasn't right of her to judge Asami like she had.

"I'm sorry for bringing you to that hotel in Dragon Flats borough. I should have said something or warned you at least."Asami beat Korra to an apology. Korra opened her mouth to return the apology. "

Don't worry about it. Your information led to five arrests! We should thank you." Mako interrupted Korra, which earned him a frown from Korra.

"No problem, I'm happy that I could help you. So can I offer you guys some tea or something?" Asami asked.

"No thanks, we have to…"

"We would love to!" Now it was Korra's turn to interrupt Mako.

"Good, let's get to the house then." Asami stated, leading the way.

"I hope your shoulder isn't badly injured." Asami said to Bolin, noticing how he kept rubbing a sore spot.

"Nothing I can't handle. I took worse when I was a pro-bender. Those earth disks can really make an impact." Bolin said.

"I can only imagine." Asami continued the small talk. Korra and Mako followed them outside.

"What are you doing? If we want to get to our destination before sundown we have to leave." Mako whispered to Korra.

"We will get there. Calm down." Korra sneered back. Mako sighed, he had never been good at arguing with Korra.

* * *

Asami poured the tea while everyone was settled around the small kitchen table. Pabu had gattered the courage to join them too and was nibbling on a cookie. Asami absent-mindedly ran her hand over Pabu's fur. She liked animals, just as she liked the spirits in the forest. They were good companions without asking questions or wanting anything else but food back for their friendship.

"So where were you guys going to? Or did it take three people to bring back my hoodie?" Asami asked in a cheeky voice. Korra almost choked in her cookie, caught off guard by Asami's playful side.

"We were actually going to the rural area of the United Republic of Nations." Mako answered.

"Ah, that's a nice destination." Asami said, taking her place at the table.

"You know it?" Korra asked in surprise. Somehow she couldn't imagine Asami on a farm.

"Yes, I had some business there a couple of years ago. I helped a farmer develop new farming tools. It was a nice project. Very quiet and beautiful there." Asami explained with a smile, remembering the pleasant time.

"I don't know if we will make it today." Korra said, which made Mako choke on his tea.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked. Lin gave him one job and leave it to Korra to make it complicated.

"I actually came here to ask you a favour." Korra said, speaking in a softer voice as if what she was about to say would be unacceptable.

"Okay, you can always ask." Asami encouraged her.

"I was supposed to go to the countryside to prepare myself for the battle with Kuvira. I wanted to ask if I could stay here instead." Korra made her request, anxiously awaiting Asami's reaction. She had thought about this last night. She didn't know Asami very well, but she had a feeling that she would be safe with her and Asami's house was closer to all her friends and loved ones.

"What?" Asami, Mako and Bolin said almost in union. Asami was shocked that Korra trusted her enough to keep her from Kuvira. Mako was shocked that Korra would change their plans just like that. Bolin actually looked forward to see the countryside Buma had spoken about yesterday and now he was probably not going to see it.

"I understand if you don't want to. You don't really know me and everything, but your place is closer to the city. So if anything goes wrong, I can be there in no time." Korra elaborated.

"Gosh, I don't know. It's not that I don't like you or that I don't want to help you protect the city, but… What does Chief Beifong think of this? She can't be happy about the idea of you staying with me?" Asami asked, searching for a way out.

"Don't worry about Lin, she doesn't have to know. And if she gets angry I take full responsibility." Korra answered.

"Korra, Lin needs to know. She's the chief of police, she can only keep you safe if she knows where you are." Mako chimed in.

"I don't need a babysitter, okay. I appreciate all the worries, but ultimately, this is my decision. Sending me away is not going to keep Kuvira from the city. I will take refuge if everyone thinks that that's for the best, but I will decide where and how." Korra snapped back, feeling her frustration of the past few days. Asami swallowed. She felt sorry for Korra, but she simply couldn't put Future Industries at risk.

"Listen Korra, I have always been grateful for you and what you did for the world. But I have to think about other things as well. What if I can't keep you safe? I know you would take responsibility, but I don't know if I can take that risk. If Kuvira found you here, she would destroy everything. I can't lose this." Asami tried to break it easy to Korra. She saw disappointment and sadness wash over the Avatar and her heart clenched in her chest.

"I understand. It was worth trying." Korra said, directing her gaze at the table. The moment Asami heard the defeated tone in Korra's voice, she regretted her decision. _Choosing a company over an human life! You should be ashamed!_ Her conscious raged. Still, Asami couldn't help but think Korra would be better off somewhere else.

"Farms are fun too." Bolin said, trying to cheer Korra up.

"Yes, I know. We should go now." Korra said, standing up. She felt rejected and wanted to go.

"Sure." Mako said.

Asami kept quiet while Team Avatar walked up to their automobile. Was she making a mistake? Avatar Korra came to her for help and she turned her down. Asami saw Korra wave at her behind the window with a sad smile on her face. Somehow that made her feel worse, but she waved back.

Mako turned the key in the ignition and a revving sound emerged. However, the purring of the motor turned in to something more alike to coughing. Mako pushed down pedals and turned the key a couple of times, but the vehicle didn't move.

"That sounds more like an arctic hippo dying than an automobile." Korra pointed out dryly.

"Thanks for the commentary." Mako said back, turning the key once again to no avail.

"Wow, look out for Asami." Bolin said, pointing through the windshield. Asami appeared in front of the automobile and without asking she pulled up the hood. Small puffs of smoke emerged. Asami knew that the automobile wasn't going anywhere when she heard the ignition. The smoke wasn't a good indicator as well.

Mako stepped out of the automobile and walked up to Asami. He felt a bit awkward after the cold goodbye they just had given each other.

"Uhm, hi…" He said.

"Hello. It seems that you engine is overheated, among other things." Asami said, bending her upper body under the hood to get a better view. Bolin and Korra joined them, wondering what was wrong.

"We get a lot of complaints about the automobiles at the police station." Mako said.

"No kidding, this thing is a mess. Count on Cabbage Corps to produce junk like this." Asami said in an angry voice. She simply couldn't understand why people would invest in terrible produced automobiles.

"Can you fix it?" Mako asked, now worried they weren't going anywhere. The sun wasn't going to stay up forever and walking back to Republic City wasn't a nice prospect.

"I can…" Make sighed in relieve. "But it's going to take a while." Asami finished and the worried frown returned on Mako's face.

"I wish I could lend you one of my automobiles, but the windshield of my jeep is broken and my other one. Well let's say you can't sneak an Avatar into the countryside with that one." Korra smiled at that statement, remembering the astonishing Satomobile Asami meant.

"Spirits! How are we going to get anywhere now!?" Mako threw his hands up in the air.

"Relax Bro. Maybe we can find some nice spirits that will bring us. Or we can growl very loud so Naga hears us and comes to the rescue!" Bolin bared his teeth and started growling. Mako couldn't believe that his brother was still able to make futile suggestions, even after all these years.

"I think that sounds more hostile to Naga than inviting…" Korra commented.

"You can stay here during the night, while I work on your automobile. You just have to help me push it to the garage." Asami offered. After refusing Korra shelter, this was the least she could do for them.

"Okay! Sleep over. That's a pretty cool plan C." Bolin said. He rolled up his sleeves to push the automobile to the garage, but Korra had a better idea. She took an earthbender stance. With a gripping motion of her hands she got hold on the metal in the damaged automobile, denting the sides a little. She could see Asami look at her and with a majestic raise of her arms she pulled the vehicle into the air. Another sweep of her body and it landed in front of the garage with a thud. The pride Korra was feeling soon faded when a sickly creaking emerged from the automobile and two wheels fell off from the impact.

"Oops…" Korra uttered, scratching the back of her head. Maybe she had overdone it. Asami raised her eyebrow at the Avatar and tried to hold back an amused smirk.

"Okay, that's also a way to get things done…" Asami mumbled. "But let's use old fashion pushing to get it inside the garage, before there is no automobile left to fix." She decided. Images of Korra accidently metal bending all her tools and inventions out of shape went through her head.

"Good idea." Korra agreed, feeling a bit embarrassed about her attempt to help.

* * *

Asami wiped the sweat from her forehead. The automobile of Team Avatar was more damaged than she had thought. It amazed her that that thing brought them this far.

After fastening a last screw she hurled the screwdriver into a toolbox and stretched her back. It was dark outside, she must have been working on this heap of useless junk for hours now. _Maybe I should check on them._ She thought to herself. She had left the group of friends in her house. When she was working for an hour they had come to the garage to check up on her and take some food from the trunk of their automobile. She told them she needed more time to get their automobile running before sunrise. That visit was hours ago.

When Asami approached the front door of her house, she heard happy chatter and the radio. At least they were making themselves at home. She opened the door and another strange sensation crept up to her. The smell of food was filling the house.

"Hello." Asami announced her presence. Korra and Bolin were laying on the couch, bouncing two small pieces of earth around the room with Pabu frantically chasing it. Mako was in the kitchen, stirring in a pan on the stove.

"Yeah! Asami's here!" Bolin yelled in glee, letting his piece of earth fall on Pabu's head, who screeched in surprise.

"Do we have a treat for you." Bolin said, walking towards Asami. "Let me get your coat and walk you to your table madam." He spoke in a formal voice.

"Bo it's just stew, nothing fancy." Mako commented. Bolin ignored him and pulled a chair back for Asami to sit in. She was too flustered to say anything and sat down, not knowing what was to come. Korra took the chair across from her.

"We made dinner. To thank you for repairing our ride." She explained.

"I hope you don't mind that we've used your kitchen." Mako said, while he filled a bowl with stew.

"No, not at all." Asami said, still dazed.

"We had to search for your pans, they were in the back of that cupboard. And they were a bit dusty." Bolin remarked. Finding the tools to make a proper dinner had been a real challenge. They almost felt bad for going through every cupboard in the room, but they also didn't want to interrupt Asami's work again.

"Right, I usually have no time to cook, so…" Asami apologized, feeling uncomfortable. She didn't like to admit that she was terrible at something, but cooking was definitely not her strong suit.

"No problem, we found everything we needed." Korra reassured her. Bolin took the bowl from Mako and placed it in front of Asami.

"One bowl of the best stew in town!" He pronounced with a small bow. _I didn't even know I owned bowls like this._ Asami thought in surprise, trying to remember the last time that she had a decent dinner at her place. Maybe she never had. Asami moved the spoon a couple of times around the bowl and discerned the vegetables floating in the thick liquid of the stew. Mako, Bolin and Korra were staring at her, holding their breath. Was she going to like it? Maybe she was allergic to carrots or something. Carefully, Asami brought a spoonful to her mouth. She swore she could hear Team Avatar sigh in anticipation when she put the spoon in her mouth. The stew hit Asami's tasting buts and tears sprung in her eyes.

"That bad?" Mako asked with a pained expression. He kind of wanted to impress her with his cooking skills, so this was a let-down. Asami shot up and started to shake her head. She swallowed the warm food.

"No, no, it's very good. Very, very good!" She said enthusiastically. Mako's expression went from worried to happiness.

"Thanks, it's nothing special though." He waved away the compliment.

"Well I would beg to differ. I didn't know something like this could be made in my kitchen. I haven't had a homemade meal for years! My mom used to cook, but when she passed away my father never really bothered to make dinner and we always ate out or ordered in. And since I life on my own I kept that tradition, so I kind of have forgotten how great self-made food tastes!" Asami ranted. The stew was not only wonderfully balanced in taste, but it revived old memories of her childhood. When diner was a family gathering and Asami could taste the care and love her mother had put into the dish.

"Wow, thanks. I never had that reaction to my stew." Mako said, feeling quite happy with himself. Asami realised she might have gone overboard with her compliments.

"Well, it's just very nice…" She said softly, embarrassed by the sudden emotions the stew gave her.

"Mako and Bolin are the best chefs I know. When I first tasted their dishes I was blown away as well." Korra supported Asami, making her feel less awkward.

"You should visit our grandma sometime, her cookies are the best." Bolin added.

"Sounds great, but I have to process this meal first before I can emotionally handle self-made cookies." Asami joked to lighten the mood and steer the conversation away from her childhood memories. Team Avatar laughed and let Asami enjoy her well-deserved meal. Light chit-chat filled the rest of the evening. Asami found herself revelling in the feeling of having people over in her house. She really had missed this kind of company. Maybe she had gotten lonely the passed few years, it only took these goofy people to make her realise it.

* * *

Asami had set up a camping stretcher in the living room, together with the couch it provided a sleeping place for two people. Asami slept in a double bed, so Mako and Bolin decided to take the living room and Korra agreed to sleep with Asami in the bedroom.

Korra wasn't looking forward to the night. She usually would wake up every night covered in sweat and her nemeses on her mind. She didn't want to wake Asami in the process and present herself as a dysfunctional Avatar once again.

Korra was already in the bed when Asami came back from the bathroom. She was laying on her side, faced away from the door and close to the edge of the bed.

"Aren't you afraid to fall off?" Asami asked, not wanting Korra to think she couldn't lay more in the centre. The bed was big enough for the two of them and Asami didn't mind having Korra sleep next to her.

"I'll be fine." Korra answered, trying to sound as relax as possible. She wanted to keep her distance in case she got a nightmare. Asami just nodded and took her place on the other side of the bed.

"Sleep tight." She said before turning off the light on her nightstand. The room got dark and Korra heard Asami move around a bit before she found a good position to fall asleep. Korra absent-mindedly sighed, accepting the fact that it was going to be a long and sleepless night for her.

Asami could feel the tension seep from Korra's body. The pained sigh made her open her eyes. _I'm not going to be able to sleep if the Avatar keeps mopping next to me._ She thought while turning around towards Korra.

"So are you excited to see the countryside tomorrow?" Asmai asked the first thing that sprung to mind. Korra was surprised by the sudden voice and turned around to face Asami. She could vaguely make out her face in the darkness.

"I don't know…" She said. The answer was no, but she didn't want to elaborate on that. Asami heard Korra's hesitation.

"You don't like the rural area?"

"It's not that. It's probably very beautiful and peaceful there, but I should be in Republic City." Korra confessed, saying more than she initially wanted to.

"Right, sorry. It must be hard to leave everyone behind." Asami answered. She wanted to cheer Korra up, but she only managed to make her more miserable. She clicked on the light and reached out for her nightstand, opening a drawer. Korra squinted against the light and saw Asami re-emerge from the edge of the bed with a notebook and pencil.

"What are you doing?" She asked in confusion when Asami started to scribble something in the notebook.

"When I felt sad as a child I used to make lists. Summing up all the things I wanted to do in the future, so I could look forward to them. I think we both need a list right now." Asami turned the notebook towards Korra so she could read what Asami had written down on it. In capital letters the first line said: 'The Korra and Asami To Do List'. Beneath that was a little dot with the sentence: 'Flying an airship'.

"We need to fly an airship?" Korra asked, still a little confused. Asmai turned the notebook towards herself again.

"My dad used to make airships. He once took me with him and showed me the city form the sky. It was the most impressive thing I have ever seen. You could see the infrastructure and the Satomobiles moving through the streets. The blocks of buildings. So flying an airship is one of the things I want to do future." Asami explained.

"Now it' your turn. If you could do anything right now, what will it be." Korra mulled over the question for a little while, finally grasping what Asami was doing.

"Hmmm, penguin sledding on the South Pole." Korra decided. Asami smiled as she wrote Korra's activity down.

"I have never done that. Is it any fun?" She asked.

"It's a real adrenaline ride. Oh! I would also like to travel to the Fire Nation and visit the Sun Warriors' ancient city where Aang learned the original way to firebend." Korra continued, getting excited about their fictional to do list.

"Wow, cultural." Asami commented, adding the Sun Warriors' ancient city to the list. "Well, I'm adding visiting the spirit world. I always wondered what it looks like."

"Really? I could take you there if you want." Korra offered.

"Of course you will, that's the whole point of the list isn't it." Asami said with a smug smile. Korra shaded a little bit red. She thought Asami was only joking with her list, but now she wasn't so sure. The thought of doing all those things with Asami in the furute made Korra feel strange inside.

"Oh, before I forget. I will add driving lessons to the list as well."

"You're not letting that one go, are you?" Korra laughed.

"No, you're going to be the fastest Avatar on four wheels in history."

"Besides Aang, the other Avatars didn't have automobiles." Korra pointed out.

"Small detail. It's your turn again." Asami said. Korra took her time to think of something.

"I want to visit my parents and take Naga for a ride in the snow. I miss the icy wind and my mom's soup." Korra muttered, turning to lay on her back. The last words of her sentence were spoken softer and Asami felt a pinch in her heart. _She misses her parents…_ Asami swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew what missing your parents meant. She felt bad for Korra, not as the Avatar with so many duties weighing her down, but as Korra herself.

"I think we added enough to the list for now." Asami decided and placed the notebook and pencil on her nightstand. She turned the light off and scooted down the bed.

"You know, I should have said yes the first time." She stated softly. She heard Korra turn towards her again.

"The first time? What do you mean."

"When you asked me if you could stay here instead of going to the countryside." Asami explained.

"Okay, so…"

"If you still want to, you can stay here till you're ready to face Kuvira and her army." Asami offered. There was a silence.

"Really? Thank you! I will be no bother to you, I promise!" Korra exclaimed in glee. "I would hug you right now, but that might be a bit awkward. Since we're lying in bed…"

"That's okay. Thanks for the thought, though." Asami chuckled.

"Thanks for letting me stay. Sleep tight." Korra answered.

"Sleep tight." Asami replied. She knew she was taking a risk with letting Korra stay. But the Avatar needed a friend and Asami started to think she could be that friend. Also, she found out she couldn't stand the thought of Korra being alone and miserable at a farm while she was surrounded by strangers. Asami could keep her safe. _Yeah, I can be that person for Korra, right?_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think about the story. It might help me with the other chapters!**


	5. Just Us

**Just Us**

* * *

With a satisfied sigh Asami stretched her arms. She could smell an unfamiliar scent. Not unpleasant, just unfamiliar. Slightly humming, she nuzzled herself deeper into the pillow she was currently hugging.

 _Wait, that scent must belong to Avatar Korra._ Her sleepy brain started to put the pieces together. With all the courage she could muster she opened one eye. She found herself laying diagonal across the bed, which was normal for Asami.

 _Jeez, I hope I didn't kick her out of bed._ Due to exhaustion she closed her eye again. Peaceful seconds passed by.

 _What a nice morning, I could lay here all day…_ _How late it is!?_ As if she was possessed by Vaatu himself, Asami shot up from her comfortable position. Sun light was pouring through the curtains, making Asami's eyes hurt. She would usually start her day a little before sunrise, but that time had definitely passed.

"Spirits…" Asami cursed under her breath while she jumped out of bed. _At this rate I'm going to be late for all my appointments today._ With sleep drunk movements she pulled some clothes out of her wardrobe before making her way to the adjoining bathroom.

 _Wait a minute. Avatar Korra is going to stay here…_ She suddenly remembered her promise to give Korra shelter. Maybe she had to cancel her business in the city today to get Korra settled in. Maybe she had to cancel her appointments for tomorrow as well. _Future Industries is going to suffer because of this…_ A frustrated groan left her throat while she decided to get a quick shower first.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Mako asked. Korra nodded and happily stuck another piece of Bolin's legendary pancakes in her mouth. "But we don't really know her…" Mako added with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Huhm…" Korra swallowed. "I just have a good feeling about this and her house is strategically positioned." Korra explained. The night she dreaded yesterday turned out to be a great one. After Asami invited her to stay, Korra felt an immense wave of relief coming over her. She didn't exactly know why, but the prospect of staying with Asami made everything a little bit more bearable.

"I have a good feeling about this too. Pabu really likes Asami and he is a good judge of character. So I like her too." Bolin added to the conversation.

"You like everyone…" Mako complained. He actually liked Asami too, but he was worried that she couldn't keep Korra safe if something happened. Besides that, he was surprised that Asami would let Korra stay. Their fight in Dragon Flats borough was pretty bad. What if they fell out again?

"I rather stay here than at some random farm." Korra said before sipping her tea.

"I know… Just promise to contact me if something goes wrong. " Mako crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course I will." Korra answered with a smile. They heard some stumbling coming from the bedroom. All three turned their heads to see Asami make her entrance. Her hair was damp, but neatly combed. Her eyes still looked drowsy from sleep.

"Good morning." She greeted. She looked at the uncharacteristically full breakfast table.

"I made pancakes!" Bolin greeted her back.

"Pancakes? Really?" She asked, sitting down at the table. How much food did Team Avatar bring with them? Asami couldn't blame them, though. If they had to rely on her rations they would have starved by now. Bolin put a plate of steaming pancakes in front of her. Asami didn't have the nerve to tell him she never really ate breakfast, so she just smiled sweetly at him.

"Slept well?" Korra asked.

"Yes, you?"

"Great." Korra and Asami smiled at each other and Mako started to wonder what had happened last night that made them all of a sudden so friendly towards each other.

"So… huh… Korra is staying here right?" Mako interrupted their little moment.

"Yes, if she still wants to." Asami replied, pouring herself a cup of tea. She had thought it over in the shower and came to the conclusion that there was no turning back. Not that she didn't want to help Korra, it just made her life more complicated. So in her mind she was already trying to plan all her duties around this new situation.

"Of course I want to." Korra said, the grin not leaving her face.

"Okay…" Mako mumbled, earning him a raised eyebrow from Asami.

"That doesn't sound enthusiastic." She remarked.

"It's nothing personal!" Mako defended himself. "I just… you know… Is it safe here?"

"Yes it is very safe here. I enforced all the walls of my house with platinum, so earthbenders will have a difficult time entering my house unannounced. Besides that, my windows are mirrored, which means we can look out but nobody can look in. I'm specialised in hand-to-hand combat and if that's not sufficient I also have electrified gloves and a mecha-suit laying around." Asami dryly summed up her security measures. Mako first thought she was making a joke, but she kept looking at him with a serious expression.

"That sounds thorough." He said hesitantly.

"I'm the heir of a well-known criminal, I life alone in the woods and I own a lot of expansive machinery. I have reasons to keep unwanted visitors out."Asami said, her gaze not leaving Mako's face. She didn't like to be questioned, definitely not in the morning. Mako nodded, leaving the subject alone and continuing his breakfast in silence.

"Your automobile should be good to go." Asami said after drinking her tea and recovering from the deep sleep she had enjoyed.

"Great, I have to get back to the city before midday." Bolin said.

"Why?" Mako asked. He didn't know his brother had an appointment waiting.

"I planned a picnic for Opal. Maybe after that she will forgive me…" Bolin answered, his voice trailing off.

"Opal?" Asami asked, she heard that name before somewhere, but she couldn't place it.

"His girlfriend. She's angry at him." Korra explained. Asami nodded in understanding.

"I tried to apologize, but she won't let me explain! So I need a grant gesture." Bolin said worried that Opal won't give him the chance to talk to her.

"Well, a picnic sounds nice and romantic. So she probably will warm up to you. It's not like you sold her family off to Kuvira or something." Asami added. She liked Bolin and wanted to say something reassuring to make him less anxious. Her statement however left a deadly silence over the room. "What?" She asked confused.

"He kind of did sell her family off to Kuvira…" Mako pointed out. Asami could feel her jaw drop in disbelieve.

"When I worked for her I thought she helped people! I didn't know she was crazy!" Bolin said desperately. _Oh spirits, I can't believe I said that…_ Asami thought, while wishing that the earth would swallow her up.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know. A picnic is still a fantastic idea." She mumbled. Korra had to use all of her self-constraint to not break out in laughter. Bolin's situation was very sad and she felt for him, but Asami's unfortunate statement and her flustered face were priceless.

"Good, I think I'll go check on your automobile." Asami decided, standing up to leave the awkward situation.

"I'll go with you." Mako said.

"Great, leave the dishes for the waterbender." Korra half-complained when Asami and Mako left the living room.

* * *

Asami opened the big roll-up door of her garage.

"I didn't mean to insult you when I asked you about the safety of this place…" Mako said a little unsure. Asami looked over her shoulder and saw him sulking behind her.

"I guess I'm a bit moody in the morning. You only notice that when there are people around." Asami said while walking up to Mako's automobile.

"You must be worried about Avatar Korra." She noticed.

"Yeah, she has been through a lot." He mumbled. It was hard for him to think about all the bad stuff that had happened to Korra. When she almost died because of Zaheer he was unable to do anything for her. After three years he still didn't know what he could do to help Korra recover and it ate away at him.

"Look, I like Korra. I might not know anything about Avatars or spirituality, but I know that Korra deserves a safe place. For now I can provide that." Asami spoke sincerely.

"Thanks…" Mako smiled. He really couldn't ask for more from Asami. In the end it was Korra who had to deal with her problems alone, all he could do was be there if she needed him. And apparently staying with Asami was something she needed right now.

"Good, let's see if this automobile is able to bring you back to the city." Asami sighed, opening the hood of the badly constructed vehicle.

* * *

 _That will do it…_ Asami closed the dashboard and climbed out of the Hummingbird mecha suit to put her tools away. She swiftly glanced over at Korra. This was the third day that the Avatar was staying with her and till now it has been smooth sailing. Korra would usually fill her days with meditation. Yesterday she took a stroll in the forest. She had to wear a disguise consisting of an hat and a scarf, even though the forest was usually quiet. They didn't want to take the risk of someone finding out her identity.

Asami had found out that Korra didn't like to be alone. Up till now Asami could postpone her business in the city to stay around the house. Korra would follow her to the garage to do stretches or play with some metal screws that were laying around. Asami didn't mind, but she was worried about how her absence would affect Korra's mood if she had to go back to the city again.

A light chuckle escaped Asami's lips as she saw Korra almost tip over in her mediation position. Korra eyes sprung open form the sudden sound, a yawn leaving her immediately after.

"What?" She asked the laughing engineer.

"Working hard Avatar Korra?" Asami joked. Korra pouted in return.

"Meditation is harder than it seems." She said. The truth of the matter was that Korra hadn't been sleeping properly. Asami insisted that Korra slept in her bed. She told Korra that she would work till late in the garage for most nights and could set up a bed there for herself. This left Korra alone at night and sleep didn't come easy. She still felt Zaheer's breathing down her neck and every time she woke up from her nightmares she felt guilty over her failures to protect the ones she loved. Meditation hasn't been working for her for three years now, but it was a good way to nod off in sleep without Asmai noticing. An helpful skill she learned for Meelo.

"Don't you need to practice bending or something?" Asami asked. She knew Korra was here to prepare herself for Kuvira and she kind of expected that that involved bending.

"Maybe… I'm training my spirit with meditation. Besides, nothing blows my cover more than bending the four elements." Korra answered, fighting another yawn.

"You're right, there's no disguise to cover that up." Asami remarked. _Maybe I should make some training area for her or something. I can't let the Avatar waste away in my garage…_

"So what have you been doing?" Korra asked, noticing how Asami got caught up in her thoughts.

"Oh, I fixed the balance problem of the Hummingbird mecha suit." Asami declared. "I will show you!" Asami climbed back into the highest cabin of her mecha suit. She strapped herself in and started the engines. Korra was impressed when she saw the suit hover a couple of inches above the ground.

 _Wow, she really did it…_ Korra could see Asami's smuge smile through the glass of the cockpit. The smile disappeared when Asam tried to fly around. The mecha suit wobbled and with a yelp from Asami, it crashed into one of the shelves aligning the wall. Korra jumped up.

"Asami!" She ran towards the crashed machine. Slowly Asami crawled out of her invention.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked in concern. Asami nodded and patted herself down, looking for any injuries.

"Yeah, just some light bruises. In can't say the same thing about the Hummingbird, though." Asami's voice showed disappointment.

"You will figure it out. Shall I bend it back to its place or do you want to keep it on the shelve." Korra asked.

"Yes please. That will spare me a lot of back pains." Korra nodded and gently bended the metal in the Hummingbird, putting it back to the place where it took off.

"So I would say that you got the humming down, but the flying…" Korra joked, trying to cheer Asami up.

"The problem is that it actually needs two people to fly it. So if you could…"

"No, no way! I'm not going into that death-trap." Korra fiercely shook her head, knowing what Asami was going to propose.

"Come on, please! You only have to keep it from tipping over." Asami pleaded.

"No way. If I wanted to end up in a bookshelf I can airbend myself into it." Asami let her shoulders slump.

"Okay fine." She gave in.

"You'll have to find another victim."

"My inventions don't make victims." Asami said, feigning to be insulted.

"Tell that to your shelves." Korra said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Asami scoffed, but couldn't help the smile appearing on her face. She returned to her toolbox to get back to work and Korra got back on the floor to continue her meditation slash nap. Asami watched Korra close her eyes. It really wasn't so bad to have the Avatar around.

* * *

Asami smiled when Korra slurped half her bowl of noodles into her mouth.

"Wow, you really like your seaweed noodles." Asami commented. She would usually be grossed out by people slurping, but Korra's manner of eating had something endearing.

"An easy recipe Mako taught me." Korra said after swallowing her meal. Asami had to admit to find it quite surprising that the Avatar could cook like this, but she was definitely not complaining. She moved a small portion of noodles to her mouth. She couldn't enjoy her meal for very long, though. The phone rang and disturbed the peaceful atmosphere. Asami sighed and rose from her chair to pick up the phone.

"Future Industries, Asami Sato speaking… Oh hello Mrs. Hisoka." Korra froze when Asami mentioned the name Hisoka. _Mrs. Hisoka, the equalist._ Korra saw Asami nod a couple of times.

"No, that's not a problem at all. I can come around after lunch tomorrow. I have to be in the city anyway… Okay, see you then… Thank you, bye." Asami hung up and returned to the table. Korra slowly drank her soup, pretending she didn't hear the conversation. Her stomach knotted at the thought of Asami agreeing to go to that awful place again.

Asami could sense the new tension. The gleeful spark in Korra's eyes had disappeared and she was sipping on her bowl of soup as if the world depended on it. She was obviously avoiding Asami's eyes from across the table.

"I need to fix their boiler..." Asami tried to explain, knowing exactly what had changed Korra's mood.

"Of course, no problem." Korra tried to sound as indifferent as she could. She wanted to forget that morning in Dragon Flats borough. She wanted to forget that Asami knew equalists who were still living in Republic City. She just wanted to be Korra and Asami and not the Avatar and the daughter of a man who inspired thousands to hunt down benders.

"Korra…" Asami started another explanation. Korra stood up and brought her bowl to the sink in the small kitchen. She didn't want to talk about it.

"It doesn't mean I agree with…" Asami attempted another explanation.

"You don't have to explain anything. You're free to go where you want. I'm going to meditate now." Korra cut Asami short, making her way to the bedroom. When she walked passed Asami, Asami grabbed her wrist, making her stop in her tracks.

"That's not fair." Asami's voice was stern. She wouldn't let Korra make her feel guilty with her passive aggressive behaviour.

"What's not fair?" Korra snapped back.

"You don't like it that I'm going to Mrs. Hisoka."

"So what? It's not my place to judge that."

"You're staying at my house. We need to clear the air to make it liveable for the both of us."

"There's nothing to clear." Korra mumbled and pulled her hand free from Asami's grasp. She disappeared into the bedroom. Asami sighed and drove her hand through her hair. She didn't want to hurt Korra's feelings, but she couldn't break her connection to the Hisoka family. She had to stay true to herself and she didn't want to burn bridges just because of Korra. _I don't have to explain myself._ Asami reminded herself with a deep sigh.

* * *

As silent as possible Asami closed the front-door behind her. It was late and Korra was probably asleep. Asami had spent most of the night in her garage, working on her Hummingbird mecha suit and doing her finances. That last task left her in a bad mood. Her income was going down and if it kept diminishing she would have to look for another job. The thought alone gave her an headache.

Besides that, her fight with Korra during dinner kept lingering on her mind. She told herself over and over again that it didn't matter. Korra said herself that she was in no position to judge, but somehow Asami cared about what Korra thought. She couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that she had to apologize, which was ridiculous. She shouldn't have to apologize for the people she knew! The Hisoka family had taken care of her after the fall of her father. Without them she wouldn't even be here.

With a mix of exhaustion and frustration Asami let herself fall down on the couch. The garage was way too cold for her to sleep in tonight, so she had opted for the couch in the living room. She took off her boots and closed her eyes to let her mind drift.

"Hmph…." A muffled sound emerged from the bedroom. Asami sat up to listen to the sound more carefully, but silence returned. _I probably imagined it…_

"Argh! Don't….Leave me alone!" Asami jumped up. That was definitely Korra screaming. Did someone get inside the house? That was impossible. The security was waterproof.

Asami ran to the closed bedroom door and threw it open.

"What's goi…." The bedroom was empty besides Korra thrashing inside the bed. She was sweating and trembling, turning from side to side in her sleep. Her face showed a tensed expression.

"No… Go away…" Her voice was softer, but the agony was still there. Asami slowly approached the bed, her heart clenching by the sight of Korra suffering through a terrible nightmare.

"Korra… Avatar Korra wake up. You're having a nightmare." She spoke loud enough for Korra to hear, but not so loud to startle her. Korra turned towards her, her eyes still closed. With a cool hand Asami wiped some hairs out of her face, trying to wake her up.

"Korra it's me, Asami. You need to wake up. Korra." Korra's muscles relaxed and her eyes slowly opened. Small unshed tears brimmed the corners of her eyes.

"Wha…what's happening?" Korra's voice sounded tired and rough.

"I heard you having a nightmare. Are you okay?" Asami asked while sitting further down on the bed. Korra swallowed, she had a nightmare. Asami had seen that she was having a nightmare. With an almost aggressive gesture she rubbed the tears from her eyes and turned away from Asami. She didn't want her to see her like this. She needed to be strong, not the broken girl who had nightmares every time she closed her eyes.

"I'm good, please leave." Her voice sounded bitter.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has nightmares." Asami said, moving her hand to Korra's shoulder. Korra shrugged her off.

"Some people can't afford to have them." She felt angry with herself. She had to get over everything that happened with the Red Lotus. It was years ago. Toph helped her to remove the last drops of mercury poison from her body. She should be okay, but she was still trembling in bed like a little child.

"We can't help it…" Asami said. She turned the lamp on her nightstand on. It broke her heart to see Korra beat herself up. Nightmares were bad enough without the self-hate.

"I had terrible nightmares when I was young. I used to scream everyone awake at night." Asami said. Maybe sharing her own experience would make Korra feel better.

"I kept that up for years." Asami continued. Korra adjusted her position a little bit, still not facing Asami.

"Did they stop?" She asked softly.

"The nightmares? Eventually." With a slow turn Korra looked at Asami. Asami's expression carried tranquillity and understanding.

"How did you make them stop?"

"I didn't. I think it's something you have to go through, but it helped that I wasn't alone. My father would always come to my room and hold me until I was calm. Then he would tell me a bedtime story. Something to get my mind off things…" Asami gave Korra a sad smile. It wasn't great advice, but it was everything Asami could offer right now. If she could she would take the fear from Korra, knowing how nightmares could wear you out. But nobody had a ready-made cure for something like that.

"Did that really work?" Korra asked sceptically. She understood that Asami was trying to comfort her, but in her story Asami must have been a small child and Korra was a full-grown Avatar. At some point one had to learn to deal with nightmares on their own.

"Only one way to find out…" Asami climbed further on the bed, resting her back against the headboard. She grabbed Korra's hand and pulled her a little towards herself. Korra had to shift her position and ended up with her head on Asami's upper leg, while Asami's other arm was wrapped around her shoulder.

Asami moved without thinking it through. Maybe this was a bit too much. As Korra moved in position she felt the Avatar's muscles tense. Asami bit her lip, worried that she had crossed a personal boundary or something. It was just that Asami could remember how her father next to her made her feel more secure. But that was her father and she was practically still a stranger to Korra.

Korra felt a blush rise on her cheeks when her body almost automatically fell against Asami's. She knew she didn't really liked to be held. It made her feel small and weak, but this was somehow different. Asami felt warm and comfortable. Maybe it was from sheer exhaustion that she eased so easily into Asami's touch. She recalled how peaceful she had slept the night that Asami was sleeping next to her. The prospect of falling asleep without nightmares made Korra relax more, so she let Asami pull her closer.

"What kind of bedtime story are you going to tell me?" Korra asked. Asami smiled and relaxed against the headboard. Apparently Korra was fine with their new position.

"Okay, once upon a time there was a…" Asami started her story. Korra grinned at the cliché beginning and the hesitation in Asami's voice. Asami had no idea what she was doing and this made Korra somehow feel more at ease.

"There was a boy. He always laughed and joked around. He spread happiness wherever he went." Asami continued, quite happy with herself that she found something to tell. "One day he decided that not only his hometown needed his merry character, but he needed to cheer up the whole world. So he left with his trusted friend the air bison to spread happiness across the world. When they came close to the South Pole they were caught up in a big storm. Thunder clashed and rain pounded down. The sea underneath them reached up and engulfed them, freezing them into a big ice cube."

"You know that I heard the story of Aang before." Korra chuckled.

"I guess you did, he must have told you himself." Asmai excused herself. "The truth is that I don't know a lot of bedtime stories. I don't even think I know Aang's story very well…"

"You were quite close. Only Appa wouldn't be happy if you called him 'the air bison' and Aang left because the other monks were going to send him away from his home." Korra made some corrections, although the story of Aang leaving to spread happiness sounded better.

"My apologies Appa." Asami smiled, making Korra laugh.

"So is there another story I can tell you?" Asami asked. She really couldn't recall any good bedtime stories.

"Hmmm, yes there is. It's a Republic City classic." Korra decided, a grin on her face.

"Okay, what's it about?" Asami asked, genuinely intrigued. She knew a lot about Republic City and its history, but she couldn't remember classic stories involving Republic City.

"It's about this girl. She had this sort of super power where she could make everything that popped up in her mind. On the age of eight she was already a genius. Later she moved to the forest to live in peace with the spirits and animals. There she created her most spectacular invention. A very big dragonfly hummingbird, all though it looked impressive, mere mortals couldn't really understand the purpose of the invention."

"She sounds fantastic, but I never heard of her." Asami joked.

"Really? She's quite the legend around here." Korra continued. Asami snickered, but couldn't help the long yawn that came afterwards. Korra's body felt soothing and she was still pretty exhausted from her work.

"Maybe I could tell you that story another time?" Asami asked, feeling a bit guilty about wanting to sleep, but her eyelids were getting heavier with each passing second.

"Of course…" Korra said, her voice faltering a bit. She felt how Asami moved away to get out of bed.

"Wait!" Korra suddenly yelled out, way harder than she meant to say it. Asami turned towards her with a surprised expression.

"Yes?"

"Uhm... Thanks for the story… Can you… Can you stay? You don't have to hold me or something, I just feel better if someone is around." Korra blushed, knowing how needy and childish her request sounded, but she was desperate for a little bit of peace.

"Sure, no problem. The bed is more comfortable than the couch anyway." Asami smiled, laying back down on the bed. She didn't bother with her clothes.

"Thanks." Korra mumbled, feeling better already. Asami turned the light off. Korra could hear Asami's breathing even out. It was a soft sound, almost unnoticeable, but it made Korra feel less alone. With a content sigh she closed her eyes, focussing on the breathing pattern beside her. It didn't take long before they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	6. Entangled

**Entangled**

* * *

"1600 yuan."

"800"

"1200"

"You know I don't have that kind of money. 900." Asami squinted her eyes to look more threating.

"I won't go lower than 1100." Mr. Kane answered. He was the owner of a scrapyard just outside Republic City. Asami was one of his regular customers. She was always rummaging through materials to find something useful. Mr. Kane respected her eye for quality, but she would always haggle over the price, even when he was being reasonable.

"I simply can't pay that. 900 is my limit." Asami said, not giving in. She could go higher, but she tried to safe as much money as she could. After this purchase she had to go look for another job to be able to pay her bills.

"1000, take it or leave. Why do you need this probending junk anyway?" Mr. Kane asked, giving Asami a suspicious look.

"Tests… There's a whole new market for bending training equipment. If I can improve these old models I'll be making a fortune." Asami lied. The truth was that she woke up this morning and felt determined to do something special for Korra. After Korra's nightmare, Asami realised just how down the Avatar was. While she was thinking of plans to help Korra she remembered a discarded set of probending materials at one of the scrapyards she would regularly visit for cheap resources. Asami had read somewhere that physical training could prevent depression. Taking runs in the forest and practicing her combat skills always cheered Asami up a little in difficult times, so she thought that bending might cheer up a bender. Definitely a bender who can bend all the four elements. So she decided to make Korra a gym in her garage.

"After Amon there isn't that much interest in probending anymore." Mr. Kane said, truly believing that Asami was wrong on this one.

"We will see. 900 is my last offer and from where I'm standing there aren't a lot of people lining up to buy this stuff. So in a way I'm doing you a favour." Asami offered nonchalantly. Mr. Kane scoffed at her arrogance, but she was kind of right. When someone brought him the old equipment from the probending stadium he really didn't know what to do with it.

"Fine, 900. But you can load it in yourself." He took Asami's offer. With a radiant smile she shook his hand.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

Korra grunted when the light became too bright to sleep through. She felt warm and comfortable and didn't want to leave the bed.

 _Can't lay in bed the whole day…_ She thought to herself. Slowly she started to move to sit up and wipe her eyes. It was late in the morning, that much was clear. She looked beside herself and found the other half of the bed empty. Something of disappointment filled her, but that soon got replaced with curiosity when she noticed a note on the pillow. She grabbed it quickly to find out its content.

 _Good morning Korra,_

 _I hope you slept well. I'm in the city to catch up on some work. Make yourself at home (although, judging from the way you are snoring you already did). I'll be back somewhere around noon._

 _Much love,_

 _Asami_

Korra couldn't help but grin at the perfect handwriting and the sassy remark about her snoring.

"Pfff, I don't snore. She should hear Naga…" Korra said to no one in particular. After a long stretch she climbed out of bed. With sleepy eyes she entered the living room. It was quieter than normal. Usually Korra could hear Asami turning pages in a book or tinkering with her radio to receive foreign radio signals.

 _Everybody is busy and I'm here doing nothing._ A flash of anger hit her. She tried to fix herself for three years now and she was still no good. _Everyone has nightmares. It's something you have to go through, but it helped I wasn't alone._ Asami's voice echoed through Korra's head, calming her down somewhat. She had travelled around in solitude for three years just to find out that she needed Toph to extract the poison form her body and Asami telling her bedtime stories to get her to sleep.

 _Maybe it's time to get through it. I'm not alone and I shouldn't be alone._ Korra took a deep breath and sat down on the carpet. She closed her eyes, but didn't try to make the connection to the spirit world just yet. _Remember your friends, your family, the ones that need you to be you. You have to get through the nightmares. You're not alone._ She tried to picture her loved ones. Her parents and Naga sitting in front of her house in the South Pole. Tenzin and his family, Lin, Opal, Suyin with her husband and children. Bolin who could out eat her and make her laugh at stupid things. Mako who had always been loyal and understanding of her, even though they couldn't always see eye to eye.

 _You need to get through it for them. They love you and they are counting on you._ With one last deep breath Korra tapped into her spiritual side. Her being shifted from her body and searched for the other dimension. Korra felt a light breeze and the smell of fresh grass hit her nose. She did it! She actually did it! She was in the spirit world. With new excitement she opened her eyes. The spirit world stretched out before her. It had been three years, but it still looked as magnificent as the last time she visited.

With new hope in her heart, Korra stood up to walk through the vast fields. She stepped forward, but before her foot could hit the ground, the green grass dissolved, leaving brown dry land in its place. _What's happening?_ The green fields before her turned in a dusty wasteland. With great force she was sucked into the air. Panic started to rise as she felt the cold metal of shackles around her wrists and ankles.

Korra shut her eyes. _No, no, don't let this happen. It's not real! You just have to get through it. You're not alone!_ The faces of the people she loved flashed before her and her heart started to slow down.

"The cycle will end and an era of real freedom will begin. Korra, the last Avatar." A deep voice boomed through the air and the faces of her friends and family disappeared. Only a robust face with dark piercing eyes and heavy eyebrows lingered around. Korra's blood froze and with an aggressive surge of energy she forced herself back to the world.

She jumped up out of her meditation position and bumped into the bookcase behind her.

"Ouch!" Korra yelped while books and paper flew around her. She rubbed the sore spot on the back for her head where she had connected with the bookcase. She blinked a couple of times and saw the mess she had created. Reluctantly she started picking up books to put them back on the shelves. There was a tube used to store large papers that had rolled under the salon table. Its top had slit off and its contents were peeping out. It were blueprints of some sort.

Out of curiosity and to take Zaheer off her mind, Korra took some papers from the tube. She rolled them out on the floor. The first one was a design for a weird looking suit. It was quite tight and it had wings. _Glider Suit_ was written above the design. In the right lower corner Asami had signed it with her own name.

Korra reached for another blueprint, but this one wasn't an invention. It looked like a map. _New City Plans_ was its title _._ Korra traced something that looked like a road with her finger. It was definitely a map of Republic City. She recognized some buildings, but the roads were different. Beside the map Asami had scribbled a note: _Work with the vines_.

Korra was baffled to find more inventions, maps, designs and architectural layouts on the other papers. Korra first thought that Asami kept herself busy with her Satomobiles and Hummingbird suit, but she was wrong. It looked like Asami was designing all kinds of things. The drawings of Republic City's centre were the most impressive. Asami had sketched out a new idea for a train station and there were city plans with roads going over other roads as to avoid spirits vines. _She must have worked a long time on these._ _Why hasn't she shown this to Raiko or other people?_

After looking though Asami's inventory of ideas Korra put the papers back into the tube and placed it in the bookcase. Korra didn't know a lot about engineering, but it seemed to her that Asami had enough ideas to make a difference in this world. So why wouldn't she try to make these drawings reality?

* * *

"That's the last screw." Asami declared with relieve. She gave the old boiler a reassuring pat.

"Great, I'll tell grandma you came by." Yori said. Asami put away her tools and walked into the hall where Yori was laying across the counter of the old hotel.

"Still no job?" Asami asked, raising her eyebrow at the laziness of Yori.

"I was looking for one, but the commotion in the city made it almost impossible!" He replied in an extra whiny voice, while he rolled off the counter to stand next to Asami.

"Commotion?" Asami asked.

"Yes, the spirit vines. You don't know?" Asami looked puzzled at him. She noticed extra-long traffic jams when she drove up here, but she thought it was due to the terrible infrastructure that plagued Republic City for years now.

"I had no trouble with the spirit vines…" Asami mumbled.

"They're retaliating! Three groups of tourists have disappeared over the last two days. Raiko is at a loss of what to do. Of course he called in his precious little airbenders, as if they know how to handle this." Yori explained, making wild hand gestures to dramatize his story.

"The spirit vines are kidnapping people?" Asami asked sceptical, while walking outside to her jeep. Yori followed her.

"Yes, if you ask me it's all the fault of those benders. They're the ones that always have to stick their noses into spirit business." _Of course you think it's the fault of the benders._ Asami thought, internally rolling her eyes.

"Well say hi to your grandma and I see you around." Asami said, while she closed the door of her jeep.

"I will, don't get eaten by those vines." Yori said back.

"Vines don't eat people." Asami answered, making Yori shrug his shoulders. She started the engine and took off, waving to Yori through her back mirror. She wanted to get back to her house as fast as possible and start to ensemble the gym for Korra. The thought of making a small probending arena in her garage actually got her excited.

Dragon Flats borough was quieter than normal. There were usually a lot of people on the streets, but now the streets were almost empty. _Maybe Yori didn't exaggerate._ Asami wondered, driving out of the borough.

The rest of the city was quiet as well. _Why would spirit vines attack people? They have been here for years, so what changed?_ Asami entertained the thought further. All of a sudden a green blur approached her jeep from the corner of her eye. Out of reflex Asami made a sharp turn, gritting her teeth. A vine of ten feet in diameter moved across the street and collided into a shop on the other side. Asami stepped on her brakes. She could stop her jeep just in time before it would crash into a lamp pole.

Asami heard her laboured breath as she tried to process what just happened. With shaky hands she stepped out of her jeep to look at the enormous vine. _Yori wasn't kidding around…_

"It's all your fault!" Someone yelled. Asami looked up and saw a man crawl out of the window of the demolished shop. He stormed towards a shocked woman sitting on the ground.

"You earthbenders from the Earth Kingdom are upsetting the balance in this place! Go back to Kuvira and leave us alone!" The man yelled. He was carrying something that looked like a metal pipe. Asami walked up to the defenceless woman, blocking the way of the angry man before the situation could escalate.

"Wow, stop! This is no one's fault." Asami said, holding her hands up.

"Who are you!? I tell you, those immigrants are upsetting the spirits." He continued.

"That's ridiculous. I understand that you're angry, but this is not the solution." Asami kept her ground.

"I get it, you're not from here as well, am I right? You look like you're from the Fire Nation."

"What? No, I was born here. What does it matter anyway?" Asami started to get annoyed with the man.

"Yes, it's not my fault. You guys never had a good relationship with those vines!" The woman spoke up from behind Asami, recovering from her shock. She stood up and took an defensive stance.

"Let's all stay calm." Asami pleaded, seeing how the woman only made the situation worse.

"Because of you I lost my shop. You have put bad energy in it. I told you I didn't want you around." The man yelled, focussing his anger at the woman now.

"I'm a person and I have the right to buy your products! You can't ban me from your shop, that's discrimination!" The woman yelled back, taking an earthbending stance. _Oh no, this is not good…_ Asami thought, not knowing who to protect from who now. The man saw the offensive stance and charged forward. Before Asami could say something to stop them, her hand already grabbed the man's arm. She slammed his hand against the spirit vine so he let go of the pipe. With a quick pull and push she shoved him across the streets. Behind her she heard the ground rumble. _You got to be kidding me._ She thought while she turned to the woman. With fast jabs of her fingertips she pressed into the woman's arm and shoulder. With a yelp the woman fell to her knees, nursing her limp arm.

Asami could hear sirens from a police vehicle in the distance. _Too late, as usual._ Asami rolled her eyes and waved the police over.

"Hands in the air!" One of the police officers yelled at Asami. Asami reluctantly obliged.

"They had a fight. I tried to stop them." She explained.

"Arrest her! She has paralyzed my arm!" The woman yelled in panic.

"I did not! I just blocked your chi." Asami responded.

"You did what? You know that chi-blocking is illegal." The police officer said in disbelieve.

"Yes, so is throwing rocks at someone." Asami retorted.

"I don't see any rocks." The second police officer said. Asami looked around. She had taken out the earthbender before she could raise a rock out of the ground, so there were no signs of earthbending. A couple of feet away from her was the man. He was laying on the ground, moaning and rubbing his painful hand. This didn't look good for Asami.

"Fine, arrest me. Just make sure my jeep doesn't get stolen." Asami said in annoyance, knowing that she looked like the cause of this chaos. Resisting arrest would only make matters worse. Hopefully they could work this out at the police station, when everyone had calmed down. The police officer nodded and walked up to her, cuffing her hands.

"The chief will deal with you." He mumbled. _Oh no, not Beifong…_ Asami thought in agony. Working things out at the police station might not be such a good idea after all.

* * *

A gust of wind announced the entrance of the airbending master. Bumi and Pema looked up from the kitchen table, where they enjoyed a nice cup of tea and some silence.

"Who got your robes in a knot?" Bumi commented with a grin, seeing a thunder storm brewing on Tenzin's face.

"I can't reach her." Tenzin exclaimed with his hands in the air.

"Who?" Pema asked, worried about her husband's stress level.

"Korra." Tenzin answered. He sunk down into a kitchen chair with an air of defeat around him. These past days were hell for Tenzin. Not only did he had to talk Raiko out of an attack on Kuvira every time the small counsel met, but now the spirits vines were abducting people. Where did the madness stop? Well, not there because this morning he tried to call the family were Korra was supposed to be staying to see if everything was alright. The woman on the other end told him the Avatar wasn't with them.

"She's probably settling in." Pema tried to calm Tenzin.

"No, they say she never made it to the countryside. What if she ran off again?" Tenzin said.

"She will turn up." Bumi reassured Tenzin, but it didn't work.

"What if it's my fault? I should have included her. I just wanted her to be safe and give her some space to heal…" Tenzin felt like he had failed as Korra's master. Not only did he let her wander the world all by herself for three years, when she finally came back he forced her out of the city.

"Tenzin, you know better than that. Korra knows how much she means to us. You always said she had to find her own path, maybe she's doing that." Pema said, not having any of Tenzin's self-pity.

"She always came through when it was most needed. This time won't be different." Bumi added. Tenzin let out an heavy sigh.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I'm a bit stressed about everything that goes wrong. We have an impending war on our hands, spirit vines are attacking the citizens and to top it off, Lin is gone." He summed up all his frustrations.

"Lin is gone?" Pema asked surprised.

"Yes, probably trying to safe Su and her family. I understand why, but she could have at least talked to me." Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling an headache coming on. Was he the only one who cared for some structure to handle these various situations?

"Lin and Korra will be back. Kuvira hasn't entered Ruplic City's territory yet, so we have time to figure that one out and for your spirit vines problem, we could ask for help." Bumi said, going over his brother's problems.

"Who's help? Besides Korra, Jinora has the strongest connection to the spirits and she hasn't found a solution yet." Tenzin said sceptically.

"Mom! She's very spiritual." Bumi exclaimed as if he found the final piece of puzzle.

"Yes she is. Too bad she doesn't travel." Tenzin deadpanned. He was not in the mood for Bumi's shenanigans or useless advice.

"I know, so who do we call if mom can't help?" Bumi leaned towards Tenzin, who automatically leaned backward.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kya!" Bumi revealed.

"Ooh, I like having Kya around." Pema smiled.

"Kya? She has no more experience with the spirit world as we do." Tenzin told his borther.

"But she is very in touch with energy fields. She has been able to see aura's since she was a little kid. She always called my aura hungry, which is true enough." Bumi explained.

"She called my aura high strung…" Tenzin muttered almost inaudible. Pema couldn't help but laugh.

"Spot on! You see, she might be able to feel what the spirit vines want." Bumi applauded his own idea. Tenzin didn't hate his sister, but she always made him feel like a small kid again.

"It won't hurt to have an extra healer around. But…" Tenzin was hesitating.

"Mom! Do we still have those sticky…." Meelo yelled, quieting down when he saw the serious expression on his father's face.

"What's wrong?" Ikki asked, standing behind her brother.

"Your father is deciding whether he should invite aunt Kya over." Pema answered with a tranquil smile.

"Oooh! Aunt Kya is going to stay with us! Joy! Can she stay at my room. I want to show her the baby airbison! She's going to love the new gazebo!" Ikki jumped around the kitchen. Tenzin sighed heavily, knowing that he couldn't say no now and disappoint his daughter.

"Fine, I give her a call." He decided.

"That's the spirit Tenzin! Ask your big sister for help." Bumi grinned. Tenzin sighed, his siblings were going to be the end of him.

* * *

The grey ceiling stared back down with its cold gaze. Ten minutes in and Asami had already counted every dent and colour change in the ceiling. Her hands were woven together behind her head to give her some comfort on the hard bed in her little cell. She sighed. She knew how this was going to play out. They let her sit in this small room for a couple of hours so she would break down and be vulnerable when they came in to question her. But that was not going to happen.

Ever since her arrest she stayed calm and polite, not giving the police officers a reason to charge her with anything. In the cell she found ways to entertain herself and not lose herself in anger over the grave injustice of the situation. She started with some push ups and other physical exercises, but that only flared up the anger inside her. So now she was simply staring at the ceiling, trying to think of nice things.

 _I shouldn't have chi-blocked her._ The thought hit her out of the blue. Chi-blocking was banned since the equalists. Asami still picked up the skill in case she was attacked. She knew how painful and terrifying it was to be chi-blocked, so she tried to avoid using it, but that woman left her no choice.

 _Beifong is going to have a field day with this._ She thought bitterly and turned to her side to let the blood flow back into her fingers. Lin Beifong only brought back bad memories and negative emotions, so she had to think of something else.

 _Korra…_ Asami hugged herself and remembered how she had woken up this morning. Her arms were wrapped around the Avatar's waist and Korra's back was pushed against Asami's body. Asami could still feel how soft and warm Korra's body had been. It had made her feel safe and calm.

In shock Asami sat up to stop those thoughts from developing into anything else. _Jeez, what's wrong with you Sato? You're not sixteen and the Avatar just wanted you around for comfort after that terrible nightmare. Show some self-constraint._ Asami rubbed her eyes.

"Damn my uncontrolled movements while I sleep." Asami softly said to herself. She stretched her arms while she considered another round of push-ups, when she heard the lock of the door click. _Finally!_ Her brain screamed. The door opened with a creak.

"Asami?" A familiar voice asked.

"Mako?" Asami said at the firebender in the door opening.

"So it is you. Are you okay?" He asked puzzled, as if he expected a different Asami.

"You tell me. How bad are the acquisitions?" Asami asked, feeling worried that she actually might end up spending the night here.

"They aren't pretty, but I got you out." Mako said with more confidence in his voice. Asami jumped up.

"Really? Thank you!" She exclaimed, feeling relieved.

"No problem. There wasn't a lot of proof anyway and people are on edge because of the vines. So we have a lot of pointless arrests these days." Mako explained, stepping aside so Asami could get out of the cell. They walked through the corridors until they reached the front of the police station.

"Your jeep is outside, I will take you to it." Mako said over his shoulder, leading Asami towards the street. Asami walked up to her vehicle, checking her cargo that she had covered with a canvas. Everything looked intact. With a smile she turned to Mako.

"Thank you so much. For a minute there I thought I was in serious trouble." Mako shrugged his shoulders.

"The police officers that arrested you told me you were very kind to them. Although the chi-blocking caused them worry." A more serious expression crossed Mako's face. He was chi-blocked more than once and he didn't want to think back on those horrible experiences.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. It was in self-defence. Without my electrified gloves there is not much I can do against a bender. Although electrifying people is probably illegal as well." Asami apologized, seeing the pained expression on Mako's face.

"Yeah, electrocution is frowned upon around here." Mako joked. He knew Asami wasn't a bad person and there were a lot of fights in the city. He hoped Jinora and the other airbenders could calm the spirit vines down before the city would erupt in one big battlefield.

"Mako! Aren't you going to introduce me to this extraordinary lady?" Mako felt a shiver running down his spine when he heard the familiar voice. He totally forgot he left Wu in the waiting room when he went to check up on the Asami who was listed as one of the new arrests.

"Asami this is Wu, heir to the throne of the Earth Kingdom. Wu, this is Asami." He reluctantly introduced the two, while flashing Asami an apologetic glance. Wu didn't waste any time to grab Asami's hand and look deep into her eyes.

"I put the Wu in 'Who is that handsome king'?'" He grinned before he planned a kiss on the back of Asmai's hand.

"Wow…" Asami said in a sarcastic voice, not knowing exactly how to express her disgust at the shameless flirtation of the young king.

"I know, now tell me. What do you do my gorgeous Asami? What makes your boat float, your clock tick, your badgermole dig?" Wu continued wiggling his eyebrows. Asami frowned and gave Mako a questioning glance.

"Alright, that's enough." Mako decided, pushing Wu back.

"Mako, you know better than to interrupt two adults in a mature conversation!" Wu protested, sounding more like a little kid now.

"Why don't you go inside the police office. There's a new officer working and I heard she's very… pretty?" Mako said, feeling disgusted with what he just suggested, but he wanted to talk to Asami without Wu's embarrassing one-liners. Besides, Wu would be safer inside the police station.

"Not as pretty as my dame Asami here." Another eyebrow wiggle. "But I'll leave you kids alone. Don't forget to call me if you feel like having a magical night in town. King Wu stands short for world's-best-date." The last sentence he almost whispered, using his hand to cover his mouth from the rest of the world as if he conveyed an important secret that only Asami was supposed to hear.

"That doesn't even make sense…" Asami mumbled coldly while Mako pushed Wu towards the police station.

"Sorry about that. I am his bodyguard and despite his terrible character he's kind of important." Mako apologized when he returned to Asami.

"No worries. I admire you for being so brave." Asami said with a smile.

"You know me, not able to decline a challenge. I usually just shut my brain off." Asami laughed.

"Very wise."

"So, how is… your home situation?" Mako asked, looking around to see if someone was eavesdropping.

"It's good, we get along…" A slight blush covered Asami's cheekbones when images of her holding Korra in her sleep floated back to her. Mako raised an eyebrow at the sudden awkwardness radiating from Asami.

"Okay, that's good to hear. I will try to visit when things calm down around here and we have more information on Kuvira…" He said, ignoring Asami's blush.

"She would like that." Asami said. She was considering asking Mako about Korra's nightmares. Maybe he could clear up what was haunting the Avatar, they seemed close. "So… Good luck with the city and the king." She decided not tell him. Korra might not want Mako to know about her nightmares, since she was pretty embarrassed last night.

"Thanks, drive safe." Asami nodded and stepped into her jeep. She waved at Mako when she finally could resume her way home.

* * *

Korra could hear the jeep arrive. She was reading a book about some sort of mechanical structure, but her mind had lost concentration a long time ago. She heard a door slam shut and after a while the front door opened. Asami shook off some raindrops when she entered the house. She looked tired and the rain only added to that.

"Hi there." She said, giving Korra a small smile.

"Hello, busy day?" She asked. Asami just nodded and took off her coat. She walked up to Korra and sat beside her on the couch.

"You're reading that old book? Not really light literature." She laughed in surprise when she recognized her old school book in Korra's lap.

"I thought I might try something different." Korra replied, closing the book with its dense information about things she didn't really care for. "So you're late." Korra stated hesitantly. She didn't want to come off as a worried parent, but she would be lying if she told Asami that she didn't wonder why she was home around this hour and not at noon as she promised in her note. It was almost dark outside and it had made Korra worry.

"I was held up…" Asami said softly, trying to figure out what she should tell Korra about her day. She didn't want to startle Korra with the news that she spend most of the day in jail. "I saw Mako, he says hi, he wanted to come visit, but there are some problems in the city." Asami continued.

"What kind of problems?" Korra was gone from the city for three days now and she was eager to hear some news.

"Apparently the spirit vines are acting up. Destroying buildings and kidnapping people. It's quite chaotic in the city right now." Asami explained. She felt that Korra had the right as the Avatar to know the problems with the spirit vines. Korra gave Asami a confused look. "I know, it's weird. I didn't believe it myself, but I actually saw a spirit vine destroy a shop. They haven't grown in three years and now there just moving through the city causing panic and mayhem." Asami elaborated.

"Why?" Was all Korra could utter. If the spirit vines were attacking people, something must be seriously off.

"I don't know. But everybody is very high strung." Asami took off her boots, trying to relax after such an exhausting day. Meanwhile Korra was thinking of reasons why the spirit vines would retaliate, but she came up empty. _It has to be something to do with the spirits or the spirit world. Damn it, I'm the bridge between this world and the spirit world, I should do something!_ Korra jumped up, letting Asami's book fall to the ground.

"I'll be right back." She mumbled while she stormed out the door.

"What!? Wait! You can't go…" The door slammed shut. "out without your disguise." Asami grunted and pulled her boots on again. She grabbed her coat and ran out into the rain. The mud revealed fresh imprints from Korra's boots and Asami started to follow them. _Rest is apparently no option today…_ She thought to herself when she ran deeper into the forest.

* * *

 **So in this chapter I tried to connect my story to season four of The Legend of Korra. Some things are a bit different (Kuvira is going to take a bit longer to infiltrate Republic City for instance and I wanted Kya in my story :p), but I will try to follow most of the original storyline (which I, of course, do not own).**

 **Also someone (sorry that I don't remember who!) pointed out that Tenzin's decision to get Korra out of the city was a little bit harsh. So the weird bit with Tenzin was written to show that he does care for Korra and just wants her to be safe. In the beginning of season four he also isn't really sure if Korra is up to the task of saving Republic City (if my memory serves me well), so I used that sentiment.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading (and my apologies for spelling of grammatical mistakes, it takes a lot of time to correct most of them, but I'm sure I didn't catch them all).**

 **RyneC**


	7. I'm Right Here

**I'm Right Here**

* * *

Twigs were snapping underneath her boots as she wandered further into the forest. It was getting darker and the footprints in the wet soil were getting harder to distinguish. _I should have brought a torch._ Asami thought as she quickened her pace. She knew the woods around her house well, but the darkness of night obscured everything, so finding her way back without light would be challenging.

She stumbled through some bushes, going on instinct now since Korra's footprints were nowhere to be found. _Where did she go? Is she running all the way back to the city? No, she would have asked for a ride…_ Asami grew worried as the light retreated. The woods were big and if she didn't find Korra fast, she would be forced to go back and she really didn't want to leave Korra alone in the forest. She was considering calling out Korra's name, but that could attract the wrong kind of people. Korra was, after all, still in hiding.

"Come on, where are you?" She started to talk to herself, anxiety rising. She descended a slippery slope and saw a person in the distance standing over some bushes. With haste she made her way over to the person and saw to her relieve that it was Korra. She had her hands pushed down on something that looked like a spirit vine. Her eyes were closed and her face was contorted in concentration. Asami halted beside her and decided not to disturb the Avatar in this state. It didn't take long before Korra opened her eyes, a mix of sadness and seriousness on her face.

"Korra? Is everything okay?" Asami asked calmly. Korra let out a sigh and let herself slide down against the spirit vine, sitting in the mud.

"Kuvira is harvesting spirit vines, that's why they're angry. And they have Jinora…" Korra said defeated. She saw the disasters happening before her eyes and she had no idea what to do about it.

"You could see all that through the vines?" Asami asked in awe, curiosity outweighing her concern.

"Yes, Toph Beifond taught me…" Korra said rather emotionless. _I have to get used to famous people if I want to stay friends with Korra._ Asami thought to herself. She knelt before Korra and grabbed her shoulders, feeling the powerlessness coursing through the Avatar's body.

"Don't worry, you will figure something out. Let's go home before it gets too dark to find our way back." She said softly, worried that Korra might crumble if she talked too loudly. Asami rose to her feet again and shrugged her jacket from her shoulders. Without saying another word she placed the jacket around Korra and helped the Avatar up.

"I'm not cold." Korra stated while reluctantly standing up, slumping her shoulders.

"It's not about temperature. It's about comfort." Asami said. Korra smiled despite herself. She actually did feel a strange kind of comfort from the weight of Asami's jacket pressing on her. It lifted her spirits a bit. Asami nodded in approval and started her way back through the forest with Korra in tow.

* * *

Once Asami was inside the house she immediately turned the heater on. Her shirt was drenched due to the rain and it was hard to supress the chatter of her teeth. Korra saw a shiver run down Asami's body and felt a bit guilty for taking her jacket.

"Okay, so what's next?" Asami asked, turning to Korra.

"I don't know." Korra answered, looking at her feet.

"So the spirit vines have your friend?" Asami asked. She had read about Jinora in the paper when she became the youngest airbending master. There was a picture of a young girl with a big arrow on her head. Asami also remembered seeing Korra in a wheelchair next to her.

Korra slowly nodded to answer Asami's question, but didn't suggest any solutions. Asami sighed, this was going to be a one-sided conversation.

"Okay, I can maybe drive you to the city if the roads aren't too slippery yet." Asami offered.

"That won't work. Her spirit is stuck in the spirit world. I couldn't sense her here." Korra said, still not meeting Asami's eyes. Korra felt like she was on a dead-end street. Whenever she tried to move on something blocked her. She already had lost Su's family and now Tenzin's family was in jeopardy, while she was still stuck in her sorry state.

"The spirit world… You can meditate yourself into the spirit world and safe them from there." Asami tried another solution.

"No, I can't enter the spirit world…" Korra sounded bitter.

"But meditation can ge…"

"No, I said I can't! I tried, but every time I see Zaheer killing me!" Korra interrupted Asami. She sounded more furious than sad now. Asami kept silent, taken aback by Korra's little outburst. _Zaheer. That's what this is all about._ Asami slowly puzzled Korra's nightmares together. The Red Lotus had almost killed the Avatar. Korra was walking again, but mentally she was still broken.

Korra wanted to run away again. She couldn't stand knowing that Kuvira was destroying the world and Jinora was in danger and she wasn't able to do anything. She just let it all happen. And now Asami was staring at her with a blank expression. She simply couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to be the Avatar. She didn't want to have those terrible memories. She just wanted to be a normal person living a boring life.

After a pause Asami disappeared into the bedroom. _Great, now she is also giving up on me._ Korra's mood grew darker while she hung Asami's jacket on the coat rack. After a while Asami returned to the living room. She had put on a dry shirt and carried a glove with an electrical device on it. Korra recognized it as an electrified glove. Without saying a word Asami shoved the salon table to the side.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're going to the spirit world." Asami said, her voice sounded harsh.

"I told you, I can't." Korra said with a frown. Was Asami not listening to her?

"You said that you have flashbacks to Zaheer attacking you, not that you can't go." Asami pointed out, putting on her glove. Korra was at a loss of words. Asami looked at her with a stern stare. She didn't leave Korra any room to object.

Asami sat down on the ground with crossed legs and kept looking at Korra. With heavy feet Korra made her way over to Asami and sat across from her, not knowing what would happen next. Asami saw the confused and scared expression on Korra's face and a lump started to form in her throat. She didn't want to upset Korra or even force her to do something she was clearly afraid of. But she had a feeling that the Avatar needed a good push in the right direction. From what she observed, Korra's friends were tiptoeing around her. They even had sent her away to give her space. Maybe it was time to force Korra's hand a bit.

"Asami, I don't kno…" Asami heard the slight tremble in Korra's voice and felt a bit bad for talking so harsh to her.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you." She spoke before Korra could continue. Her voice softened and Korra looked at her.

"I once had an experience that left me broken. I didn't know what to do with myself. Every time I wanted to move on I was being held back by that memory. I lost a lot in those days and I wished that there had been someone who forced me to move on. Eventually I found the courage to face my fears. It was painful and hard, but it was the only way to get through it." Asami told Korra. Korra couldn't carry on feeling sorry for herself and thinking that everything she does ends up in disaster. She needed to go over the edge to regain herself.

"I tried to get through it this morning, but it didn't work." Korra said hesitantly, Zaheer's face still fresh on her memory.

"I can't even start to imagine what the Red Lotus put you through. I wish I could help you, but this is something you have to do alone. I can, however, promise you that whatever happens in there I'll be here to protect your body for when you get back." Asami's voice was warmer than a moment ago. Korra took a deep breath. She owned it to her friends and family to at least try again, but she wasn't sure Asami could make the difference by just sitting there.

"I will try…" Korra mumbled. Asami leaned forward and laid her hands on Korra's knees. The warm touch startled Korra a little, but then forced a smile on her face.

"You've done a lot of incredible things already, you can do this too. Don't worry, I'll be here." Asami assured her one last time. Korra nodded and pushed her two fists together. Asami leaned back a little and took her hands off Korra. She looked determined and ready to fight with her electrified glove. Korra wasn't worried about bandits taking her body while she was meditating and Asami's glove would be useless once Korra was transported to the spirit world. But seeing Asami geared up to protect her made her breathe a little easier. _It's not about protection, but about comfort._ She could almost hear Asami say. She nodded to Asami one last time and closed her eyes. _Okay, here we go…_

* * *

No time was wasted on making Korra believe she actually entered the spirit world. The cold chains around her ankles and wrists returned immediately. Her stomach twisted when her body flew useless through the sky. The rocks breaking her fall felt too real.

 _No, I have to go on. I have to let it play out. I have to safe Jinora._ Korra repeated to herself, keeping herself focussed on the task ahead. A strong whiff of air hit her face when she saw him land before her. She was on her knees and could only look up to the man that destroyed her life. His face was cold and calm. With a nonchalant turn of his hand he created a vortex of air around Korra's head. Korra knew what came next when her lungs slowly emptied themselves of air.

 _Jinora. You have to…_ She closed her eyes and braced herself. With the air leaving her body, the reasons why she had to push through this once again started to leave her as well. She couldn't. Zaheer would always lurk inside her head. She wasn't the Avatar her friends had hoped for.

The vortex tugged harder on her lungs and the feeling got unbearable. _I have to get out of here!_ Korra's panic rose as she struggled against her memories. She wanted to open her eyes and leave this horrible place when a strange warmth engulfed her. It felt like an embrace, but there was no one there. _I'm not alone and I can't let my friends be alone…_ The strange warmth helped Korra focus even though her lungs were burning. With a deep inhale she regained her posture. _Wait! I breathed!_ Slowly the cold metal, the hard ground and the choking vortex disappeared. Korra opened her eyes to the beautiful green fields of the spirit world.

In wonder Korra stood up. The mild air tickled her face and she saw spirits fly away into the distance.

"I made it…" Korra mumbled. A small smile tugged at her lips.

"I made it!" She yelled in relieve. A bright white light engulfed her chest and a familiar strength coursed through her veins.

"Raava, you're back." Korra whispered, hugging herself as to keep Raava close.

"I was always inside you." Raava spoke in her comforting voice.

"Can you help me find Jinora?" Korra asked, suddenly remembering why she was here. Without saying a word, Raava guided her through the spirit world, shifting the space around Korra. Korra entered a dark jungle of spirit vines. In the middle was a big green cocoon containing people from Republic City. Korra approached the cocoon and saw Jinora floating between the others.

"How am I going to free them?" Korra asked.

"Bend the energy." Raava replied.

"But I can't. I'm powerless here…" Korra mumbled, seeing another obstacle in her way.

"No you're not. You're strongest in the spirit world. Here you're connected with all the spiritual energy." Raava explained. Korra nodded and brought her hand to the surface of the cocoon. _Just like reading the energy of the spirt vines._ She reminded herself as she closed her eyes. She felt her spiritual energy connecting with the spirit vines that held her friends. The vines were upset and held on to the scared spirits of the humans. Korra pushed her energy out into the cocoon, feeling Raava react to it. Slowly she felt the spiritual energy even out, releasing the captured spirits. Korra stood back and saw everyone float back to their bodies.

"Thank you Raava…" She said, feeling calm for the first time in years.

* * *

Korra was overflowing with happiness when she opened her eyes again. She couldn't wait to tell Asami that it worked! She had faced Zaheer once again and had found a new place in her mind for the tragic event. She found Raava within herself and freed Jinora and the other people. She was closer to being the Avatar she once was!

"Asami! I…" Korra looked around the room. The bookcase was laying on its side, the couch had fallen over, one window was broken and the ground was filled with fallen books and papers. It was a mess. Korra frantically tried to get up, noticing that she was laying on her back. Something soft behind her started to move and when she jumped to her feet she saw Asami on the ground behind her.

"You're back." Asami mumbled with a vague smile. Her hair was dishevelled and a little stream of red flowed from her nose.

"What happened!? You're bleeding!" Korra shouted out in her confused daze. Asami lazily brought her fingers to her nose and inspected the red stain left on her fingertips.

"Yeah, your elbow is really hard." She said, crawling to her feet. Korra immediately bended some water from the tap in the kitchen and brought it to Asami's face. The water glowed and Asami felt the stinging in her nose dissolve.

"You're an healer." Asami observed in surprise when Korra bended the water back into the sink.

"Yes, I learned it from master Katara." Korra explained.

"But that day I found you in the woods. Why didn't you heal yourself then?" Asami asked. A red colour filled Korra's cheeks.

"Uhm… well… You did such a good job with the bandages, it felt rude to let all that work go to waste." Korra explained with a sheepish grin on her face. Asami laughed.

"So I take it you were successful in the spirit world." Asami asked, noticing the happiness radiating from Korra.

"Yes! I made it through my battle with Zaheer and saved Jinora and the others!" Korra said in excitement. "But what happened here?" Korra pointed towards the devastation in front of her.

"Well, you were meditating and all of a sudden your eyes started to glow. I guess you were struggling, because you started to airbend. I tried to calm you the best I could, which left me with a nosebleed." Asami tried to sound levelled, but Korra's display of raw power without any sense of what was going on around her had scared Asami. The only way to keep Korra from destroying the house was trying to keep her down, which was harder than Asami had anticipated. After a struggle Korra calmed down, whether it was because her nightmare had ended or due to Asami's arms wrapped tightly around her, Asami didn't know. But she kept Korra tightly in her arms until the Avatar returned to her body.

"I'm so sorry, this has never happened before." Korra apologized, reaching over to the couch to put it back into its place.

"Don't worry, it's just stuff. I'm glad you're okay and helped your friends." Asami smiled and picked up some papers and books from the ground.

"Just stuff? I thought you were all about stuff and automobiles." Korra said with a smirk. Asami scoffed playfully.

"You would be too if you had my Satomobile." Asami teased back. She was happy that Korra could joke again. The defeat and sadness Korra had carried around had lifted. To Asami it was wonderful to see Korra calm and carefree for the moment. _Totally worth this mess._ Asami thought, while continuing to clean up the room.

* * *

With a stretch and a yawn Asami stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Korra was already laying on the bed, the small night lamp illuminating her face. Asami was exhausted to say the least. Her stressful day in the city and Korra's victory in the spirit world had drained all her energy. She let herself fall down on the bed next to Korra and let the mattress absorb her sore body.

"Thanks for everything you did today." Korra said, turning towards Asami. Asami cracked open one eye and smiled back at her.

"You're welcome." She said. After Korra's meditation they cleaned up the room and started a late dinner. Korra had been joking throughout the whole evening. It gave Asami a glimpse of Korra before her terribly fight with the Red Lotus and she liked the calm and goofy Korra better. Korra had deserved her victory today and Asami was glad to be a part of it.

"Asami?" Korra asked with a little hesitation. Asami raised an eyebrow and turned her face further towards the Avatar.

"Yes?" She said, holding back another yawn.

"Can I ask you something?" Korra continued.

"Of course…"

"When you spoke about facing your fears…"

"Yes?"

"You said you had experienced something you had to get through. Was it your mother?" Korra asked softly. She didn't want to poke around in Asami's personal life, but she realised she had never asked about Asami's mother. She remembered Asami mentioning that her mother had died. After all the time they had spent together Korra thought she should at least ask. Besides, she wanted to help Asami the way she had helped her. If Asami wanted to share she could.

There was a silence after Korra's question, making Korra doubt whether it was a good idea to bring it up.

"No, it was something else. Although seeing my mother die is still an haunting memory." Asami spoke careful.

"I'm sorry if I brought something up you don't want to talk about. It's just… if you want to talk we can… you know."

"Thanks Korra. I try to remember my mother as the wonderful woman she was, not at the moment she was taken away by… the Agni Kai Triad." Asami almost spat out the name of the triad that had attacked her home years ago as if it was poison. Maybe it was poison to her.

Korra felt a chill run down her spine. From all the terrible things she had to go through, losing her parents wasn't one of them. Mako and Bolin had lost both their parents when they were little and they didn't really wanted to talk about it. Korra herself was only once close to losing her father. At the moment it felt horrible, but before Korra could mourn, she found out her father was, thank the heavens, still alive. Now Asami said that losing her mother wasn't the terrible experience she had referred to. _What could be worse than losing your mother?_ Korra asked herself, but decided not to push it.

Korra swallowed when Asami turned away from her again. Maybe this wasn't a good time to bond over bad memories.

"I didn't want to upset you." Korra apologized. Asami turned to face Korra again and smiled at her.

"You didn't. Let's get some sleep though. I'm exhausted." She said through her weak smile, her voice strangely void of emotion. Korra nodded and clicked off the lamp beside her. After ten minutes of darkness and silence, Korra felt Asami's weight shift from the bed. She was getting up. With cautious footsteps she left the bedroom. When the silence returned Korra grunted and pushed the palms of her hands onto her eyes. _Why did you have to ask?_ She scolded herself. She only wanted to let Asami know she was here for her as well.

Korra let an half hour pass before she got worried. Asami still hadn't returned. _Maybe she decided to sleep somewhere else, maybe she was working in the garage to avoid sleep._ With another grunt Korra sat up. She had to see if Asami was okay. Without making a sound, Korra walked to the door and opened it a little. The darkness in the living room was pierced by the small lamp on Asami's desk. Asami herself was slumped over the desk with her hand laying loosely on the knob of the radio. The soft crackling sound of static made its way through the room. The slow rise and fall of Asami's shoulders told Korra that Asami was asleep.

With careful footsteps Korra approached Asami and slowly turned off the radio. Asami hummed and folded her hand under her head. She looked peaceful, even though the thoughts that had compelled her to end up sleeping here must have been anything but peaceful. _We all have our Zaheers._ Korra thought.

Somehow it made her sad that Asami harboured pain and fear just like everyone else. Korra could deal with the fact that her life was intertwined with tragedy, since the good times outweighed the bad ones. But thinking of Asami sitting here all alone with her nightmares made Korra's stomach turn. Nobody should be living out here alone, with no one to talk to.

Somewhere in the back of Korra's mind things started to make sense. She had gotten angry when she found out Asami's ties to the Hisoka family. It was beyond her how Asmai could put up with their backwards eaqualist sentiments. But seeing Asami slumped over this desk alone made Korra glad that Asami had some contacts in the city. That there were people out there thinking about her, inviting her over for tea even though they were equalists. The Hisoka family was her safety net.

Korra had been lucky to have met the most wonderful people in the world. Tenzin's family, Mako, Bolin, the Beifong family, they were all fantastic friends. And her parents and Naga loved her unconditionally. Whatever pain Korra had to endure, she knew that there was always an home with her loved ones waiting for her. Maybe she was spoiled in that department, not realising that some people didn't have the luxury of good friends and family and had to do with the people that took them in. Even when those people were harbouring hateful opinions.

In the darkness Korra searched for a blanket she knew was laying somewhere on the couch. Carefully, as not to wake Asami, she laid the blanket over the shoulders of the sleeping woman.

"I'll be your friend, if you want to…" Korra whispered and got a soft snore in return. The sound made Korra smile and she decided that as long as she was alive Asami would have another person to fall back on.

* * *

 **Phew, another chapter. I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes or typos. I had to read it over pretty quickly.**

 **Next chapter a little Kuvira action! So stay tuned :p**


	8. Past Catching Up

**Past Catching Up**

* * *

Today was going to be a long and awful day. Asami checked her face in the mirror. Her make-up was neatly applied, covering up most of her exhaustion. The last past nights didn't give her a lot of rest. She had laid awake remembering things she had put away years ago. The only comfort she had found at night was the knowledge that Korra seemed to be sleeping better.

A soft knock on the bathroom door broke Asami's train of thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Good morning. Mako just called and…" Korra stopped mid-sentence, looking at Asami while she opened the door. Korra had heard Asami getting up way too early in the morning to work in the garage, so she expected Asami in old clothes and covered in oil smears, not in a skirt, high boots and a formal looking blouse. Her make-up accentuated her green eyes and her lips were a deep colour of red.

"What?" Asami asked when Korra kept staring at her. The Avatar shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just… You look snazzy." Korra said.

"Well, thank you." Asami said with a smile. "I want to make a good impression on my first day of work."

"Oh right! That's today." Korra remarked. Asmai had gotten the job two days ago. Korra had offered to pay something like rent so Asami didn't have to go, but she refused Korra's money. She told Korra that the job was temporally, just to get her through some tough months.

"If I'm going to work for Cabbage Corp I do it with my head held high." Asami mumbled, already feeling humiliated, but she had no choice. Cabbage Corps actually profited from the upcoming war. People chose their Earth Kingdom products over others in case Kuvira would successfully infiltrate the United Republic of Nations. There wasn't a lot of loyalty for Republic City when it came down to business.

So Cabbage Corp was the best choice Asmai had for a job and she knew they needed another engineer to design the new automobiles. However, when she applied they told her they only needed some mechanics to work in their garages. She would start on the lowest rank and if she was any good she might get promoted.

Asami couldn't get rid of the feeling that they gave her this stinky job on purpose. Getting the heir of the once great Future Industries, that invented the automobile, to work as a grease monkey in a Cabage Corps garage was of course priceless. But Asami swallowed her pride. She wasn't going to let them get to her. She was going to repair those automobiles without breaking a sweat and at the end of the day Cabbage Corps would have no choice but to recognize her superiority.

"So Mako called?" Asami asked, returning to Korra's news.

"Yes, he did. He told me that Bolin, Opal and Lin are safely back in the city. They freed Su and her family, who are now in the city as well." Korra brought the good news. She was glad that Su and her family were safe, another loose end tied.

"That's great news!" Asmai shared in the happiness.

"Yeah, but they also discovered some sort of super weapon Kuvira has created from the spirit vines. They are meeting about a solution right now." Korra continued. "I feel like I should be there to make the decision, although I wouldn't know what to do." Being here with Asami made it easy for Korra to forget about Kuvira and the war. Mako's phone call however reminded her of the danger she would have to face sooner or later.

"There are a lot of smart people in the city. They will figure something out. Knowing about the weapon gives us an advantage." Asami reassured Korra.

"I guess so." Korra sighed.

"Before I go, I have a surprise for you." Asami said out of the blue, feeling that Korra and herself could use some cheering up.

"Really, for me?" Korra asked in surprise.

"Yes, who else am I going to surprise around here?" Asami said with a smile. She felt slightly nervous at the thought of revealing to Korra what she had been working on for the past few days. But she kept a straight face.

She walked passed Korra and rummaged through a drawer. Korra followed her to the bedroom with curiosity. With a bright smile Asami pulled out a scarf.

"A scarf? That is surprising." Korra said, furrowing her brow.

"No, not the scarf. I'll use it as a blindfold. This is going to be a proper surprise." Asami explained, walking towards Korra.

"Blindfold? Is that really necessary?" Korra playfully complained, her curiosity for Asami's surprise growing.

"Yes." Asami simply said while she reached behind Korra's head to tie the scarf around her eyes.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Asami asked, not holding up any fingers.

"Six."

"Alright, we are good to go. Just hold on to my arm." Asami said, grabbing Korra's hand to lay it on her arm. Korra tightened her grip when they started walking. She could hear the front door open and the wooden floor was replaced by soft forest ground. After a short walk she heard another door. By now Korra knew they were in the garage.

A couple of days ago Asami told Korra not to enter the garage because she was working on a special project. Since then Asami had spent most of her time there. Korra missed looking at Asami working on complex and weird machines, but decided not to complain about it. Instead she filled her days with walks in the forest, meditating and visiting the spirit world.

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off." Asami said after she positioned Korra. With enthusiasm Korra almost tore the blindfold from her eyes. Korra blinked against the light, but soon her vision got clear. In front of her was a mat, covering one side of the garage. Asami's stuff was moved to the other side. Korra saw a pile of earth and metal discs and on the walls hung brown nets she recognized from her pro-bending days. Besides that there were three holes in the ground and Korra could feel water streaming underneath it. There were also dummies and rotating plates for airbending.

Korra jaw slightly dropped, taking in all the new equipment. Asami scanned Korra's face, anxiously waiting for a reaction.

"I know it's not the pro-bending arena and a lot of it I had to create myself, like the fireproof dummies and the rotating plates. I just hope it will do…" Asami said softly. She was worried Korra might find it disappointing. As the Avatar she must have trained in gyms far better than this improvised space.

Slowly Korra turned to Asami.

"You made this for me?" She asked.

"Yes, I know it's not much…" Asami didn't get to finish her excuse for the mediocre size of the gym, when Korra flung her arms around her for a bone crushing hug.

"This is the best gift anyone has ever given me! This must have cost you a lot of work." Korra said, pulling back.

"It was a challenge, definitely the water supply, but nothing I can't handle." Asami said, shrugging her shoulders non-chalantly, but not being able to keep the bright smile from her face. Korra laughed and punched Asami softly on the arm.

"Of course nothing is too difficult for the great genius Asami Sato." Korra teased, while rolling her eyes. "Seriously, is there something, besides cooking, you can't do?" Korra asked while walking up to the pile of discs.

"I can cook! I just haven't had time for it yet." Asami protested.

"Sure." Korra laughed while launching an earth disc into a net. It felt great to earth bend again. It had been a while since she had bended properly. The forest was too dangerous for Korra's bending and inside the house there wasn't enough space. This gym was perfect and exactly what she needed.

"I have to get going, you can practice here as much as you want. Nobody will see here." Asami said, feeling proud when Korra flung another disc into the net.

"Asami." Korra said, her tone way more serious.

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much." Asami felt her heart pumping a little faster at the pure sincerity of Korra's words .

"You're very welcome… I'll be back in the evening." Asami said, lacking better words to receive Korra's gratefulness. Korra nodded and sent a wave of air through the rotation plates.

With a feeling of satisfaction Asami went outside towards her jeep. _At least this awful day has had a wonderful beginning._ She thought, smiling to herself.

* * *

"I created that thing to generate Varricks, not to blow up stuff, which can be great in some situations but definitely not in this one." Varrick defended himself against the scowl the president was giving him.

"That's not the point. The point is that Kuvira has a weapon that could destroy the city in a minute and we need an answer." Raiko slammed his fist down on the table.

"Weapons aren't the answer. If we harvest spirit vines the vines will retaliate again." Tenzin repeated himself, but he seemed to be the only one who voted for a peaceful solution.

"The world is at war. We can't ignore Kuvira anymore. What she did to Zaofu she will do to Republic City, so I'm agreeing with Raiko." Lin spoke up.

"We all regret what happened at Zaofu, but we can't let that guide us." Tenzin tried to keep the peace.

"What must guide us then!? The hope that she will lose interest in us!?" Lin snapped at Tenzin. She was tired from her trip to Zaofu and found it unacceptable that nobody had a proper plan to protect the city yet.

"Jeez, the women of Republic City are feisty." Wu whispered to Mako. Mako just grunted, ignoring the pesky king.

"We can invest in defence, not offence. We can try to talk with Kuvira. When Korra returns sh…"

"Avatar Korra is not here. She hasn't been here for a long time." President Raiko interrupted Tenzin. "I can't wait for her. We need something we can rely on, not take a chance on the Avatar who hasn't done anything for years now." Raiko's words were harsh and Mako's eyebrow twitched. He wanted to protect Korra's honour and tell Raiko that she was doing everything she could. She saved the people from the spirit vines, Jinora had told him herself. But he kept quiet, not wanting to escalate the meeting further.

"Korra is doing what she can, in the meantime we need to find a better solution than spirit vines weapons." Tenzin's voice was a bit deeper. He wasn't happy with Raiko's harsh judgement of Korra.

"Okay, than Varrick Industries needs to come up with something useful that won't upset the spirits." Raiko spoke, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't you worry! Varrick Industries is never short on good ideas." Varrick pushed his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes.

"Hmm... So get back to me as…" Varrick held his index finger up to signal to Raiko not to disturb him when he was in his thinking process.

"Right, what a great plan. I need to go. I have a city to secure." Lin said, having enough of this useless meeting.

"Fine, I declare this meeting over." Raiko decided and left the table.

"Pffff, local politics is hard work." Wu said, stretching his arms above his head. "You would think with all this danger around, you would want to evacuate the city so we have at least some room to fight the Great Uniter." Wu continued.

"T-that's actually not a bad idea…" Mako said in surprise.

"I know right."

"Then why didn't you mention it instead of the spa-trap idea?" Mako asked with a frown.

"I'm still opting for trapping Kuvira with a fake spa! Evacuation is just a back-up plan. " Wu protested. Mako shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder what the world looks like from your perspective…" He mumbled.

"Fabulous!" Wu answered him immediately.

* * *

A blast of fire caused the dummy to swirl around a couple of times. With sweat dripping from her face, Korra fell onto her back. Her arm cramped up by the exertion, but she didn't mind. Her body was tired and she would be sore tomorrow, but all that didn't matter. She felt great. Moving the elements to her will without holding back was fantastic. _Maybe I could even try the Avatar state._ Korra wondered. In the spirit world she reconnected to Raava, but she still wasn't sure if she could stay in the Avatar state without freaking out like the last time.

Korra's break was rudely interrupted by a loud banging on the garage door, followed by someone frantically pushing the doorbell. Korra grunted, putting her hands over her ears to keep the annoying sound out. It was no use, Asami's doorbell was way too loud. _Why does she even have a doorbell for the garage?_ Korra thought, scrambling to her feet. She decided to wait it out, since she and Asami agreed that Korra shouldn't open the door and Asami hadn't mentioned any visitors.

A few minutes passed and the pounding on the door didn't decrease. The doorbell was still being pressed in creative rhythmical patterns. _This one doesn't give up… Maybe something bad has happened._ Korra walked over to a drawer where she knew Asami kept clothing articles. After some searching she found driver's goggles and the scarf Asami had used as a blindfold. She put the goggles on and wrapped the scarf around the lower half of her face. A quick glance in the mirror reassured Korra that she was unrecognizable. With a fast pace she walked to the door to stop the offending sound.

"I knew you were…"As soon as Korra opened the door a male voice started to yell. He stopped talking when he saw that it wasn't Asami opening the door. His finger was still pressed against the doorbell.

"Stop the noise!" Korra said, slapping the man's hand away from the bell. The man frowned at her. He looked healthy and not in panic, so Korra reasoned that there wasn't an emergency, which made the man obnoxious for ringing the bell so long. He had brown slick hair, clear brown eyes and profound cheekbones. He was lean and wore simple, but tidy clothes. He reminded Korra of types like Shady Shin and Tahno.

"What do you want?" She snapped at the man who kept staring at her.

"Who are you?" he just asked.

"Who are you?" Korra snapped back. Something about the guy didn't feel right. He rolled his eyes at Korra's remark.

"Can you let me in. I need to talk to Asami." He said, stepping forward to walk into the garage. Before he could enter Korra blocked his way with her arm. He stopped, looking at Korra with a raised eyebrow.

"She's not here."

"I can wait for her and who are you to tell me I can't go inside?" He asked, feeling kind of offended by the weird girl with her goggles and scarf.

"I'm friend of Asami and you can't wait here, because Asami won't be in for a while and I need to… I need to work." Korra answered. If he saw all the bending equipment inside the garage he could get suspicious. Besides that, Korra didn't want strangers going through Asami's stuff.

"A friend? She doesn't have a lot of friends. What's your name?" He asked, doubting everything Korra had told him. _Jeez, this guy is nosey._ Korra thought to herself.

"Hmmm… Yasuko. Who are you?" Korra said, remembering the name Asami had given her when they were at the market. Maybe she had told others her friend Yasuko was staying, so it was the safest name to go with. The man however furrowed his brow more.

"Really? Yasuko?" He asked sceptically, staring in the green glass of the goggles. Korra started to sweat. It was impossible that he could see her eyes fully through the thick glass, but it looked like he was on to something.

"Yes, it's a normal name. And who are you again?" Korra asked, trying not to lose her temper.

"I'm Juan. Asami's boyfriend." He answered coldly.

"W-what?" Korra thought she had heard it wrong.

"Boyfriend, you know. Being together, love, etcetera." He said impatiently. Korra opened her mouth, but no sensible words came out. _Asami has a boyfriend? This guy!?_ A feeling of disappointment filled Korra's stomach. She didn't know Asami had a boyfriend. Asami had never mentioned him, but then again, Korra never talked about Mako. But Mako wasn't her boyfriend anymore. _Asami is kind, funny and beautiful, why shouldn't she have a boyfriend? Wait… Beautiful? Really Korra? Get it together!_

"Hello! You're still in there?" The man waved his hand in front of Korra's face, who slapped him away with a little bit too much force to be friendly.

"Yes I am!" Korra said. Her voice was raised to anger. She really didn't like this Juan figure. "Even so, you can't wait here. I'm busy… Asami had told me not to let anyone in…"

"Busy doing what? And why are you dressed all weird?" _Why are you asking all these questions…_ Korra had to push her teeth together to not let the sarcastic remarks leave her mouth.

"I have a cold and… none of your business."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. Tell Asami that I came by and that I need to talk to her."

"Okay…"

"See you later Ya-su-ko." He practically spelled the name with a strange smirk on his face. Korra watched him walk to a vehicle and drive away. A cold shiver went down Korra's spine.

"What a creep…" She mumbled to herself when she went back into the garage, her perfect mood ruined.

* * *

Her hands were hurting from turning the screwdriver to tighten the last screw. Somehow the engine was still steaming hot and sweat dripped from her nose onto the hot plate in front of her, making a sizzling sound. _One last turn, that should do it…_

When everything was in place Asami took a step back to look at her work. The engine of the old Satomobile purred happily. A satisfied sigh left her mouth. Then a small puff of smoke rose from underneath the engine. _What is this?_ With a grunt she bent over the engine once again to find three screws missing. _I just put those in!_

"You need to work more carefully. The whole automobile is going to fall apart." A stern and familiar voice said. With painful fingers Asami fished three new screws out of her pocket and started her job again.

"You're not working hard enough!" Asami tried her best to ignore the voice. To her horror she saw other parts of the automobile disappear before her eyes. As fast as her hands could go she went on working.

"Everything that I have built up with my bear hands you let go to waste."

"Shut up! I'm doing my best!" Asami yelled to the booming voice. It was no use, after a while her hands were groping in empty air and the Satomobile was nowhere to be found.

"See what you have done? Now nothing is left!"

"It's not my fault! You wasted everything! You have no respect for me or mom's wishes!" Asami turned around in anger. Two tangerine eyes she knew all too well bore into her which made her fall back in shock.

"How dare you talk to me like that! You're not my daughter! You're a disgrace!" Asami felt her throat tighten, making it harder to breath. Her body shook heavily. _This is not real. Please stop!_

* * *

"Sato! Wake up!" With a gasp Asami shot over her steering wheel. Her heart was pounding and she felt sticky from sweat. There was an unpleasant pressure behind her eyes. She inhaled sharply again and found that the inside of her throat felt harsh and sore, which resulted in a coughing fit.

"Oh jeez, let me see her." The tall figure beside her was shoved aside and a cool hand was pressed against her forehead. "You have a slight fever, that will happen when you sleep outside in a jeep with no roof." An friendly, but concerned voice told her. Asami squinted against the light to see who was talking to her. Before she could see anything a water flask was pushed in front of her face.

"Come on, drink up. It will stop the coughing somewhat." Asami did what she was told and the water did wonders for her throat. She calmed down and her breathing became levelled.

"T-thanks…" She mumbled and handed over the water flask.

"Pure water from the North Pole." The woman said, standing straight up. She had grey hair and clear blue eyes. Definitely someone from the Northern Water Tribe. Before Asami could thank her further she saw the other person and her blood ran cold. _From all the people that could have found me here…_ She thought staring at the Chief of Police who glared at her with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here Sato? Sleeping on the side of the road?" The Chief almost growled. The older Water Tribe woman raised an eyebrow at the Chief, but didn't interrupt.

"Why do you want to know?" Asami's voice was broken and talking still hurt. _Great, a cold. Another thing I desperately need._ Her hand searched for the key that was still in the ignition. Asami agreed with the Chief and the woman that falling asleep on the side of the road wasn't one of her brightest moments.

"I keep this city safe, that's why I'm entitled to know." Lin spoke up when the engine of the jeep jumped to life.

"I was tired." Asami deadpanned Lin. She turned her eyes to the other woman. "Thank you again for the water…" She said with as much warmth in her voice as she could. The woman might be a friend of the Chief, but that was no reason to be rude to her.

"You're welcome. Watch out with that cold of yours." She yelled after Asami when she drove off.

"Really? You're welcome?" Lin said sarcastically.

"What's the problem Lin?" Kya sighed, while she started walking again.

"She might be a criminal." Lin said, frowning even deeper.

"Oh yes, she looked like a real criminal. I should have let her cough herself to death. You know Lin, I think this job is making you paranoid." Kya said, not giving into Lin's terrible mood. She liked Lin, but sometimes she thought the woman needed to relax.

"The poor girl was coughing her guts out. I helped her. I'm an healer so I helped her. Can we leave it at that and enjoy a nice cup of tea?" Kya asked. She didn't get so much as an 'hmph' from her companion, but it was enough. She knew Lin was going through a rough time. The whole city was a mess. Kya wanted to help, that's why she was here. And right now helping meant giving Lin a little peace of mind.

* * *

With an impatient gesture she bended the door open and threw it close behind her. The room was badly lit and she saw Bataar almost pressing his nose against the new blueprints.

"How is the Mecha Suit coming along?" Kuvira asked. Bataar turned around startled, too caught up in his work to have noticed the door open and close.

"Oh, hello darling. It's complicated." He said with a frown. He looked tired and over-worked. Kuvira almost felt bad for pushing him so far, but she had no choice. They needed that Mecha Suit as soon as possible.

"When can it be ready?" She continued in her stern voice. The last few days haven't been kind to her and she wasn't in the mood for more disappointments.

"We're making progress, but there are still serious problems with the operating system and we are worried that it might collapse under its own weight. I can fix the last problem, but I'm less familiar with the first." Bataar spoke frankly. Kuvira sighed and took off the metal bands around her arms.

"You know I need it soon. We can't afford another disaster like the one with Zhu Li and your family. They have probably notified Raiko about our weapon. We need to move before they can fully prepare for us. With this Mecha Suit we have the victory in our hands." Kuvira tried to sound more friendly towards her fiancé, but the stress was getting to her. Keeping up appearances asked its toll, but she had to show her troops that she was still the strong Uniter and that the escape of the Beifong family didn't mean anything to her.

"I know dear, I'm trying really hard. I have sent out a search for more engineers to help with the designs. There are good ones among the captives from Zaofu, but they all refuse to help." Bataar explained. If they could find extra people to help, they could fix the Mecha Suit so much faster. Only good help was difficult to find. Bataar couldn't risk another Zhu Li on his team. He was lucky enough to have kept her out of the Mecha Suit operation.

"I know you're trying, I just need you to try a little harder. When we get through this time we will have our Empire." Bataar nodded and returned to his work. "You know I am gratefull for everything you've done for me and your country?" Kuvira asked, needing to know that she and Bataar were still good, even with all the pressure around them.

"I love you too Kuvira." Bataar mumbled, emerging himself into the blueprints again.

* * *

Korra's eyes snapped open when she heard an automobile drive up to the house. She jumped up to look out the window. She hoped it was Asami and not that creep Juan again. To her relieve she saw the tired engineer stepping out of her jeep. Korra turned around and jumped onto the couch. She picked up a magazine and started leaving through it. _Act naturally…_ She said to herself. She had been thinking about Asami the whole night. Mostly she was worried since Asami had told her she would be back by evening, but stayed away the whole night. Korra had considered to go out and look for her, but that was too risky. So she had calmed herself down with a lot of meditation.

When she wasn't thinking about where Asami was, she was thinking about Juan. The weird man who claimed to be Asami's boyfriend. Korra didn't know why, but that piece of information kept nagging inside her mind.

The door opened and Asami stepped inside. She saw Korra on the couch. She laughed, recognizing the magazine about engineering on Korra's lap.

"Hi there, reading about machines again?" She spoke soft as not to hurt her throat.

"Yeah, training my mind." Korra said, turning her head to look at Asami. The sight alarmed her somewhat. Asami looked paler than normal and her eyes were red with dark circles under them. Asami dragged herself to a chair across from Korra and fell into it. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked worried.

"I think I caught a cold. Air-conditioning is another thing Cabbage Corp can't do." Asami complained in her hoarse voice. "When I eventually ended my shift I fell asleep in my jeep. This job is killing me already." Asami massaged her temples with her fingers, but her headache only flared up.

"Sorry, you know I can still pay you for my stay." Korra said. She felt slightly guilty for doing nothing while Asami was trying to make ends meet.

Asami sat straight up and smiled at Korra.

"No, you're my friend and my friends don't have to pay to stay here." She told Korra and got up from her chair. "I'm going for an hot shower. I definitely need one."

Korra nodded and felt a strange warm sensation in her body. It was the first time Asami had called her a friend. Of course they had grown closer, but none of them had vocalized it this explicitly before. _Juan can wait…_ Korra decided. She had a feeling that mentioning Juan would ruin this new feeling of closeness to Asami and she just wanted to hold on to it as long as she could.

"I'll make you some tea!" Korra yelled and made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Thanks for waiting and reading! I hope you enjoyed it. (I know there isn't a lot of Kuvira here, my apologies. I have changed some of my ideas for the plot. But next chapter will have a little bit more action.**


	9. When It All Comes Down

**When It All Comes Down**

* * *

Her eyes glowed white while all the earth and metal discs were raised in the air. A vortex of wind started to swirl the discs in circles and sparks of fire struck through the air. A small stream of water emerged from the floor to join the dance.

Korra held her breath, feeling the familiar force coursing through her body. The sheer power filling her from head to toe. With a flick of her finger she could easily destroy Asami's garage, not that she was planning on doing that.

She pushed it a little further, more air, fire and water were floating through the makeshift gym. _I'm almost back at my old strength. Ready to fight. Ready for Kuvira…_ The name echoed through Korra's head as she remembered the smirk on the earth bender's face when she crushed Korra in a cocoon of earth.

Korra gritted her teeth, doing her best not to lose her concentration. Kuvira had laughed at her. She had pummelled Korra around until Korra had no choice but to slip into the Avatar state. Korra's eyes flickered and it became harder to maintain her strength. She had lost from the Great Uniter in front of her friends. She had been unable to reconnect with Raava. She was fighting herself instead of Kuvira.

In the corner of her eye Korra saw a flash of herself. Hunched over, her long hair hung in front of her face. Shackles dangling from her feet and wrists while cold white light pierced through the strands of hair. The image didn't last long but was strong enough for Korra to lose her control. The water and the discs fell from the air, creating a mess on the mat.

With her breath slightly laboured Korra looked around. She gave the clock a quick glance. _Five minutes, a personal record._ She thought bitterly. She had tried the Avatar state a few times now, but her mind kept shifting to Kuvira and the image of herself.

With a sigh Korra started to bend the water away and pick up the discs. She needed to clear her head, maybe take a nice stroll through the forest.

Just as she wanted to leave the garage, the door opened. Asami shuffled inside. She had a warm cup of tea in her hands and a blanket over her shoulders. Her nose was red and her pale skin a shade whiter than usually. She sniffed softly when she made her way into the garage.

"Good midday." Korra teased, knowing that Asami had just woken up.

"Ugh, not so loud. My head feels like it's going to implode." Asami mumbled, a sick rasp to her voice.

"Why don't you stay in bed?" Korra asked. She knew Asami had gotten sick overnight. She kept coughing and grunting in her sleep.

"I need to finish the Humming Bird." Asami mumbled.

"That can wait." Korra frowned. Asami took a sip from her tea.

"It can't. This morning Cabbage Corp fired me because I called in sick on my second day of work. This Humming Bird Mecha Suit has to pay the bills now." Asami explained. Her brain was foggy and every muscle in her body hurt, but she had to pull it together. Getting fired was actually a disappointment and Asami didn't want to lay in bed all day feeling sorry for herself. Working on her own projects might give her the boost of self-confidence she needed.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Korra said.

"They wouldn't recognize good engineering if it infiltrated their houses and built a Mecha Suit out of their cutlery." Asami complained. The fever was getting to her and half of the time she had no idea what she was saying.

Korra held in her laugh, hearing Asami's absurd statement.

"Well, be careful. Drink lots of tea and keep yourself warm. I'm going out for a walk." Korra said, knowing she couldn't force Asami back to bed. The engineer was hardheaded, maybe even more so than Korra, although that seemed unlikely.

"It's going to rain, so don't wander off too far." Asami said while searching through her toolbox for the right equipment.

"I'll be fine. Don't give the Hummingbird a cold!" Korra said. Before she could leave the garage she heard Asami mumble: "Hummingbirds don't get colds. Different bacteria…" Korra smiled to herself. Asami was wonderfully strange when she was sick.

* * *

The smooth jazz filled the garage. Asami's mood had improved and she couldn't help but tap her foot at the rhythm of the song. After working for an hour on the Humming Bird Mecha Suit, she felt a lot better. Her nose was still running and her throat still sore, but she enjoyed the work. It didn't feel so bad anymore to get fired by Cabbage Corp. Sure, she still had money problems, but she was also 100 percent sure that it was Cabbage Corp's loss. Maybe it was the cold speaking, but Asami had a feeling that the Humming Bird would put Future Industries back on the map.

The relaxed atmosphere in the garage was interrupted by someone ringing the bell. _Korra must have forgotten the keys or something…_ Asami thought, making her way to the door.

"You know the do…" Asami started, but stopped when she saw it wasn't Korra ringing her doorbell.

"Hello Asami." Juan said, a smile on his face. Asami had to blink a couple of times until she was sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Juan?" She asked.

"The one and only! How are you?" Juan asked. Asami's brow furrowed and she felt old rage boiling in her stomach.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"No warm welcome?" Juan asked, almost pouting.

"What do you expect after everything you've done to me?!" Asami snarled, remembering why she had pushed Juan out of her head many years ago.

"Still stuck on the past?"

"You got a lot of nerve coming up here without a good apology." Asami was forced to remember the last time she heard of Juan. They were going out for a couple of weeks. He was the son of a dealer in raw materials. They had met when Asami developed her plans to build a house in the woods. Juan had helped her with some discounts from his father's company and for a while Asami thought she was in love with the helpful boy. Until he decided to move to the Earth Kingdom to start up his own company and took half of Asami's platinum plates with him. She first couldn't believe it, but when she hadn't heard from him for months and his family didn't want to talk to her anymore she realised he had stolen from her and wouldn't return. Months of hatred and sadness followed and now he was standing right in front of her.

"Can't we let bygones be bygones? We were young and foolish and by the look of it you have built yourself a nice house despite my actions." Juan said. Asami was deciding whether it was worth to choke Juan right then and there, but then she saw he was not alone. Behind him were five men. All dressed up in Earth Kingdom uniforms, the same Kuvira wore when she was in Republic City.

"Who are they?" She asked. Juan turned around nervously.

"Some people that want to talk to you…" He said softly when the tallest of the group walked up to Asami. He was a mountain of a man. Tall, broad and with a stern look in his eyes. There was a x-shaped scare covering most of the right side of his face.

"I'm general Yahir. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Sato." The man introduced himself.

"Why are you here?" Asami asked confused.

"Juan told us about your talents as an engineer. The Great Uniter is looking for brilliant engineers like yourself to reinforce her troops and to restore the Earth Kingdom to its former glory." Yahir explained. His voice was deep and threating, even when he was saying kind things.

"What makes you think that I want to work for Kuvira?" Asami asked with a raised eyebrow. It surprised her to see a group of Kuvira's men this close to Republic City. Then again, the security around the city wasn't what it used to be. Raiko had still no idea how close Kuvira was.

"We heard of your father. It's truly sad how this nation has treated you as a criminal after your father's arrest. Kuvira harbours no resentment towards you and wants to give you a clean start in her new empire. If you could help her with the production of a Mecha Suit, your future will be carefree." Yahir explained. Asami swallowed. She couldn't believe this. Kuvira was recruiting people from Republic City, exchanging their services with a promised position in her new empire?

"I'm not going to help Kuvira. I'm born and raised in Republic City and my loyalties lay here, not with Kuvira." Asami tried to stand a little taller and sound surer than she felt.

"Come on Asami! Life is hard in the Earth Kingdom and I know life is also hard for you. This can help us both." Juan pleaded.

"Life is hard, but I'm not going to betray my nation." Asami snapped at Juan, not believing what kind of coward he had become. Yahir's eyebrow twitched. He was clearly not happy with Asami's decision.

"Juan, don't tell me we took the risk of coming here just to be turned down." He said coldly, glaring at Juan. Juan shivered, feverishly searching his mind to safe his skin. He knew that failure wasn't an option. If he couldn't deliver Asami he was done for. He had of think of something that could still make this journey worthwhile.

"The Avatar!" He yelled in an epiphany, recalling that he had something better to give Kuvira than a mere engineer. Asami looked shocked at Juan, but recomposed herself.

"What are you talking about?" Yahir asked, fed up with Juan's games. Juan had told him he could get the heir of Hiroshi Sato to work for Kuvira. And now he was here, wasting his time on a woman who wasn't going to cooperate.

"The Avatar is staying with her! I saw her myself." Juan said, pointing towards Asami.

"What are you talking about?" Asami asked, keeping a straight face the best she could.

"You're friend Yasuko who was here yesterday? Do you really think I believe that your friend has the same name as your deceased mother?" Juan said, grinning at the engineer. He had her now. She had to hand over the Avatar or go in on the offer to work for Kuvira.

"Coincidences exist." Asami said, but Yahir heard the hesitation in Asami's voice.

"Men! Search the house." He commanded.

"What? No! " Asami yelled, but she was pushed aside by the soldiers like she was a feather. The cold that still raged through Asami's veins made her weak and she had to watch how the men were stomping around her garage.

 _Oh no, what have you done Korra?_ Asami thought, trying to find a way to get these men out of her house and on their way back to the Earth Kingdom before Korra could show up from her walk.

Asami could see the tension dripping from Juan's face. He was probably forced into this, but she didn't feel sorry for him. If anything, she felt he was worse than she remembered. Yahir just stood there, arms crossed. If he was hopeful in finding the Avatar he didn't show it. He waited patiently until his men returned. Asami heard someone kick in the door to her house and she averted her eyes to the ground. She felt weak and humiliated.

"General, there's no one here. Just some machines, tools and a lot of bending equipment." A soldier reported.

"Bending equipment! See, the Avatar is here! Why else would a non-bender have bending equipment!" Juan practically jumped onto the clues.

Yahir laid his massive hand on Asami's shoulder and pushed her into the garage.

"Equipment for all the four elements?" He observed, giving Asami a steel glance.

"Why would I hide the Avatar?" Asami asked coldly, forming a plan inside her head.

"Tell me why…" Yahir spurred her on.

"I hate you benders! Arrogantly thinking you know all the answers and pushing us honest people around because we can't do tricks with the elements!? Benders took everything I had! If I regret one thing it's that I couldn't help my father destroy every last one of you. So why would I hide the strongest bender of all or help Kuvira who is just going to supress non-benders all over again!" Asami snapped. She sounded convincing, a perk from living with equalists for a couple of years.

"She's lying! She's not an equalist." Juan protested.

"I wasn't one, but the years have made me wiser." Asami retorted.

" Then why do you have a homemade pro-bending arena!?" Juan started to panic. He really couldn't afford to come up empty handed.

"I'm making a machine that can bend the elements. It's a new weapon, technology to put an end to you benders!" Asami blurted out with a little bit more aggression than she expected. Yahir narrowed his eyes and his soldiers were staring at Asami as if she just had signed her own death wish.

Without a word Yahir dragged Asami outside by her neck.

"You won't insult the Great Uniter again. You're nothing but a disillusioned mechanic." The general hissed though his gritted teeth. With a strong push he pressed Asami to the ground and bended a ring of rock around her right wrist to keep her down.

"Destroy her garage and don't forget the house!" He yelled his order.

"Sir, the walls have platinum in them, we can't bend them…" One soldier informed.

"Then destroy everything within the walls! You know how to do that don't you!?" Yahir finally lost his temper and the soldiers nodded slowly. They hesitantly started trashing the place, not wanting to disappoint their general.

"No wait! You can't do that!" Asami yelled. She struggled against the rock around her wrist, but it only cut deeper into her flesh. She had no choice but to watch how the men inside were destroying everything she had built up the last few years.

"Geez general. Is this really necessary? She's no threat to us…" Juan spoke softly. He knew Asami despised him and that he only used her, but deep down inside he kind of admired Asami as well. She was strong, sort of nice and brilliant. The destruction before his eyes seemed unfair, even to him.

"You better come up with a real good reason why we infiltrated the United Republic of Nations without result." Yahir said coldly, shutting Juan up immediately.

Asami saw a flash of fire coming from the garage. Hadn't she lost enough already? A new surge of anger rose in her chest as she pulled fiercely against her constraint, but to no avail.

"Don't even try. Use your time to think over your poor life-choices." Yahir said with a satisfied smile. He grabbed Juan by his arm and returned to the jeeps, waiting for his men to finish the demolition.

Asami grunted when a sharp pain spread from her wrist to her arm. It was no use. As if the heavens were sympathising with her fate it started to rain. _At least Korra got away…_ She thought bitterly.

* * *

The small raindrops turned into fat ones, pounding on the ground.

"Should have listened to Asami…" Korra said. When it started to rain she was too far away from the house to head back and she didn't feel like getting wet. Bending the water away as it fell down wasn't an option. You never knew who was watching.

 _I can't wait till this stupid war is over and I can bend in public again._ Korra sighed and hugged her knees deeper into her chest. The small cave she found kept her dry and gave her a wonderful view of the forest. If she squinted her eyes she could see the outskirts of Republic City. She was surprised to find how much she loved this city and how much she had missed it. This place had given her a lot of friends and the opportunity to grow as the Avatar. _I wonder if Aang planned it like that…_

Suddenly the tranquillity was disturbed by voices of men and the groaning of an automobile engine. Korra duck a bit closer to the ground and peered through the bushes. She saw an army vehicle driving slowly over the muddy road and another vehicle being pushed by three sturdy men. Someone was shouting orders. Korra directly recognized the green colour of their uniforms. _What are Kuvira's men doing here?_ She wondered. Again Asami had been right, Raiko had no idea how close Kuvira was to the city. These soldiers just walked through the forest with no one stopping them.

Korra balled her fist, but stayed hidden in the cave until the men were out of sight. She had to call Mako and tell him what she had seen. He needed to warn Lin and raise the security around the city. The last time Mako had called, Korra had gotten the impression that Raiko and his council were still arguing with each other without any decisions being made. It was ridiculous! Korra agreed to leave the city so she wouldn't get in the way, but now everyone was getting in the way of everyone else. They needed someone to stand up and guide them, only Korra wasn't sure if she was up for the task.

Korra sighed again, sitting back in the comfort of the cave. Her mind got absorbed by the scenery once again when a screeching sound caught her attention. A small blue spirit landed in front of her and stretched its arms in distress.

"What's wrong little guy?" Korra asked. The spirit just continued its frantic waving. _It would be so much easier if all the spirits could talk._ Korra thought to herself. The blue spirit jumped up and down, emanating more high pitched sounds. Then it started to hop away, flew back and grabbed Korra sleeve.

"You want me to come with you… But it's raining very badly!" Korra whined, but got up from her sitting position. She was the Avatar and needed to help upset spirits, even when it meant getting soaked to the bone. She pulled the scarf she was wearing up over her face and buried the rest of her head in her hoodie.

The blue spirit tugged at her sleeve when it started to fly in the direction it needed Korra to be.

"I'm coming…" Korra told the spirit when she started to walk a little faster. It didn't take Korra long to realise they were going to Asami's place and a bad feeling rose inside of her. She increased her pace a little more. When they got closer Korra saw smoke raising up in the air where Asami's house was and she finally started to run.

* * *

Korra saw flames spewing out of the garage door. With a swirl of her arms the flames disappeared and Korra ran inside.

"Asami! Asami!" She called, but received no answer. Korra started to panic. Most things in the garage were burnt and black due to the fire. All the machines were smashed and it was clear to Korra that someone wilfully tried to destroy everything.

"Asami!" Korra made a small round through the garage, but didn't see Asami or, thank the spirits, anything that looked like Asami. She turned and headed back to the door. She stepped outside and saw Asami lying on her side in the mud, her hair obscuring her face.

"Asami!" Korra cried out when she ran to her friend. Asami didn't respond to her name and with fear in her heart Korra knelt down. She tried to turn Asami on her back when she noticed that Asami's hand was stuck to the ground. Quickly Korra bended away the earth and revealed a bloody mess where Asami's wrist was supposed to be.

"Damn it!" Korra bended some water out of the sky and directly started to close the wound around Asmai's wrist. This earned Korra a weak moan from Asami. A small reassurance that she was still alive.

Without hesitation, Korra lifted Asami up in her arms and ran to her house. To her shock the front door of the small house was kicked in and the chaos she had seen in the garage continued in the small living room.

The cushions of the couch were sliced and spilled out their soft contents, but it had to do. Korra carefully placed Asami on the broken couch and wiped some hairs from her face. Asami's face was as limp as her body. It felt cold and sweaty.

"Please wake up." Korra spoke softly. Asami's hands were freezing and her lips started to turn into a sickening shade of blue. _She needs blankets!_ Korra jumped up and ran to the bedroom. Whoever did this was thorough. The bed was thrown against the wall and the closet was chopped into pieces. Articles of clothing were thrown around the room. Korra ignored the painful destruction and gathered the blankets lying on the ground.

Korra returned to the couch. She bended Asami's clothes dry and wrapped her carefully in the blankets. Korra pressed her hand against Asami's forehead. While her cheeks and hands were cold to the touch, her forehead was burning up.

"Come on Korra, think!" Korra talked to herself. She was quite a good healer, but she never paid attention to injuries or diseases that weren't healed by water bending. Katara couldn't get young Korra to focus on treating fevers. The only things Korra could think about around that age was blasting fire around or rolling in the snow with Naga. Now however, Korra wished she had been more serious about her studies.

"Mom?" Korra snapped out of her thoughts by the weak voice. Asami's face contorted.

"Mom…" Asami said as soft as a whisper.

"No, it's me Korra." Korra said, hoping that Asami would return to consciousness. A small whimper left Asami's mouth before she went still again. _You need to do something!_ Korra scolded herself when she saw Asami's head lull back into oblivion.

With determined steps Korra made her way to the telephone. She dialled the only number she knew to call in emergencies. It was almost a miracle that the telephone still worked in the midst of this destruction, but Korra had no time to linger onto that fact.

"Air Temple Island! Ikki speaking here!" An happy voice answered the phone.

"Ikki, it's Korra. I need to talk to your father." Korra said, trying to sound casual as not the panic Ikki.

"Korra! It's really you. Wow, we haven't heard from you in a while. How are the farms? I bet they have lots of space for you to walk in and…"

"Ikki, please. I need to talk to Tenzin." Korra tried again, knowing that time was in short supply.

"Right, sorry. He's not here. He's at the council. They're still not sure what to do. Raiko wants weapons, but Jinora says that will drive the spirits crazy…" Ikki continued her summary of recent political developments. Korra pinched the bridge of her nose. Tenzin wasn't there. She needed to get Asami to someone who knew how to help her, but Korra couldn't drive and carrying her to the city would take too long and Korra was pretty sure Asami couldn't take the cold that would go with such a journey.

"So I went to the bakery to get some buns for lunch. The ones Uncle Bumi likes. That's when I heard that the spirits were retreating." Ikki voice droned through the receiver.

"Ikki dear, why don't you give the telephone to me." A voice suddenly popped up, catching Korra's attention.

"Oh hi, it's Korra!" Korra heard Ikki scream. After that there were some muffled sounds.

"Hello?" Korra asked.

"Hello, Kya here. Sorry about that. You know Ikki. It's great to hear from you!" Kya greeted from the other side of the line. Korra's heart skipped a beat.

"Kya? You're in Republic City?" She asked hopeful.

"Yes, my brothers needed me and who am I to say no to that. How are you?"

"You need to get to Mako! Tell him he needs to drive you to Asami Sato's house." Korra blurted out, ignoring the small talk.

"What's going on Korra?" Kya asked, changing her voice from happy to concerned.

"She doesn't respond to me and she has a fever and at the same time she's freezing. I'm afraid she's dying and I don't know how to stop it!" Korra informed Kya. Telling Kya what was going on made Korra more panicked. It made Asami's grave condition more real.

"And Mako knows where she is?" Kya asked.

"Yes, tell him he needs to go to Asami Sato. Please hurry." Korra pleaded, happy that Kya didn't question her further.

"Okay, keep her warm and I'll be there." With that the line got disconnected. Korra breathed in loudly and turned to Asami again. _Keep her warm…_ She thought to herself. She searched for some pillows and other blankets that were scattered around the house. Soon Asami was surrounded with soft cushions and blankets to keep her warm. Her face twitched now and then and her breath came out weak. Still, Korra was happy that she was breathing at all.

"Don't worry, help is on the way…" Korra told Asami, more to reassure herself than her friend.

"Korra?" Asami spoke softly.

"Yes, it's me!" Korra pulled Asami's hand from under the layers of blankets to hold it in her own.

"I…" Asami started a sentence which seems to take all her energy. Korra gently rubbed the cold hand between her own. Asami's mouth started to form words again while her eyes stayed close.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled eventually.

* * *

 **Another chapter and thanks again for reading. Sorry for the tragic events that keep happening to Asami, but this might be the little push Korra needs to come into action (or maybe not... exciting stuff!)**

 **RyneC**


	10. Transition

**Transition**

* * *

"I still can't believe it…" Her companion mumbled randomly after a short while of silence. Kya sighted and stared out of the window. She wasn't in the mood for Lin's grumpiness.

After Korra's distressed phone call Kya had gone to the police station. She had asked for Mako, but he wasn't there. He was bodyguarding Wu at some meeting. Lin however was present, so Kya thought she could help her out as well, Lin was after all the Chief of Police. As soon as Kya dropped Asami Sato's name Lin had gotten furious and dragged Kya to her automobile to set off to the hillside. And now here they were.

"Unbelievable…" Lin muttered under her breath, frustration sketched out over her face. Kya cocked up an eyebrow, trying to ignore Lin's complains one last time.

"I told her to stay away from Sato! I swear she's still just a stubborn teenager." Lin said, making a slippery and sharp turn. Kya held onto the door handle. The roads looked dangerous, but she trusted Lin to safely drive them to their destination.

"Is there any particular reason why Korra should stay away from this Sato person?" Kya asked. If she was going to listen to Lin's complaining she might as well know the reason behind it all. Lin just huffed in response and Kya rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm still going to heal her." Kya said. If Korra wanted her help, she will give it.

"Of course you are. That's not the point. The point is that people expect me to keep them safe while they're all lying to me." Lin pointed out.

"I'm sure Korra didn't mean it that way." Kya tried to calm Lin, although she knew it was futile. Lin ignored her statement and concentrated on the road in front of them. Kya shook her head at her stubborn friend and watched the scenery go by.

"It's just unbelievable…" Lin murmured after a while.

* * *

Korra felt like her phone call with Kya was an eternity ago. She still held the limp hand of Asami between her own. It was warming, but showed no signs of life. Asami's face was tranquil, but that only worried Korra. _She's slipping away… No! She's going to make it. Stop doubting her, she has been through worse than this._ Korra felt like crying, but didn't allow herself to indulge in such a selfish act.

"Korra?" A familiar voice called out through the open door.

"Kya! In here!" Korra answered. She jumped up and ran to the door to welcome her old friend. She stopped in her tracks when she came face to face with a very displeased Chief of Police.

"L-Lin…" Korra stuttered, feeling a pang of guilt.

"Mako was occupied so Lin brought me here instead. Where's the patient?" Kya asked, pushing passed Lin into the destroyed house. Korra pointed to the couch and Kya walked right up to Asami.

"Lin, I'm sorry. I guess we have a lot to talk about." Korra said, averting he eyes from the stern face in front of her. She knew she had wronged Lin by keeping her location a secret. Lin wasn't the easiest person to deal with, but she had shown Korra nothing but loyalty and love, albeit tough love, through all the years they had known each other.

"Yes we do, but first we need to make sure no one dies today." Lin spoke coldly while walking further inside the house. She might pretend to be unaffected, but Korra could hear a flicker of disappointment in Lin's voice.

"How long has she been unconscious?" Kya asked. She pulled the blankets back from Asami's chest. With one finger to the unconscious woman's neck and the other hand on her forehead, Kya was trying to assess the damage.

"I-I don't know. I found her an hour ago, maybe longer. She asked for her mom and she recognized me at some point, but she hasn't moved or spoken for a while." Korra joined the duo around the couch. Even though the presence of Kya calmed her somewhat, Korra was still worried sick to her stomach.

"She had a pretty bad cold yesterday." Kya mumbled to herself.

"How do you know that?" Korra asked in surprise. She knew Kya was good, but that good?

"We found her sleeping in her car yesterday. Coughing and snotty." Lin explained.

"And you found her outside?" Kya informed further.

"Yes." Korra answered.

"The rain didn't do her any good…" Kya sighed. This was bad.

"And there was a cut on her wrist!" Korra said, suddenly remembering. "I healed it, but it looked like she had lost a lot of blood."

"That must be why she has such a hard time to get warm again. Alright, we need to take her to Air Temple Island, asap. With an healing pool and my herbs I can help her better." Kya decided. Korra nodded and without hesitation picked Asami up with blankets and all.

"Okay, let's go!" She said, happy that she could do something practical for Asami again. Lin led them outside to the automobile, opening the door for Korra and Asami. Korra carefully laid Asami, feet first, across the back seat.

"Wait, I need to get something. I'll be back in a minute." Korra said and ran back to the house. After a while she returned with a tube in her hand.

"Okay, let's go." Korra commanded and joined Asami on the backseat. As gently as she could she placed Asami's head on her lap. Asami was now laying on her side, legs pulled in and with Korra's hand securely on her shoulder.

Korra saw Kya sit down in the front seat.

"Don't you want to be back here, in case something happens to Asami?" Korra asked, while Lin started the engine.

"There's nothing I can do for her in the back of this crappy police car." Kya said, earning an annoyed grunt from Lin. "Besides, she seems to like the company she has right now." Kya smiled to Korra through the back view mirror. Korra was confused, until she noticed Asami hand creeping out of the mess of blankets, holding a weak but tight grip on the fabric of Korra's pants. This made Korra smile despite everything. She covered the pale hand with her own.

Kya gave them another smile through the mirror. The fact that Asami was holding onto Korra meant she was in a better state than Kya initially thought. Kya looked back to Lin with the smile still on her face. She was met by a raised eyebrow.

"Just keep your eyes on the road." Kya told Lin. She received another 'hmph', while Lin drove them towards the city.

* * *

"Korra! What happened?" Mako yelled when he recognized the Avatar in the hallway. When he had heard that Kya was looking for him, he had contacted Air Temple Island. Pema told him Korra was back with a friend of hers.

"Mako, you're here." Korra said, happy to see him.

"Yeah, what's going on?" He asked again, halting in front of Korra.

"Asami got attacked. She's with Kya now." Korra answered, glancing at the closed door.

"Oh, is she alright?" He asked, noticing the sadness in Korra's eyes.

"Of course she's not alright!" Korra yelled in frustration. Mako backed down and raised his hands in the air. Korra swallowed, knowing she shouldn't take it out on Mako.

"Sorry… I'm just worried and I… I couldn't stop them." Korra apologized.

"Who's them?" Before Korra could answer another question, the door opened and Kya stepped outside.

"Besides a terrible cold, Asami is going to be fine." Kya spoke the releasing words.

"Thank you so much!" Korra said while hugging the waterbender.

"It's okay." Kya said, returning the hug. "She needs a lot of rest now and I think you need to talk to Lin and my brother." Kya broke the hug and gave Korra a serious look.

"I know… I will." Korra half-heartily promised.

"I don't say that Lin is right to be angry with you or Asami, but you shouldn't have lied to her." Kya explained.

"I know. I'll make it right, thank you again." Korra said. Without saying goodbye, she turned around and walked away.

Mako gave Kya a questioning look, but she just shrugged her shoulders. Mako turned around as well.

"Korra, wait! Where are you going!?" He yelled after Korra.

"I'm going to put an end to this!" Korra yelled back.

* * *

They stopped in front of what looked like a giant metal elevator. The guards halted and made room for Korra to walk into the small space.

"You better leave now." Korra said in a low voice.

"I don't mind coming with you." Mako offered.

"I need to do this alone." Korra snapped back at Mako, she needed to focus on the task ahead, not Mako's feelings.

"No you don't." Mako retorted, a frown showing on his face.

"You don't understand. Please leave!" Korra tried again.

"No you don't understand!" Mako yelled out all of a sudden. "I'm your friend and you need to stop pushing me away. I get that you needed space to recover from the Red Lotus. I even forgive you for disappearing for three years without saying a word. But you need to let us back in. We all care for you and this is not only your battle!" A silence fell when Mako was done saying what he wanted to say for months now. One guard coughed awkwardly, but he kept his eyes on the wall in front of him.

"It's… I'm sorry. I know we're all in this together." Korra finally decided to break the silence. "I appreciate everything you guys did for me and I love you as a friend." She shouldn't have pushed Mako that far away, but she couldn't help it. Somehow caring for him made it worse to share her pain and insecurities.

"Good… that's… You know we got your back." Mako said, feeling a bit uncomfortable with all the emotions bursting in his chest.

"This however I need to do alone." Korra looked at Mako. "He broke me. Ever since I fought him I can't stop thinking about him. He's everywhere I go. He's blocking my Avatar state and without it I'm no match for Kuvira. I need to let him go and I can only do that when I confront him. So this isn't me shutting you out, this is me trying to fix myself so I can be there for everyone again." Korra started to open up, trying to make Mako understand. Mako slowly nodded, processing what Korra just told him.

"Okay, I'll be here for when you get back." He decided.

"Thanks and sorry if you felt left out… Sometimes it easier not to talk about stuff." Korra said, trying to nonchalantly shrug her shoulders.

"That's all in the past. I just needed you to know that you're not alone." Mako explained, already forgetting his anger.

"I know. Thanks again…" With a deep sigh Korra turned to the elevator, ready to face her nightmare one more time.

* * *

The cell looked more like a basement of an old temple. It was dark, cold and damp. In the middle of the room a man was floating in the air. His long hair and beard obscured his face, but Korra immediately recognized him. He was chained to the ground and didn't even look up when Korra stepped forward.

"You must be in a lot of trouble to come visit me." His deep voice said. It brought chills to Korra, but she kept walking up to him. It was too late to turn around anyway.

"I'm not in trouble. I came here to tell you that you mean nothing to me and that you have no power over me!" Korra yelled back, for once believing the words she said.

"Oh really?" He answered in a mocking voice. Without a warning Zaheer flew forward, a manic expression covering his face. For a fraction of a second Korra was back fighting Zaheer, struggling to stay alive. Out of shock she stumbled backwards. Before Zaheer could reach Korra he was pulled back by his chains.

"Haha, your body tells a different story!" He laughed. Korra blinked, but the Zaheer in front of her was real and not a trick of her mind, so she couldn't blink him away.

"This is not working…" She mumbled, backing up slowly.

"You're leaving? I could help you, you know." Zaheer said, without the mocking tone.

"How could you help me!? You have poisoned me and ruined my life! Because of you I can't keep the world in balance. I can't even help my friends anymore!" Korra's frustration reached the surface.

"Blaming me for your failures might make you feel better, but it won't help your recovery." Zaheer stated, returning to his meditation pose.

"My recovery? What do you know about my recovery!?" Korra was getting angry. Was Zaheer really pretending to care for her well-fair, after everything he had done?

"I know that it has been a while since you could visit the spirit world again and I guess you're here because you still can't reconnect fully with your spiritual side." Zaheer explained calmly.

"You can enter the spirit world from down here?" Korra asked in disbelieve.

"You see, that's your problem. You see only obstacles, but I see only opportunities. I'm chained deep under the city, but I have never felt more free. The spiritual energy is all around us, but you can't even tap into it because you're stuck in the past."

"I'm stuck in the past because you almost killed me. Why would I believe you want to help me now?" Korra's tone was less aggressive while she considered listening to what Zaheer had to offer.

"Kuvira is a problem for both of us. She needs to be stopped. We might have different opinions about freedom, but we're both agreeing that Kuvira's tyranny isn't it. All you need to do is to let go of what you once did wrong or couldn't achieve and embrace your limitless power."

"I don't think my power is limitless… I've been too weak to defeat Kuvira before…" Korra looked down.

"You keep saying that, but you're wrong. I put mercury in your veins. You should have died, instead you're still standing here. You're stronger than you think. Let go of the person you were and become the person you are meant to be." With those words Zaheer closed his eyes and slowly started to float again.

"Uhm… Hey… Zaheer?" Korra asked after a few seconds. Zaheer didn't give her a response. _Rude…_ Was all Korra could think. She looked closer at the tranquillity bursting from Zaheer's face. He was locked up and chained, but he looked at peace. He surely wasn't the maniac from her nightmares. Maybe he was right. Maybe Korra had to stop comparing herself to who she was before the Red Lotus attacked her. She had to change.

Her eyes went from Zaheer to her own hands. Every time she entered the Avatar state she blocked herself with fear and visions of her past self. She was scared of failing and scared of killing herself with the state that gave her the most strength. When she first learned to control the Avatar state it wasn't heavy or confronting. It made her lighter, more balanced than ever. She had to stop see obstacles and see the opportunities her power gave her.

"I… I think I get it now…" Korra spoke, looking back at Zaheer's floating body. Zaheer kept his eyes closed and didn't show any signs that he would answer her. Korra sighed.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank you." She turned around when she heard a soft "You're welcome."

 _Gah! He's still annoying…_ Korra thought, while she returned to the world outside.

* * *

It was already dark outside when Mako and Korra took the ferry back to Air Temple Island. Mako had to escort Wu to a meeting early in the morning, but he wanted to make sure Korra was okay.

A fresh breeze was blowing through the clear night sky and for a minute Korra almost couldn't believe that there was trouble hiding behind the horizon. She leaned a bit over the railing to watch the reflection of the moon in the water.

"So now you can get back to the Avatar state?" Mako asked, while he was looking at the stars next to Korra.

"I hope so. I need to train a little, but what Zaheer said actually made sense." Korra had told Mako a lot when she returned from Zaheer. About her anxieties and nightmares. She felt that he deserved to know. Mako in return had carefully listened to her.

"You will get it." Mako reassured her.

"I will." Korra answered. She smiled at her friend, grateful that he was being supportive. "First we need to sort the small council out. I will visit Raiko in the morning." Korra turned her gaze back to the sea while her tone changed to serious.

"I sat down with the council a couple of times, but it didn't seem like they were going to make a decision anytime soon." Mako said.

"That's why I will take the lead." Korra straightened her back. "Asami is the first victim in Republic City due to this war and I won't let that happen again because the leaders of this city can't make up their minds."

Mako smiled at Korra and nodded. The old Avatar, or better, the old Korra was back.

* * *

As quiet as she could, Korra entered the bedroom. It was dark, but she could make out a figure laying on the bed. Carefully she walked up to the sleeping person. It took a while before her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, but Korra could see that she was looking at Asami. Her friend's face was calm and her breathing slow, but stronger than it had been when Korra found her in the woods.

Korra pushed a chair to the bed and sat down. She hesitated for a moment, but then grabbed Asami's hand that was laying neatly next to her body. The hand was warmer, which was a relief.

"I'm so sorry…" Korra mumbled. "If I got myself together earlier I might have prevented all this. Now all I can do is promise to make it up to you." Korra kept her voice soft and low as not to wake Asami. Even though the engineer couldn't hear her, Korra felt slightly better by saying it.

With a sigh she sat back, still holding the hand. Today had been a crazy day. This morning she was still practicing in Asami's garage and now she was here taking the lead to defend Republic City. There was still a lot of work to be done and Korra still needed to train a lot, but this time she wasn't afraid of failing.

"Remind me of thanking you properly when you wake up…" Korra mumbled and for a moment she could have sworn that Asami hummed in agreement.

* * *

Asami felt something stir on her chest. _What….?..._ Her mind was foggy. Something told her she didn't want to wake up and she slowly slipped back into sleep. A high purring sound erupted just a couple of inches away from her face and in shock she opened her eyes. She came face to face with big round orange eyes and white furry ears.

"Waaaaah!" Asami pushed the animal from her chest with a wild motion of her arms and fell from the bed she was laying in. Her scream turned into frantic couching, since her throat was still sore and painful. The coughing and the hard landing on the floor made every muscle in her body ache, not to mention the enormous headache she already had.

The animal flew through the air and landed on Asami's knee. _Winged lemur..._ Asami registered. The lemur didn't look scary at all when it turned its head to look at Asami in a questioning way. Asami felt pretty dumb for her overreaction.

"Meelo! I told you to keep Poki away from her!" A voice yelled and Asami grimaced as the sound sliced through her head.

"Poki is just naturally curious." A boy's voice said. The lemur flew from Asami's knee and before she could wonder where it went a hand appeared in front of her face.

"Hi there. I'm Jinora and this is my brother Meelo with his pet. Sorry if Poki gave you a scare." The voice from before said. Asami looked up and saw a girl with a big blue arrow on her forehead smiling at her. She wore the robes of an Air Acolyte.

"Airbenders…" Asami murmured to herself when she grabbed the hand of the girl.

"That's right. You're at Air Temple Island." Jinora explained while helping Asami up. Asami sat down on the bed and cradled her hurting head in her hands.

"The pretty lady doesn't look happy." Meelo observed. Jinore sighed, trying hard to ignore her brother's useless comments.

"Air Temple Island… How?" Asami asked. She knew Air Temple Island, but she never thought she would ever visit the home of the last airbenders. Of course they weren't the last airbenders anymore since the Harmonic Convergence, but the place was still pretty special and highly secured.

"Korra, my aunt Kya and Lin brought you here." Jinora said.

Asami sat up, suddenly remembering what had happened. A mix of anger, fear and sadness crossed her face.

"They destroyed everything…" She said.

"Who? Korra, Kya and Lin?" Jinora asked with a confused expression.

"No… no." Asami said, looking at the kids in front of her. She could still smell the fire the soldiers had started in her garage. Burning everything inside. _My blueprints!_

"In need a pen and paper." Asami commanded more than asked.

"I have a sketchbook and a pencil you can borrow." Meelo said. His right hand disappeared somewhere in the back of his pants when he produced the drawing items. Jinora looked at him with a face of disgust.

"You keep those in your pants all day?" She asked in disbelieve.

"Not when I'm planning to fart bend." Meelo answered and deepened the grimace on his sister's face. He handed over the sketchbook and pencil to Asami.

Asami started to scribble things down on the paper. Her hand moved at a feverish pace, not knowing what to write down first. All her blueprints of the Humming Bird Mecha Suit were in her garage. She had to write the formulas and designs down now, before she would forget them. During her wild drawing and writing she felt two pairs of eyes boring into her. Slowly she raised her head from the paper in front of her.

"Uhm… sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to write this down…" Asami explained, realising she didn't even introduced herself properly.

"No need. When the muse calls out to you, you need to answer." Meelo pointed out. Jinora rolled her eyes, wondering where Meelo picked up those cheesy lines.

"We will leave you alone. I will tell my aunt Kya that you're awake, she might want check up on you." Jinora told Asami. Asmai just nodded. She could ask Jinora who Kya was or why she felt so terribly sick or she could thank Jinora and Meelo for the help, but all she could think about was her designs and how they could be lost forever if she didn't write them down right now.

She turned back to her writing when she heard the door in front of her close.

* * *

The pounding behind her eyes got stronger by the second, making the pencil lines in front of her dance. Asami was still writing everything down she could remember from her latest invention, but her mind started to wander. She kept seeing that stupid smirk on Juan's face, she could feel the cold hands of that general on her neck and she heard those awful lies she had told about benders and Korra.

Her hand stopped when a drop of water dripped on the page, blotting out a couple of numbers she had written down. _Is the roof leaking? I don't hear any rain…_ Another drop hit the paper and Asami realised she was crying. Painful shocks went through her body when a feeling of loss filled her up. It was so unfair. First they took her mother, than her father, than her home and now they had taken Future Industries. She had nothing left.

With a crack the pencil broke under the pressure of Asami's hand. With heavy sobs she let the paper and pieces of pencil fall to the floor as she buried her face in her hands. Would it even matter if she couldn't reproduce the blueprints of the Humming Bird Mecha Suit? Would it matter if she just disappeared right now? There was just so much disappointment one could take in a lifetime. She felt terrible and disappearing actually didn't sound like a bad idea right now.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." A warm voice said, while she felt two hands on her shocking shoulders. In surprise Asami looked up and saw a familiar friendly face.

"The Water Tribe lady." She mumbled. She recognized the woman from the day before, when she gave Asami some water.

"They call me Kya, since there are a lot of Water Tribe ladies where I come from." Kya smiled, reaching out to a chair to sit across from Asami.

"Kya… Like in the daughter of Avatar Aang and master Katara?" Asami asked while her sobs subsided.

"Yes, no matter how old I get, I will always stay the daughter of…" Kya only half-complained.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Asami apologized. Kya smiled.

"It's nothing. I guess we're in the same boat. It took me while to discover what a Satomobile was, let alone that I just healed the heir of the inventor of those damned things." Asami slightly frowned at the mention of her father's work.

"Don't worry, I actually think they're useful. Way more practical than the sleighs we're using to get around." Kya smoothed over any painful memories she might have triggered. She turned and picked up the tray she brought with her from the small table next to the bed. She placed it on Asami's lap while she took her seat.

Asami saw a few pieces of bread, a steaming bowl of clear vegetable soup and a cup of tea.

"It will make you feel better." Kya encouraged her. Asami saw how weak she really was when her hand started to tremble by just lifting up the spoon. Still she managed to bring a spoonful of soup to her mouth. It tasted wonderful, but she couldn't help but contort her face since swallowing was still painful.

"You don't have to eat it all, but you need some nutrition." Kya said. Asami nodded and tried a small bite of a slice of bread. Kya in the meantime grabbed the sketchbook and pencil pieces from the floor.

"Oh spirits… I broke the little boy's pencil." Asami mumbled, wondering how she could possibly be a worse guest right now. Kya laughed at her statement.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Meelo has more pencils than sketch ideas, although he wouldn't have liked it that you called him a small boy." Kya reassured Asami.

Asami smiled. She just started to get to know Kya, but the woman in front of her had a very calming effect on her. Her eyes and open demeanor somehow reminded her of Korra.

"So what is this weird looking monster you're trying to recreate here?" Kya asked while turning the sketchbook upside down and around to get a better view of the scribblings.

"Hmm... It's my invention. It flies while it doesn't need a lane and it's very agile in the air." Asami tried to sum it up. Kya nodded, while continuing turning the picture. Asami finished the slice of bread before she started coughing again. The food had dried out her already irritated throat. In haste she grabbed for the cup of tea, but she just ended up coughing up the warm contents.

"Wow, relax." Kya said while patting Asami on her back. Gently and without force she took the tray and guided the engineer back under the covers of the bed.

"Ugh… Thanks." Asami mumbled when her coughs stopped.

"Just take some time to sleep, I will leave the soup here for when you wake up. It still tastes good when it's cold, but that might be the Water Tribe lady inside me talking." Kya said.

"I can't sleep, I have to finish my work." Asami pushed herself up from the bed and mentioned towards the sketchbook.

"No you don't. These pictures won't come to you when your mind is consumed by exhaustion. And besides, I don't think I want to upset the Avatar by letting her friend work herself to death." Kya said with a friendly smile, but in a stern voice. Asami settled back down in bed, too tired to keep herself up. Kya was right, her panic drawing didn't do her any good.

"So… where is Korra? Is she okay?" Asami asked. Comfortable in the soft sheets of the bed she started to think about Korra. It was because of her that Asami was saved. The cold was making Asami feverish and every part of her body was sore. As she closed her eyes she could see Korra stare back at her. A tranquil smile on her face and soft blue eyes. The mental picture softened the pain.

"Don't worry about her. She's doing fine. She's meeting with the leaders of Republic City as we speak." Kya said. Asami's eyes sprung open.

"How long have I been out!?" She asked in shock. Korra taking political action? What else did she miss?

"Calm down, not that long. I would say you lost a good part of yesterday and you slept through the night. It's just late in the morning right now."

"Right… Okay…" Asami sighed in relieve.

"I will tell her to come by if I see her. Now you take a nap, you're safe here." Kya said and silently left the room. Asami could hear the soft thud of the door closing and her mind drifted off. _Korra is okay. Korra is okay._ Asami kept repeating in her head as if it were a mantra. Somehow it made her forget her pain and loss for long enough to fall back to sleep.

* * *

 **I know it's late, but happy new year everyone! Sorry for the delay, but the end of the year is always a busy time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Let's Get Things Going

**Let's Get Things Going**

* * *

"This is going nowhere!" Korra complained. She just came out of a meeting with the small council. The meeting had gone on for hours and still she wasn't able to convince them to take direct action.

"Tell me about it. Why do you think we saved our own family?" Opal said, crossing her arms. She and Bolin had sneaked into City Hall to eavesdrop on the meeting. Since her brother was still involved in this war she didn't want to miss any crucial information.

"Opal… I'm still sorry about that." Korra said, feeling the guilt of losing to Kuvira. She should have ended it right there.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're back and ready for action." Opal waved away Korra's apology.

"So what are we going to do now? Getting the United Forces ourselves?" Bolin asked.

"No, that won't work. We need Raiko and the others on our side if we want do this the right way." Korra sighed. She didn't want to trick anyone. They had to work together, but Raiko was reluctant to help. They were still arguing in the meeting room, but Korra couldn't take it anymore and decided to get some air.

"Raiko will help if his advisors agree to it, but they are just too scared to provoke unnecessary violence. They haven't heard from Kuvira in days now, so Raiko still hopes for a negotiation. If we can show Kuvira's bad will, we might get them to do something." Opal suggested.

"If they could see the power of the spirit vine weapon we have seen they would have mobilized all their troops! They would even recruit more people!" Bolin yelled out.

"But we can't. They're saying that if Kuvira was able to use that weapon on them she would have done so already. What's keeping her?" Opal thought out loud. Why wouldn't Kuvira just end it?

"On the bright side it seems that Kuvira has some setbacks, whatever they may be. In the meantime we need to get everyone on the same page. What about organizing a meeting without Raiko and away from these political idiots. Maybe we can meet on Air Temple Island." Korra said. She knew Raiko's hands were tied by his political obligations but if she could get Tenzin, Lin, Su and other important people together, things might get moving.

Opal nodded.

"I will tell my mom. She's definitely ready to do something." She agreed. At that moment Korra heard a door open and Lin stepped out of the meeting room. Her face looked like thunder. Korra wasn't the only one frustrated with the slow progress.

"Sorry guys, I need to go. See you later." Korra excused herself while she ran up to the Chief. She still had an apology to make.

"Hi Lin." Korra greeted. Lin turned around and looked at Korra.

"Hello Avatar." She huffed.

"I… I wanted to apologize. I should have told you where I was." Korra started het apology.

"Yes." Lin simply stated. "And you should have listened to my warning about Asami Sato." She continued.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Korra sounded agitated. She would take the responsibility for shutting Lin out, but she wouldn't listen to Lin insulting Asami.

"I warned you about her." Lin answered as if she didn't hear the slight annoyance in Korra's voice.

"So!? She's not some sort of criminal! You all took the first opportunity to get rid of me! Asami took me in and I got her in trouble, so maybe you should have warned her for me instead of the other way around!" Korra snapped. The harsh words left a silence and Korra could feel Bolin and Opal stare at them. She knew that she had overdone it, but after everything that had happened, Asami didn't deserved to be called a danger. Lin's face twitched before she sighed.

"I don't think she's a criminal. She is however… lost. Which could make her a danger to herself or everyone else." Lin explained. It wasn't Lin's intention to hurt Korra's feelings by insulting her friend, but she knew what Asami was capable of.

"Well, aren't we all a little bit lost. That doesn't make her dangerous, it just makes her human." Korra mumbled. Korra couldn't shake the picture of Asami slumped over her desk all alone as on the night Korra had asked about her mother and inner demons. She knew that Asami had her problems and was maybe even lost sometimes, but that didn't make her dangerous.

"Right…" Lin trailed off.

"She's a really good person. I don't know what happened between you two but I'm not going to choose. Asami is my friend, so can we please drop it." Korra decided to take the high road.

"Fine." Lin agreed.

"Good, I'll get going then…" Korra said. She had made her apology and talked to Raiko, so there was no reason to stay at City Hall.

"Korra…" Lin said, before Korra could turn around. "I guess I should have never agreed to sending you away. If you told me you wanted to stay somewhere closer to the city or not go at all I would have helped you." Lin told her. The kind words made Korra smile. Of course she knew that Lin didn't want to get rid of her, but at that time Korra hadn't the strength to argue with anyone. It was as much her own fault as anybody else's.

"I know." Korra replied. Lin nodded.

"Tell Asami to get better." She said before turning and walking away. Korra watched Lin exit City Hall. _Maybe there's hope for them…_

* * *

There was a soft and hesitant knock on the door. Asami looked up from her sketchbook. She started writing down her designs again a couple of minutes ago when she realised she couldn't sleep anymore. This time however she tried to keep her cool. The panicked scribbles were replaced by neat writing and sketches.

"Yes?" Asami asked. Her voice came out raspy, but it didn't make her cough which was a small victory on itself. With a soft creak the door opened. Her heart stopped for a second when she saw the familiar blue clothing and warm skin.

"Korra!" That was a mistake. The surprised yelp turned into a full coughing fit. Asami bent over her drawings, pushing her hands against her mouth.

"Asami!" Korra said in panic. She stumbled into the room. One hand was holding a tray with two bowls on it and the other was holding the tube she took from Asami's house. She put the tray on the small table next to the other one containing cold soup and tea and she placed the tube on the ground. When she got her hands free she rushed to Asami's side. She rubbed small circles on Asami's trembling back. Asami tried to breathe through her nose to stop the irritated feeling in her throat, but that only resulted into a weird wheezing sound.

"Slow and easy…" Korra mumbled, for loss of better things to say.

"T…thanks. I'll be alright." Asami cautiously spoke. She sat up straight again and the coughing stopped. Korra smiled at her.

"I brought you some porridge to eat but I see that you're still on your last meal." Korra said, turning to the trays on the table.

"Yeah, apparently I'm not a big fan of cold soup…" Asami mumbled. She really tried eating the soup cold, but she simply couldn't. It made her want to throw up. She felt a bit guilty about it, as if she was insulting the chef.

"Really? I always find it refreshing!" Korra said, giving Asami a smile. Asami chuckled, Korra was more a Water Tribe lady than she had realised.

"Anyway, want some porridge?" Korra asked, picking up one of the bowls.

"Sure, I'll try…" Asami hated to be a picky eater, but eating hasn't gone well for her. The cold had reached her stomach and even though she was hungry, she hardly could keep anything down. "So you brought two servings in case I might be super hungry?" Asami couldn't help but ask.

"That one is mine…" Korra confessed.

"So you haven't had lunch as well?"

"Technically I did…" Korra gave Asami an innocent smile as if she just confessed the most terrible thing ever.

"Technically?... Avatar Korra, are you using me to get seconds?" Asami asked with a sly grin. Joking around with Korra made her almost feel normal.

"Pfff, I wouldn't dare. You can have that one as well if you're still hungry. But if you're not I'm here to help. Now open up!" Korra said with enthusiasm, spooning some porridge out of the bowl.

 _Is she really going to feed me?_ Before Asami could finish that thought Korra gently pushed the spoon inside her mouth. Some of its content ended up around the corners of her mouth.

"There you go." Korra said with a satisfied look as if she was feeding a baby. The porridge was of a nice temperature and it went down smoothly. Before Asami could fully empty her mouth, Korra already scooped up another spoon full.

After three bites Asami had the feeling that more food ended up on her face than in her stomach. She would be utterly disgusted at the thought of someone smearing her food over her face, but something about Korra feeding her made her want to smile and remember how adorable Korra looked.

"Hmmm, can you give me the other bowl?" Asami asked in-between bites. Korra looked confused.

"You already want more? But you haven't finished this one…"

"No, just give me the bowl." Korra obeyed, thinking that Asami was done with her shenanigans and wanted to eat by herself. She handed over the bowl to see Asami filling a spoon of her own and moving it towards Korra's face.

"Two can play at this game." She said with a grin. Korra took the food with a smile. They continued this for a while, taking turns eating. It was strange but lovely and Asami decided to enjoy it instead of questioning it.

"Well, Miss Sato, who knew that you were such a messy eater." Korra said after a while. Asami's face had food all over it, of course all Korra's fault. In contrast Korra's face was clean, not a trace of misplaced porridge.

"And who knew that you were such a neat one." Asami retorted. They stared at each other for a while before laughing. Asami wanted to keep on laughing, but her throat started to act up again. She tried her best to keep the coughs down and motioned to Korra that she needed a break from the food. Korra got her cue and put the bowls away.

"Here, let me clean you up a little." She mumbled as she took a napkin to wipe Asami's face clean. The closeness and gentleness of Korra's hands made Asami slightly blush. _What are you doing? Keep it together._ Asami told herself when her stomach started to tingle.

"As good as new!" Korra pronounced, taking one final look at Asami's face.

"T-thanks…" Asami stuttered, totally overwhelmed by her feelings.

"So… uhm… How are you?" Korra asked. It sounded like a silly question to ask after they had just been feeding each together. But it would be stranger not to mention the situation at all.

"I'm sick. That cold got the best of me…" Asami answered. She felt the mood change. She knew Korra wanted to talk about what happened to her at home, but she didn't really want to.

"I'm sorry… I'm making a lot of apologies lately, but I truly am sorry. I should have done something. You warned me that if I stayed with you your company would suffer, I guess you were right."

"No, I wasn't." Asami said without hesitation. "They had it out for me, not you. None of this is your fault. Someone from my past… Juan… He…" The thought of Juan made her cringe.

"Juan!?" Korra asked with big eyes.

"Yes… How do you know him?" Korra balled her fists. She knew that guy was bad news and she did nothing to warn Asami about him! "Korra… What's wrong?" Asami asked as she saw how tense Korra got.

"I met him the day before. He was looking for you and saying that he was your boyfriend…" Korra knew how bad this sounded.

"Wh-why didn't you tell me?" Asami asked in disbelieve.

"You were tired and sick and… I didn't trust him." Korra bit her lip, she really messed up this one. Asami pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to think through her headache. Korra knew Juan was coming for her and she didn't say anything? It made her want to be angry. How could Korra keep this from her?

"That's no reason! You should have told me even though you didn't trust him. Why would you open the door for him anyway? We talked about this. You wouldn't show yourself to anyone for my safety and yours." Asami asked, not looking at Korra.

"I didn't want to, but he kept banging on the door. What if it was an emergency. And besides, I put on my disguises, the scarf, hoodie and goggles. No way he could have recognized me. I even gave him a false name." Korra defended herself. She knew she should have told Asami about Juan, but Asami couldn't blame her for opening the door.

"False name?" Asami asked, looking up.

"Yes, the one you gave me on the market, in case he was one of your market friends."

"Yasuko…" Asami sighed, everything made sense now. The irony of the situation made her chuckle out of desperation.

"Yes…" Korra said confused.

"Korra… Yasuko is the name of my mother. He never believed you… He is scum, but not stupid, unfortunately."

"I didn't know… So it is my fault…" Korra mumbled in defeat. She felt terrible knowing that she was the cause of the destruction of Asami's house and garage.

"No… No you weren't. They came for me and I don't think knowing or not knowing that you were with me would have changed anything." Asami said in a small voice. Korra should have told her about Juan, then she would have known that trouble was coming for her. But it went too far to say that Korra was responsible for the demolition of her house. She doubted that the men would have left peacefully if Juan hadn't mentioned the Avatar.

"I will get them for this. I will make this right." Korra offered.

"No, we will get them for this and we will make this right! Don't think I'm going to roll over because I had a setback. As long as I'm breathing I will fight for my home." Asami snapped. She could defend herself. She wasn't some victim that needed protection.

Korra looked down at her hands, not saying a word.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell... It's just… Don't treat me like a bird with a broken wing. I can handle myself." Asami explained, realising how she had sounded. She was just sick and tired of people ruining her life and others trying to safe her. If she had learned something in the last couple of years, it was that she had to do things herself.

"Let's stop talking about what happened at my place. It happened and now we need to look to the future." Asami declared. Something inside her wanted to bury the subject and return to goofing around with Korra.

"Right, one last thing." Korra turned around and took the tube. "It was the only thing I could take with me and I thought you might want to have it…" She said unsure. Maybe the tube will bring back more bad memories.

"My dad's blueprints…" Asami said in disbelieve while Korra handed over the tube.

"And your city plans. I had a peek when I accidently knocked it over once." Korra explained herself. Asami felt tears brim the corners of her eyes. Not everything was lost. Korra had saved one of her most precious possessions, the first drawings of the Satomobile. The thing that started it all.

"Korra… I don't know what to say. Thank you." Asami said, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"It was the least I could do for you." Korra smiled, happy that it smoothed things over. Asami popped the top from the tube to check its contents. It was all there. The old blue prints of her father and the blue prints and city maps Asami had made herself for when Future Industries would have enough money to realise them. This gave her some hope. Future Industries wasn't lost. She was still alive and if she could help Korra and her friends to defeat Kuvira, she could start over again. Just like she had done years ago.

"I don't know how to thank you." Asami showed her gratefulness again. Korra smiled, it was a lot better than Asami being angry with her.

"How about getting better?" Korra said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You got yourself a deal." Asami smiled back at her while she closed the tube.

"Wow, a deal with the great Asami Sato." Korra teased. Asami chuckled and settled a bit deeper into the sheets. She realised that it had become chilly in the room. A steady draught attacking her face. She covered herself with the blanket while holding on to the tube in her arms.

"You're going to cuddle up to that?" Korra asked. She saw how Asami shivered and sniffed. She was still very sick.

"It's better than nothing." Asami said softly, trying to get a comfortable position, but it wasn't working. Her muscles were sore and wouldn't relax against the firm mattress.

"Too bad there aren't stuffed animals for adults." Korra remarked.

"Well I never had stuffed animals as a child anyway…"

"What!? You never had stuffed animals?"

"No, you?"

"Well, no. But I had Naga, my pet. She's fluffy and warm, so that's like a luxurious stuffed animal." Korra reasoned.

"I had remote controlled Satombiles. They were great to race through the halls of our mansion, but they didn't provide a lot of comfort in bed." Exhaustion shimmered through Asami's voice as she just held back a yawn.

Korra laughed. She could just picture a very young Asami with a displeased look on her face trying to hug her Satomobiles while falling asleep.

"Okay, scoot over, you're freezing." Korra demanded. She couldn't take another shiver and whimper from her friend. She took the tube from Asami's arms. When she got rid of the tube she lifted the blanket and settled next to Asami. Before Asami could realise what was happening a pair of strong arms drew her nearer and wrapped her up in a warm hug from behind. Some alarms went off in Asami's head as her body temperature rose and a red colour painted her cheeks. She felt her body tingle and was very aware of Korra pressing into her.

 _Sprits, this might be not such a good idea…_ Despite her thoughts her body automatically settled into place, desperately seeking the warmth and comfort. She sighed, before giving into her instincts. She was too tired to protest anyway and it was Korra that initiated this. If Korra wanted to keep her warm as a stuffed animal who was she to refuse her?

Korra felt Asami stiffen when she moved her into her arms. Maybe this was a mistake. She just thought that since they have slept in the same bed before this wouldn't be an issue. Besides, Asami had held her when she had nightmares. Korra knew she was warm and she could fire bend herself warmer if Asami needed it. Her worries soon disappeared when she felt Asami relax and saw how she closed her eyes.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked just to make sure.

"Yes, very. However nice this is, don't you have a city to save?" Asami asked without opening her eyes. She didn't want to keep the Avatar from any important tasks.

"There isn't a lot I can do right now…" Korra started. She was deciding if she could tell Asami about Raiko and their plans or lack of plans to defend Republic City. "Raiko won't take action, it's really annoying." Korra decided that she could. Asami had a right to know what was going on.

"That was to be expected." Asami mumbled in her sleepy state. This made Korra frown.

"Why? If I was the president I would have summoned the United Forces ages ago." Korra said. Asami smiled weakly.

"You might, but Raiko can't. Not all the citizens from Republic City want a military action against Kuvira. People are protesting in Dragon Flats Borough…"

"Why would they do that!? Kuvira is going to destroy their homes." Korra was really confused about this.

"They don't like Raiko. They have lived in poverty and they blame the president or benders. And now they don't want to fight in a war Raiko has put them in."Asami continued, nuzzling her head closer to Korra. Korra let out a pained sight.

"So the equalists are protesting against Raiko for something he didn't do?" Korra cautiously asked.

"Well, technically they aren't equalists, but yes. They think Raiko is looking out only for benders, so now he can fight his own war. After two serious attacks on the city people are tired. It wouldn't matter to them to be under the rule of Raiko or Kuvira."

"How do you know this? The Hisoka family?"

"It has been in the newpapers and at the garage of Cabbage Corp they couldn't talk about anything else. I don't share their sentiments, but I'm no stranger to poverty and feeling isolated. If Raiko is sending his forces, some people will spin it to provocation. The last thing he needs is the beginnings of a civil war." Asami ended her statement with a yawn. Korra looked down at her.

"It's that bad? I never knew…" She said in sadness. All this time she thought she was balancing the world, while in the meantime this city was on the brink of falling apart.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. These people are unhappy but never have tried to stand up for themselves. They're just waiting till Raiko slips up, so they can rally a bigger group to overthrow the government. This situation with Kuvira is making Republic City a minefield for Raiko, so he's being passive. As long as there are no soldiers banging on the city walls, these people will do everything to get in Raiko's way." Asami's face made it look like she was sleeping and her words were like a whisper. She was baffled by everything Asami had just said, but she knew she must be right. Raiko's advisors were against gearing up the army, probably for the reasons Asami had just pointed out. How was Korra going to safe a city that was so divided?

A soft snore stopped her train of thought. Asami was sleeping. Absentminded, Korra moved her hand through Asami's hair. It was soft and she realised how peaceful and beautiful Asami looked like this. How grateful she was that Asami was on her side. Slowly a blush crept from her neck to her cheeks. Her heart started to pump a little faster and she thought that keeping Asami warm like this might not have been such a clever idea after all.

* * *

There were two things Asami realised when she woke up. One was that she hadn't imagined Korra holding her while she slept. Even though the Avatar was gone, she could still feel the comfortable warmth and the familiar scent she had left. The second thing was that her feelings for Korra were starting to develop into something more than friendship.

Asami sighed heavily when she sat up. Her head felt better and the nap had worked against the constant soreness of her muscles. Korra had taken the plates from the small table beside her bed. Asami pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them, lowering her head. _So what's next? Restoring Future Industries from Air Temple Island and sweeping the Avatar from her feet with your talent of creating high polished metal vehicles that she's not even interested in?_ Asami chuckled at her own stupid plan. It was weird to fall in love, definitely with someone like Korra, but she couldn't deny it anymore. Somewhere she saw it coming, how Korra's face would randomly pop up in her mind and make her smile. Years ago she would have stepped up to Korra and just ask her out, but living on her own in the woods had made her rusty. _Great timing for romance Asami, what am I to do now?_

"Getting out of bed might be a good start…" Asami told herself, forcing herself to do something. Carefully she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her body felt stronger than she expected. She found some slippers that complimented the air acolyte robes she was currently wearing. Not really her colour, but she was in no position to be picky. _Okay, next step, find Korra…_

The hallway was long and empty. There was a draught and she shivered. _Now what?_ Both sides of the hall looked the same and Asami had no idea which way might lead to people.

On good luck she started to walk into one direction. For a place harbouring many airbenders it was very quiet. The only sound were the thuds of Asami's slippers on the floor. _I wished that Korra was here… Okay, that's not a productive thought…_ After a while she heard voices. She perked up and her heart started beating faster when she recognized the voice.

* * *

"Raiko doesn't want to help because people are protesting against this war." Korra shared the information she had just learned. Opal wasn't kidding when she said that Su was ready to do something. As soon as Opal informed her about a meeting without politicians to take matters in their own hands, Su had set everything directly into motion. So here they were, Bolin, Opal, Mako, Su, Lin, Kya and Tenzin, discussing a plan that had to stop this crazy fight with 'The Great Uniter'.

"We know." Lin said.

"You know? So why aren't we talking to them." Korra asked.

"We hoped it would go over when they realised that Kuvira wasn't going to do them any good. But when Wu went there to start voluntary evacuations, people got really angry. It's like they use the war to get what they want from Raiko." Mako explained.

"Okay, so we can't count on Raiko for a while. Maybe our tactics have to be subtle, so we don't aggravate people more. I could infiltrate into Kuvira's camp and destroy her spirit vine weapon." Korra knew it was a weak plan, but the only thing she could think of in such short notice.

"That's too dangerous. We can't let her capture the Avatar." Tenzin objected.

"We can go with her." Mako said.

"We all believe in Team Avatar, but Tenzin is right. You're walking into a death-trap." Lin agreed with Tenzin. When Su ambushed Kuvira Lin had to safe her family, she wasn't in the mood to safe Korra and her friends as well.

"We could stop her when she transports her weapon. We saw the size of that thing, if she wants to get it to Republic City she needs transportation. Her best chances are by train. She has a very modern train available from the time when she was uniting the Earth Kingdom." Su said after some thought.

"No, she's not going by train." A voice from the door interrupted the meeting.

"Asami?" Korra said in disbelieve. Asami stood in the door opening, one hand clutching the doorpost. She got slightly nervous when everyone was looking at her, but she recomposed herself.

"She's not coming by train…" She repeated herself.

"Oh hello, I don't think we have met." Tenzin said in confusion. He knew that Korra's friend was staying with them, but he hadn't seen her in person.

"I'm Asami Sato…" Asami introduced herself.

"So why isn't she coming by train?" Su asked. She was too impatient to sit through the formalities of introduction.

"If she was, she would have been here already. Besides, the railway will make the spirit vine weapon dependable on our railway system, which is, let's be honest, not really great." Asami explained.

"So what is she using then?" Korra asked, glad that Asami was joining them to help out. Asami smiled at Korra, feeling a bit more daring and confident.

"Earth Kingdom soldiers were at my house to recruit me. They heard I was the daughter of Hiroshi Sato. My father is known to design Satomobiles, airships and mecha suits. Kuvira's main engineer is Bataar Junior…" Asami stopped, realising that she was speaking to Suyin from the famous city Zaofu, mother of Bataar. Talking about her son might bring up some issues. Su nodded to her, saying that she was alright.

"Bataar is great in designing buildings and security systems, but he is unfamiliar with other things. I think that Kuvira hasn't invaded yet because she is still working on something to make her weapon mobile. They came to me because I'm more specialized in Satomobiles and what not." Asami concluded her theory.

"So she is building a giant Satomobile?" Bolin asked.

"That could be a possibility. Maybe if we could go back to my place I can see if they took any materials from my garage or house before they left. That might give us an hint about what Kuvira is building."

"That won't be necessary. They have destroyed everything, including your Satomobiles." Lin said, trying to think along with Asami's plan.

"H-how do you know?" Asami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My officers searched the place, it's normal…"

"Without asking me!?" Asami felt her vision field narrow around Lin's face. The air got thin and all she could think of was police officers running amuck in her house. As if it wasn't bad enough that Kuvira's man had done so too.

"It's normal procedure. We needed to know what had happened." Lin defended herself.

"Then you should have talked to me. You were trespassing." The room fell silent.

"Listen to me, you were passed out and I needed to know what had happened."

"Yeah and since you have treated me as a prisoner as long as I can remember it doesn't matter that you actually need permission to enter someone's house. Even when it is in ruins! If you wanted to keep an eye on me so badly, than you should have imprisoned me when you had the chance!" Asami was vaguely aware that she was causing a scene over something that might seem trivial, but this brought back bad memories. Everything the Chief did brought her back to that time. The anger made Asami's hands tremble and she knew she had to get away from Lin Beifong before she would embarrass herself even more. Without thinking she turned and ran away.

"Great job in chasing away the young lady. She actually had a point." Su said, glaring at her sister. Korra sat agape, trying to register what just went down. She was in between standing up and sitting down.

"What are you waiting for? Go after her." Lin commanded Korra. This seemed to make up Korra's mind as she jumped up and ran after Asami.

"Ahum, so we were…" Tenzin tried to get some sense back into the conversation.

"Asami was trying to tell us what Kuvira had in mind until Lin upset her by violating her privacy." Kya summed up the situation.

"You know that wasn't my intention and she will be back. In the meantime let's hope we have enough time to work this out." Lin objected, crossing her arms.

* * *

The room was completely dark. However hard she tried to sleep she couldn't. Waiting was torture. She didn't know how to keep her troops motivated if her plans were laid off for yet another week. Defeating the Avatar had given her a great momentum, the right time to strike the United Republic of Nations, but technology had slowed her down.

A soft knock interrupted her silence. Kuvira didn't like to be interrupted when she was on a break.

"Enter!" She yelled. The door creaked open and the light from the hall illuminated Bataar's face.

"Darling, the mecha suit is up and running." Was all he said. A grin spread across Kuvira's face.

"Excellent." She whispered.

* * *

Yet another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the comments, they're always welcome. I changed a lot around the battle of Kuvira with Republic City, since this suits my story better. Hopefully it makes some sense. Anyway, till next time!


	12. Leave It Behind

**Leave It Behind**

* * *

Her knees threatened to buckle underneath her as Asami ran into the fresh air. It was dark on the island, aside from some lamps set along the shore. _Right, Air Temple Island, with emphasis on island…_ Asami thought to herself as she saw the sea stretch out before her. She wasn't exactly sure what she expected to happen when she ran outside. She just knew she needed to get away from Chief Beifong.

The air was cold and any comfort she had gained from her short nap earlier had disappeared. She felt down right miserable and foolish. On the one hand Lin Beifong was a nightmare that just didn't go away and on the other hand she knew she had blown her chances of meaning something to Team Avatar and Republic City. After her little fall out with the Chief of Police she was sure that her help wasn't wanted anymore. And what to think of Korra? She must feel embarrassed. _Korra…_

"Asami!" Asami looked up, not sure if she heard her name or if her mind was playing tricks on her. But it was real, Korra was running towards her, waving her arms in the air.

"K-Korra…" Asami said, her voice trembled in the wind. In no time Korra was standing before her.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't stand out here in the cold." Was the best thing Korra could come up with.

"I'm not okay. I haven't been okay for a long time." Asami said bitter, wanting to turn away. Maybe there was a ferry that could take her to the city. An hand on her upper arm prevented Asami to plan her escape any further. All she saw were blue eyes filled with worry.

"Talk to me." Korra commanded in a soft voice. She knew that it was hypocritical of her to ask this from Asami, since she herself hadn't talked to anyone for three years, but that was maybe why she knew that Asami had to talk if she wanted to feel better.

"You have better things to do…" Asami ignored her plea. She was a mess and thinking that having Korra around somehow would make her past go away made her an idiot. The Avatar needed to defend the city and bring balance to the world, so Asami had to deal with her own problems.

"Not right now. You helped me with my nightmares, now let me help you." Korra actually made a valid point. Asami's heart was screaming to let Korra in, to just let go of everything and let it all spill out.

"I don't know. I…" Asami looked up at Korra again, but a giant shadow lurking behind the Avatar caught her intention. "Korra! Don't move." Asami eyes went from sad to shocked as her whole body stiffened while staring passed Korra. Korra's grip tightened around Asami's arm as she slowly turned to see what was scaring Asami. Instead of taking a defensive stance to protect herself and Asami, Korra started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Asami asked as she wanted to back away from the large animal approaching them.

"Naga!" Korra yelled out, letting go of Asami's arm to hug Naga's head. A low purr came from the animal as it licked the side of Korra's face. Asmai sighed in relieve when she realised it was a friendly creature. She even smiled when she saw Korra's hair stand up from the saliva.

"Asami, this is Naga, my oldest friend! Naga this is Asami, my newest friend." Korra introduced them. Asami stepped slowly forward and extended her arm. She wasn't afraid of animals, she actually really liked them, but Naga's size was a bit intimidating. Naga slowly moved towards Asami hand and sniffed carefully. After a while she pushed her nose into Asami's hand so Asami could pet her.

"Wow, she's very sweet." Asami said when slowly rubbed Naga head.

"Yes and I think she finds you sweet too." Korra said with a bright smile, happy to see Naga and Asami connect so well.

"The world of the Avatar is full of surprises." Asami mumbled. Korra chuckled at that, even though Asami had meant it. Ever since she hung out with the Avatar she had seen more interesting spirits, animals and people than she had ever dared to dream of.

"So do you still want to leave?" Korra asked, picking up their conversation. Asami retreated her hand form Naga and hugged herself. Her eyes unconsciously glided over the water for a second.

"Cause if you are, I won't stop you. But I think you should stay… Or I want you to stay." Korra elaborated when she saw Asami gaze off into the distance.

"I want to stay too, but… I might make things complicated."

"You mean with Lin? I'm sure she didn't mean to trespass. She's just inconsiderable sometimes, but she always has good intentions." Korra tried to defend Lin's actions. Asami nodded while looking to the ground.

"Her trespassing isn't really the problem." She mumbled, feeling a lump forming in her throat as old emotions found their way back to the surface. Korra saw the distant look in Asami's eyes and sighted.

"Let's watch the water for a while before you make a decision." Korra offered, wanting to stall Asami's rash department. She turned to Naga. "Lie down girl." Naga growled softly, turned around herself one time before she laid down in the grass. Korra lowered herself and sat back against the warm white fur.

"There's enough room and Naga will keep you warm." Korra tried again to get Asami to stay. She flashed Asami her most welcoming smile. _How could I say no to that_. Asami thought to herself, feeling a flicker of love through the darkness that was gathering inside her head. Carefully she sat next to Korra. Korra didn't lie, Naga's body was very warm and soft.

"Are you sure that Naga is okay with this?" She asked. She didn't want to use Naga as furniture. As if the polar bear dog understood her question she raised her head and huffed some air into Asami's face.

"That's probably a yes. She's likes the company." Korra reassured Asami. Asami nodded and brought her knees to her chest while leaning back into Naga's warmth. It was actually quite nice and even romantic if she still didn't feel bad about Beifong.

"So… not that it's any of business, but can I ask what happened between you and Lin?" Korra saw Asami tremble at her question and she instantly regretted asking.

"It's a long and old story…" Asami responded. She wanted to open up to Korra, but she was also afraid that Korra might not like what she was about to tell.

"Uhm, you know that I'm the Avatar right? I'm practically the embodiment of a long and old story." Korra joked, wanting to get some happiness back into Asami's eyes.

"Right, how could I forget." Asmai smiled lightly.

"I mean it though. I'm here to listen, if you want to." Korra said more seriously, the last encouragement Asami needed.

"Well, it begun before the uprise of the Equalists." Asami started. She flinched at her own words. It sounded like she was about to tell a messed up fairy tale, but this was her life.

"Alright." Korra slowly draped her arm over Asami's shoulders in the hope it would make the story easier to tell. Almost immediately Asami nestled herself into Korra's side, taking every comfort she could find.

"In that time my father was everything to me. I used to come along with him on business meetings or help him with new designs and prototypes. My dream was to take over Future Industries when the time was right, continuing what my father had started." Asami smiled at the memories of that happy time, although it was a bitter smile since she knew that those times didn't last.

"One day he sent me to Ba Sing Se to discuss some contracts. I would stay with a family friend who also invested in Future Industries. Even though I knew the family, it felt like a big responsibility and I was over the moon. My father trusted me enough to go on a business trip all alone. Of course, now I know he did that so he could take over the city with the Equalists without me getting in the way…" Asami fell silent again. She hated how her memory of that trip was corrupted by everything that happened after it.

"Anyway, it was in Ba Sing Se that I first read about the Equalists taking serious action. Before that they were just a group of weird people making speeches on the markets and in the parks. I called my father when I heard that the Equalists had abducted some benders and took their bending. It sounded pretty bad and I wanted to make sure he was okay. Of course he told me that everything was going to be fine and I should stay in Ba Sing Se." Asami swallowed, realising that this was the first time her father had betrayed her. Tears from frustration appeared in her eyes, but she refused to cry.

"We can take a break if you want." Korra offered after a small silence.

"No, I need to get it out or else it might just crawl back inside my mind…" Asmai protested, taking a deep breath before continuing. "After the news that the Equalists had attacked the pro-bending Arena, I decided to return anyway. My father was stubborn and I didn't want him to be alone in the middle of this turmoil. I took the first Airship back to Republic City. Before my feet could touch the ground, Lin Beifong and her police officers arrested me. I was so confused. First I thought something happened to my father, but then they started to ask all these questions. Where did I learn to chi-block? What kind of devices did Future Industries design to help Amon? Where were the training camps?" With each question Asmai voice got a little bit louder and harsher. Anger replaced sadness as she relived that terrible day. Naga softly whimpered.

"After a day or so they realised I didn't know anything. Beifong herself came to tell me that they were looking for my father and that he was one of the men behind the Equalists. I couldn't believe my ears. My father, my hero, he wouldn't support this kind of madness. I begged her to let me go and look for him so I could convince them that he was innocent. Of course Lin didn't let me go and I spent almost a month in jail."

"A month!?" Korra didn't mean to interrupt, but she was shocked.

"Yes, that was the time it took you and your friends to defeat Amon and capture my dad…" Asami confirmed.

"Sorry… I just… It sounds so long."

"It was. Not knowing what was happening with my home, company, family… It made it longer." Asami hugged her knees a little closer to her body. It was harder to keep the tears at bay and for a moment she didn't know how to continue.

Korra drew Asami a little bit closer, not knowing what to say. In that time Korra hadn't even realised that Hiroshi Sato had a daughter. How two worlds could be so different.

"When it was over Lin let me go and told me to continue my life. My father was captured and locked up. I asked to see him. Somewhere in my head I still believed they were wrong, even after I read all the stories about your battle with the Equalists. It was all right in front of me. I was such a blind idiot!" Asami sniffled.

"That's not your fault. If someone told me my dad was a criminal I would have destroyed the city." Korra said softly.

"I didn't sit still either…" Asami turned towards Korra. Something inside her begged her to stop the story, but the cold made her head foggy so she almost continued automatically. "I couldn't concentrate on anything. When I got out Future Industries had suffered some losses, but nothing I couldn't fix. I should have started the development of the new biplane we were producing, but instead I only wanted to see my father. I asked Lin over and over again to see him, but she kept telling me no. It tore me apart…" Asami shifted again, knowing that the worst was still to come.

"Instead of saving my company I spent all my energy in examining old maps of the prison. Future Industries had helped building it, so some layouts were still in our archives, talking about irony. The first time I broke into prison I stole some documents. Timetables of the guards and the location of my father. Soon I had enough information to help my father escape." Asmai stopped, looking at Korra to see her reaction. She saw her flinch, which broke her heart a little, but she couldn't blame Korra. She had almost freed one of her enemies.

"I had to knock out five guards, but it was surprisingly easy to infiltrate the building. When I got to his prison cell it was less impressive than I had imagined. It was a normal cell with bars. Probably because he's a non-bender. When he came up to me I saw right away that something was different. His eyes… it was like something had died. He greeted me with a hug through the bars and for a moment I believed we could continue our happy life together. But then he started to say these things about benders. How he had made a mistake for sending me away. That I could help him capture the Avatar and chase the benders out of Republic City. He talked about how we were going to make firebenders pay for what they had done to our family. He even suggested that Amon should have killed everyone instead of just taking their bending away. I couldn't believe it. Everything Lin had told me was true. My father was gone and this monster had replaced him. I told him I won't help him with these terrible plans. That I couldn't free him like this… Then he started to yell that I was ungrateful, that I didn't love my mother. That I had no right to life if I wanted to side with the benders…" Asami stopped again, wiping away some silent tears.

"Asami… That's terrible." Korra couldn't imagine what it did to a person to receive a death threat from their own father.

"The fight got worse... He grabbed my wrist through the bars, I thought he was going to kill me right there and then. I froze. Everything I thought about my father was wrong. He was my aspiration and now this… If… If Beifong didn't found us right then I don't know what would have happened. She pulled me free from my father's grip and dragged me away. I can still hear my father's screams." Asami closed her eyes. How many nights had she lost hearing Hiroshi yell in her head?

"So I thought that Beifong would lock me up for breaking into prison and trying to release a convicted criminal. Instead she dragged me outside, pushed me into an automobile and started driving without a word. She left me in the front of the hotel of the Hisoka family. I felt so lost. Mrs. Hisoka took me in without asking any questions. I spent days waiting for my arrest. Later I thought that the police wanted to cover it up, since it might be embarrassing that one single person was able to break into prison two times. Anyway, since that day Beifong had treated me like a criminal, she made the whole city my prison. Every time I saw her I felt guilty and sick. Remembering that night. That's why I had to leave the city and live on my own…" Asami took a deep breath. Tears were flowing from her eyes and her mouth felt dry after telling Korra everything. She was supposed to feel depressed and sad, but somehow she also felt relieved.

"I told you it was long…" Asami joked through a watery smile when Korra failed to respond.

"So since then you and Lin are fighting?" Korra asked. Processing this all took a while. She really didn't know how Asami could have lived with this all alone for so long.

"Yes. I hate the feeling that she has this kind of leverage. It's like she's holding on to my past just to have a reason to keep an eye on me untill she can take me down. Maybe she has the right to… I mean all those years my father was planning this and I didn't see it…"

"You can't hold yourself responsible for that. You loved your dad and chose to saw the good in him. No one can blame you for that." Korra comforted Asami.

"I guess…"

"Maybe you need to talk to Lin. Clear the air. You can't walk around with this guilt forever." The next thing Korra was about to suggest was harder for her to say. "And… and maybe even talk to your father. Who knows… Maybe he has changed."

"I have talked to my dad. I visit him weekly in jail." Asami confessed.

"What!?" Korra was genuinely shocked.

"He sent me these letters about how sorry he was for ruining everything. I just sold the estate since I was too late to save Future Industries. It felt like I had sold my childhood and the little chance of forgiving my father was an opportunity I had to take. We never talked about the incident in prison, but he said he was sorry. I didn't forgive him right away, but we played Pai Sho and now we still do…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You freaked out about my connections with the Hisoka family, so I thought you wouldn't take my weekly visits with one of the master minds behind the Equalists very well." Asami said in all honesty.

"Right… sorry. I don't mind. I mean, you can see whoever you want." Korra mumbled.

"Alright, thank you almighty Avatar." Asami said, poking Korra's side. She wanted to lift the heavy atmosphere that her story had left before she broke under its pressure.

Korra rubbed her side while glaring and pouting at Asami. She still wanted to ask a million questions, but she saw how tired Asami looked. Telling the story must have worn her out and she was still sick, so Korra kept her questions and comments to herself.

"I think you should stay." Korra said instead.

"I don't know. I know places in the city where I can stay, getting out of everyone's hair." Asami said hesitantly. After bringing up the past she didn't want to be alone. Talking to Korra has been so nice, but she knew Korra had more important things to do.

"You're not troubling anyone here. It's a big place and you could even help us. That train thing with Kuvira was sheer genius. I mean you helped us already."

"Korra… I…" Asami was breaking her head to think of the right thing to do.

"If you won't stay to help, then stay for me." It kind of slipped out of Korra's mouth before she realised it, but it didn't make it less true. Korra couldn't stand the thought of Asami going back to the city all by herself, sick and sad.

Asami stared at Korra, knowing that she couldn't turn her down. _Jeez, she already found my weak spot…_

"If you're sure that nobody minds…" Asami cautiously gave in. Before she could continue Korra jumped up.

"Alright, that's a deal then! Let's get you back inside before you start to get cold again." Korra gently helped Asami up, grabbing her hands. When Asami stood on her feet they held hands a little longer. Korra thought how nice and warm it felt. As hit by lighting Korra let go of Asami's hands, realising what she was doing.

"So… this way please!" She said uneasy. Asami chuckled at the overreaction Korra gave her. _Maybe it's no so farfetched that Korra might actually like me…_ Asami thought, following Korra back inside.

* * *

"You're back!" Tenzin's voice bounced through the hallway the moment Korra and Asami set foot inside.

"Yes, we were just talking. Is it okay that Asami stays at Air Temple Island a little longer?" Korra knew she didn't have to ask, but it might reassure Asami to hear from Tenzin that it is was no problem.

"Of course. You're more than welcome miss Sato." Tenzin agreed.

"Thank you." Asami made a small bow. She had seen Tenzin's picture in the papers many times, since he was an important political figure and one of the only two master Airbenders. It was still weird for Asami to meet all these people in person now.

"No need to thank me, anyway… I was looking for you two since we still need to find a way to take care of Kuvira." Tenzin continued.

"You two?" Asami couldn't help but wonder out loud. She must have misheard.

"Yes, Su wants to continue the discussion about Kuvira's transport problem." Tenzin explained. He knew it was a bit much to expect Asami to help them with a war, but at this point they needed every help they could get and Asami seemed like a smart person. Besides, Korra trusted her and that was enough for Tenzin.

Korra grinned when she saw the stunned expression on Asami's face.

"Way to make use of your guests, real classy." Tenzin rolled his eyes at Korra's joke.

"We expect you in minute." He said as he turned to rejoin the discuss that was being held in his kitchen.

"Alright, let's save the world." Korra sighed, readying herself for another round of talking. She already started walking when she realised that Asami didn't follow her. When she turned she saw Asami supporting herself with one arm against the wall.

"Wow, are you okay?" She asked worried as she hurried back to help her friend.

"Yeah… just a dizzy spell. Must be that damned cold." Asami said when Korra put an arm around her for more support.

"I think you should call it a day and get some rest. Here, I will lead you to your room." Korra decided.

"No, I can't. We need to help…" Asami protested. For once she was able to do something about her fate and the fate of the city and she didn't want to pass on that opportunity due to a stupid cold.

"You can help tomorrow." Korra reassured her as she led Asami through the hallway.

"B-but what if they changed their minds about me?" Asami hated to sound so unsure. Korra chuckled in response.

"They're not going to do that. Now you're one of us, so prepare yourself for an endless list of choirs. Really, enjoy your last time of freedom, because these people take all your spare time." Korra exaggerated. Asami smiled at her, she knew that Korra was just saying that so she would feel included. Still, she appreciated it.

"Thank you…" Asami whispered and leaned a little bit more on Korra as they made their way to her bedroom.

"No worries." Asami could hear before her body slumped over a little more. Her vision field grew dark out of sheer physical and emotional exhaustion. She could feel herself being lifted from the ground by a pair strong arms, one supporting her legs, the other her shoulders. Sleep overtook without mercy, but she didn't mind. She trusted Korra and for once she thought it was okay to let go.

* * *

 **Fast update! I've been waiting to share Asami's background stroy so this chapter kind of wrote itself. It was a lot of conversation, but I hope you didn't mind. I just couldn't find a better way to explain what had happened to Asami in my story. So, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it and thanks again for reading and your beautiful comments!**


	13. Closer

**Closer**

* * *

Something was gently rocking her shoulder. It took Asami a while to realise someone was talking to her, saying her name in an hushed voice. Barely aware of the soft groan that escaped her mouth she wanted to turn away from the sound and the pressure on her shoulder.

"Asami, are you awake?" A voice came through. _Korra._ The name bloomed up in Asami's consciousness. With a smile she stretched her arms above her head and turned towards her guest.

"Mmm… yeah. I think so." Her voice sounded groggy from sleep and she had to blink a couple of times to get a sharp image of Korra.

"Good! I need to tell you something, so I had no choice but to wake you. I even got you some breakfast, but if you're still feeling sick I can let you sleep for another hour or so." Korra started to talk. Asami rubbed her eyes and sat up. She felt a lot better than yesterday. She was rested, her limbs hurt less and her throat was dry but not irritated.

"Wow, calm down. You're talking fast." She remarked, chuckling at Korra's excitement.

"Right, sorry. It has been a long night." Korra smiled. She placed a tray on the bed with three separate bowls, a cup of tea and a copy of the Republic Daily newspaper on it.

"I brought you fruit, some rice and whatever this is." Korra lifted the spoon of the third bowl that contained some sort of green sticky liquid. "Bumi said that it will immediately open up your airways. Apparently an ancient Fire Nation recipe. So it either will be pleasantly spicy or it might explode your head when you try to eat it." Korra explained. She really only took the bowl from Bumi since he insisted that it was a good way to defeat a cold and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I will take the rice, thank you." Asami laughed at the disgusted look on Korra's face when she continued playing with the weird liquid

"Good choice." Korra handed over the bowl of rice. "Oh and I got you a newspaper, since you seem to like that. I had to pry it away from Pema, but in trade for two sticky buns she left the crossword puzzle open for you." Korra was dropping a lot of names of people Asami didn't know. Bumi and Pema sounded familiar, but she wasn't sure who they were. Instead of asking Korra to explain, Asami just smiled. Korra knew a lot of people who Asami definitely wanted to meet someday.

 _I could get used to this._ Asami thought to herself, while she warmed her hands on the bowl of rice. She quickly glanced at the newspaper. _Dragon Flats protest bigger threat than Kuvira?_ The headline asked in big, bold letters. Asami turned towards her rice. She wasn't in the mood for bad news.

"So what do you need to tell me?" She asked as she prepared her chopsticks to eat.

"Oh yeah, well I might have sold your Hummingbird Mecha Suit idea to Su and Varrick..." Korra said, rubbing her neck. This could go very well or very badly.

Asami almost spat out her first bite of rice as she looked at Korra questioningly.

"W-what… How!?"

"Su had called up Varrick yesterday to discuss the big Satomobile Kuvira might be building to transport her spirit vine weapon." Korra started to recount last night. "They were trying to come up with something to destroy Kuvira's transport. Su wanted to attack from the sky, so they didn't have to deal with Kuvira's earthbenders. But biplanes or any other kind of plane would be too easy to shoot out of the air. So I told them about your invention. That the Hummingbird was agile in the air and might be a great support for the airbenders." Korra explained in one breath. The only sleep she had gotten last night was on an old chair in the corner of the kitchen and her mind compensated for the exhaustion with working overtime. But she couldn't complain, since she felt that things were finally getting together.

It took Asami a while to accommodate all this information. Suyin, creator of Zaofu and Varrick, the most famous inventor of her time, were interested in her design.

"You know that all the blueprints of the Hummingbird are destroyed and that I have never finished a full functioning Hummingbird Suit yet." Asami said softy, scared that Korra might have oversold her idea.

"Yes, but you're smart! You will get it right eventually and Su and Varrick only want to talk with you about the options. Maybe this could safe us." Asami sighted, lowering her chopsticks. All of a sudden she wasn't that hungry. Something like nervousness was gnawing away at her stomach. This was the chance she had been waiting for. Sadly it took a war to sell her idea, but it was the opportunity to get Future Industries back on the map. Why was she hesitating?

"I guess talking can't hurt. Thanks Korra." Asami decided it was a good thing. She didn't have a lot to lose anyway.

"Great! I will tell them you're in. I have to go now, other stuff to take care of. When you're finished you can come to the kitchen. Some of us are still there." Korra said, standing up. Asami was sad to see her go, but also knew that Korra must be crazy busy right now.

"Oh, before I forget, I brought something else for you. Here." Korra placed a neatly folded pile of clothes on the bed. Asami recognized the outfit as her own. "They are washed. There was a hole in one of the legs, but Pema sewed it up."

"Thank the spirits, I can finally get out of these robes." Asami said with a sigh of relieve, before she realised that she had just insulted the traditional outfit of the ancient air acolytes in front of the Avatar. "I mean they're great! It… it's just not really my colour." She excused herself with an embarrassed blush. Before she could worry more about her remark, Korra's laughter filled the room.

"I think they're terrible too. I once had to wear them when I was practicing airbending. It kept waving around in the wind and whoever settled on that colour orange, yuck. I'm more of a blue person myself. Makes me happy to be from the Southern Water Tribe. Just don't tell Tenzin that I said that."

"He won't hear it from me." Asami laughed.

"Really, someone should design a new outfit for those poor airbenders." Korra remarked as she turned to the door.

"Well I might.."

"Hmmm?" Korra asked as she turned back around.

"Never mind. I see you in a minute." Asami smiled, thinking that this wasn't the right time to pitch her Glider Suit to Korra.

"Okay, see you later!" Korra said before leaving Asami alone with her breakfast. Asami settled back into bed, smiling to herself. It still felt a bit surreal that this was all happening to her.

* * *

Asami could hear the commotion in the kitchen. She was carrying the dishes from her room. Only the bowl with the green liquid was untouched. With a deep breath she pushed the door open with her foot.

"We have to go! The United Forces are tied to Republic City, but me, Mako and Bolin can go wherever we like." Korra's voice, rid of any patience boomed through the air.

"What if something happens? I can't guarantee your safety if you cross the border." Tenzin replied.

"You don't have to! I'm not a kid anymore. I need to do this. It's the only way to take on Kuvira without disturbing the city." Korra yelled back.

"Oh, good morning Asami." Kya said, who was sitting at the kitchen table. She was calmly reading a book as if the fight between Korra and Tenzin wasn't happening.

"Uhm… Is this a bad time? I mean, I can come back later." Asami said, not wanting to interrupt whatever Korra and Tenzin were yelling about.

"Not if you want those dishes to get clean." A woman with brown hair stood up and took the tray from Asami. This seemed to attract the attention of Korra and Tenzin and they stopped talking.

"I'm Pema by the way. I know it's a little late, but welcome to Air Temple Island. It's usually a lot more tranquil." The woman introduced herself with a warm smile.

"Asami! You made it!" Korra greeted her friend with genuine happiness.

"I did, although it was a challenge to find the kitchen." Asami didn't lie. Every hall looked the same.

"I tried to convince Tenzin to hang up some posters so you can distinguish the endless walls of wood." Kya said, glad that someone seemed to agree with her about the dullness of the temple.

"This is an historical building. One does not hang posters on ancient walls." Tenzin said, glaring at his sister.

"I'm just saying, with some posters of Nuktuk or that new jazz band you might attract the teenage airbenders." Kya continued.

"I… I can't even respond to that!" A vein on Tenzin's forehead became visible as his face turned red.

"Relax sweetie, she's just pulling your leg." Pema laughed as she tried to prevent Tenzin from having an heart attack.

"I had to say to you that Su and Varrick want to meet you at Varrick's headquarters. They want to talk about the Hummingbird Suit, if you're up for it of course." Korra informed Asami.

"Oh.. But I have nothing to show them. Only some drabbles I made yesterday." Asami thought that meeting with Su and Varrick right now seemed premature. Of course nobody had really a lot of time, but Asami still had hoped to get some time to prepare for such a meeting.

"Don't worry, I told them about you're situation. Varrick will help you with the details and materials and what not." Korra reassured Asami. She had a feeling that Asami needed this project. After everything she had told Korra yesterday, Korra wanted her to feel included.

"Talking can't hurt I guess." Asami gave in.

"Good, you can go with us to the city. Korra and I need to talk to Raiko." Tenzin interrupted. "I will ready the flying bison." He kissed Pema on the cheek before he stormed out the door.

"You're meeting with Raiko again?" Asami asked, disappointed that Korra wouldn't join her to Varrick.

"Yes, me, Mako and Bolin are on a special mission." Korra admitted. "Let's go outside, then you can see the flying bison yourself." Korra proposed. She wanted some privacy to talk with Asami.

"Okay, that will be nice." Asami agreed. They said goodbye to Pema and Kya and walked outside through another monotonous hallway.

"So special mission…" Asami didn't want to stick her nose into things that weren't her business, but it had peaked her curiosity.

"Yeah, we're going to fly to the Earth Kingdom, trying to spot Kuvira's troops." Korra explained, leading Asami towards the stables of the flying bison.

"Sounds dangerous." Asami remarked softly. Korra heard her worry and turned towards her.

"It will be okay. We just need more information." Asami couldn't argue with that. Up till now it was like everyone was driving blindly, nobody having any clue as to what Kuvira was planning. And Korra had to put herself into such a dangerous situation, because that was what she was expected to do as the Avatar. It made Asami feel sad for Korra.

"Korra… Are we okay?" Asami asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Korra responded in surprise. Was there a reason to be cross with each other?

"I told you a lot yesterday. I just want to make sure that… I mean I never meant to free my father, the evil genius and undo all your hard work. I want you to know that I never even considered joining the Equalists. So are we okay?" Asami had to ask. She didn't want any tension from her past to get between her and Korra. If Korra was upset about any of it, she should tell her.

"Of course we're good. I meant it when I said that you couldn't be blamed for any of that." Korra said after a brief silence. "You know, I once tried to bust my dad out of jail."

"What? You did?" Now it was Asami's turn to be surprised.

"Yeah, he got betrayed by my uncle." Asami suddenly remembered the story about Unalaq, Korra's uncle who turned into a villain. Maybe they weren't that different from each other.

"I'm sorry.. I never thought about that. I guess that life has dealt you a fairly bad hand as well." Asami said, feeling quite stupid to be so down about her past when Korra must have been through so much worse.

"I try not to dwell on it… At least not anymore. Whatever happened to me, I had my family and friends. Even when I left for three years I knew that I had a home to come back to. You didn't… If you want I will share mine with you…" The last words were spoken softer and with more hesitance.

"Oh Korra…" Asami's voice wavered by sheer emotion. The fact that Korra would offer her something like that meant so much to her.

"Ah girls! Are you ready to leave!?" A voice interrupted Asami and Korra. Korra reluctantly turned around to see Tenzin wave at them.

"We're coming!" Korra yelled back. "Guess the world is calling us." She complained lightly. Asami swallowed her emotions and nodded.

"Better not let the world wait for too long." She chuckled as she followed Korra towards Tenzin.

* * *

"So if we have dismantled enough mecha suits we need to attach them together like this. It will give the Hummingbird more stability." Asami explained her new blueprint to Zhu Li and Varrick. When Korra and Tenzin had brought her to Varricks's headquarters, things started to move at the speed of light. If Asami was willing to build her Hummingbird Suit, Varrick Global Industries would cover all the expenses and Asami could even use their mechanics and engineers. Su had set up a contract that reassured Asami that her invention would stay under her and Future Industries' name. There was a clause about profit, but Asami just scanned over it. She thought it wasn't the time to worry about money. What mattered was that she was making a change now. Her idea could help winning the war.

"Right…" Zhu Li said lost in thought as her finger traced over the lines Asami had drawn up. The small gesture made Asami nervous. All these years she had worked alone on this project and now she had to hand over some of her control to Varrick and Zhu Li.

"This is grant! I can see it come together! Hummingbird Mecha Suit!" Varrick spoke loudly while he moved his hands in an half circle as if he was presenting the title to a big audience. "It has the same ring as my Platypus Bear Deep Under The Sea Diver! What has ever happened to that idea?" He asked. Zhu Li straightened her back and looked at Varrick.

"The name didn't catch on." She answered dryly.

"Ah, that's right. Hummingbird sounds more kid-friendly." Varrick laughed, patting Asami on her back for no apparent reason. Asami had read a lot about Varrick. When he invented the movers he was on the cover of every magazine. She knew he was quirky, but there was no amount of magazines that could have prepared her for real-life Varrick. Thank the spirits that Zhu Li was around to be the balanced centre of the operation.

"Anyway, I will try to have more detailed blueprints by the end of the day." Asami told Zhu Li, avoiding eye contact with Varrick for fear that he might have another irrational outburst.

"Yes, after that we need to move on to the wings. You said that every suit has four?"

"Ah yes. I will make the first ones myself. It was kind of complex to get all the proportions right. Maybe I can write out the design of those too before this day ends…" A light throb appeared behind Asami's eyes. She was starting to feel sick again as she thought about all the work she still had to do if she wanted to help Korra protect the city. The work however was exciting enough to push the sickness away.

"Good, then I will attach the cabins of these mecha suits together." Varrick weighted in with a lot of enthusiasm. "The wiring shouldn't be too much of a pro…" Varrick was interrupted by an alarm going off. Asami could see a mechanic feverishly pulling on wires that spilled out of his mecha suit.

"Stop that racket! I asked for Hummingbirds, not Beeping Birds!" Varrick yelled while striding over to the mechanic.

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir. Right away, sir." The young man said in a panicked high pitched voice. He cut a green wire and the alarm stopped.

"That's it. Let me hear you hum." Varrick told the mechanic.

"Pardon me, sir. Hum?"

"Yes, hum!" Varrick insisted.

"Uhm… Hmmmmm." The man started, looking pleadingly over at Zhu Li and Asami.

"Yes, be the humming! I want you all to vocalize what we are working on! Hmmmmm!" Varrick yelled as he moved through the garage.

"Is he always this intense?" Asami asked with a furrowed brow.

"He's just excited. The past few days we have been working for President Raiko, but he only wanted spirit vine weapons and that's something Varrick won't make. So it was a dead-end. He has been waiting for something like this to come along." Zhu Li explained.

"Right…" Varrick might be clinically insane, but he had at least some moral principles.

Asami took her new blueprints and moved over to the drawing table to continue her work. The radio next to her drove out the obnoxious humming from the mechanics under Varrick's encouragement.

"And now we interrupt this beautiful jam-session for the twelve o'clock news!" Asami looked up as the smooth jazz subsided.

"The Dragon Flats protests are still in full swing. Non-benders are refusing to evacuate, claiming that Raiko as no respect for their interests." The news reporter stated. With an angry grunt Asami flung her pencil on the table. What were they thinking over there!? Everyone was working hard to help out and these people were just being stupid and stubborn. Endangering everyone including themselves.

With new determination she stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back in an hour or so." She told Zhu Li on her way.

"Alright, don't be too long. We need to get the first prototype working." Zhu Li answered. Asami nodded and left the garage. She couldn't fully concentrate knowing that people were turning her beloved city into a mess.

* * *

"What are we looking for again?" Bolin asked as he peered through his binoculars. He, Korra and Mako were flying around for two hours now and nothing has happened yet.

"Everything that looks like an army or something." Mako replied, scanning the ground below. They should be reaching the border any minute now, but there was still nothing out of the ordinary.

With squeaking sounds Pabu reached for Bolin's binoculars. He held onto the device swinging in the air which made Bolin see only white and red fur. He put the binoculars down and sighed.

"I thought a scouting mission would be more exciting."

"Hopefully it stays uneventful for a couple of more miles." Korra said. She was steering Oogi, the flying bison, through the sky. Up till now the journey had been calm and Korra focused on the horizon to keep her eyes open.

"So… How is Asami?" Mako asked, feeling that Bolin's boredom was contagious. Korra turned around. Somehow his question surprised her a little bit and made her frown.

"She's alright… You know, she has a cold. Why?"

"Why? Can't I just ask? I mean she was kind to us, so I want her to be alright." Mako stumbled through his words, losing his cool at the end of his sentence.

"Ooh, Mako has a crush!" Bolin cooed, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Really Bo? A crush?" Mako glared at his little brother.

"So when did she become Mako material?" Bolin continued. Mako grunted. Since when was his brother as bad as Wu? He knew he shouldn't have said anything.

"Forget it." He mumbled, returning to his binoculars.

"No, no, no! I'm sorry! I was just joking. I'm happy for you. Asami is really nice!" Bolin apologized. He missed talking about this kind of intimate stuff with his brother.

"You think so?" Mako softened up.

"Hey, we are on a mission here, so can we focus? By the way, this is not an appropriate time to talk about crushes." Korra yelled at the brothers. Her knuckles turned white from gripping the reins too hard. Somehow this whole conversation was off-putting to her.

"Wow, calm down. We were just talking." Mako said, agitated by Korra's reaction.

"I'm trying to safe a city here, so can we talk later." Korra mumbled under her breath. She knew she had overreacted, but she couldn't help it.

"What's wrong with asking about Asami? I heard what had happened to her home, so sorry if I'm concerned about her." Mako practically growled. Korra had no right to get angry at him. If anything, she should also be happy that he finally found someone he actually really liked. They were friends after all. Unless…

"Are you jealous?" Korra snapped her head around to look Mako in the eye. Bolin could feel the anger and awkwardness and bit his lip. He frantically started to look through his binoculars again, everything to get him out of this situation.

"What!?" Korra yelled in disbelieve.

"Jealous. I mean, it's been a long time since we were toge…"

"No! How could you… Really, after everything you think I want you back!? You can date whoever you want, just not right now. Now we are trying to find Kuvira."

"If I can date whoever I want, then why are you getting angry when I tell you I like Asami?"

"You don't even know her! I mean, what? You have talked to her two times?" Korra huffed, losing any sense of restraint.

"What is wrong with that? You liked me before we even had a real conversation." Korra gasped.

"That's just not true and so beside the point! I can't be…"

"Hey guys…" Bolin interrupted Korra's rant.

"I can't believe you're throwing that back in my fa…"

"Guys!"

"What Bolin!?" Mako and Korra yelled simultaneously.

"I think I found the army thingy…" Bolin said, pointing towards the ground. Mako and Korra followed his finger. A whole army of mecha suits and automobiles were moving towards them. With a fast tuck Korra steered them to a forest, to find some cover.

"It's Kuvira. She's finally making her move..." Mako whispered in disbelieve. He didn't expect Kuvira to be this organized. How could she have crossed the border without anyone noticing?

"We have to warn Raiko. He needs to mobilize his troops right away." Korra mumbled as she peered through some branches to keep an eye on the army.

"I don't see the spirit vine weapon though. Maybe she left it at home." Bolin spoke hopeful, still scanning the ground with his binoculars. Just after that an heavy thud made the trees tremble.

"I don't know if we're that lucky Bolin." Korra said softly.

"And it doesn't sound like an automobile either." Mako added as another thud vibrated through the air.

"Whatever it is, it's coming right at us!" Bolin pointed to the sky with a trembling hand as Pabu hid himself in Bolin's shirt. A giant mecha suit towered above the forest. The sound of metal filled the air as it extended its arm.

"And I don't think it's doing that to high five us!" Bolin yelled as the giant metal hand pointed in their direction. A pink light gathered at the tip of its wrist.

"Spirit vine!" Korra yelled as she pulled on the reins to steer Oogi away. A zooming sound emerged as their surroundings lighted up in pink. A beam just missed them and Korra could feel a strange heat before Oogi wailed and swayed to the side. Behind them a loud explosion was heard and Bolin and Mako saw a mountaintop turn into dust. Korra could just barely keep Oogi upright. She didn't dare to look back as she spurred Oogi on to fly faster. To Mako's relieve he didn't see the arm of the mecha suit recharge, instead it lowered.

"She's letting us go. She wants us to warn Raiko…" He said, gripping the side of the saddle. This wasn't good. Kuvira was self-assured enough to let the Avatar go.

 _Damn this!_ Korra cursed inside her head, knowing that they were running out of time.

* * *

 **Thanks for the nice comments about the last chapter. I'm happy that the long conversation didn't bother anyone :) And thanks again for reading this chapter. Till the next one!**


	14. Counting Down

**Counting Down**

* * *

Asami picked up her pace as she left the garage. Dragon Flats borough was a good half hour walk, so if she wanted to get back quick she had to hurry. Besides that, she didn't know how long she was going to be in Dragon Flats or even what she exactly was planning to do about the protests. _Maybe they will listen to me. Mrs. Hisoka has to listen to me._ She kept repeating in her mind as she turned another sharp corner.

With a 'hmph' she crashed into something or rather someone. Asami's body was still weakened by the cold and she bounced of the person and landed on the floor. She grunted as she sat up and rubbed her lower back.

"You need to watch where you're going." A stern voice said. When Asami looked up Lin Beifong was extending her hand towards her. She hesitated a moment before she grabbed Lin's hand to get up.

"Maybe…" Asami grumbled. She wanted to lash out, tell Lin that she should watch where she was going. But in her mind she heard Korra tell her that Lin wasn't a bad person. That she should try and talk to the Chief. So Asami took the middle of the road and decided not to say anything at all.

"Where are you going in such a rush? Don't you need to work on your invention?" Lin asked in her annoyed voice. Asami rolled her eyes. Why did she always question her? Where are you going? What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be doing this or that? It took Asami all her willpower to not get angry.

"Dragon Flats." She said through her teeth, keeping her feelings at bay.

"By foot?"

"Yes, I don't have a Satomobile anymore, but you probably know that already." Asami sneered, not able to hold back.

"Okay, I'll take you." It sounded more like a command than an offer.

"What? You don't have to…" Asami was confused. Why would Lin help her? Unless she wanted to keep an eye on Asami as always.

"But I will." Asami sighed, counting till ten in her head to keep her emotions in check. Without saying anything else she followed Lin towards Lin's automobile. _This is going to be an interesting ride._ Asami thought as she sat down next to the Chief.

* * *

"Raiko! You need to mobilize the United Forces right now!" Korra yelled as she stormed through the doors of Raiko's office. A lot of guards had tried to stop her, Mako and Bolin from entering, but one look at the distressed Avatar had scared them away.

"Korra!? What are you doing here? You can't just storm in lik…"

"There is no time! Kuvira is already here. You need to get the army together." Korra said. A silence followed and Mako considered trying to come between Korra and Raiko. There was no use in scaring the president into mobilizing his forces. But after a few seconds Raiko picked up his phone and dialled a number.

"Yes, get general Iroh on the line right away." He said with urgency.

"Thank you. I will inform Lin and Tenzin." Korra said. Raiko nodded and waved Team Avatar out of his office.

"Phew, what a day…" Bolin said. All the scouting and rushing had made him tired and hungry.

"I need to get to the frontier to get all the defence lines in order. I also need to tell Tenzin about this. The airbenders should get organised as well. The citizens. They need to get to safety. We can't fight with houses full of innocent people." Korra mumbled as she walked through City Hall.

"Wow, Korra. Slow down." Mako said, grabbing Korra's shoulder to turn her around.

"You hardly had any sleep yesterday. You need some rest." He told her.

"I can't!" Korra pushed his hand from her shoulder. Somehow she still felt annoyed with him.

"Yes you can. You don't have to do everything. Raiko and Iroh are going to get the defence lines in order. Bolin can inform Lin and Tenzin and I can discuss an obligatory evacuation of the city with Wu. If you're going to exhaust yourself right now, you won't be able to face Kuvira. We need you to be on your best for that part." Mako explained. Korra knew he was right. She was tired and her mind was getting clouded.

"Okay… Just so I can defeat Kuvira." She reluctantly gave in. "But when I get back there better still be a city to defend." Korra jokingly warned the brothers.

"I will see what I can do." Mako laughed back.

"Awh, all smiles and happiness again!" Bolin remarked.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked, not getting Bolin's strange remark.

"Well you know. After all the: 'You're jealous!', 'You're being inappropriate!' and 'Don't throw things in my face!', it is nice to see you two making up." Korra cringed at Bolin's recount of the fight that just transpired between her and Mako.

"Yeah, well… I might have overreacted. Sorry, Mako. I'm just stressed and Asami… We really became good friends and she's deserves better than just being a silly crush." Korra apologized, looking at the ground.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have brought up the past and maybe I shouldn't even think about dating. And you know that I respect Asami. I wasn't planning on hurting her." Mako answered, feeling a bit embarrassed himself. This whole Asami thing was getting out of control. It was no hanging matter. He just thought about going on a date with her after all the Kuvira business. It wasn't like he wanted to marry her right away. It was no big deal.

"Yeah.. Okay, I'm going now." Korra wlked away before the conversation could get more uncomfortable.

"You guys are weird at making apologies." Bolin sighed.

"Whatever Bolin." Mako groaned as he continued his way.

* * *

The drive was silent, just like that night a couple of years ago. Asami focused on the scenery outside. She couldn't help thinking that she had unleashed the past and it was now forcing itself back into her life. She had to smile at the thought since it was totally paranoid.

"Hmm… The streets seem to be blocked from up here." Lin mumbled while she parked her car on the side of the road. Up ahead people had made barriers out of sacks of sand and branches.

"It's close enough." Asami said. From here it was barely a five minute walk to Hisoka's hotel. When Asami wanted the open the door Lin did the same.

"What are you doing?" Asami asked.

"I'm coming with you."

"No." Asami said in determination. The Chief stared at her as if she was being difficult, but Asami really didn't want to fight right now. "Look, they're protesting against Raiko and his government. You're part of that government. I'm a non-bender who has spent a lot of years in this borough. Maybe I can reason with them, but they will definitely not listen if I bring the Chief of Police with me." Asami explained as clearly as possible. To her surprise Lin sat down again without protesting.

"I'll be here when you get back." She simply stated, turning the knob of the radio to receive the news.

"Uh... okay. See you later." Asami was flabbergasted. She at least expected some snarky remark. Cautiously she left the automobile and looked back a couple of times to check if she wasn't hallucinating. But she wasn't. She could see Lin waiting patiently behind the steering wheel.

Asami decided to pay it no mind. She had other tasks ahead to worry about.

It took her a lot of strength to climb over the barrier. She was wheezing a little when she jump down on the other side. Being sick really didn't help her.

"Hey! What are you doing!" A man yelled when he saw her jump down.

"Don't worry. I live here." Asami lied, walking passed the man as fast as she could. The streets weren't filled with people, but the atmosphere was tense. Through one of the alleys she could see the marketplace. A mass of people were walking around, carrying signs. Far off voices were yelling something rhythmic, but it was too far away for Asami to distinguish the words.

Without any problems, she made it to the hotel. It looked the same. A bell rang when she entered the hall.

"Asami! Is that you!?" A familiar voice yelled out in excitement.

"Hi there Yori. Is your grandma around?" Asami asked the young man behind the counter.

"Sure, sure. I will get her for you. Good to see you joining our forces." Yori smiled when he turned around and disappeared behind the door.

 _If only he knew…_ Asami thought. She looked around the hall. Nothing had changed since she came here the first time, on that nightmarish night. She had spent a lot of time inside these walls. A pang of guilt filled her, but she shook it off. Even though she was grateful that the Hisoka family had taken her in, this place had never felt like home. She was always the outsider.

"Asami, dear, what good to see you." Mrs. Hisoka said while shuffling to the counter. She somehow looked older. Maybe this whole war business was having an effect on her.

"It's been a long time." Asami mumbled, unsure how to begin.

"What brings you back here? Are you joining the protests?" Asami simply shook her head.

"Quite the opposite. You need to evacuate."

"W-what? Why?" Mrs. Hisoka stared at her. It surprised Asami that this took her off guard. Asami never really fought against the opinions in this house, but she also never supported them. She always thought that Mrs. Hisoka knew how she felt, but apparently she was wrong.

"Listen to president Raiko. You need to evacuate before Kuvira reaches the city."

"Lies! He's just exerting is his power, trying to disband our unity as non-benders. These are our streets and I won't leave!" Mrs. Hisoka yelled. Asami closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You know that's not true…"

"Kuvira is a bender problem! It doesn't matter if we're slaves to Raiko or Kuvira!"

"You know that makes no sense. Raiko is trying…"

"He's just in the back pocket of that Avatar! She never cared! Living it up at Air Temple Island or wherever she was the last few years!"

"Not another word!" Asami tried the high road, but there was no reasoning with Mrs. Hisoka. All the frustration of listening to this deranged view of the world bubbled to the surface.

"Zaheer should have finished his task, then at least we didn't have to worry about that Avatar monopolizing our city!"

"That's enough!" Asami slammed her fists on the counter and leaned further towards Mrs. Hisoka. "Avatar Korra is doing her best to safe everyone in this city. Even people like you! Without her my father would have destroyed all the diversity that makes this city so great. Unalaq would have pulverised every house. And Zaheer would have thrown us all into chaos. So I swear to Raava, one more insult about Korra and you will wake up in a retirement home far, far away from Republic City." Asami made her thread in a low voice, slowly forming her words. Her eyes pierced through Mrs. Hisoka.

"Now I'm going to tell you what you are going to do. You are going to call all your friends and you are going to tell them to evacuate. I know that you hoped things would change around here when Raiko got elected, but he can't just make poverty and unemployment disappear with a snap of his fingers. Especially when people like you are holding onto old grudges and are unwilling to change. Kuvira is going to destroy everything Raiko tried to fix. Trust me when I say that you are way better off under Raiko's rule, then Kuvira's. So pack your stuff and move." Asami's voice had softened a bit, but her stare was just as fierce. Mrs. Hisoka stood frozen until she slowly turned around.

"Yori!"

"Yes?"

"Get Yang here!" Mrs. Hisoka turned back to Asami. Asami nodded, assuring her that she had done the right thing. She turned around, ready to get back home.

"You have changed." Mrs. Hisoka spoke bitterly.

"No, I stopped pretending." Asami answered before she left the hotel.

Somehow her footsteps were lighter as she made her way out of Dragon Flats borough. Yes, it was tough to leave Mrs. Hisoka behind like that, but she felt that she finally said what she should have said years ago. _Maybe I did change after all._ She thought as she looked back before climbing the barrier again.

* * *

"We are ready to strike again." One of Kuvira's commanders informed her.

"No, stop all the troops and set up camp. I want a running communication between us and president Raiko within an hour." Kuvira ordered. Her commander hesitated, but bowed nonetheless.

"Of course." With that he left the control room of Kuvira's enormous mecha suit.

"Darling, why aren't we going to move forward?" Bataar Jr. asked, being as confused as the commander.

"Remember how we got all the nations of the Earth Kingdom together?" Kuvira asked, turning towards her fiancée and losing up her stance a little bit.

"Hmmm, by train?"

"No, by free will. It took some strong arguments, but at the end they saw that we were their only hope. By now Avatar Korra and her little friends must have spread the news of our presence. I will give Raiko one more chance to surrender." Kuvira explained.

"Isn't that a bit too generous? Raiko is never going to hand over his city." Bataar Jr. was still puzzled.

"Don't worry, we will unite our empire. I will go down in the history books as the great Uniter and Raiko will be the one who chose the violent path towards his inevitable end. Besides, the people of Republic City will soon be our citizens and we want to keep them safe, so we won't make the first move." Kuvira explained. Bataar Jr. nodded and smiled. Kuvira didn't need to give Raiko another chance but here she was, doing just that. For the sake of her people.

"You're going to be a great leader." Bataar Jr. agreed.

"That's the plan." Kuvira smiled.

* * *

Asami plopped down beside Lin. She was sort of surprised to find the Chief still waiting for her. The short walk had exhausted Asami and she closed her eyes to catch her breath.

"Did everything go according to plan?" Lin asked as she turned around the vehicle.

"The protests should disappear and Dragon Flats is going to evacuate." Asami said. _If Mrs. Hisoka still has enough influence._ That comment she kept to herself.

Asami heard a dry chuckle beside her. It was soft, but it made her sit up. Making the Chief of Police chuckle was on her Never-Going-to-Happen-List.

"What?" Asami asked, staring at Lin.

"You remind me of your mother. She knew how to get people to do what she wanted and she was a pain in my ass." Lin spoke blatantly. Now it was Asami who laughed.

"She couldn't have been as bad as me." Asami stated.

"Different…" Lin said thoughtful. "You know you're mother worked for the small counsel?"

"Of course. She stopped when she got me and my father was too busy with Future Industries."

"Yes, I never understood why your father didn't ask her to do the negotiations for his company. She would have made some great deals."

"She wasn't interested in business or profit or automobiles. That's what my father told me…"

"Makes sense. She used to organize these forums and gatherings after she left politics. Giving every idiot in this city a place to speak. Sometimes she organized protests, clogging up the city. My officers had to arrest her a couple of times, but she just didn't stop." Lin spoke freely. Asami smiled. It was nice to hear her mother was annoying. It made her more real. All the people who knew her always told Asami how sweet and considerate she was. Hearing Lin say that her mother was disrupting the public order gave her mother more depth.

"Once she had this big protest in the middle of the city. Totally unauthorized. I really wanted to lock her up, just for one night so she might finally realize she was obstructing the police. But when I went inside the interrogation room she had you on her lap." Lin glared at Asami, as if she still took it personal.

"Really? My first jail visit." Asami smirked.

"You kept looking at me with those big green teary eyes. As if I was ruining your life right there and then. Your mother kept telling you that the scary chief didn't mean to yell. Of course you started to cry. You made so much noise for such a small girl."

"I always aim for perfection." Asami joked.

"I couldn't lock up a mother with her crying two-year-old. I swear she had put you up to it. She bought you ice cream as soon as she was outside." Asami started to laugh. She couldn't remember that her mother would buy her off with ice cream, but it made her feel warm inside. She didn't have a lot of stories about the little adventures she and her mother had.

"Sorry I made it impossible for you to arrest my mother." Asami said through her laughing fit.

"Don't worry about it. At least her protests were always non-violent." Asami could have sworn that there was a hint of a smile on Lin's face when she recalled that time.

"I wished she had listened to me once though…" Lin sighed all of a sudden. Asami cocked up her eyebrow, seeing a drastic change of mood. Without saying a word Lin stopped the automobile on the side of the road and turned towards Asami.

"When I became Chief of Police I knew that there would be people I could not safe. That's a fact I had to live with. But some people that slip through your fingers stay with you." Asami swallowed a lump in her throat, knowing what Lin was trying to say.

"I told her not to protest against the Triads. In that time they were just small-time criminals, but Yasuko wanted to voice the concerns of the poor people suffering from them. At the rally nobody dared to speak up, so she was the only one that spoke out against them. A week later they raided your house." Asami's hands started to tremble. Up till now her mother's death was always ascribed to a break-in. Now Lin made it sound like they were planning to kill her mother.

"I saw you and your father at the funeral…"

"Stop!" Asami yelled out of the blue. "I don't want to hear this." She didn't like to talk about that particular day. She had accepted it by pushing it away. She didn't want a recap.

"I only wanted to say I'm sorry." Lin decided.

"You knew this all along?"

"What?"

"My mother. That is was a murder, not an accident." This fact shouldn't be so upsetting. Whether her mother was collateral damage or a victim of murder, it wouldn't change the outcome. Still, Asami wanted to know. She needed Lin to say explicitly what she just had suggested.

"We couldn't proof it. The people we had arrested insisted on a break-in gone bad." Lin simply replied. Asami closed her eyes. This was just perfect. Why would Lin tell her this now? Her mother was a martyr, should that fill her with pride? It only made her bitter. An accident was an accident, a murder was something else. Her mother had put herself in danger, dying for her ideals instead of living quietly with her family.

"If you want to see the documents, you could." Lin offered, seeing the struggle on Asami's face. She wanted to tell Asami that she knew how hard her life was. That she never meant to make it harder for her. But this information had more impact on the young woman than Lin had initially thought.

"No, just drive me back to the garage. I need to work." Asami said with a blank stare. She couldn't deal with this right now. _And that is why you never talk about your past, cause it sucks you right back in._

* * *

"I won't give over my city!" Raiko couldn't help the angry tremble in his voice. Or maybe it was fear, probably a mix of both.

"I respect your commitment to Republic City, but your first line of defence didn't held up. It would hurt me to see more men and women fall for a lost cause." The voice of Kuvira boomed through a little box placed on the table in front of the president.

"I haven't heard anything about that." Raiko tried to remain calm.

"That might be all the proof you need." Kuvira said, slightly amused by Raiko's lack of information. With snapping his fingers Raiko signed one of his assistants to find out if Kuvira was telling the truth. Avatar Korra and her friends already warned him about the position of Kuvira's army, but he hadn't heard about an attack yet.

Across from Raiko, Tenzin was staring at the little box from which Kuvira's voice appeared. This was bad. He knew that Kuvira was telling the truth. She wasn't the kind of person that would bluff.

"We will see." Raiko grumbled. It took him long enough to get everyone mobilized. Such an early defeat wouldn't be good.

"I am a patient woman. Just know that I will get what I want in the end." Kuvira threatened. Raiko gave Tenzin a look of concern, but there was nothing Tenzin could do right now.

A minute later the assistant returned. Nodding his head with sadness dripping from his face. Kuvira wasn't lying. She had broken through their first line of defence. Republic City wasn't ready for another confrontation with this kind of power.

"I can't hand over the city." Raiko said more to himself than anyone else.

"I'm in a good mood. I give you till midnight to decide what you want to do. Just remember that the result would stay the same." The soft sound of static replacing the cold voice as Kuvira broke off contact.

"We can't win. Not now." Raiko was on the edge of desperation.

"We must evacuate the city immediately. That gives us space to confront Kuvira." Tenzin spoke up.

"We don't have the forces! Definitely with that spirit weapon that keeps burning holes in our defences. If only Varrick would make us one." Raiko stood up and walked to the window. He couldn't shake the feeling that this might be one of the last times he could look over his city.

"Varrick and Korra have decided against spirit energy weapons and we should respect that. We haven't lost yet. I will contact Lin and Wu so we can make the evacuation obligatory."

"That's just postponing the inevitable." Raiko mumbled. Tenzin sighed and turned towards the door. He wanted to say something to motivate Raiko, but to be honest, he didn't know what to say. The situation was pretty dire and Raiko might be right. Evacuation would bring down potential victims, but won't save the city. For the first time in many years he felt that fear again. The fear of losing hope. But Tenzin also knew he couldn't give into that fear. Whatever Kuvira would throw at them, they had to stand tall.

* * *

"So Tenzin was with Lin before Pema?" Asami asked in awe.

"I know! Apparently for a long time too." Korra confirmed before taking another bite out of her sticky bun. After she took a nap she decided to bring around some late lunch to Asami in Varrick's garage. She still felt partially responsible for Asami's health.

"Who knew Tenzin was so popular?" Korra asked.

"Well, who doesn't like a bald man with tattoos? Oh and that goatee, yum." Asami said in a sultry voice, elbowing Korra. Korra almost choked in her lunch.

"Ugh, stop! That's Tenzin we are talking about! He's like my dad!" Korra yelled out. Asami bent over laughing at Korra's stunned reaction. She was quite easily shocked.

"You are a terrible person, you know that?" Korra said, trying hard not to burst out in laughter herself. It felt good to see that Asami was doing better. And joking around with her made the tension around Kuvira more bearable. _What if I can't defeat her and I won't be able to do this again?_ The thought just lingered in Korra's head for a second, but her face must have given her away.

"Hey, you're okay?" Asami asked, seeing the sudden distress in Korra's eyes.

"Yeah, it's just… This is nice." Korra decided.

"I agree." _Should I say something? I like you more than a bald spot and a goatee?_ Asami's train of thought was interrupted when she saw Korra frown in confusion at her. _You're staring. Stop staring! Say something smart…_

"You have lunch on your face." Asami said slowly. She wasn't lying. There was a small smudge on the corner of Korra's mouth.

"Oh, really? Where?" Korra asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No, wait. Let me… Sit still." Asami laughed. It took some effort to get Korra's hand out of the way, so Asami could wipe away the smudge with her thumb. The gesture was small but tender, giving the room a certain heaviness. Asami froze. _Should I do something?_

* * *

Bolin started to walk faster when he heard voices coming from down the corridor. He had spent some time in Varrick's garages and workplaces, but he still got lost. There were just too many halls, with too many doors to too many rooms and places. When Lin asked him to look for Korra and Asami he was actually scared that he might get lost.

When he got closer to the door the voices got louder. It were definitely Korra and Asami. _Thank goodness, I hope they know the way back._ Bolin thought in relieve as he pushed the door open.

"Hey there! I… I…" Bolin stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Korra and Asami sitting on a workbench. Asami's hand was on Korra's face and their faces were closer together than faces normally were on friendly lunches.

"Bolin! Hi!" Korra yelped as she practically jumped off the workbench. Asami turned towards the intruder and looked more annoyed than surprised.

"Hello… I… huh… Lin." Bolin babbled.

"Lin?" Korra asked, looking back at Asami, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, Lin. She has an announcement to make in the main hall! That's it. So, do you two have time?" Bolin recomposed himself.

"Sure. Of course, why wouldn't we?" Korra asked a bit uneasy as Asami stood up from the workbench as well.

"I guess lunch time is over." Asami said softly in disappointment.

"Yeah, sorry. Lin said it was urgent." Bolin apologized as he turned towards the door. Korra and Asami followed him.

Soon Asami took the lead to the main hall when Bolin was taking too long making up his mind about which turn to take. As Asami walked she couldn't help but get a bit lost in her thoughts. She had talked to Lin just an hour ago. She hadn't told Korra anything about her short adventure in Dragon Flats, mainly because she was in desperate need of some fun and pleasantness. Besides that, she still didn't know what to make of the information Lin had given her.

"So… You and Asami?" Bolin whispered as Asami was walking a fair distance in front of him and Korra.

"What?" Korra asked, not expecting Bolin's question.

"You guys are friends?"

"Yes, we are close friends." Korra said in confusion. Bolin nodded.

"Really close friends." He whispered. Korra frowned. What was Bolin doing and why was he smiling so smugly?

"Ah, there you are!" Lin yelled from across main hall. Varrick, Zhu Li and Mako were already standing around her. Mako waved them over and Korra decided to let Bolin's weird behaviour go and focus on the really important stuff.

"So as you all know, Kuvira has entered the United Republic of Nations." Lin started as Mako mouthed an 'hello' to his friends.

Asami had heard this news as soon as she and Lin returned to the garage. It was all over the radio broadcasts and people were falling over themselves to leave the city. Her visit to Dragon Flats borough shouldn't have been a second later.

"Team Avatar is going to secure the borders of the city while Raiko is negotiating with Kuvira." Lin continued.

"Negotiating? I thought we passed that phase." Korra said annoyed. Negotiation at this point seemed like a setback.

"Apparently Kuvira has contacted Raiko. We don't have a lot of hope that she might retreat, but it does buy us time. Varrick's Global Industries and Future Industries will work further on the Hummingbird Mecha Suits for air support. Kuvira has her Giant Mecha Suit with the spirit weapon. We need our own surprise weapon." It was supposed to motivate Asami, Varrick and Zhu Li, but Asami didn't know if her Hummingbirds were any challenge for such a big mecha suit. Still, she had to try, but it did make her nervous.

"In order to help the development I have called upon the help of one of Republic City's greatest minds." The doors behind Lin opened and four guards walked in with Hiroshi between them.

"Dad!" Asami yelled in surprise. Since Korra stayed with her she hadn't visit him. It was strange to see him outside the confinement of a cell. One look at his face made her realise how much she missed their weekly Pai Sho games.

Without thinking Asami ran to her father to embrace him. Hiroshi wanted to do the same, but his hands were still cuffed.

"Asami, it's good to see you." He said with a smile.

"He can work with you, but he will be under constant surveillance." Lin explained. Korra nodded. It was weird to see Hiroshi Sato. He had gotten grey and a lot thinner since the last time she had seen him. The way he smiled at Asami made him look more like a doting father than a criminal. Still, Korra couldn't get the Equalists out of her head.

"It's an honour to work with you on your project Asami. I'm so proud." Hiroshi said once his daughter let him go.

"I can't believe we're standing in a garage together again." Asami answered. Then Hiroshi turned towards Korra and her friends.

"I know I caused you a lot of hardship. You have no reason to trust me. We do have one thing in common though. We both love Republic City. What I did in the past I'm still paying for. Let me help you for this battle so I can serve my city one more time." Hiroshi almost pleaded. Asami saw the conflict on Korra's face. She wanted Korra to forgive her father, at least partially. But she also knew how hard it must be on Korra. It hasn't been easy for Asami as well.

"Of course you can help." Korra mumbled. How could she deny the city the knowledge of a great engineer. Furthermore, how could she deny Asami the help of her father?

"Thank you Avatar Korra." Hiroshi made a small bow.

"Alright, let's get to work. Korra, Mako, Bolin, you need to come with me to the president." Lin commanded. Team Avatar nodded. When Korra walked passed Asami she could hear a soft 'thank you'. Korra smiled at her as they went their separate ways.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading and for the great comments from last time. I'm grateful for the support. This chapter took a bit longer. I had a version in which Lin's and Asami's conversation had a happy ending. I changed it though, since I think it's more interesting this way. I'm not deliberately trying to make Asami's life a living hell in this story, but the drama gives good tension. It will get better for her (but it might also get a little bit worse first. We all have seen the series so we know what's going to happen XD) Anyway, till the next one!**


	15. The Good and the Bad

**The Good and the Bad**

* * *

"Why are we in a basement?" Asami asked as she held onto her warm cup of tea. She had had a rough night. She wasn't sure how late it was when she went for a nap, but she could have sworn she had heard birds welcoming another day. It had just been so nice to work with her father in the garage, so she didn't want to miss a second of it. Of course, now she regretted it. The hard stretcher where she had a couple of hours sleep had made her back sore. The cold draft in the garage had seeped through to her bones which made her tremble were she stood.

Asami felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw her father smile at her. It was nice. Whatever reason Varrick had to drag them to this dark and dusty basement, she at least was not alone in it.

"Competition!" Varrick yelled as his searched for the light switch.

"Competition?" Was it Asami's foggy mind that couldn't keep up or did Varrick once again make no sense?

"Yes!" Varrick confirmed. With a click the lamps on the ceiling flickered until they casted a harsh white light over the room. Asami saw two Hummingbird suits standing in the middle of the basement. It were the prototypes that she had worked on before she had fallen asleep.

"You moved them here?"

"We are going to finish them here." Varrick explained.

"Why?" Asami asked before taking another sip of her tea.

"I told you, com-pi-ti-tion!" Asami shrugged her shoulders. Why did she even try?

"After we defeat Kuvira we want to sell the Hummingbird. We can't let Cabbage Corp or Whatever Industries take our idea." Varrick elaborated.

"What? That kind of competition? How can you think about that right now? It's not about money, it's about saving the city! Working here without the help of your mechanics will only take us longer to finish this and we don't have the time!" Asami couldn't believe it. She just wanted to finish the suits so she could help Korra and her friends. Not to sell and make a profit.

"Business doesn't sleep. When a common person sees war, he or she sees tears. But when you look closer, you see tears of opportunity! Fighting side by side with Team Avatar will give this sweet Hummingbird a well-deserved boost."

"That's not the point right now!"

"He's right Asami." Her father spoke calmly. Asami turned to her father in disbelieve. If someone should have grown some sense of morality over the years, it should be her father.

"Business doesn't sleep and the other companies won't hesitate copying your invention while you're still celebrating your victory. I would like to see you get something out of this after the battle." Hiroshi explained.

"I get a city out of it." Asami mumbled.

"I know, but wouldn't it be good to earn some money and make Future Industries great again. You deserve it." Asami stared down her cup. She wasn't naïf. She knew how cruel business could be. She just didn't dare to think about what would happen after Kuvira.

"Fine, we finish it here." Asami gave in, not that she had any choice.

"Grand! Let's get this started!" Varrick clapped his hands as an excited four-year-old.

"I know you think Varrick is wrong to focus on the business side of the war, but trust me. Keeping the Hummingbird a secret is mild in comparison of what he used to do." Zhu Li whispered. She felt responsible for Varrick's questionable behaviour. But she went along with it, as long as the good outweighed the bad.

"It's okay." Asami answered back before reaching for a screwdriver to continue her work. She knew Varrick and his methods. Working together with him had its price. Asami had no choice but to go with it.

"Don't worry, we will finish them in time and then complete the ones back in Varrick's garage." Hiroshi tried to reassure his daughter. "I have thought about our problem with the mecha suit Kuvira uses. What if we montage platinum cutters on the Hummingbirds?"

"Then we could infiltrate Kuvira's suit like a mosquito… That might actually work! Although then we must make some adjustments to the cutters, else their weight might imbalance the suit." Asami said deep in thought. Hiroshi smiled as he saw the gears in Asami's head turn. It was good to see that one good idea could brighten up his daughter's day. A true inventor.

* * *

"Okay, I will explain the plan one more time. I land first and open up the airship from above with metal bending. Tenzin and Bumi go south, Opal and I go up north and Jinora and Kai will stay posted to keep the entrance and exit clear. We find Bataar Jr. as fast as possible. Don't go to the cockpit, they might signal someone. Bataar Jr. will probably be in one of the rooms. If you find him knock him out and bring him with you. If you find nothing return to the exit as soon as possible. Don't make unnecessary causalities or noise." Korra informed the group one last time.

Her friends nodded. They all looked tense. This might be there last chance to get some leverage over Kuvira. Raiko had decided to surrender and now an airship was coming to pick him up. Bataar Jr. would be on board. If they could get him and bring him back, negotiating a peaceful ending for this seemed more realistic. Of course Korra was fully prepared to fight when things went south, but she could at least try to make another deal with Kuvira.

"Okay, let's go before we're too late." Opal warned. They were on a rooftop of one of Republic City's highest towers. From here they could glide upon the airship without anyone seeing them. But they had a small window to do so.

"Please, bring back my son." Su whispered. She wasn't one to get all emotional, but she just wanted to talk some sense in her boy. Whatever he had done, he was still her son.

"Don't worry mom. We won't hurt him… too much." Opal cared for her brother but she was more angry at him than anything else. For the sake of her parents she tried to hold back her anger, but she just couldn't. Not after he had captured his family and now agreed to destroy a whole city with innocent people.

"We'll be back." Korra confirmed and ran to the edge of the roof. She scanned the horizon for the airship. Lin had told them they should be here any second now to pick up Raiko. _Please, let this work._

* * *

"This should do it." Asami wiped some sweat from her brow. The basement was warmer than she had expected or was she running a slight fever?

"I think you should take a break." Her father suggested, looking up at her from the ground.

"First a test. Are the cutters moving?" Asami asked as she pushed some buttons and moved a control stick around. The zooming of electricity filled the air.

"Yes, to the left." Hiroshi confirmed. Asami pulled the control stick to the other side.

"Right." Hiroshi yelled. Asami nodded and turned the machine off. It was working. With a feeling of relieve she jumped out of the lower cockpit.

"We're all set then. Phew, that went quiet smoothly." Asami said with a dreamy smile.

"We still make a good team." Hiroshi smiled back as he grabbed Asami's cup of tea and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Asami was exhausted. She sat down on one of the chairs next to the Hummingbird. They now had one running, the other one still needed some tweaking. Varrick and Zhu Li had left to oversee the other garages and contact the officials about their progress.

Asami looked over to her father. He was humming softly while sipping his tea. He had some grease on his cheek. Asami smiled at the peaceful display. It was like old times, when her father was teaching her everything there was to know about automobiles. She enjoyed that time. Sitting here with Hiroshi made her almost think that nothing had happened between them and this was all they ever did. Only the four guards standing a couple of feet away was a bitter reminder of the situation.

"I talked to Chief Beifong…" Asami spoke hard enough for her father to hear, but not loud enough to catch the attention of the guards. Hiroshi sat up, straightened his glasses and looked at Asami. He looked tense.

"Really, she's not the talkative type." He answered.

"Yes, she's not. I guess I am neither if I don't feel like it." Asami made a detour from what she actually wanted to discuss. It seemed stupid to break this peaceful moment with painful memories, but if she had learned anything from her friendship with Korra, it was that she needed to talk things out. Besides, she didn't know when she had this opportunity with her father again.

"Asami, if this is about the night you came to visit me… " Hiroshi said so soft it was almost a whisper. He knew that from all the bad stuff he had done to Asami, that night was the worst. He just had hoped Asami had forgiven him and forgotten about it. He never mentioned it, because he didn't want to open up that wound.

"No, it wasn't about that. That hurt too, but I have forgiven you for that. You were not yourself." Asami swallowed. She knew deep down inside that she didn't held her father responsible for that night anymore, but hearing herself say it out loud and to Hiroshi's face brought back an uneasy feeling.

"I don't deserve that, but I will work every day to make it up to you." Hiroshi said with a sad smile. Asami waved his statement away. She knew her father had worked hard to make it up to her. Even if he was still in jail, he always did his best to cheer her up when she came to visit him. He always had his calming words and wise advice.

"I talked with Lin about mom." This peaked Hiroshi's interest. "She told me… She said that it wasn't an accident. Is that true?" Asami had to ask. It weighed down on her and she needed to be focussed on the tasks ahead, not the past.

Hiroshi once again adjusted his glasses as some nervous tick. He sighed heavily.

"Yes, I do believe your mother was murdered on purpose." He simply stated.

"Why haven't you told me?"

"How could I? There was no proof and it wouldn't have mattered to you. You were so young and sad. Should I have scared you with the story of how people came into our house to wilfully murder your mother?" Hiroshi's tone got harsher.

"You could have told me later…"

"Why do you think I got so angry at benders? Your mother simply made use of her right of free speech and they silenced her. They just take everything they want because they can shoot fire balls out of their hands." Hiroshi's trembled with anger and the volume of his voice made one guard look up. Asami was shocked, almost seeing the madness from years ago back into his eyes.

"Everything okay over there?" A guard yelled.

"Yes, we're just taking a break!" Asami yelled back, still staring at her father.

"I'm sorry. I don't think that anymore. Not all benders are bad, but at that time they were terrorizing the streets." Hiroshi mumbled.

"Benders did not terrorize streets, criminals did. The same criminals who killed mom. Why didn't you stop her?" Asami with a dull tone in her voice.

"Stop her?"

"From speaking out. It was dangerous and you should have known that. If you stopped her from doing something that stupid, she would be still with us. Things could have been so different." Asami voice broke at thinking about a life with her mother. If only her mother had stayed home that day and didn't speak out against the Triads.

"If I could have stopped her, she wouldn't have been your mother." Hiroshi said calmly. Asami's reasoning was a familiar one. He had played with those thoughts as well.

"What? I would still have my mother."

"What she did was for us. She wanted you to grow up in a city were equality and righteousness prevailed. Even if it meant that she could be in danger. She was never the type to hide. She simply couldn't stand by and let everything happen." Hiroshi saw the conflict and pain in his daughter's eyes and scooted a little closer to her. He took her hand into his own.

"You are the most beautiful thing your mother and I ever created. She wanted to give you something to be proud of. If she hadn't spoken up that day, she wouldn't have been the woman I fell in love with and the mother you miss so dearly." He knew it sounded contradictory, but it was all he could offer.

Asami closed her eyes. She couldn't be angry at her mother. She did what she had to do, even if it meant that it would end bad. She had taken her responsibility and paid the full price.

"I hide. I left the city as soon as things got bad." Asami whispered, feeling ashamed. Her mother took on the Triads even as she had a family to worry about. And what did Asami do? She just fled. She hadn't even the guts to try to realise her city plans or inventions, too scared to get disappointed or hurt again. There was always another project to safe Future Industries, but now she realised she was just postponing. If it wasn't for this war, if she hadn't found Korra in the bushes that day, she would still be out in the forest, fooling herself.

"You know that isn't true." Hiroshi tried to calm her.

"No, it is. I didn't even try to help people. Sure, I helped them with repairs to get by, but I never tried to make the city better. Even when I saw it deteriorate in front of my eyes. What should mom think of me now? All her hard work for nothing…"

"Stop it. Your mother should have been so proud. You're still here aren't you? You came through when people asked you for your help. Maybe it took you a while to get back, but you made it. You look more like your mother then you think. Honest, hard-willed, proud and brave. Anyone less would have fled the nations as soon as trouble came around. After me, Unalaq and now Kuvira, you're still here." Asami knew what her father meant. She had changed and did her best now to save the city. Still she couldn't stop wondering if she could do more to help. If she was still holding back out of fear and anger. Her mother had given it all and Asami doubted if she could be like that.

"Let's get back to work…" Asami decided.

* * *

"What is this!?" Bataar Jr. yelled as soon as the bag covering his head was removed. He was in some sort of fabric hall. Around him stood some airbenders. He recognized his sister, his mother and Avatar Korra.

"This is what you get from betraying your family! You have to make it right!" Opal yelled back. What nerve he had to be angry.

"Opal, please." Korra said. Yelling at him wouldn't help. Opal got the message and stomped out of the door, followed by a worried Bolin.

"Bataar dear. Stop this madness." Su spoke softly, barely keeping it together. Seeing her son tied down on a chair was hard for her. If he laid down his arms right now, she would forgive everything. She just wanted her boy back.

"Mother I can't. You know I can't." Bataar Jr. protested. Su walked up to him and knelt before him to look him in the eyes. She needed to know that Bataar Jr. was still there or if he had changed beyond recognition.

"Yes you can."

"No! We are just taking back what belongs to us. Didn't you want an United Earth Empire? You should be thanking us, instead of stabbing me in the back." Bataar Jr. spat back. Korra balled her fist. It took all her willpower to not throw him against the wall.

"But at what cost? Can't you see you're hurting people, including your own family?" Su pleaded again.

"Kuvira is my family now and she will reunite our home." Bataar Jr. spoke slowly, not willing to budge in his opinion. It was beyond Korra why someone like Bataar Jr. would stand for this. When she met him while visiting Zaofu for the first time, he was a chaotic harmless engineer. Dreaming of making beautiful things. And now he was this self-righteous, ignorant fool. Throwing away his dreams to serve Kuvira.

 _Kuvira! That's it!_

"We're doing this all wrong." Korra spoke up, making Su turn around and stand up. Korra walked up to Bataar Jr. .

"It doesn't matter what you do to me Avatar! I gladly die for this cause." Bataar said, knowing that the Avatar wouldn't kill him.

"It's not what I will do to you, it's what I will prevent you to do." Korra spoke deeply, this caught Bataar Jr.'s attention. "You're going to solve this. If you don't I will flee the city."

"Ah! That's the worst threat I ever heard." Bataar Jr. laughed.

"And I will take you with me. Kuvira can have the city and her empire, but she will never see you again. Where ever I go, you will go with me. Kuvira won't catch us and you two will be separated forever. Is that a price you're willing to pay?" Realisation hit Bataar Jr. this time. This wasn't worth sacrificing Kuvira for. What would be an Empire if he couldn't life in it with his true love?

"You wouldn't dare…" His voice faltered.

"Try me. I doubt it is even a risk you're willing to take." Bataar Jr. swallowed. He had no choice. His love for Kuvira was more important than anything else. As long as they were together, everything will be alright.

"Let me speak to her…" His voice was soft, but loud enough to be heard. Korra nodded.

* * *

The communication room was noisy. It made Lin's frown deeper than it was before.

"Chief!" Mako yelled as he jogged up to her.

"How is the evacuation going?" She asked.

"Great, it was chaos before, but I think Wu has got it under control now." Mako pointed with his thumb over his shoulder towards the young prince. He was slouching in his chair with his two feet up, resting on another chair. His free arm loosely hanging over the back while he talked into a communicator.

"You're sure he got this?" Lin asked sceptical.

"Yeah, he's good at this. People apparently prefer smooth talking over direct information." Although Mako still couldn't understand what part of his message caused so much panic, he couldn't help but admire Wu's weird communication techniques. "Even Dragon Flats is emptying out without a problem."

"That's good to hear." Lin smiled for a fraction of a second.

"So how is it going over at the train station?" Mako asked.

"Busy. Pema came to help, so the people are in good hands. Let's hope the trains ride on time." Pema gave Lin the opportunity to check up on the rest of the city. She had the feeling that she needed to be on a million places at the same time. "Korra and the airbenders are trying to kidnap Bataar Jr. for leverage." Lin informed Mako on the recent developments. She would be usually a bit more careful about sharing this kind of sensitive information in a room full of people. But everyone was talking and yelling over each other, so nobody was paying them any attention.

"Really? Did it work?"

"I don't know. We will soon find out. If they did succeed Kuvira is not going to wait any longer."

"So we are running out of time." Mako said as the importance of this dawned on him. Lin knew that kidnapping Bataar Jr. was a big risk. It gave them leverage, but it also might aggravate Kuvira. Lin's job was to prepare for the worst.

"So, another battle." Mako sighed.

"Send Wu to the train station. If he is good in calming people down, they could use him there. I need you to come with me. If Kuvira moves we need to be at Korra's side." Mako nodded and walked over to Wu to tell him the news. Lin pinched the bridge of her nose. Yet another threat for her city. _Mom might have been a good Chief, but she served in a way more peaceful time._ Lin thought to herself and smiled.

* * *

It was hard to find a good communication line with Kuvira, even after she started to move towards Republic City since Raiko had surrendered. The thumping of her mecha suit made the walls of the garage tremble.

"Try it again." Korra commanded. Another series of vibrations hit the walls. Kuvira was moving. _She probably knows by now that Bataar is missing._

"Kuvira? Can you hear me?" Bataar Jr. asked while Korra pressed the communicator against his head.

"Bataar?" At last the voice of Kuvira came through. _She must be close._ Korra thought as she peered over her shoulder through one of the small windows, but there was nothing to see.

"Kuvira, I have been captured." Bataar Jr. admitted.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Avatar Korra is holding me captive. You need to lay down your weapons or we will never see each other again." Bataar Jr. knew that Kuvira didn't like sentiment, but he couldn't help the fear and despair resonating in his voice. It was silent on the other side of the line. Korra heard some whizzing sounds, as if Kuvira was waving with her arms.

"I love you Bataar." Kuvira stated in a soft voice, one Korra hasn't heard before.

"I love you too." Bataar Jr. answered, a sad smile forming on his face.

"That's why it hurts to do what I am about to do…" Her last words left confusion in the room, until a purple light burst through the windows.

"She going to blow up the garage! Everyone get out!" Korra yelled.

"She can't be…" Bataar Jr. mumbled, staring into the light.

* * *

"How are the cutters? Are they cutting?" Varrick asked.

"I think they should be working. We only had to downsize there capacity, so cutting through Kuvira's suit might take a little longer." Asami answered. Varrick nodded and opened up the dashboard again.

Asami had felt the impact of Kuvira's attack a couple of minutes ago. It had made the basement rumble and even some plaster had fallen down from the ceiling. There was no doubt that Kuvira had begun to take the city by force.

Short after the artificial earthquake Varrick, Zhu Li, Mako and Lin had entered the basement with news about Kuvira. Apparently she had blown up Varrick's headquarters along with some other buildings. All the Hummingbirds they worked on yesterday were gone, except these two.

Asami kept working on the attachment of the platinum cutters, but her mind was elsewhere. She kept glancing behind her where Lin and Mako were talking. There wasn't any word from Korra or the others.

Fear tightened around Asami's throat with every second that passed without news about Korra. Asami knew she had to finish the Hummingbirds to save the city, but she simply couldn't concentrate.

"Everything alright? The blue one needs to go there and the red…" Hiroshi suggested when he saw Asami struggle.

"I know where the wires go." Asami mumbled agitated. Her hands weren't working properly. Hiroshi coughed in his hand, letting Asami's comment slide as he followed his daughter eyes to the scene to kept distracting her. He saw Lin and a young officer. He remembered the boy as one of the Avatar's friends. _What could be interesting about that?_ Hiroshi thought.

Asami fumbled a little longer with the wires before she glanced over her shoulder again. Hiroshi saw the look in her eyes, worried with a sense of longing. Again he followed her eyes and rested on the young officer. _Could it be…_ A small smile appeared on Hiroshi's face. For years he hoped Asami would meet someone nice so she wouldn't be alone all the time. Maybe this time his prayers were answered.

"So, you met a lot of nice people I assume." Hiroshi said. Asami straightened her back and looked at her father in a questioning way. It was not like him to ask random questions like that, definitely at such a dire time.

"Yes, I guess I have." She said cautiously.

"Like that young man. What was his name?" Asami looked over to the chief and Mako again.

"Mako."

"Mako." Hiroshi said thoughtful as if he was testing the name.

"Dad, what are you…" Before Asami could finish her sentence the doors of the basement flew open.

"We need healers! Where is Kya!?" Korra yelled as she stormed inside. Behind her Bolin was supporting a man who was unconscious and Su and the airbenders closed the group of people entering.

Asami let out a shivering sigh. Korra looked dusty, but not hurt. She made it out. _Now I can focus on my part again._

"Ouch!" Asami yelped as she turned towards her hands. One of the wires had shot an electric shock through her hand. She let go of the wires and inspected the red spot just beneath her thumb.

"Be careful with that." Hiroshi warned a little too late. Asami sucked lightly on the sore skin with an annoyed look on her face. She wanted to say that she knew what she was doing as a hand on her shoulder startled her. She practically jumped up in the air by the sudden contact just to find Korra standing behind her.

"Wow, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright? I heard you from across the hall…" Korra apologized, explaining her appearance.

"Uhm, yes I'm fine. Just jumpy. Thank goodness you're okay. I felt the shock of Kuvira's attack." Asami answered, noting how Korra still worried about her, even when the city was literally turning into dust.

"Yes, that was bad." Korra casted a sad look back at the entrance where Bataar Jr. was carried to a stretcher. "We thought Kuvira would stop her assault in trade for Bataar, but he got betrayed. I should feel angry at him, but to get stabbed in the back by the love of your life like that… I couldn't wish that on the worst of my enemies." It really hurt her heart to see Bataar Jr. like that. Love, something that was supposed to make everything better, had taken everything from him.

"Then it wasn't really love." Hiroshi spoke out of the blue. Korra looked up, she totally hadn't seen Hiroshi stand next to Asami.

"Oh, Hiroshi… Sir… I…" She stumbled over her words in surprise. Hiroshi smiled warmly to his former enemy.

"You will be happy to hear that my daughter has finished the Hummingbird suits." Hiroshi changed the topic of the awkward conversation.

"Really, that fast? Great!" Korra smiled.

"Yes, with the help of my dad and Varrick's Global Industries, I finally finished them. You won't be alone in this fight." Asami reassured Korra.

A shock of terror had struck Asami when she felt the impact of Kuvira's weapon. She had thought about retreating to her home on the outskirts of the city and wait till all of this was over. But as soon as Korra had walked through those doors, she knew she would follow her into whatever hell was awaiting them out there. Love might had taken everything from Bataar, but Asami just started to realise how much it has given her back.

"Thanks. That really means a lot to me." Korra said softly. Asami wanted to say something else. Something extra to reassure Korra that she would do everything in her power to get them through this.

"Korra! We need to move!" Lin's voice broke the moment. Korra nodded, more to herself than in response to Lin. She knew the moment had come. She gave a small bow to Hiroshi and a last loving look at Asami before turning and running towards her destiny. Asami couldn't help but stare at her for a few more moments. She then abruptly turned, attached the electric wires in the right sockets and closed up the arm of the Hummingbird with a few screws.

"It's time." Asami declared to her father. It was just then that she felt the weight of the battle ahead, but she also felt that this was where she belonged.

"Dad, whatever has happened between us in the past and whatever will happen with us out there, you have to know… I'm proud of being your daughter." Asami said in all honesty. They didn't have time to discuss their problems and conflicts, but if this was the last time they could share words without guards hanging over them, this was what Asami wanted her father to know.

"Asami I…" Before Hiroshi could continue, an exited yelp was heard beside him. Varrick and Zhu Li were standing in front of the Hummingbird they were going to pilot together. Varrick was bent down on one knee looking up at Zhu Li who was jumping up and down yelling 'yes' over and over again. Varrick stood up and wrapped his arms around his new fiancée. Asami had just got to know them, but the display filled her heart with hope.

"That's a lovely motivation." Hiroshi remarked, turning towards Asami again. "Then I take this opportunity to say that I couldn't have wished for a better daughter." With a smile Hiroshi drew Asami in a warm embrace. Asami buried her face in his shoulder, trying to etch the feeling of her father's warmth in her mind.

"By the way. I think she is a lovely woman and I feel happy to know you are in such good hands." Hiroshi said softly has he broke the embrace. Asami was confused by his statement, but soon it dawned on her what he meant. A smile broke out on her face.

"I… I will be right back." Asami said when she turned and ran off.

The people that had gathered around the entrance of the basement were gone. Asami could only hope that Korra was still around. She pushed the doors open and hurried through the hall. When she went around the corner she could see Korra walking with Bolin and Mako. They were quiet and probably contemplating the battle ahead.

"Korra!" Asami yelled. She knew that this was not a great time to distract the Avatar, but it was the only time. The three friends turned around.

"Asami. You need to get ready for battle." Korra remarked.

"I need a word with you. I know it's inconvenient, but I will hate myself if I didn't say it." Asami explained as she approached Team Avatar.

"We need to get into position." Mako reminded everyone as he felt Bolin's hand grabbing him by the arm.

"Let's clear the way for Korra." He said as he dragged Mako around another corner. The older brother wanted to protest, but went with Bolin anyway.

"He's right, we have no time. You need to get your suit ready and…" Korra was cut off when Asami moved forward and pressed her lips against hers. Asami thought she wanted to say a million things, but there was no time, so this was the best summary she had to offer. She questioned her decision when she felt Korra tense, but before she could pull away Korra's arms creeped around her waist. With a soft moan of approval Asami snaked her arms around Korra's shoulders, resting her hands against her neck. Asami needed to feel Korra close. She needed to know that what had grew between them the last couple of weeks wasn't in her head.

Korra felt warmth spread through her body. All of a sudden there was no Kuvira, no attack, no responsibility. There was Asami, moving her mouth against hers. It was everything she didn't know she needed this badly. As sudden as the kiss started, as abruptly it ended. First the feeling of Asami's lips disappeared and then slowly the arms around her shoulders retreated. The warmth of a body pressing against her left. Korra opened her eyes. Asami's face was flushed with red, but her eyes were sharp and confident.

"Make sure you come back in one piece." Asami said as she turned around and ran back to the garage. Korra felt her heart pounding away in her chest. The sound of Asami's retreating footsteps quiet down. All there was left was the tingling feeling on her lips.

"Korra! Positions!" Mako yelled. Korra was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the other footsteps approaching.

"Wha- what?" She stuttered, turning to the brothers.

"What do you mean what? Kuvira is here!" Mako frowned. Korra needed to focus. The city was in danger and they were stalling. Whatever Asami had to say could have waited.

"Are you okay Korra? You seem… flustered." Bolin pointed out. Korra shook her head to regain concentration.

"Better than I ever will be." She said with a new sense of determination as she pushed past the brothers.

"Alright then! Let's kick some gigantic metal butt!" Bolin yelled out, sharing in Korra's energy.

Korra took a deep breath before she walked outside. There was no turning back now, but in a sense she didn't want to turn back. She wanted to look forward. Because after every battle there was the opportunity to grow something beautiful and new.

* * *

 **I know I say this a lot, but sorry for the late update. It was somehow a difficult chapter. Anyway, here it is, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	16. We Are All the Same, Yet So Different

**We Are All the Same, Yet So Different**

* * *

Korra's mind was racing as she was running through the streets. She held her airbender staff firmly in her hand, ready to use it.

"We need to give Asami, Varrick, Zhu Li and Hiroshi a window to cut a hole in Kuvira's suit." She yelled over her shoulder. A tremor went through the streets, indicating that Kuvira was close.

"And how are we going to do that?" Mako asked out loud. "That's not something you just hold down for a couple of minutes." He pointed to the air where the head of the Colossus was visible.

"If Kuvira used all the platinum of the domes of Zaofu you will need a lot of wind to tip it over. It's a giant walking city! We should call it mecha city, so then everyone knows how big and heavy it is. You could practically life in it. Although the rooms in your house would have weird shapes. I don't know if I would want to live in a giant arm or leg or foot!" Ikki ranted beside Korra. Usually Korra would cringe and ask the girl to slow down, but now her droning voice was somehow calming to her. Even in dire times some things stayed the same.

"Maybe if we fly around her cockpit we might distract her enough to… Meelo!" Tenzin yelled, turning around. "Don't stay behind!" Meelo was staring inside a shop.

"I have a plan!" Meelo triumphantly declared.

* * *

It took a while for the elevator to get the Hummingbirds on ground level. It was a big industrial elevator, so both suits fitted in perfectly. Asami squirmed in her seat of the higher cockpit. She designed the suit, but concerns were still flying through her head. What if the control stick got stuck? What if the cutters malfunctioned? Was she good enough to steer the Hummingbird once they were in the air? With her hands she checked her safety belt again when a 'bing' announced that they had arrived.

The big doors in front of her opened and daylight entered the small space. It looked like a normal day, except of the fact that there were no people walking around.

"Alright, testing the communication line. Does everyone copy?" Asami said calmly, happy that there was now something she could do instead of worrying.

"Woohoo! Let's take the sky as if there was no tomorrow! Which might actually be the case!" Varrick's yell resounded through Asami's headphones as she saw the other Hummingbird take off in haste.

"I take that as a yes…" Asami mumbled. She heard her father laugh lightly.

"Let's go." He stated and Asami nodded to herself as she set her suit in motion.

She couldn't lie, flying the Hummingbird was a delight. The ground underneath her steadily grew smaller. All her hard work was paying off. It took her some inhibition to not yell out like Varrick had done.

"Mecha suit up ahead." He father's voice woke her up from her daydream. Asami peered over the buildings. Whatever she had imagined when Bolin told her it was a gigantic mecha suit, nothing could have prepared her for the size of the Colossus. The thing was enormous. _We really are mosquitos in comparison to that._ Asami thought as she approached the metal monster.

"How are we ever…" Before Asami could further voice her concern she saw figures flying around the mecha suit. It were the airbenders. They flew up on the air current and tossed something that looked like balloons at the glass windows of the cockpit. A liquid of various colours painted the glass.

"They're making her blind. This is our chance!" Asami yelled over the intercom.

"Alright, Zhu Li take us to that place I never can reach on my back when its itchy!" Varrick responded. Asami saw the Hummingbird descent on the back of the suit.

"Let's go for the arm, she might not have enough time to swat us both away." Asami informed her father. Carefully she flew to the arm of the Colossus. It took some tries to land on the actively moving piece of metal, but in no time Asami had them firmly secured upon the platinum of the upper arm. Her father moved the cutters and bright blue light shot out of the arms.

In the meantime Asami looked up. The airbenders were struggling. Kuvira had washed most of the paint away and was now smacking airbenders out of the air like flies. It didn't take long before a long arm reached around and she heard Zhu Li curse as their Hummingbird was forced to let go of the suit. Next Asami saw a giant hand approaching her.

"We need to leave!" She yelled, pulling up her control stick. Just in time she left the upper arm, before the hand could make contact.

The airbenders were gone from the sky, probably hit or too tired to go on. Terror bored itself into Asami's head as she saw a purple beam destroying a whole neighbourhood.

"We need to hurry or else there won't be a city left to defend ." She mumbled. "Maybe try the same place several times."

"We don't have time for that." Her father answered in a tense voice.

"There's no other way!" Asami responded. Cutting a hole in one go would take up too much time, making them an easy target. They just had to cross their fingers that cutting a hole gradually was good enough.

Beneath the feet of the mecha suit Asami noticed a red glow. The ground split open and lava was bubbling up. Kuvira stepped right into it, making her immobile for a short period of time. Metal threads were wound around the feet of the suit and with a wailing sound the Colossus was forced to its knees.

"That's it!" Asami said as she descended and landed on one of the legs. Hiroshi immediately started to operate the cutters, carefully making a circle. Asami thought for a while that this was going to work, until she felt the mecha suit budge again. Slowly it rose up, snapping the threads of metal around its ankles. The lava had died down and with a loud crack it freed itself form the ground. Limbs of the suit started to move.

"We need to go dad." Asami said softly.

"Just a little longer." Hiroshi answered. Asami saw a metal arm turn, readying itself to swat away the annoying vehicle on its leg.

"Now! We need to go now!" Asami yelled in urgency as she pulled the control stick up, but nothing happened.

"Asami…" Her father's voice had a weird tranquillity over it. Asami was pushing buttons, but the control panel didn't work. What had happened? Her father was still cutting, so it couldn't be a major malfunction. _Unless… Unless he has overwritten the system!_

"Dad!" Asami yelled as the shadow of a giant hand approached.

"Asami…" His voice was peaceful and full of love. Asami pulled onto the control stick with no avail. She wished she could see her father's face. That might tell her what was going on, although deep down in her stomach she already knew.

"No dad! No!" A flick of a switch sounded through her headphones as her chair disengaged.

"I love you." The words were spoken as if in slow motion. Asami felt the cool wind on her neck as the Hummingbird opened up and the air sucked her out. With her hands she still tried to hold on, not willing to let her father shoot her away into safety. _I can still make him fly away! We can still make it!_ She screamed in her mind. A cold metal hand made an end to those thoughts. Her stomach turned as she saw the metal of her suit deform. Air rushed passed her face and the sight of the tragedy in front of her became gradually smaller.

"DAD!" Her voice sounded shrill and she knew there was no way he could hear her now.

* * *

Korra looked up in the sky. She saw Asami shoot away from the Hummingbird, safe from the impact of the metal hand that squashed the Hummingbird into a million pieces. There was just one chair in the sky. Korra knew what that meant and she turned her attention back to the place where the robotic hand lifted. Debris of mangled metal fell to the ground and revealed a hole big enough to jump through.

"We have an opening!" Korra yelled and ran up towards the mecha suits. Without any more obstructions she jumped inside. _I will make this one count._

"So what's the plan?" Bolin asked as soon as he, Mako, Lin and Su had joined Korra inside the Colossus.

"You and Mako look for the engine. Try to shut this thing down." Korra told them. After she spoke red light started to flicker around them and an alarm was blaring through the small tunnel. "She's on to us, we need to move."

"We can go up to the arms. If we can take them down Kuvira won't be able to shoot that canon." Lin said, looking at her sister. Su nodded.

"Alright, then I will go to the cockpit and get Kuvira." Korra decided.

"Are you sure you don't need help. The last time you fought Kuvira…" Su stopped her sentence. She was worried, but she also didn't want to demotivate Korra.

"I know, she almost destroyed me. Not this time." Korra said as she grabbed hold of the ladder leading up. She heard Bolin and Mako following her, but soon they went their separate ways. Lin and Su flew by, pulling themselves up with their metal threads.

Korra found herself alone on the long ladder, her own resounding footsteps as her only company. Sweat broke out on her brow as she kept climbing in a steady rhythm.

A zooming sound emerged and a band of metal sped its way to Korra's arm. She could avoid the metal just in time by letting one hand go and swinging her body around the ladder. With a fast throw of her fist she sent a fire ball into the direction of which the metal came. A faint grunt was heard and Korra continued her way up. She had no time to check on the guard.

As she looked up she saw an hatch. She was close. Before she could reach the small door everything started to shake around her. She had to hold onto the ladder with all her might as she felt the Colossus move. The sharp sound of metal being torn apart vibrated through the air.

 _Someone is doing their job right._ Korra thought, knowing that her friends were the cause of the disturbances. _Well, then I can't stay behind._ With extra energy she climbed the rest of the ladder.

With a firm hand she slammed down on the hatch three times, bending it out of place. Without losing a beat she jumped into the other room, kicking a flare of flames up in the air. Only after that she saw a man duck away from the action and Kuvira dodging the fire.

Kuvira didn't take time for a warm welcome and bended the metal liquid metal of her control panel towards the Avatar. Korra was prepared, feeling the small molecules of the metal rushing towards her. With the waving of her arms she took control over the mass and send it right back to her opponent, hitting Kuvira in the side.

Kuvira bounced through the air landing against the dashboard. Without taking a breath she jumped up, turned and threw a kick towards Korra who could jump away in time. After the kick metal plates were flying Korra's way, the same ones that had captured her hands when she fought the earthbender in front of Zaofu. This time would be different. Slapping the metal bands away gave Korra an opening to throw back a fire ball, which Kuvira on her turn dodged.

Kuvira jumped up in the air and landed on the main platform in the room. The ground under Korra's feet started to turn and the momentum sent her flying against the ceiling. Before she knew what was up or down a metal plate covered her midriff, pushing her painfully into the ceiling.

Korra could swear she saw Kuvira smirk as she was dragged to the other side of the cockpit. The metal around her screeched and the pressure on her chest was heavy enough to make Korra lose her breath. The band suddenly disappeared and the metal in her back bulged out, launching her into the dashboard below. Korra couldn't help but close her eyes and catch her breath as her body cramped up in pain. She however jumped back into reality as soon as she felt the metal behind her shift.

Korra gritted her teeth as she stood up, dodging another fast attack of the Great Uniter. After that it was a dance of metal and fire. Not one of them able to get a clear hit. _I have to go into the Avatar state…_ Korra repeated to herself as she just barely escaped from more metal plates. Something was holding her back. If Kuvira would knock her out within the Avater state, she would break the chain forever. This was not the moment, she had to find her own way through Kuvira's defence.

With a swift move of her feet, Korra was able to get close to Kuvira. Kuvira was taller and almost towered out above her, but Korra was more agile. With the help of airbending she jumped up, turned in the air and clamped herself onto Kuvira's body. With the strength of her turn she could get Kuvira from her feet, throw her up in the air onto the platform. The move definitely had surprised Kuvira as she bounced on the hard metal floor. With a strike to the ground Korra metal bended the floor under her opponent, shoving her into the air. With another pirouette Korra balled her fist and bended wind around it.

Surprise and shock melted together on Kuvira's face, but she wasn't done yet. With a strong arm she tore another piece of metal from the floor and flung it towards the Avatar. Both weren't prepared to defend and the attacks hit them full force. On the same time that Kuvira slammed into the ground, Korra found an hard landing against the ceiling.

Korra coughed and grabbed the right side of her ribs. They were heavily bruised, but there was no time to check her wounds as she saw Kuvira stand up with a grunt. Both were getting tired and their attacks got sloppy. Korra jumped onto her feet and just threw a punch as Kuvira answered her punch with another punch. None of them hit the other.

Korra shifted her footing to throw her fist up in the air once more as the cockpit started to uncontrollably shake. She fell back against the railing and held on to it for dear life. Kuvira did the same on the other side, sharing Korra's look of terror as a purple blast threw the whole cockpit into the air. Korra couldn't help but let out a scream as she found herself in a free fall with the debris.

Somehow in the fall Korra had manged to create an dome of air around herself and Kuvira, who was thrown against her during their descend. With her last energy she bended open the debris to step outside, Kuvira heavily hanging onto her shoulder.

Korra let Kuvira slide to the ground as she seated herself on a rock. Everything hurt and it was hard to see clearly due to the dust. Kuvira grunted, a sign that she was still alive.

"It's over." Korra said, looking around her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if her friends were okay. They had won, but it didn't feel like it.

"You're going to call off your army and surrender to Raiko." Korra continued, looking back at Kuvira. Instead of a limp body on the ground she saw a rock flying her way. It hit her full in the chest and she was throw to the ground like a rag doll.

Korra pushed herself up, just to see Kuvira walk towards the Spirit Wilds.

"Great…" Korra sighed, readying herself to follow Kuvira into the dark woods.

* * *

"Lin! Su!" A familiar voice brought Lin out of her hazy state. She looked over and saw Su hang next to her, secured by a self-made safety belt out of metal. Su opened her eyes and smiled weakly. They were hanging upside down and it took a while for the earthbenders to know what was up after the long fall they had made.

Su was the first to free herself, landing elegantly on her feet. Lin was next, but instead of landing gently, she fell to her knees, groaning in agony.

"Lin, are you okay?" Su asked worried as she rushed to her sister's side.

"Su! Lin! Good to see you two." Tenzin said as he bended himself over the rubble around them. With worry he took in Lin's state. Lin rolled her eyes at Tenzin's concerned expression.

"Don't look at me like that. As if I'm a hurt fox antelope. I just broke my arm, but not before I broke his arm." Lin stated, nodding towards the pieces of metal that were once the Colossus.

"Ugh, good to know that we're still in for some classic Lin humour." Su sighed as she helped her sister up.

"Have you seen the others?" Tenzin asked. The sisters shook their heads. "All the airbenders are safe, we're only missing Team Avatar."

The sound of rolling rocks made the three look around.

"Mako and Bolin from Team Avatar present!" Bolin said with a strained voice as he carried the unconscious body of his brother out of the debris. Tenzin hurried towards the two.

"Oh my, is he okay?" He asked, helping Bolin get Mako out.

"I don't know. He electrified himself to blow up the mecha suit." Bolin said with worry across his face. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to his brother, he probably never would be.

"We need to find my sister. Bring yourself to a safe spot around here, I will come back with help!" Tenzin promised as he propelled himself into the air. Su helped Bolin bring Mako to an open space where Lin was sitting as well, cradling her limp arm.

"He's still breathing." Su tried to reassure Bolin as they laid Mako down.

"Korra? Have you heard from Korra?" Bolin asked all of a sudden.

"No, she must still be out there." Su mumbled. There was just nothing they could do for her now.

* * *

"Kuvira! Give up!" Korra yelled as she stumbled through the Spirit Wilds. It was dark and she had no idea where Kuvira was holding up. "This is pointless! Surrender now!"

"If you want me, then come and get me!" A voice called back. Korra grunted in frustration. What was this? A game of hide and seek.

With quick steps she followed the voice and ran through some bushes. To her shock she looked right into the barrel of the spirit vine weapon that dangled in some vines. Kuvira was hanging from its side.

"Now it's over!" She said with a smile.

"No! Don't!" Korra tried to warn, but it was too late. Purple light shot through the air. Korra jumped away, but still felt the heat of the canon. She covered her head as she felt earth sweep up from impact. When she heard a scream she looked up again. The spirit vines around the canon were lighting up in the same purple colour. The weapon swung up and the beam was aimed at the sky.

"Turn it off!" Korra yelled back. Her fear that the spirit vines would retaliate against Kuvira's weapon had become reality as the canon swung dangerous around, shooting its beam of destruction everywhere.

"I can't!" It was the first time Korra heard fear in Kuvira's voice. Another wild swing threw the earthbender to the ground. A gasp left Kuvira as the purple beam meandered towards her. There was no escape as Kuvira's body froze.

Kuvira closed her eyes. _This is it. It's over. It's all over._ She thought with tears in her eyes. The deadly beam zoomed closer, but the impact never came. Dumbfounded Kuvira looked up and saw Korra stand before her, creating a bubble with pure spirit energy.

Korra gritted her teeth as she faced the deadly beam. She couldn't let Kuvira get killed this way. _Please Raava, help me._ She pleaded as she felt a familiar power course through her body. Her eyes started to shine and she looked straight into the purple light that was weighing heavily down upon her.

* * *

Asami didn't know what was more broken, her body or her mind. After she was shot out of the Hummingbird, she was so in shock that she forgot to steer the parachute through the city. As a result she had crashed into a building and fell a long way down. Now her left side hurt as hell, but somehow that wasn't the worst.

She ran as best as she could through the empty streets, towards the place where father had left her.

"I love you." The sentence still rung in her ears. Asami's legs gave out and she bent down on the ground. Her stomach contracted and she heaved. A burning liquid left her mouth as she coughed and gasped for air.

 _Why? We could have tried a second time. We were just starting to remember how happy we were._ Asami thought as she wiped her mouth. For what was she still running? What was the point?

"Make sure you come back in one piece." She heard herself say as she saw Korra's bewildered face in front of her. When she had left the Avatar like that in the hallway everything seemed worth it.

"She is a lovely woman and I'm happy to know that you are in such good hands." Her father whispered in her ear. _Korra. Korra was the point. This city was the point!_

With new strength Asami pushed herself up from the ground and started to run again. Just as she got a good pace a purple light illuminated the streets, causing a dust cloud to violently approach her. With a turn Asami was able to throw herself into an alley. With her arms covering her head the dust passed her. The heat of the spirit beam felt warm against her skin. Soon the dust settled.

 _No, Korra!_ Asami jumped up, knowing that the flare of purple was not a good sign.

* * *

Korra felt feather light. She was floating and all the pain and bruises from her recent battle seemed to have disappeared. She saw her own reflection staring back at her on a background of emptiness. Slowly, but surely her reflection morphed into someone else. Now it was Kuvira's unconscious body floating opposite her.

A gentle pull around Korra's feet announced a landing. The heaviness of her material body returned and without hesitating Korra reached for Kuvira, catching her as they drifted to the ground. It didn't take long for Kuvira to wake up. With a grunt she opened her eyes, looking straight in the face of the Avatar.

A yelp left the earthbender as she pushed herself away from Korra, stumbling a few feet away to come to a sudden halt. Her surroundings weren't that of Republic City. There were purple flowers, dark sky and dead trees.

"Wh-where are we? Are we… dead?" Kuvira asked, looking back at Korra in shock. Korra calmly stood up, dusting off her pants.

"No, we're okay. The energy of your weapon must have shot us to the spirit world." Korra explained. She took a good look at Kuvira, but couldn't find the anger she had felt for the woman. They weren't so different. The vision before they landed was still fresh on Korra's mind.

"Why have you saved me!?" Kuvira gasped and wrapped her arms around her sore ribcage. "After everything I've done to you."

"I see a lot of myself in you. We aren't that different."

"I'm nothing like you!" Kuvira protested.

"Yes you are. Fierce, determined to succeed. Sometimes without thinking things through." Korra lowered her head. She recalled her first days in Republic City. How she took everything on with a feeling of invincibility. That had bitten her in the ass. She lost her bending over it, her connections with her past lives and after Zaheer she wasn't even able to walk. Now she thought she knew better. She was more careful, more thoughtful. But she tried to heal her wounds on her own. She tried to safe Zaofu on her own, with the same sense of determination she had before. She always felt like she had to do it on her own, but that was not true. She had her friends and family and she should learn to rely and trust in them more. She wasn't alone. Kuvira was. Asami was.

"You should have surrendered, then all of this wouldn't have happened." Kuvira said as she fell to her knees. She looked bitter.

"You brought this on yourself. Messing with the spirit vines and dictating your people. How couldn't you see that that was wrong?"

"I was trying to help! You were gone, leaving the Earth Kingdom to itself with no one to guide my people. I asked Su to step in, but she turned her back on them. I had to do something!"

"I think I get it…" Kuvira looked up at Korra who was staring down at her. She felt anger rise.

"You know nothing about me!"

"Yes I do. Su told me how she took you in as an orphan. It must have been so hard to…"

"Don't pretend like you know how I feel! You're the Avatar! Adored by millions, never alone, always followed by those airbenders and you precious Team Avatar! My own parents casted me away like I was nothing! And now I had to stand by and see how my own Nation was being casted away like that? I don't think so." Kuvira's words were spoken in anger, but tears of sadness rolled down her face. She shut her eyes, trying to stop the outpour, when she heard the flowers in front of her rustle. When she looked up, Korra sat in the field at eyelevel, no longer looking down at her.

"I get it. You wanted to give your people a safe place where they didn't have to be afraid anymore." Korra's voice was softer. "I never have been an orphan and I always had people to rely on, but I also know what fear feels like. How crippling it can be." Korra looked at Kuvira and for a moment Kuvira felt connected to her. Like Korra could see right through her and feel her pain.

"When Zaheer had poisoned me I couldn't walk anymore. I couldn't do anything. I wandered around the world for three years, just to feel in control again. Fear makes us do things we regret." Korra saw realisation hit Kuvira and at the same time Korra herself started to see things clearer as well. The last years, fear had reigned in Korra's heart and now she had to make it right. Just as Kuvira has to make it right.

"I guess that this really is the end." Kuvira mumbled, forcing herself to her feet. In no time Korra stood beside her to give her support.

"I guess it is." Korra agreed with her when they walked towards the portal.

* * *

Asami sprinted across another empty street, hiding herself in another alley. Walking back to the place of the battle proofed to be harder than she had thought. The mecha suits of Kuvira's army were everywhere and she was in no condition to take those on. She let out a frustrated grunt when another suit whizzed past. Cautiously looking around she ran down the street.

When she made a turn her heart stopped for a moment. Where once was the city she loved so much, there was now nothing. She had seen the piles of bricks, stone, dust and metal laying around, but this part had no buildings anymore, only ruins. In front of her a yellow light shot up into the sky. She had the feeling that she knew what it was, that she had seen it before, but her head wasn't working properly.

 _No place to hide now…_ Asami thought as she just walked towards the light in a fast pace. She saw mecha suits, but they seemed as flabbergasted as she was and they didn't try to catch her. In the distance she saw airbenders, looking around the mess of spirit vines and debris.

"Korra! Korra!" She heard someone yell out. It was Bolin, who was still a small figure in the distance, but she recognized his voice immediately. _Korra is gone… They are looking for her, but she is gone._ Asami felt a tremble run down her spine. Her world threatened to collapse as she tried not to think about losing her father and Korra on the same day.

With fear she took another step, when she saw the people in the distance all turn towards the light beam. Two shadows appeared. Asami had to squint her eyes to make them out, but the cheering of the crowd around them made it pretty clear that it was Korra.

There was a small conversation going on and the mecha suits around the area all lowered their arms. It was over. Korra had captured Kuvira. The Avatar had won.

Asami smiled and wanted to run forward to join the group and rejoice in the new found peace, but when she wanted to move her feet they stayed stuck on the ground. She looked down, seeing if anything was holding her back. But she just stood there. She looked up again and saw people gathering around their hero, hugging her. Asami should feel happy and relieved, but a sudden wave of immense loss crashed over her.

Everything that had happened from the moment she found Korra had concluded to this. Korra had won, surrounded by her love ones. It was all good. Asami felt out of place. Her loss didn't belong here. She needed to be alone. She did her part and now it was time to leave.

Without looking back she turned, ready to retreat into the broken city as she bumped into someone. Her pained grunt as she grabbed her arm was reflected back at her.

"We have to stop bumping into each other Sato." Lin's characteristic stern voice said to her. Aasmi looked up and saw Lin being supported by her sister Su. Next to them stood Kya with a worried look on her face.

"Beifong…" Asami said more out habit than anything else.

"Are you alright dear? You should let me look at that arm." Kya spoke, stepping closer to Asami. But Asami stepped back. The thought of talking to people or being touched by them somehow made her sick.

"I- I'm fine." She weakly thanked Kya for her offer. Now all three women were looking in concern at her. "I have to go now…"

"Where are you going? Don't you want to see Korra?" Lin asked. Asami shook her head.

"Tell her that… That I'm fine." With those words Asami walked quickly around the women and disappeared into the city.

"Come and see me when you get back!" Kya yelled after her.

"Shouldn't we follow her? She didn't look good." Su asked, but Lin shrugged her comment away.

"I think she needs some time." If there was something Lin knew about Asami, it was that she didn't liked to be followed.

* * *

Asami stumbled over another heap of rocks. Where was she going? The hills were too far away. She couldn't deal with people right now, so going back wasn't an option. She let out a choked cry when it got harder to keep her grief inside. _I have nowhere to go. This is a mess._ Her thoughts spun out of control. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down, at least calm enough to make a decision.

"There's always home." She whispered to herself as she had an epiphany. Slowly she started to walk towards her destination.

* * *

 **Fast update! Hurray. One or two chapters to go! Thanks for the comments, I love and read them all! And of course thanks for reading this chapter!**

 **I also want to say that I leaned heavily on the last episode of The Legend of Korra for this chapter and want to take the opportunity to say that the series is phenomenal, no matter how often you watch it. So I don't own The Legend of Korra, all credit go to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**


	17. Give It Time

**Give It Time**

* * *

The sun was rising. It shone a warm orange light over the wasteland that the battle had left behind. Korra hugged Naga closer, resting her forehead on top of the polar bear dog's head.

Korra wanted to sleep, she was exhausted. She couldn't though. Whenever her mind started to waver she had to think about her friend. Alone, in pain, fear consuming her. Of course Korra couldn't be sure of this, maybe she was save and resting from the eventful day. But Korra couldn't take the risk.

"Still up I see." A voice made Korra look up. Lin was standing next to her. Korra noticed the Chief's arm resting in a sling.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Kya fixed me up." Lin assured her as she bended a block of earth next to Korra to sit upon. This startled Naga a little as she took a step back from the earthbender. "Mako asked me to tell you that the officers didn't find her in the woods or around her house in the hills." Korra nodded, hanging her head in her hands.

When she had returned from the spirit world with Kuvira, she had a feeling that everything was possible. The conflict had come to an end and now the time to rebuild had begun. She wanted to check up on her friends, heal her wounds, call her parents and to finally fall into a peaceful sleep. That plan changed when she noticed Asami was missing. She had scanned the group of her loved ones and missed those green eyes and that soft smile. She remembered how Asami was shot out of the Hummingbird suit. How her Hummingbird got crashed with her father still in it. The feeling of victory was replaced with loss. How could Korra celebrate if there was still so much hurt?

Korra had asked if anyone knew where Asami was. Lin, Su and Kya had seen her, but didn't know where she went. Korra wanted to search the city, but before she could walk into the broken streets her knees gave out. Kya insisted on healing her in a pool, but Korra was restless. Finally she made a deal with Lin. Her officers would look for Asami in the woods as Korra took a moment to heal.

Now most of her bruises were healed, leaving only sore muscles. After she was ready to walk she went to Air Temple Island to get Naga. Together they had scanned the city without avail. Bolin and Mako wanted to help, but Mako wasn't in any shape to do something physical. Besides, the brothers needed a well-deserved rest. Bolin was stubborn and insisted that he would go to take a look in Varricks's garages, while Mako said he could handle the communication with the officers in the woods. Hours later, none of them were wiser about the whereabouts of Asami Sato.

"You need to sleep." Lin commented.

"Look who's talking."

"Do you really think that one still needs sleep at my age?" Lin scoffed. This made Korra smile. It was a ridiculous statement, she could see dark circles under Lin's eyes. Still, the Chief looked sharp, someone you shouldn't mess with.

"I can't… I need to see her. I need to make sure… It hurts." Korra swallowed. Emotions were running amok, presenting themselves to her mind all at the same time. Korra expected a frown from Lin, but instead she received an understanding nod. Of course, why would she expect anything different. Lin wasn't known to be in touch with her feelings, but she was a woman with experience. She must have had a million more emotions than Korra had in her short time on earth.

"Where have you kids looked already?" Lin asked.

"I searched Dragon Flats, Bolin has searched the garages of Varrick and Cabbage Corps. I could look inside more buildings, but I never can cover all that ground. I tried to find her energy through the spirit vines but I came up empty." Korra closed her eyes. Not able to feel Asami's energy through the spirit vines drove her crazy. It could be that Korra was too tired to correctly direct the energy or Asami's energy was too weak. The last option brought tears to Korra's eyes.

"I might know where she is." Lin plainly stated, standing from her makeshift earth chair.

"Really?" Korra perked up, full with new hope.

"I can get you there, but I'm unable to drive a vehicle right now." Lin said in thought.

"Don't worry about that! Naga can take us." Korra said, jumping up. Suddenly her body didn't feel so tired and heavy anymore. Naga barked excitedly and walked up to Lin as she stuck out her tongue for a sloppy confirmation.

"Don't you dare!" Lin yelled, holding up her hand. Naga whimpered, lowered her head and took a couple of steps back.

"It's better than walking and Naga actually likes you." Korra tried to convince Lin, patting the disappointed polar bear dog on her head. Lin sighed.

"Fine!" Lin reluctantly said. Naga approached her again, wheezing happily. Korra jumped up and with some airbending she landed on Naga's back. Lin stomped on the ground and a column of earth lifted her up, high enough to take place behind Korra.

"Head east to the city limits." Lin gave her concise instructions. Korra nodded, scratched Naga behind her ear and steered them into the city.

* * *

Footsteps disturbed the cold silent scenery. Kuvira opened her eyes and looked through the bars. Since she was put inside the cell, she hadn't seen anyone. No guards, no angry president, no messengers to tell her what would happen next. The cold and humid air was her only companion. Kuvira didn't mind though, it gave her time to think.

"Su?" Kuvira said as she recognized the silhouette standing outside her cell. The cell was old, since the new prison got damaged in the fight. If Kuvira wanted she could have escaped without a problem, but she didn't want to escape. She had honour.

The woman in front of her said nothing, she just stared at the imprisoned ex-commander.

"Why are you here?" Kuvira asked, not moving from her bench.

"I had to see for myself." Su spoke. Her voice was tired and emotionless. The days of turmoil had drained the matriarch. "And now I see."

There was something surreal about seeing Kuvira in her small containment. This was the woman who had betrayed her family, who had turned her son against her and who had let her nation into ruin. She was supposed to yell, ask Kuvira why and swear to her that her life was over. But none of those things seemed to come out. Su just looked and saw the same broken girl she once had taken in.

"Should I apologize?" Kuvira's question wasn't said in mockery. It was a genuine question on the ex-commander's mind. She would apologize to the citizens of the Earth Kingdom, to the people of Republic City for their lost homes and to Bataar Jr. who she had thrown away in the heat of the moment. But when it came down to Su, she was unsure. She owned the woman a lot, but Su wasn't innocent in all this. In Kuvira's eyes Su still had turned away from the needs of her nation. Arrogantly hiding in her domes of platinum.

"Don't strain yourself." Su felt the tension, their disagreement creating a abys between them. "I'll let you know that I will return to the Earth Kingdom to help prince Wu rebuild it. I can't let anything like this happen again. As for you... I guess we all have to heal in our own time." Kuvira smiled at the words of Su. Between all the destruction Kuvira's actions had caused a small progress as well.

Kuvira listened to the retreating footsteps. Her future was unsure, laying in the hands of the people who she had hurt. Her nation's faith had become a lot surer though. She trusted that Avatar Korra wouldn't let her people slip again.

"That was it for me…" Kuvira muttered into the darkness.

* * *

Korra recognized the place before they stood still in front of the gates. The Sato estate. In the time when Korra went here to arrest Hiroshi, the estate was majestic. Well-kept gardens surrounded the castle like mansion. Nothing of that was left. Weeds poked up everywhere and a rusty fence kept unwanted visitors out. From afar Korra could already see that one door to the house was kicked in, paint of various colours smudged the walls and several windows were broken. The pathway to the front door was overgrown with green moss and grass.

"Are you sure she's here?" Korra asked sceptically when she dismounted Naga. Lin followed, letting out a soft grunt when she hit the ground.

"Wouldn't you go to your childhood house if you felt hurt and alone?" Lin asked as she approached the gate. There was a chain keeping it close. Lin gritted her teeth and pushed her feet into the ground. Bending was a lot harder with a broken arm and a maximum of two hours sleep. With an hard pull of her hand the chain snapped and fell to the ground.

"You could have let me do it." Korra remarked, seeing the strain it put on Lin's body.

"Don't write me off yet Avatar." Lin said as she pushed the gate open with her good arm.

"If Asami is here, how did she get in? I mean, she isn't a metalbender." Korra asked. She really hoped that Asami hadn't took refuge inside the huge haunted mansion in front of her.

"Some bars of the fence are bent out of form. One could creep through it. There was a problem with squatters. I paid a pretty price to get a ghost story published about the grounds to keep the teenagers out. Nowadays people rather avoid it." Lin explained as they walked to the front door. Korra could peek inside. A dusty and dark hallway was awaiting her.

"I better go in alone." Korra said, turning towards Lin.

"We can cover more ground together." Korra nodded. She knew that, but she wanted to be alone if she found Asami. The last thing she wanted was to startle her and Korra knew about the difficult relationship Asami and Lin had.

"Somebody needs to be outside to keep an eye on Naga. She doesn't like to be alone." Korra made up an excuse. Naga whimpered a little and turned her head in question. Lin looked at the beast and sighed.

"Fine."

"Alright, Naga stay." Korra commanded. Naga laid down on the floor while breathing heavily with her tongue out of her mouth. "You can sit against her, she's very warm and comfortable." Korra offered.

Lin scoffed. "I don't think so." She rose another chair out of the ground. Korra started to wonder if she would find earth chairs all across the city.

"Suit yourself, be back in a minute." With careful steps, Korra entered the mansion. Spider webs donned the corners of the vast hall. Dust, brown leaves, sand and papers were spread across the floor. It was dark, but the morning sun lighted up the room enough for Korra to walk around without bumping into anything. The place looked abandoned. Time not only stood still here, but was slowly devouring it. Slurping it into oblivion. It gave Korra the chills.

When Korra took some steps further down the hall she noticed a painting. It hung desolated on the wall. It was dusty and scratched and one upper corner was folded over out of the frame. Still, the picture was pretty clear. A woman, a man and a little girl. Korra immediately recognized the man as Hiroshi Sato and filled in the blanks with that information. Asami's mother looked serious, her back held straight, looking right in front of her. But her eyes showed kindness and a love for the world. And then there was Asami as a little girl. Happy, polite, well-mannered. The ideal daughter. It felt wrong that such an intimate item was still hanging on a wall of an abandoned mansion.

"Asami?" Korra called out softly, knowing that hardly anyone could hear her at that volume. Korra didn't know where to start looking. There were a lot of rooms on ground level, even more on the second floor and Korra didn't even know how much floors this building had.

Hope started to sink in her boots when she noticed something on the stairs. A layer of dust and sand had been disturbed. On each step there was a small part wiped clean. Korra walked up to it. Someone had walked these stairs not long ago. Her heart made a little jump as she eagerly followed the footsteps.

The footsteps lead her to the second floor, the stairs leading further up were undisturbed in their dirty state. Asami had to be in one of these rooms. Korra recognized some of them. One was Hiroshi's old office. She once had questioned him there with Lin. There was also the bathroom with an idiotic amount of make-up powder that made Korra cough when she tried to put it on her face.

One by one she opened the doors, but found no one. She started to lose hope again. Maybe some soldier had gone upstairs yesterday to hide or something and had left as soon as Kuvira had surrendered.

One of the last doors was a bit bigger. Cut out of dark luxurious wood. It took Korra some time to push open the heavy door, but what she saw before her when she did panicked her and broke her heart at the same time. Asami laid rolled up in the middle of the otherwise empty room. She didn't move or flinch at the sound of the door. It took a while before Korra could see her side rise and fall slowly, indicating that she was still breathing.

Korra ran over and knelt down beside her friend.

"Asami?" She whispered carefully as she laid an hand on Asami's side trying to unfurl her. The opposite was accomplished when Asami let out a weak groan and curled up tighter into herself.

"It's me, Korra. It's okay, I'm here to help you." Korra tried, not moving her hand.

"Korra?" Asami's voice was a ghost version of itself and it made Korra tense.

"Yes, it's me." Korra said calmly, not letting her worries shine through her voice. Asami grunted a little and turned towards her visitor. Her eyes were puffy and her face glistened with sweat. Quickly Korra brought her hand up towards her forehead, noticing that Asami burning up. _She needs an healer right now!_ Korra thought in panic. Somehow her panic was translated in Asami's eyes as fear and Korra took a deep breath.

"Can you sit up?" She asked sweetly. Scaring Asami about her condition was the last thing she needed to do right now. Asami nodded, but struggled to move. When Korra helped her up by laying an arm around Asami's shoulders Asami gritted her teeth.

"Let's move towards the wall, then you can lean back." Korra suggested. Asami silently nodded again. When Korra helped her up she saw Asami's face grow even paler with fresh sweat on her brow. She was trying to keep a straight face, but agony was written all over her body. By the time they reached the wall so Asami could sit, the non-bender was huffing in exertion.

"Can I look at your side? You seem to be hurt." Korra asked.

"Okay…" Asami agreed. Carefully Korra lifted the hem of Asami's shirt. She wanted to gasp, but kept it inside, not wanting to alarm Asami. She lifted the shirt a little higher over the side of Asami's ribcage. More bruised skin became visible, making it difficult to see what skin color Asami was supposed to have. With some luck nothing was broken, but the wheezing coming from Asami made it clear that her side was severely bruised.

"How bad is it?" Asami asked. Korra noticed that she was looking away, not wanting to see herself. Korra rolled down Asami's shirt again.

"Nothing we can't fix." Korra faked a smile. She couldn't do anything for her here. She brought water for healing, but this kind of injury needed a lot more water. They needed to get to Kya ASAP.

"K… Korra I'm sorry." Asami spoke softly. She wasn't stupid. She knew that it wasn't good whatever Korra had seen on her midriff. It felt as if her body could fall apart anytime now. Before Korra showed up Asami was sure she would die out here and somehow that thought didn't faze her.

"Don't be. We're going to make you better." Another worried smile.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have come to congratulate you… I should have taken care of myself… Now I only worry you. You're supposed to sleep and celebrate instead you're here. I'm sorry." Asami felt her consciousness slipping away from her.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I'm going to carry you down the stairs and then we're both going to get a well-deserved nap. Sounds good?" Korra tried to sound cheerful, but Asami didn't buy it. It was clear that Korra was worried beyond her wits.

"Alright…" Asami responded. Korra nodded. With one arm under Asami's knees and another under her shoulders, Korra picked up her injured friend. Asami cringed at the pain the shift in position gave her, but soon turned her face against Korra's shoulder. Her good arm wrapped around Korra's neck to stabilize herself a little.

"There we go." Korra said, a little strain in her voice. Asami wasn't heavy, but the fight and restless night had worn Korra out. With careful steps, as not the shake Asami too much she made her way back through the mansion.

Outside Lin was snoozing in her chair as Naga had her head on her lap. Lin subconsciously patted the big head, which made Naga pant happily.

"Am I interrupting?" Korra asked, rising an eyebrow. If she wasn't so worried about Asami, she would have laughed at the display in front of her. Lin jumped up and Naga shook her body to get rid of the dust in her fur.

"What!? Oh… you found her." Lin said, seeing the limp body in Korra's arms. Korra nodded and walked up to Naga. She didn't have time to lose. Asami weakly tried to bury her face deeper into Korra's shoulder, but she soon had to shift position again.

Naga knelt down as Korra carefully turned Asami, setting her upright on Naga's back. Asami lulled forwards with pain written over her face. Without missing a moment Korra jumped behind her and held her up between her arms.

"Just lean into me, it will be a short ride." She whispered as Lin took a place behind Korra. With a tug on the reigns Naga stood up and padded towards the gates.

"Where is Kya holding up?" Korra asked.

"The Republic City Four Elements. She should still be there."

"Wow, she knows how to heal in style."

"Yes she does, if only she could do something about her ice cold hands."

"Too much information, Beifong." The voice was soft, but clear. It surprised both Korra and Lin that Asami could still make her mocking remark under these conditions. Korra chuckled softly, not wanting to move too much. She couldn't see Asami's face because long black hair was hanging in front of it, but she could swear the woman was weakly smirking.

"You're lucky the Avatar is between us Sato." Lin huffed. There was a trace of relieve in Lin's voice though, if Asami was able to banter, she sure was able to make it to the hotel. However, Korra felt Asami slip again in her arms and pressed her closer into her body. Her face came up just next to her.

"We're almost there." She whispered and felt Asami shiver.

* * *

With a yawn Korra raised her arms over her head and stretched them back again towards her knees to sit up in the extremely soft bed. She heard hushed voices coming from the balcony. There was a nice shade in the room due to the curtains, but Korra could see it was already midday.

After she had brought Asami to Kya, she had waited around for half an hour. Kya assured her that they needed longer to work on Asami, but that she was going to be okay and that Korra needed to sleep. She gave Korra the key to the room where Mako and Bolin were sleeping too. She thought she was to worried to sleep, but once she laid down in the last empty bed in the room, she was gone.

Korra looked around. The two other beds were empty, indicating that the brothers were already awake. In the middle of the room Naga snored peacefully with Pabu sleeping on her head. It made Korra smile as she slowly slipped out of bed and walked towards the balcony.

"Korra! You're up!" Even before she could adjust to the sun she was lifted up in a strong pair of arms.

"Hello Bolin." She said, trying to breath. Bolin put her down.

"I would like to hug you too, but…" Mako lightly patted his arm that was in a sling.

"How is the arm?" Korra asked. Mako shrugged his shoulders.

"Burnt, but it's okay. The water therapy really helped. It will heal." Mako smiled. He was just happy that everyone was on the mend.

"I don't know how to thank you for what you did. You too Bolin. I don't know where I would be without you two." Korra said. Because of all the commotion she didn't had time to thank her loyal friends properly.

"Awh! Don't mention it! We will follow you everywhere." Bolin said.

"And we know that you would do the same for us." Mako added.

"Yeah…" Korra smiled as she looked further into the distance. The spirit portal split the horizon in the middle, around it only ruins. "Where's Opal?" Korra asked, suddenly thinking that Bolin might want to spent this post-battle time with his girlfriend.

"She stayed with her family tonight. After everything with Bataar Jr., her parents are kind of a mess and she wanted to be there for them." Bolin explained. "I will check on her in a minute."

"I heard you found Asami." Mako said.

"Yes I did." Korra swallowed. The worry rushed back inside her head. The engineer had felt so fragile and weak in her arms, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was losing her again.

"How is she?" Mako asked, seeing the worry on Korra's face.

"She… she wasn't doing great. I should check up on her." Korra decided, turning away from the brothers.

"Okay, say thanks to her from us. She did help us win this battle." Mako said.

"Yes, say hi!" Bolin agreed.

"I will, thank you." Korra rushed her words as she left the room.

* * *

There wasn't a lot to keep Asami's mind busy. To keep her mind from grief. Since she came out of the pool, her side felt better. She could breathe easily again. They had put her into a nice bed with a soft mattress and a warm blanket. She knew that she still had a slight fever and sore throat, but if she didn't move her nose wouldn't run of she wouldn't feel the need to cough. Still she hadn't closed one eye. She was staring at a blank point in the room. Thinking nothing, feeling nothing.

The creaking of the door disturbed this meditative state. It closed again and footsteps approached the bed.

"Asami?" Asami turned a little and saw Korra look at her. A look mixing love, relief, worry, happiness. It was too much. With a quick movement Asami turned her back towards the Avatar again. Ignoring her name being called out again. Korra's presence meant that Asami had to feel something. Gratitude. Guilt. Love. She doubted if she could take the extra load.

Asami pushed her eyes close until she heard the blood running through her head. She forced her head empty of thoughts and ignored the outside world. When she felt the side of the mattress facing her back dent, she was pulled back into the world. She thought Korra would leave after she turned her back towards her, but she hadn't. She was sitting on the bed, lightly stroking Asami's side through the blankets with one hand. Asami thought about moving further to the edge. She didn't want the comfort. The discomfort of being alone gave her something to focus her mind on. But her body refused to move, instead it softened under Korra's delicate touch.

The sheets rustled and the dent behind Asami became bigger. Panic and longing started to rise when Asami realised Korra was laying down next to her. Asami bit her lip, trying not to fall into the comfort that would mean her breaking point.

Out of nowhere she felt Korra's breath tickling her ear. _She must be hanging over me._ Asami thought in dull alarm. Two soft lips landed on her pounding temple. They pressed lightly before realising the skin again. The kiss was unexpected, gentle, chaste. It didn't ask for anything in return. It gave such a strange overwhelming feeling of intimacy for such a small gesture.

Asami let out an heavy sob. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She wanted to break. Shed her loss and regret. There was nothing else to occupy her. She had lost her father. She was an orphan, the last Sato, alone in the world with a broken name. And she just wanted to be held.

Two strong arms wrapped around her. She felt herself move closer to the warm inviting body. Korra didn't say anything during the endless waves of sobs. She just laid there, holding Asami close. Something Asami would be eternally grateful for.

* * *

The earth was freshly churned. A small patch, standing a little higher than the rest of the ground. It was a strange sight. Asami kept staring at it. She knew she had to think about her father. About the good and bad times they had. She should recall his voice, his laughter, his face, but all she could do was think about the earth and how it stood out.

Her eyes slipped over to another familiar grave. Her mother's grave had settled over the years and was cleaned for this occasion. The earth wasn't churned, it blended in nicely with the rest of the ground.

With a dull look in her eyes Asami tore her gaze from the graves. She didn't know how long she had stared at them, but the small group of people that had said goodbye to her father were gone. There were some people from the prison that knew him and Asami from her visits. Zhu Li and Varrick had come to say goodbye since they were one of the last people to work with Hiroshi. There was even an old couple that used to do business with him.

Asami turned and saw that Lin was still standing at the gates of the cemetery, probably waiting for her. Korra, Bolin and Mako had asked if they should come, but Asami had told them she needed to say goodbye to her father in private. She didn't want to think about Hiroshi's difficult relationship with Team Avatar during the funeral.

Asami sighed and turned back. She felt that her hand had crushed the stem of the fire lily she was holding.

"I love you dad… And I love you mom…" She mumbled as she laid the broken flower on Hiroshi's grave. With a last glance she turned around and left.

"It was a nice ceremony." Lin said as she came closer. Her statement sounded forced, but Asami forgave her. In these situations it was always hard to say something.

"I didn't cry." Asami remarked, surprised and disappointed. She had cried over her father a lot the last few days. And now, when it was finally time to say goodbye, she couldn't produce a single tear.

"Crying is not a necessity."

"I guess. Thanks for coming by the way." Asami tried a smile, but it came out wrong. Forced and mingled.

"Of course. Your father died a hero. I wanted to respect that." Lin reassured her. "Do you need a ride back to town?"

"No, thank you. Someone I know who works at a garage lent me a jeep. I'm going to the hills to clear my mind." Asami explained. Lin nodded.

"Stay in touch." She simply demanded as she turned towards her own automobile. There was a police officer standing next to the vehicle, ready to take the Chief wherever she needed to be.

"I will." Asami answered as she watched the Chief settle down in the passenger seat. They had come a far way from scoffing at each other. _At least that's something._ Asami reminded herself when she walked up to her jeep.

* * *

"Captain Meelo reporting!" The small boy yelled as he raised his hand to his forehead.

"What's the matter captain Meelo?" Korra asked in a loud and stern voice.

"The roof is completed!" Meelo yelled back.

"Yeah, we placed the last planks on it. In needs some finishing touches, but it won't leak anymore." Opal said. She and Kai looked exhausted. While they were fixing the roof Meelo had just shouted vague commands.

"That's great!" Korra exclaimed. She had decided to fix Asami's house as a surprise for when she would get back. She knew it was a hard day for the non-bender and Korra wanted to do something special for her. After the battle Korra's time was mostly taken up by meetings with Raiko and planning an election for a new president for the Earth Kingdom since Wu had laid down his crown. Luckily she could convince her friends and some construction workers to help her out this morning. They had to hurry though, she didn't want to bother Asami with a group of strangers on this gloomy day.

"The floorboards need some more time." Bolin announced as he wiped some sweat from his brow. Korra nodded.

"How are the cookies coming along?"

"Great, almost done." Mako answered. He wanted to do something for Asami as well, but his arm prevented him from any heavy lifting, so he made some food for when Asami got hungry. Asami's kitchen was a mess, but the oven was somehow still working, which spared him a lot of time.

"Good, thanks again everyone." Korra smiled.

"No problem!" Meelo yelled as he ran outside.

"You did good Avatar." Mako joked, looking around the living room.

"I hope she likes it…"

"Of course she will! It's better than a damaged house." Opal reassured.

"Vehicle!" Meelo's voice emerged from outside. Korra jumped up and looked at the clock.

"That's early." She mumbled. "EVERYONE OUT!" She yelled. She didn't want Asami to see her house full of strangers. The construction workers looked up in surprise and slowly stopped their labour. Korra grunted and ran outside. Asami's new jeep was parking. When she stepped out the jeep, Korra could see her look around in shock.

"Asami! Hi!" Korra greeted her nervously. She didn't know how this was going to go down. Asami walked up to Korra. She wore a black jacket with white lining and a black skirt. If Korra didn't know it were her mourning clothes, she would have complimented Asami on her outfit. Asami's face was devoid of emotion, only her slightly raised eyebrows betrayed her surprise.

"Korra? What's happening here?" Asami's surprise only grew when construction workers started to come out of her house and filled their jeeps with wood and tools.

"I'm sorry it's such a mess. You didn't count on this... Especially after today, but I wanted to fix your house before you came here. I guess I failed." Korra apologized. Asami walked past Korra to check inside the house. The floor wasn't finished, some floorboards were still piled up in a corner of her living room. The roof however was closed and the walls didn't show any dents. The kitchen was tidied up.

"Surprise!" Bolin yelled when she entered when Mako elbowed him. Asami looked at the group of friends.

"Come, let's give Team Avatar some space." Opal said as she dragged Kai and Meelo with her outside. "I'm so sorry for your loss." She said to Asami as she passed her. Asami nodded.

"You all did this in one morning?" Asami asked as Korra turned up in the door opening.

"It's not done yet and I know you want some peace of mind right now." Korra started to apologize again.

"It's wonderful… I don't know what to say." Asami smiled, the first good one that day.

"Don't mind it! We can't let the newest member of Team Avatar live in a leaking house." Bolin said cheerful.

"Newest member?" Asami asked, frowning. Mako grunted.

"Bolin insisted that you are made a member of Team Avatar. It's not even an official thing." He explained.

"Mako!" Bolin gasped. "It's a very important thing." Asami chuckled.

"I would be honoured, although I don't know how much use I am right now to Team Avatar."

"As the Avatar of this Team, I feel happy you accept and being part of it is all you have to do." Korra said, seeing the grief in Asami's eyes for the first time.

"I made you some cookies for when you get hungry." Mako said when he also felt the sadness grow in Asami's voice. "That's one worry less for you."

"Yeah, I hope you feel better soon." Bolin joined in. The brothers stepped forward and embraced Asami.

"Thank you." Asami said, looking at her new friends. A solitary tear slipped from her eye.

"We will be waiting outside." Bolin said as he and Mako exited the room.

"So how was today?" Korra asked softly. She ought to ask, even if it might be something Asami didn't want to talk about right now. Asami just shrugged her shoulders.

"Small… Sad… It sometimes feels like all my thoughts are delayed. I don't even know how to feel." Asami confessed. She had the feeling that she was being dragged down with the currents of time. It was still hard for her to grasp the floating emotions in her heart.

"Give it time." Korra suggested with a sad smile. She knew how grief could be a lonely process.

Asami gave Korra another weak nod. Time for the Avatar to leave. Korra turned, but before she could fully walk out a hand on her upper arm turned her back. It surprised Korra a little. Before she could overthink it soft hands cupped her face. Asami stared down her eyes as if she was looking for something. Then slowly she closed her eyes and pushed her lips to Korra's. It wasn't as desperate and needy as their first kiss before fighting Kuvira. It was tender and patient. It felt like a promise to Korra. A promise that Asami would mend herself and come back. Korra rested her hands on Asami's hips, but made no movement to bring her closer.

When the kiss ended Asami didn't step away. She kept her eyes closed as she leaned her forehead on Korra's. Korra could hear the slow breath on Asami's lips. It wasn't really a hug, but it felt nice. Intimate. Yet Korra knew Asami was holding back. With everything going on in her life, she couldn't make room for a new relationship. But the kiss and the silence following it reassured Korra that Asami hasn't forgotten about them.

Slowly Asami moved. She straightened her back and let go of Korra.

"I'll see you around?" Korra wanted it to be a statement, but it came out as a question. Asami smiled.

"Yes. I'll see you." She mumbled as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Okay…" Korra said softly as she stepped out the door. She had mixed feelings. She wanted to stay and help Asami through this time, but she also knew that Asami needed space to grief. Korra sighed and turned to her friends . "Let's go." She commanded. No need to hang around.

* * *

The sun was setting and Korra was enjoying some alone time in the gazebo on Air Temple Island. It had been a weird and full day. She was too tired to meditate, but watching the sun fall into the sea gave her almost the same sense of peace.

"Korra! Korra!" A voice sliced through the silent evening air. _Well, silence is made to be broken._ Korra thought as she turned to the noise. Ikki and Jinora were running up to her. Jinora was waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Korra! The ferry man brought you a letter!" Jinora yelled a little out of breath as she stopped in front of Korra. She handed over the letter.

"Read it! Read it! From who is it? Is it the president? Or a new love! Is he handsome? Is he a sailor? He must be a sailor, that's why he leaves his letters with the ferry man! They must be friends. Oh, falling in love with a sailor is sooooo romantic! You can stare out over the sea and climb lighthouses!" Ikki started her romantic fantasies.

"Shhh Ikki. Give Korra some privacy. Maybe she doesn't even want to share this letter." Jinora warned her sister, but just like her sister she kept staring at Korra in anticipation.

Korra looked at the handwriting. She recognized it, although she had seen it just a couple of times. In elegant letters her name was spelled out on the envelope and Korra's heart jumped a little. She tore the envelope open and unfolded the letter. After a quick scan she folded it up again.

"Hmmm, sorry. I need to read this alone." Korra said, remembering that the sisters were still staring at her.

"Yes, of course! Come Ikki, let's go inside."

"Awh! I want to hear about the sailor." Ikki protested, but she let herself be dragged away by Jinora. When Korra was alone she opened the letter again, with an heavy heart this time.

* * *

 _Dear Korra,_

 _These past few days have been hard on all of us. I still cannot comprehend all the things that have happened. I want to grab the world with two hands and stop it from turning for just a minute, but we both know that's impossible._

 _I want to say that I am grateful for you. I'm grateful that you defeated Kuvira and saved the city I hold so dear to my heart. I'm also grateful that you came into my life. Since I have known you, my days are filled with color again. Before you I lived in a routine, hiding to get through another day. You brought me back and I'm grateful for that._

 _There's still more I want to say to you. One thing in particular, but it seems that I need to say that to you personally and not in a letter._

 _I write you this letter to let you know I will be away for a while. I don't know for how long, but I need a different horizon to rearrange my thoughts. I cannot ask of you to wait for me. I can only hope you will think fondly of me as I will think of you._

 _Know that I never will forget you._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Asami Sato_

* * *

 **Phew, a little delay with this one again. I know this chapter is a bit heavy and gloomy (sorry if you expected more fluff). I just think that Asami's loss deserves proper time. So one more chapter to go! Thanks again for reading and for the comments, I love them and they keep me motivated!**


	18. Finding a Place on Earth

**Finding a Place on Earth**

* * *

"Ugh, stupid hair." Korra grumbled under her breath when she struggled with the hairpins. Creating a traditional knot with short hair proofed to be more difficult than she had anticipated.

It also didn't help that she was in a vile mood. The last couple of weeks had been torture. She was only going to diplomatic meetings and if she wasn't talking about spirits, politics or a combination of the two, she was on a construction site, raising pillars out of the ground. To make matters worse, people blamed her for the increase of spirits in the city. They said that she had practically given the city to the spirits. Her ratings were almost as low as in the time when the spirit vines started to show up.

"Ah! Forget it!" Korra yelled when a strand of hair escaped the knot again. Today was the wedding of Varrick and Zhu Li. She was supposed to be supportive and happy for her friends, instead she was worn out and annoyed.

 _Asami probably knows how to make a knot with shoulder length hair._ Korra sighed. She had gotten used to random thoughts about her friend. She hasn't seen Asami for three weeks and four days now, not that she was counting. When she had read Asami's letter she wanted to go look for her, but she refrained from doing so. Not that long ago Korra didn't want to be found and she wanted to give the same space to Asami. It was hard on her though. Korra kept thinking about her, making her mood worse.

"Okay, you can do this. Meditative state." Korra said to her reflection in the mirror. With renewed concentration she started her work again, pushing the hairpins one after another in her hair.

"Korra!" A voice burst through the door. Out of shock Korra let one hairpin slip, making the knot fall apart again. She clenched her teeth as she turned to the door.

"You'll never guess who is back in town!" Bolin yelled as he stepped up to Korra, not noticing the agitation in the Avatar's eyes.

"Hi Bo. Aren't you supposed to be practicing your speech?" Korra asked. Bolin was asked to be the minister at the wedding, which made him very proud and nervous.

"Guess who's back!" Bolin continued, a smile on his face. He knew Korra wasn't in a good mood lately and he also thought he knew why.

"I don't know. I need to get my hair done before the ceremony, so if you could leave me alone."

"I talked to Cho at the market and guess who he saw." Bolin wasn't going to let this go.

"Who's Cho?" Korra sighed, knowing her friend wouldn't leave.

"You know, Cho from the food market."

"Right, Cho from the food market." Korra repeated in sarcasm. Bolin knew a lot of people in the city, which was great, but it was annoying that he assumed that Korra knew them as well. "Bolin, serious. I need some time alone." Korra tried again.

"He saw Asami!" Bolin yelled out, not being able to keep it to himself. He knew that Korra missed Asami and that they had a sort of special bond. He had only told Opal about it, since he wasn't sure if Korra had figured out her feelings yet.

"W-what? Really? No, she can't be. She didn't call or anything. Maybe this Cho person got it wrong." Asami's name made Korra's heartbeat go faster, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"He's not wrong. He knows Asami. She used to lunch at his sister's diner. She was walking around on the market. People talked to her and thanked her for helping with Kuvira." Bolin explained. Korra jumped up. That did sound like Asami.

"Where was she going? Is she still at the market?" She asked, her thoughts going an hundred miles per hour.

"I don't know. Maybe she will come to the wedding. I mean, she and Varrick are sort of business partners." Bolin said. Korra nodded as she processed this information. It did make sense, although Korra had hoped that Asami would contact her if she would get back to the city.

"Alright. I need to get ready for the wedding." Korra said in determination. If Asami was going to be at the wedding, she needed to get this knot right.

"I'll leave you to it. See you at the ceremony!" Bolin said as he left the now nervous Avatar behind.

 _I can stop an equalist revolution, I can defeat Vaatu and the Red Lotus. I can stop a giant spirit canon from destroying the city. Why can't I get my hair right!?_ Korra thought in new frustration when she accidentally snapped an hairpin.

* * *

The office was a sad reminder of the late City Hall. Kuvira's canon had destroyed that part of the city and it was in this office that Asami truly felt the absence of the buildings that once stood proud on the skyline. Even though this new office on the outskirts of the city wasn't that impressive, the interior still carried a presidential pride.

"Miss Sato." A voice acknowledged her presence.

"President Raiko." Asami stood and bowed. Raiko waved with his hand, gesturing that there was no need for such formal greetings. Asami nodded and returned to her seat as Raiko took place behind his desk.

"My assistant gave me the blueprints you have left behind a couple of weeks ago." Raiko said. Asami nodded. Before she had left Republic City, she had brought her old city plans to the assistant of Raiko. She didn't expected much from it, but she remembered how her father hoped that she would get something out of all the turmoil. She had nothing left to lose, so leaving her plans behind wasn't a big risk.

To Asami's surprise she had received a letter a couple of days back to inform her that Raiko wanted to meet.

"I'm surprised you found me." Asami said, curious of how far Raiko's power reached.

"Varrick informed me. I understand that he still does business with you. What was it? The Hummingbird suit?" Raiko said. Asami's face contorted into a frown for a second, but soon she cleared her face again, smiling at the president.

"That's correct."

"Those things have saved us. I still have to thank you for that." _You could thank me by hiring me._ Asami thought as she just nodded. "Your plans are good. Let's start with that."

"Thank you. I have new ones. The city plans you hold are based on the old city. I drew up some plans for a totally renewed city centre. The basics are the same though." Asami started to sell her ideas.

"Hmm, okay. If they are as good as the old ones, there is definitely a lot of potential."

"But?" Asami could hear the hesitation in Raiko's voice as he stroked his chin in thought.

"The name. That's a problem. I don't want to get my government associated with extremists." Raiko said, looking Asami straight in her eyes. Asami's history was still a problem lingering around the room.

"Let's get this clear. I am not going to change my last name or the name of my company. I am the last heir to Future Industries, if you want my plans you have to hire Future Industries." Asami's voice was stern and confident. She had anticipated this problem and she wanted to wipe the slate clean, once and for all.

"My father has made mistakes. He also gave his life to protect this city. I never associated with the equalists. Future Industries isn't a front for extremists, it's my past and my future. I will promise you that as long as I am the CEO, Future Industries will bring people together instead of separating them." Raiko stayed quiet after Asami's speech. It was hard to read him. Somewhere Asami expected him to tell her to leave.

"Why should I choose the smallest company of Republic City for one of the biggest projects in its history?" Raiko's question wasn't sceptic, it carried the formality of a job interview. This gave Asami hope as she sat up a little straighter.

"I love this city. I grew up here and I have seen its most beautiful side, but also its cruellest. Which gives me the full picture. I will stop at nothing to give Republic City the centre its citizens deserve. I will also include people from all the different backgrounds this city has to offer in my development."

"What makes your plans special?" This question made Asami smile.

"You have treated the spirit vines as a menace, building roads in conflict with them. My plans incorporate the spirit vines and the new spiritual energy coming from the spirit portal. They balance the needs of the citizens and the spirits." Asami stood up and unrolled a scroll in front of Raiko with one of her newest plans.

"This is where the new centre is going to be build. Already there are a lot spirit vines. One of my plans is to elevate the roads. That way we don't have to clear the vines, but we can cross them. There is also a natural flow to how the vines grow, I found this out years ago. If we build with the flow, less problems will arise." Raiko only half understood the plans Asami presented him. He had people to advise him on infrastructure and building projects. What caught his eye was Asami's confidence. He liked her forward manner.

"I will let my assistant make an appointment with you. We can discuss the new plans, a budget and a timetable." Raiko said.

"Does that mean I got the job?" Asami asked, her professional mask slipping for a moment. Raiko laughed.

"You obviously thought this over. Being the inventor of a device that helped the Avatar save this city boosted up your résumé as well. Not to mention your connections to the Avatar herself and your love for this city. I look forward to see what you really can do." Asami smiled so hard, she thought her face would break into two.

"Thank you so much! Future Industries won't disappoint." Asami promised as she shook Raiko's hand.

"I trust that to be a fact."

* * *

"You may kiss the bride!" Bolin proclaimed as he clasped his hands together. Korra applauded along with the crowd when Zhu Li swooped Varrick into her arms to kiss him. The display was comical and romantic. Korra could hear some people whistle and cheer loudly. Even though she was very happy for her friends, her eyes kept darting around, in search for someone she now knew wasn't there.

"Stop squirming. You're making me nervous." Mako complained as Korra started to turn in her seat again.

"Sorry, I'm…" Korra began, turning a little to look behind her.

"Distracted?" Mako finished her sentence with a sigh. He honestly didn't know what had gotten into Korra.

"I haven't seen her either. Maybe she will come to the party." Opal whispered into Korra's ear from the other side. In shock Korra looked at her. "Bolin told me about Cho." She confessed. When Bolin had told her about his theory of Korra's and Asami's relationship, Opal thought that her boyfriend was embellishing things again. But the way Korra had been acting since Asami's disappearance gave Bolin's suspicion a ring of truth.

"I… uhm… Yeah." Korra mumbled, turning her focus back to the newlyweds walking down the aisle hand-in-hand.

"Let's take this thing to party town!" Varrick declared as he and Zhu Li walked further to where the party would be held. People stood up and followed the couple as jazz music started to fill the air.

"How was I?" Bolin asked as he ran up to his friends.

"Very handsome and professional." Opal said with pride and she kissed his cheek.

"Nice bro. If I ever get married, you can do the ceremony." Mako said.

"Awh, really?" Bolin cooed.

"You know he's going to plan your wedding now." Korra chuckled. She could see the gears in Bolin's head turning, matching Mako to all the available bachelorettes of the city.

"Keeps him of the street." Mako said, shrugging his shoulders. Korra laughed.

"Royal interruption!" Someone yelled out from behind the group of friends. As they turned they saw Wu walking up. "As long as I am still a prince, it's my obligation to take the Avatar for her first dance on this wedding." He announced as he bowed down in front of Korra. Korra couldn't help but cringe up inside. After Wu had laid down his crown to give his nation a better future, he had risen in Korra's appreciation. Still, moments like these made Korra want to slap him.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

"But after the dance you will be phenomenal!" Wu retorted.

"Come on Korra, it's a party after all." Bolin teased.

"That's settled then!" Wu didn't miss the opportunity to grab Korra's hand and drag her to the dancefloor.

"I hate you." Korra mouthed towards Bolin as she passed him. This made Bolin only laugh.

"Let's go too." Opal declared as she looped her arm around Bolin's.

* * *

 _You got this… Whatever this is going to be._ Asami internally spoke to herself. She took a deep breath as she walked further up to the lights indicating the wedding party. She was nervous. There wasn't really a reason to be. Except, of course, for the obvious.

"Asami!" A cheerful voice greeted her as she made it to the vicinity of the party. Asami turned as she saw Kya and Lin standing to the side.

"Oh, hello."

"Didn't know you were back in town." Lin remarked.

"Then you're officers are getting lazy." Asami said with a smile.

"Ah! She got you there." Kya laughed, elbowing Lin. Lin just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to a skewer she held with weird round pieces of food. She was still deciding if she wanted to eat it.

"It's good to see you're doing better." Kya continued. The last time she had seen Asami she was still sick and weakened from the battle.

"I had a small vacation. The cold is over." Asami answered.

"Good to hear." Kya smiled.

"So how was the ceremony. Did I miss anything special?" Asami asked. Her eyes flitted over the crowd in the distance and even though she recognized some people, one person in particular was missing from the picture.

"It was fine. Although with the amount of money and time Varrick has spent on this affair, you would expect better catering." Lin said, putting the skewer down on the paper plate she held in her other hand.

"Always seeing the fun in everything." Kya remarked. "The ceremony was pretty. Bolin was the minister and now everyone is enjoying a well-deserved party. We all need to unwind a little bit. Definitely the younger ones."

"I can only imagine." Asami mumbled, half-listening as she inspected the party a second time. Her eyes fell on the man of the hour, Varrick. He was chatting wildly with one of his business partners. "Excuse me. I need to congratulate the groom." Asami excused herself as she walked off.

The closer she got to Varrick, the hotter her blood started to boil. She had promised herself to not make a scene, but that promise faded quickly.

"Varrick." Asami greeted the man with a cold voice. Varrick looked up.

"Asami! What a surprise!" Varrick stretched out his hand. With a fast movement Asami grabbed the hand, but instead of shaking it, she turned it behind Varrick's back, making him yelp in surprise and pain.

"I heard you are selling the Hummingbird without my permission." Asami stated, her voice almost a hiss. The businessman, to whom Varrick was talking, awkwardly cleared his throat before stepping away. He knew Varrick was often in this kind of trouble.

"W-what? Those tricky beasts!" Varrick tried to lighten the mood, but Asami was having none of it. She twisted his hand a little tighter, making him sweat.

"One percent? That's what I get from the profits. That's a little low for the inventor won't you think?" Asami continued.

"A-alirght! Yes! But that one percent was in the contract you signed."

"A contract I signed during war time! Is that how you want to make your deals? You know you own Future Industries a lot more. Besides, I still didn't give you my signature to bring the suit on the market. I could be easily sue you."

"Okay, okay. What if a little hummingbird told me that your contract is open for renegotiation?" Varrick tried. His hand started to burn. He knew he had taken advantage of Asami with the contracts he drew up, but who could blame him for trying? He knew how to make use of an opportunity.

"Deal." Asami released his arm. "But don't ever think about double-crossing me again." Asami whispered. Varrick nodded as his rubbed over his painful wrist.

"Uhm, hello Asami." Zhu Li said as she walked up. She took in Varrick's sweating face with concern and suspicion.

"Zhu Li! You look beautiful. Congratulations and my apologies for not making it to the ceremony." Asami said, feeling slightly guilty for pestering Zhu Li's husband on her wedding day.

"Thank you and don't mind it. I see you and Varrick have already discussed business."

"Heh, you bet! This lady drives a hard bargain!" Varrick forced a smile on his face. Zhu Li sighed. She knew Varrick's tricks and to be completely honest, she felt that he had got what was coming to him. Through the years she had looked the other way many times, but now that they were married she hoped he would change some of his ways.

"Enough business for now. How have you been?" Zhu Li asked.

"The white sandy beaches of the Fire Nation did me some good. Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Asami changed the subject. Her trip had been way too short and talking about it brought the risk of making her sad.

"Where aren't we going!" Varrick said in glee while he wrapped his arm around Zhu Li's shoulders. "We have an automobile that can convert to a boat."

"One of Varrick's latest inventions." Zhu Li added with pride.

"I call it the Wood Frog Stomp Machine! Because it can stomp its way through almost anything. So we take that thing and go where ever we want! No borders can hold this honeymoon down." Asami smiled at Varrick's enthusiasm. It sure was a nice idea to just go where you wanted to go.

"Sounds lovely. I would like to drive the Wood Frog Stomp Machine some time." Asami wasn't sure about the name, but it sounded like a good invention. Varrick continued to describe his vehicle as if he was selling it to Asami. Asami half-listened as she couldn't help to scan the crow behind Zhu Li and Varrick again. She subconsciously bit her lip when she still couldn't find who she was looking for.

"Korra is on the stairs, a couple of feet away from here." Zhu Li suddenly interrupted Varrick.

"W-what?" Asami said in shock, turning her attention back to the couple.

"In case you were wondering. I saw her leave." Zhu Li elaborated.

"Yes, she's talking to Tenzin." Varrick confirmed.

"Oh, that can take a while." The slight disappointment wasn't lost on the newlyweds.

"Tenzin is a real talker, but who knows! Maybe something might happen that needs his attention more than the Avatar. Like me wanting to try out one of those ancient airbender staffs to glide of the roof." Varrick said with a grin. Asami stared at him, not knowing if he was joking or actually helping her out.

"The night is still young, so anything could happen. Come Varrick, let's dance a little more." Zhu Li said as she dragged her husband towards the live band. Asami was dumbstruck, Varrick's words going through her head. _It will buy us some time…_

* * *

Korra sighed as she sat herself down on the stairs looking out over the water. It was kind of Tenzin and Pema to let Varrick and Zhu Li use the island for their wedding. Despite the party sounds that still spilled through the air, the tranquillity of the sea was soothing Korra's mind.

She had fun for the first time in weeks. She had danced with Wu, Mako, Bolin, all the airbender kids and even Lin dared a couple of steps after Kya and Bumi forcefully had dragged her to the dancefloor. After some stiff steps Lin realised it was hopeless and mumbled 'Stupid twinkle toe kids' before leaving the dancefloor again. This had made Kya and Bumi look up offended before bursting out into laughing fit. Korra let out a chuckle due to the fresh memory.

"Sounds like you're having a great time on your own." A deep voice disrupted Korra's daydream. It was Tenzin standing behind her.

"Hi Tenzin. I was just taking a little break."

"Ah, that sounds nice, mind if I join you for a bit?" Korra shook her head as Tenzin sat down next to her. For a while they both didn't speak. After all the chaos of rebuilding Republic City, getting food and shelter for the citizens and planning an election for the Earth Kingdom, Korra and Tenzin hadn't had a moment to talk. Usually Tenzin would come to Korra after a big battle to give her some pieces of wisdom. It first annoyed her, but now she missed it.

"I heard Raiko finally has decided on a city plan. He will announce it tomorrow." Tenzin spoke up.

"Must be a good one. I bet no one expected a spirit portal in the middle of the city." There was sadness in Korra's voice. Tenzin knew people were blaming her for the unwanted changes, which was preposterous. If it was anyone's fault, it would be Kuvira's. Besides, a spirit portal didn't have to be a bad thing.

"You have changed the world more than anyone could have foreseen. You should be proud."

"I know, but I feel like I could do so much more. What if the people can't keep up or expect me to cool it down?"

"I'm so happy to hear you're planning on doing more. Don't worry about the people, by now they should know that you aren't the waiting type and that's good. The world needs action. Through the years I had the privilege to see you grow into a wise Avatar. I for one look forward to the next thing you are going to do." Tenzin laughed.

"It might be a bumpy ride."

"I have come to realise that life is a bumpy ride." Tenzin decided. His face showed genuine love and Korra felt less alone.

"After the poison I have been in a pretty dark place. Now I see that my suffering had a purpose. I became more compassionate. Even to people like Kuvira. I don't want to force the world into something that it's not. I can't take away all the pain. I can only try to understand and move from there." Tenzin smiled at Korra as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He really couldn't be more proud of his young pupil.

"Excuse me." Korra turned her head and her heart skipped a beat. She had dreamt day after day of those green eyes that were now staring back at her.

"Asami! What a surprise. How are you?" Tenzin spoke when Korra failed to.

"I'm okay." Asami said with a smile. "I came here to tell you that Varrick said something about wanting to use a airbender staff to glide off the roof." Asami delivered her message with a concerned expression on her face.

"Oh dear! That doesn't sound safe." Tenzin said, jogging off towards the party, giving Asami the opportunity to focus on Korra.

"I have to say, you look good in a dress." Asami said with a warm smile. She thought that she would be nervous to see Korra again. What should she say to her? How would Korra react? Would she still be welcome? But seeing the Avatar sitting in front of her made everything automatic. How she had missed those deep pools of blue. Those strong arms that had helped her through difficult nights. Asami's grief wasn't gone, but standing here convinced her that coming to this party was the right decision.

"Y-you look good too. I recognize the dress." Korra regained her ability to speak. Asami wore the red dress Korra had discovered in her closet on the first night she had spent at Asami's house.

"Luckily it was spared destruction." Asami remarked.

"Come sit with me for a while?" Korra asked as she still couldn't really believe that after all the waiting Asami was really here.

Asami nodded and took place next to Korra, looking over the water with her. The spirit portal lighted up the ruined city in the distance.

"I'm sorry I left so suddenly…" Asami started, looking back at Korra.

"Three weeks. I took three years, so you won't hear me complain." Korra smiled. "Did you find some peace of mind?"

"Yeah, I think so. I went to the Fire Nation. My ancestors are from there and apparently they have a Sato temple." Asami explained.

"Really? A Sato temple?" Korra asked in disbelieve.

"Yes. It's very small and outside a rural village. If you weren't looking for it, you would never come across it. It was lovely though. It sounds weird, I never really was interested enough to go there when I was younger, but after everything. I just wanted to feel close to my ancestors, even though my home is here." Asami sighed. "You must think that that's ridiculous. Holding on to material stuff that carries my name." Korra frowned and put her hand on Asami's.

"I don't think it's ridiculous. You were trying to reconnect." Asami felt a tear slip from her eye. She didn't want to cry, not now. She wanted to enjoy her time with Korra. She was done feeling sad. There was still a gaping hole in her heart that was hard to fill, but she just wanted to feel the warmth of Korra's friendship instead of losing herself in that dark place again.

"S-so…" Asami wiped the tear away. "What have you been up to?"

"Meetings. Clearing areas from debris. Building houses for the people that lost their homes. More meetings." Korra monotonously summed up her activities. Asami laughed.

"Sounds exciting."

"You don't know the half of it." Korra groaned, but then laughed with Asami. "It's good to have you back." Korra noted.

"Yes, I needed to come back. Varrick somehow manged to find me and Raiko wanted a meeting with me. I sold my city plans to him today."

"Oh…" Asami raised an eyebrow at Korra's strange reaction. She didn't expect her to jump into the air with excitement, but she also didn't expect the disappointment she swore she heard in Korra's voice.

"Oh?"

"No, I mean that's great. Really great. Congratulations." Korra regained herself, forcing a smile on her face.

"Thanks, it's a big step for Future Industries… Korra, is something wrong? Shouldn't I do business with Raiko?" Asami asked. Korra's smile didn't come over as genuine.

"No, I… Republic City is lucky to have your city plans. It's just… Never mind. It's selfish and stupid. I am very happy for you." Korra concluded, this time the happiness did reach her eyes. It still bothered Asami though.

"You know you can tell me." Korra sighed.

"I just thought that you came back for us. That you felt better and wanted to be with your new friends and me. Not because Raiko or Varrick forced you to with a business deal." Korra bit her lip. Deep down inside she wanted Asami to come back for her, which was utterly selfish. "But this is fine too. You're here, that's what counts."

"Korra…" Asami grabbed both of Korra's hands as she forced the Avatar to look at her. "I do want to see you and the others. It's just easier to come back for something concrete like a business deal. I can make sense of that. I can draw up plans and know that that is the right way to do things. I cannot make a blue print of the loss I felt when my father left me like that. I cannot cram numbers to calculate what I should say to you."

"Whatever you want to say to me is fine." Korra said, squeezing Asami's hand to let her know that she didn't have to worry about pleasing her.

"I know. I just was nervous I guess. Three weeks aren't a long time, but the way I left things. I thought that maybe you moved on. You are an important person, I cannot hold you back."

"I'm not going anywhere. I will wait as long as you need." Korra's statement made a faint blush cross Asami's face. "Besides…" Korra removed her hand to get something from a small pouch hanging on her hip. It was a piece of paper. "we still have a lot of things to do together." With a smile Korra handed over the paper. Asami immediately unfolded it, wondering what could be inside. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, but when she turned back to Korra there was only admiration in her eyes.

"You kept this?" Asami asked.

"I took it form your house along with your tube with blueprints. I thought that one day it could be useful." Korra confessed, scratching the back of her neck. She had kept 'The Korra and Asami To Do List' that Asami had made when she found Korra in the midst of a nightmare. In reality Korra had taken it for herself. Reading the list made her feel warm inside. She knew Asami had meant it as a joke, but somehow that piece of paper had become a beacon of hope for Korra. Hope for a happy future and a promise that Asami would stay with her for a long time.

"Penguin sledding, learning you how to drive, spirit world, Sun Warriors, this is a pretty impressive list." Asami commented. Every item made her heart swell. It started as a joke, but now it looked like the right combination of both their interests. Asami would count herself the luckiest person on earth if she got to do one thing on the list with Korra.

"We miss one thing though." Asami said with a playful tone in her voice.

"Really? What?" Korra asked confused. Did she forget something? Before Korra could question the list further Asami moved forward and cupped Korra's cheek with one hand. There was no hesitation when Asami brought their lips together.

When Asami was alone in the Fire Nation, she wondered if Korra would still be around for when she would come back. Maybe what they had felt for each other had watered down. None of them had ever said their feelings out loud. But now, with the list in one hand, Asami knew that Korra felt the same. That this is where she needed to be if she ever wanted to get better.

Korra didn't waste time, weaving her hands in Asami's hair. She returned the kiss with vigour. All the exploratory and cautious kisses from before melted into a passionate confirmation. When she felt a soft moan vibrate between the two of them she wanted more or at least she wanted this moment to last forever.

With a gasp Asami pulled away. Korra tried to protest, but it was already too late.

"Did you hear that?" Asami asked as she looked behind her.

"W-what? No?" Korra mumbled, still intoxicated. Asami smiled at the dumbstruck face the Avatar was pulling.

"I see that you agree with the addition to the list." Asami made Korra blush.

"Maybe we should try it again, just to be sure." Korra grinned.

"Oh, very smooth."

* * *

Bolin tugged on Opal's arm when he saw his brother run a hand through his hair and straighten his jacket, before he walked by with determination in his eyes.

"Mako! Where are you going?" Bolin asked as he passed.

"Oh, hi. I was just…" Mako stopped and looked at Bolin and Opal. He remembered how Bolin reached out to him, saying that he missed talking to his big brother. There was no reason to lie to him now. "I saw Asami heading that way. I thought I should say hello."

"She's here!? I told you, Cho never lies!" Bolin clapped in his hands as he looked at Opal. Opal rolled her eyes. They had been arguing whether or not Asami was back in town, since the disappointment was weighing heavy on Korra when the engineer didn't show up.

"Excuse me." Tenzin said as he jogged passed Mako.

"So I'm going over." Mako reaffirmed as he wanted to turn.

"Why?" Bolin asked.

"Because it's nice to say hello and I wonder how she is." Mako said, getting tired of Bolin's questions.

"But Korra is there as well. They are probably talking." Bolin didn't want to tell Mako about what he thought was going on between Korra and Asami. Simply because he wasn't sure and Korra still seemed in the dark about some things as well. His friend needed time and his brother didn't need the disappointment.

"More people can talk with one person Bolin. There is no reason why I shouldn't go over." Mako sighed.

"There might be a reason." Opal offered. After seeing Korra's restless state, Opal started to believe that Bolin actually was right about Korra and Asami. If he was, then Korra and Asami probably didn't want to be interrupted right now.

"Listen, I'm just going to say hello and maybe ask her out." Mako knew he shouldn't have said the last thing as he saw Bolin's eyebrows rise in surprise. "What? You knew I wanted to do that."

"You can't!" Bolin blurted out.

"Why not?"

"She's going through a tough time."

"So? I mean if she's not up to it I won't force her. It just, after the fight with Kuvira I think we all deserve some happiness. I like to know Asami a little better. There's nothing wrong with that." Mako defended his decision.

"But you can't! You could ask that waitress out from that new tea place." Bolin smiled.

"Bo, I don't want to ask the waitress out, I want to ask Asami out." Mako got tired of this. Why was everyone making such a big deal out of this? First Korra got all up in his business when he talked about Asami and now Bolin was acting crazy.

"Listen, when it comes to girls you're kind of oblivious." Bolin started. Opal chuckled, but swallowed it when she saw Mako glare at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that time when you were dating Korra and you were also flirting with that girl from your work?" Mako sighed, not this again.

"Yes Bolin, of course I remember."

"Well, I told you to stop, but you said you weren't really flirting and Korra didn't mind. Until Korra chased that poor girl all around the city on Naga." Mako cringed at the painful memory. Rosa, the girl from his work, resigned the next day and Korra immediately had broken up with him.

"I was younger back then. Korra and I had problems. We all make mistakes. I don't see what that has to do anything. So if you excuse me, I'm going." Mako turned again, wanting to walk away for real this time.

"Bolin thinks that Korra and Asami are more than friends." Opal said out of the blue.

"Opal! That's supposed to be between us!" Bolin protested, but Opal just shrugged her shoulders.

"What? What do you mean more than friends?" Mako asked, turning back around.

"In the way that Korra likes to ask Asami out as well and Asami would probably say yes to her." Opal deadpanned. Confusion hit Mako's face as he opened his mouth a couple of times to start a sentence.

"No. T-that's ridiculous." He mumbled.

"I saw them eat lunch together! They were way to close to each other to have a friendly lunch." Bolin argued, since the news was out anyway.

"Friends have close lunches. That doesn't proof anything." Mako protested.

"I'm talking about Opal and me close." Bolin insisted.

"Korra would have said something if that was true. They are just close friends, that's what you saw." Mako turned, not letting anything get in his way this time. Bolin and Opal followed him, Bolin since he was worried that something bad might happen, Opal because she was curious. Mako huffed when he noticed the two following him, but he ignored them.

It didn't take long to walk to the edge of the island where there were stairs to the small wharf. He saw two people sitting on the steps, only their heads visible. When Mako got closer he realised that the silhouettes he saw were a little more entangled in each other then he would have expected. Somehow his feet kept carrying him closer, even though his mind had already put the picture together. Korra's hands were in Asami's hair, one trailing down to her side. They both had their eyes closed as they were obviously drawn into a heated kiss.

An uncharacteristic yelp left Mako's mouth when he finally figured out what he was witnessing. Before he could make another sound, an hand pulled him back and out of sight behind a pillar and some bushes.

"Did you hear that?" Asami's voice was faint as Bolin kept dragging his brother away. When they were at a safe distance the three friends stood flabbergasted.

"So… is this the part where I say I told you so?" Bolin asked. He knew that this was exactly what he had anticipated, but seeing it made him actually feel giddy and shocked. Mako gave him a blank stare, the kiss still playing in his mind.

"Wow, all praise to you. I would never have called that." Opal said. She was surprised but happy. She didn't know Asami that well, but she had heard what she had done for the city and for Korra. They sounded look a good couple.

"T-this…" Mako whispered.

"I'm sorry Mako. You will find someone else…" Bolin started to feel bad for his brother. This must have felt like a slap in the face.

"I-I… I always knew that Korra had good taste." He unexpectedly joked. It was hard to wrap his mind around this, but it couldn't be bad. He cared for Korra and after all the things she had gone through, she deserved some happiness. He wasn't going to stand in the way of that.

"She definitely likes black hair." Opal pointed out to lighten the mood.

"Good, now that's settled I need a drink." Mako decided moving back to the party. Opal chuckled.

"Do you think he's okay?" Bolin asked, not looking forward to see Mako drunk and heartbroken.

"He will be fine." Opal reassured him.

* * *

It had been a long time since Asami had felt this at peace. The soft sound of waves nipping at the edge of the island, the stars reflecting in the dark water, the faint hums of the party. She nuzzled a little bit closer into Korra's side, who had an arm around her waist. Asami laid her head on Korra's shoulder, exhaling contently. She didn't care if people from the party could see them. All she cared about was Korra and how good it felt to sit next to her.

"When are your meetings tomorrow?" Korra broke the moment. Asami groaned a little, the last thing she wanted was to bring the outer world back into their private moment. "Sorry, I was just curious." Korra laughed when she heard the groan.

"Raiko in the morning. I probably would need to contact Varrick's assistant for an appointment in the future, since he is of course on his honeymoon." Asami said, closing her eyes to at least keep focussing on Korra's warm touch around her. "And you?"

"Pfff, I'm getting tired by just thinking about it. I wish I could take off, let other people deal with it." Korra gave into her childish wish.

"I know what you mean. I just got back from a three week break, but I still feel like I could use a vacation." Asami agreed. She felt Korra shift, which forced Asami to sit up.

"Let's do it!" Korra said in excitement.

"Let's do what?" Asami asked in confusion.

"Let's go on a vacation. Just the two us. Anywhere you want to go." Korra said, flashing Asami a wide smile.

"Uhm…" Asami was taken aback by this sudden proposal, but she was interested. She grabbed the list Korra had given her. "We could visit the spirit world. Cross that off the list." Asami suggested, still a bit unsure if this was a good idea.

"Alright, spirit world it is." Korra said determined.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I have meetings tomorrow and the world needs its Avatar." It wasn't that Asami didn't want to go. Being alone with Korra in a magical place sounded like everything she ever needed. But she didn't want to keep Korra from her duties.

"We can go tomorrow evening. If Raiko wants your plans, it will still take weeks before the construction can start, since we first need to clear the debris. As for me, the world kept spinning when I was gone for three years. It can turn without me for a short vacation."

"Let's do it." To be honest, Asami didn't need a lot of convincing. She moved forward to seal the deal with a quick kiss.

* * *

"She needs a walk in the morning and in the evening. Some time to run around. The rest of the day she can stay outside. She eats…"

"I know what she eats Korra." Pema said with an endearing smile. "It's not the first time that Naga stayed here without you."

"I know." Korra admitted. She felt guilty for leaving her friend again, but she could hardly bring Naga along to the spirit world. At least not now.

"The kids love to play with her. She will get plenty of attention." Pema added, recognizing the guilty look.

"Thanks."

"Now go and enjoy your vacation. You sure need one." Kya chimed in as she handed over Korra's backpack.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Korra acted shocked.

"I have seen you snooze off during meditation time. You can't fool this lady, Avatar." Kya retorted, whacking her finger at Korra.

"Fine." Korra snatched the backpack out of Kya's hand. "Do I see you when I get back?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not. I need to get back to the Water Tribe. My mother is too old to train the new generation of healers and Raava knows that those kids need a good teacher." Kya said.

"Not everyone can be as good as me." Korra joked.

"I guess my brother forgot to teach you how to be humble." Kya shot back. They both laughed as Kya wrapped her arms around Korra to say goodbye.

"Tell my parents hello from me."

"I will, but don't think I can stop them to visit you here. I am no weakling, but your father is a big man." Kya said as she pulled away.

"Then they can help with Naga." Korra smiled as she turned to Pema.

"Stop worrying about her. After Meelo, taking care of a polar bear dog sounds like a vacation." Pema huffed as she hugged Korra goodbye as well. "Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to the kids?"

"No, I don't want to make a fuzz. I won't be long anyway." Korra promised. "And tell Tenzin I'm sorry to leave him in such a mess." Korra didn't have the heart to tell Tenzin about her vacation. She was scared that he would talk her out of it, while she knew she really needed this.

"He will understand. You've done so much already. Just make sure to come back in one piece." Korra nodded and stepped outside. The evening air was crisp and held a lot of promises.

Korra turned one more time to wave at the two women on the veranda.

* * *

Asami was rummaging through her backpack. She was early, sitting a couple of feet away from the portal. She had checked her stuff a billion times. She wasn't sure what one should bring to the spirit world and she was afraid that she had forgotten something important.

"Hi there, been waiting long?" Asami looked up and the contents of her backpack weren't that important anymore as she saw blue eyes looking down at her. As long as Korra was with her, she had everything she needed.

"Couple of minutes." Asami answered as she zipped the backpack close and stood up.

"I'm sorry. I had to make sure Naga would be okay."

"I don't mind Korra. You're on time." Asami smiled softly as she didn't want to make Korra feel bad. "So, do we just walk in?" Asami asked, glancing over to the portal. The light was breath taking, but also scary. It felt sacred.

"Yes, that's the way to do it. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." Korra said when she caught the nervousness in Asami's voice. Asami nodded, more confident.

As they started to walk towards the portal, Korra grabbed Asami's hand. It was a small gesture, but it made her hum inside, definitely when she felt Asami's fingers squeeze tighter.

When they reached the portal Korra stepped in first, tugging at Asami's hand to get her to stand opposite from her. Now she grabbed Asami's other hand as well and stared into her eyes. A smile spread across Korra's face. Asami could only smile back, feeling the soft touch of their hands clutched together.

Life had thrown curve ball after curve ball at Asami. Some had hit her hard. The empty space that her parents had left in her heart was still throbbing deep down inside. Asami didn't know if that would ever change, if she could ever get over the idea that they were both really gone. But looking into Korra's eyes made her realise she still had a home. She still had a future she didn't have to face alone. Not anymore.

With a feeling of belonging Asami moved forward, letting go of Korra's hands to wrap her arms around Korra's shoulders. She felt hands trail across her waist as a strong embrace held her close. Asami closed her eyes, moving her head beside Korra's. Her chin found rest on a strong shoulder. She felt the spirit energy pull on her body and the shift in dimensions gave a strange sensation.

"I love you." Asami whispered in Korra's ear as she kept her eyes closed. Engraving everything in her mind she felt at that moment. She knew she had been loving Korra for some time now and truer words were never spoken.

The energy stopped swirling around them and a soft and warm breeze played with Asami's hair. The sweet smell of flowers and something foreign reached her nose. All that indicated that they were in the spirit world. A place Asami only could dream of. But she didn't care. All her attention went to the soft sound of words that were spoken beside her.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **~The end~**

* * *

The end of my story! This is the first story I have ever finished and I can't tell you how happy that makes me feel. It was a long chapter, apparently I have closure issues XD (I even had to cut scenes, otherwise it would never end). Now I feel like I should give a thank-you speech. I will try to keep it short, since I don't want to be played off by terrible music, but you may also skip it of course! I just want to rant on a little longer :P (closure issues)

I thank everyone who has read this story to the end! I couldn't imagine that over a hundred persons would follow this and yet it happened. I'm grateful for that. Of course, I'm also grateful for all the guests that have read this. Besides that, I thank the ones who left comments. They were supportive and some gave me ideas. (Like Luiz4200 who reminded me that Varrick would financially screw Asami. I wasn't going to go that way initially, but I put it in here because it's a good idea :P)

For everyone interested in what I'm going to do next: someone reminded me that I needed to finish what I started and she's right. I wanted to abandon For the Common Good since my plot lines got messed up in my head. But I'm going to finish it now for real! For anyone still interested, I hope to post a new chapter very soon.

After that I will probably start a new one. I've been playing with three ideas in my head and haven't decided which one to pursue. I do know I enjoy writing, so hopefully I can find the time to start another story.

Thanks again for everything!

P.S.

I don't own the Legend of Korra. It's a great series!


End file.
